La historia de un patito feo
by Boggartt
Summary: Su piel tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello negro como la noche, sus labios rojos como la sangre. No, no es Blanca Nieves; es un patito feo que, solo con un poco de ayuda podrá convertirse en el cisne que realmente es. T/E, no se lo pierdan. Terminado.
1. ¿Extintos?

**Por fin, aquí está mi primer trabajo. Espero que les guste todos; lo de siempre, los personajes (bla, bla, bla) pertenecen a CLAM; algún parecido con la realidad es mera coinscidencia. Y ahora si, a leer:**

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**¿Extintos?**

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la historia de un patito feo. Si, aquella historia del chico (a) raro, feo por naturaleza y cuya única esperanza con la sociedad es pasar desapercibido lo mejor posible?

Bip, bip, bip. Un chico subía al escenario vestido de gala, el lugar está a rebosar y todos los presentes esperaban por él.

Bip, bip. El se inclina haciendo la acostumbrada reverencia, se dirige al hermoso piano negro de cola al centro de la estancia y arreglándose la parte trasera del smoking, se sienta en el delicado banquito.

Bip, bip. Sus manos blancas recorren el suave mármol de las teclas sintiendo su calidez y un ligero cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a las yemas de sus dedos. Se dispone a tocar el primer acorde, el primero de aquella melodía en Re menor.

Una suave presión de sus dedos hacia las teclas y lo que se escuchó fue… nada. Repitió la presión, nada, una vez más y nada pero, ahora se lograba escuchar algo a lo lejos que se intensificaba cada segundo; eran risas, muchas risas, risas de miles de personas que lo veían ahí sentado en un tonto banquito como un estúpido intentando hacer sonar un instrumento que se negaba a emitir sonido alguno.

Bip, bip, bip. El chico despertó sobresaltado con las sábanas regadas en el suelo, el sol filtrándose por las cortinas azules del balcón junto al escritorio y el molesto despertador en la mesita de noche.

-Fue un sueño, solo un sueño – se dijo a sí mismo para calmar su irregular pulso.

Rápidamente apagó el infernal aparato y buscó las zapatillas debajo de las sábanas. Era lunes, un pésimo día para él, tenía que salir de casa, ir a la escuela y dar la cara. Prefería mil veces quedarse encerrado en un lugar oscuro durante el día y salir de noche, como envidiaba a los vampiros.

Entró al baño, abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara con agua fría. Con las manos se quitó el exceso de agua y se incorporó para ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo. La cruda realidad era que lo único que podía envidiar de los vampiros era su flexibilidad de horario, todo lo demás él parecía poseerlo. Su rostro era afilado, su piel tan blanca que parecía un muerto, su pelo por el contrario era negro intenso con un inusual destello azul; como lo odiaba y lo peor, era rebelde como un adolescente en motocicleta viéndose obligado a (literalmente) pegárselo al cuero cabelludo con pegamento (gel) para que se estuviera quiero, de lo contrario se le formaba un horrible, espeluznante y estúpido remolino en la coronilla digno de Harry Potter y por último sus labios, teñidos de un color rojo que asemejaban sangre saliendo de su boca.

En cierta ocasión había visto el retrato de un vampiro y cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era extraordinariamente parecido a él: la piel, el cabello, los labios. Lo único que le faltaba era tener una vida nocturna; y lo que los vampiros podían envidiarle a él era su pulso y su reflejo en el espejo que él gustosamente les regalaría no, les pagaría para que se lo llevaran.

Tomó su cepillo dental, le aplicó una moderada porción de pasta y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes. Un destello plateado salió a relucir casi al instante de que abrió la boca. Si, era feo y para colmo tenía una malformación dental; un rasgo más para su parecido con los vampiros: ¡los caninos le habían salido amontonados sobre los demás dientes exactamente como si fuera un vampiro apunto de atacar! La solución había sido, primero sacarle unas cuantas muelas (lo cual no le hizo ni pizca de gracia) y ponerle unos espantosos frenillos que en esos momentos iban decorados con liguitas azules. Sus dientes ya estaban en el lugar indicado, pero el tratamiento aún no concluía y quitárselos antes de tiempo para su progenitor equivalía a no habérselos puesto nunca. Una pérdida de tiempo discutir.

Suspiró resignado al terminar de vestirse para ir al instituto, no tenía otra salida o iba o iba (-por favor Dios, que me parta un rayo, me trague la tierra o me rapte un extraterrestre, lo que tú quieras-). Odiaba su vida medio vampiresa, ¿por qué no se le concedía ese simple capricho: dejar de salir de día? ¿Acaso era tan difícil? Después de todo, mucha gente se lo agradecería y él estaba consciente de eso.

Lo único más o menos decente y que podía llamarse humano, eran sus ojos, lo único de su apariencia que le gustaba: de un extraño azul grisáceo como inmensas lagunas de misterio. Pero ¿De qué le servían si tenía que ocultarlos tras unos lentes grandes, de armazón grueso negro que le cubrían prácticamente la mitad de la cara y que él se negaba a cambiar por ser idénticos a los que usaba su ídolo para leer? Claro que su ídolo, un llamado genio musical había comenzado a usar lentes a los 60 años y había muerto hacía más de 20. Qué importaba, sus lentes eran igualitos.

Desafortunadamente para él, eses rasgo, el único de su apariencia que le gustaba lo había heredado de… de ella; lo odiaba, ¿por qué sus ojos, porque no mejor cualquier otra cosa, una que le gustara menos? Pero no, tenía que ser precisamente eso. Tal vez por eso no renegaba de sus anteojos y ocultaba sus ojos como mejor podía.

-Como siempre esto es lo mejor que pude lograr – se dijo el chico viéndose en un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en el reverso de su armario. Por lo menos no era gordo, pero sí que le faltaban unos cuantos kilos. Él siempre había sido flacucho y no importara cuanto lo intentara no podía subir de peso; su dieta tenía que ser balanceada por sus alergias (si también eso, alergias), pero por todo un mes había comido hasta reventar todos los días y solo había aumentado medio kilo. Definitivamente nunca sería un chico musculoso. Y por si eso no fuera poco, tenía la estatura de una CHICA alta.

Resignado salió de su habitación, si se daba prisa no tendría que desayunar solo como de costumbre lo hacía. Bajó las escaleras y entró al comedor. Estaba vacío.

-Buenos días mi niño – lo saludó la cocinera de cincuenta y tres años, tres meses y veinticinco días), una mujer rechoncha, simpática y muy maternal que siempre había trabajado para ellos y cuyo pasatiempo era tejer de todo un poco (suertes para navidad, bufandas para año nuevo, cubre teteras, manteles, guantes y cualquier cosa que viniera en el catalogo).

-Buenos días Judy, ¿mi padre ya salió? – preguntó él sentándose en su sitio habitual.

-Me temo que si Eriol, ni siquiera desayuno.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la historia de un patito feo que, por asares del destino tiene padres ausentes?

Podría ser algo así: Erase una vez, en un lugar muy lejano, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en la acogedora ciudad de Londres Inglaterra, una chica paseaba gustosa por el parque como solía hacer todas las mañanas de los sábados, acompañada únicamente del viento y una canción en su cabeza. Su nombre era Elizabeth tenía veinte años, siete meses y once días. Era una chica ingenua con fantasías de grandeza y fama que toda chica alguna vez experimenta, acababa de iniciar la universidad hacía poco y deseaba siempre estar en los mejores lugares de todo (desde los asientos para el cine, hasta el cuadro de honor).

Pero, ¿Por qué aquel día sería diferente?

R= Porque aquel día conocería al hombre que le robaría más que un beso y una caricia.

Fue en la pequeña fuente, sus ojos se encontraron y al instante se atrajeron, no paso mucho para que comenzaran a hablar de todo un poco, a conocerse y desear estar el uno junto al otro. Él se llamaba Clow Hiraguizawa, tenía veinticuatro años, cinco meses, ocho días y acababa de recibirse de doctor.

Cada fin de semana volvían al mismo lugar y pasaban las horas hablando y hablando. Cuando la despedida llegaba, siempre era recibida con un beso y una promesa siempre cumplida.

Los jóvenes amantes no tardaron en profesarse su amor y en jurarse una y otra vez tiempo eterno en secreto. Sin embargo, algo salió mal. Y cuando se dieron cuenta y vieron sus planes futuros desvanecerse por culpa de un niño y una boda no planeada, el amor comenzó a aflojar.

Pese a las insistencias de ambas familias los jóvenes no se casaron, tuvieron acuerdos y encontraron una solución productiva para su pequeño "problema" que no tardaría en nacer.

Y así fue, el niño nació saludable y recibió el nombre de Eriol. Por un tiempo los jóvenes convivían pacíficamente; él visitándolos constantemente en la casa de ella con la vista de sus padres puesta encima. El niño se parecía a su padre y poseía los ojos de su madre. La relación estaba destinada a fracasar.

Elizabeth era aún una niña y no estaba lista para ser madre; pensando en lo mejor para todos, armó un plan: el niño se quedaría en casa de su padre y ella se iría del país (posiblemente a Francia) a intentar re hacer su vida. Así lo hizo.

De esta forma, Clow tuvo que hacerse cargo él solo de aquel niño con la ayuda de su madre (su padre había fallecido hacia ya unos años). Si, había sido su error y se haría responsable.

Había pasado poco más de un año cuando, al joven y talentoso doctor Hiraguizawa se le ofreció una oportunidad única en la vida que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar: estudiar especialidad (neurocirugía) en una prestigiosa universidad de Japón. Así fue como Clow llegó a Tomoeda con un niño de dos años, sin esposa y con una cocinera decidida a ayudarlo lo más posible.

Claro está que, Eriol viajaba a menudo a Inglaterra a visitar a sus abuelos y había sido a los seis años cuando se había reencontrado con su madre, arrepentida y pidiéndole perdón (que él no pudo negar). Era una rutina para él el visitar su tierra, pasaba una semana con sus abuelos maternos y otra semana con su abuela.

El tiempo ya había pasado y cuando Eriol tenía doce años recibió una "gran" noticia: su madre se casaba con un famoso empresario (y su hija de catorce años). Obviamente tuvo que asistir a la boda y conocer a su nuevo padrastro y su insoportable hermanastra.

Desde entonces había acortado sus visitas a Inglaterra de máximo una al año. De ahí en más volvía a pasar una semana con sus abuelos maternos, intentando estar con ellos el menor tiempo posible (pues sentía que no era muy bienvenido), otra semana con su abuela paterna intentando estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible (definitivamente ella era la persona que más lo quería) y poniendo pretextos para pasar no más de dos días con su madre y la familia de ella; Ahí sí que no se sentía bienvenido y le dolía ver a su progenitora (la llamaba madre lo menos frecuente posible) completamente lista para ser madre de una chica mayor que él y un nuevo niño que era su adoración.

-Preparé panques – le informó Judy con una radiante sonrisa. Aquella mujer era la que lo había criado, por lo que era normal que Eriol la consideraba más que una simple empleada.

-se ven deliciosos, gracias – respondió Eriol con una sonrisa.

-¿Listo para la escuela? – le preguntó Judy viéndolo comer.

-Si – respondió Eriol con simplicidad concentrándose falsamente en su plato.

-Claro que si, eres tan inteligente como tu padre y llegaras tan alto como él – le dijo la mujer dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la historia de un patito feo, que aparte de ser el menos agraciado en apariencia, es el más inteligente del instituto y por ende gana el título de NERD?

Pues ese era Eriol; el clásico patito nerd del instituto. Sus notas eran excelentes y por consiguiente, constantemente era premiado por los profesores, salía a otras escuelas a competir en olimpiadas de conocimiento ganando muchos premios y era el centro de burla de prácticamente todos sus compañeros.

Los profesores del instituto estaban convencidos de que cuando saliera del bachillerato, elegiría una carrera de suma dificultad para adquirir un estatus similar al de su padre. Y no eran los únicos, sus allegados esperaban lo mismo, ni hablar de su padre que posiblemente pronto intentaría convencerlo de seguir sus propios pasos.

Y Judy no era la excepción, tenía la costumbre de repetirle lo inteligente que era y lo alto que llegaría. Y la verdad ya era mucha presión para él vivir con el gran neurocirujano Clow Hiraguizawa, jefe de cirugía del hospital más importante de la ciudad, que no solo era solicitado en diferentes lugares de Japón, sino que también en el extranjero.

Con tanto éxito, Clow logró hacerse de una gran fortuna y fama, logrando aparecer en las portadas de las revistas médicas y científicas más importantes del planeta; aún que nunca con su hijo.

Por su parte, Eriol no se veía como médico, muchas veces ponía en duda si lograría ser tan importante como su padre, eso lo veía casi imposible. Sobre todo por su anhelo secreto de ser músico; pianista. Eso era todo, no quería ser un reconocido cirujano, ni un gran científico, solo un simple músico. Pero sabía que eso era completamente imposible.

-Ya me voy – anunció Eriol cerca de la puerta. Se despedía más por costumbre que por otra cosa, pues sabía que aunque gritara nadie lo escucharía.

Recorrió el trayecto hacia la puerta sintiendo como sus entrañas pedían a gritos quedarse atrás, en la protectora oscuridad de su cuarto. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto enfrentarse a la sociedad?, era que simplemente no se le daba. Sin embargo, esos nervios no eran completamente por su encuentro con la sociedad en conjunto, más bien eran por su encuentro con…

-Buenos días Eriol – lo saludó una linda chica poseedora de una larga cabellera negra hasta la cintura, tez blanca y ojos de un increíble color amastita.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la historia de un patito feo que cae hechizado bajo los encantos del chico (a) lindo del cuento?

Un par de años de la llegada de los Hiraguizawa a Tomoeda, Clow había logrado lo inimaginable: graduarse con honores, ser recomendado al mejor hospital y comprarse una de las mejores casas de la ciudad (claro que parte del dinero utilizado era fruto de su herencia).

De esa forma, los nuevos vecinos de la "familia" eran los dueños de una gran empresa de juguetes: Empresas Daidoji. Al instante ambas familias coincidieron; los Daidoji o mejor dicho, las Daidoji eran únicamente madre e hija, por lo que los padres de ambas familias se convirtieron en amigos al instante y pasaban largos ratos conversando sobre sus experiencias con los niños e intentando dar consejos útiles (que casi siempre recibía el señor Hiraguizawa) y por ende, los niños comenzaron a convivir mucho tiempo.

-Buenos días Tomoyo – respondió Eriol con una ligera sacudida en el estómago.

Tomoyo tenía quince años, diez meses y veintisiete días. Ella era una de las chicas más lindas y cotizadas del instituto por su belleza, inteligencia, delicadeza, nobleza y muchas otras cualidades difíciles de encontrar en una chica de su (podría decirse) estatus. Por su voz el coro escolar había ganado más de una ocasión los primeros lugares y por increíble que pareciera, era la mejor amiga del patito de la escuela.

Eriol y Tomoyo siempre estaban juntos, habían coincidido en todos los niveles escolares; lo que para ellos era fenomenal, aun que a prácticamente nadie más le parecía correcto; simplemente ellos dos eran polos opuestos (el niño feo y la niña linda).

Y aún así, sabiendo que eran amigos y que esa era la única relación que ambos podrían llevar, Eriol no pudo evitar desarrollar sentimientos especiales por su compañera de toda la vida. Lógico era que ella nunca se enteraría de esos sentimientos que sin duda terminaría con su amistad.

-No puedo creer que el profesor de literatura haya dejado tanta tarea – se quejó la chica comenzando a caminar - apenas y pude terminarla.

-Me lo hubieras dicho para ayudarte – le dijo Eriol sin pensárselo, para él la tarea no había sido nada del otro mundo.

-Se que de esa forma habría terminado mucho más rápido, pero no quise molestarte

-No es una molestia, en serio – soltó Eriol tan de repente que él mismo se asustó de una posible reacción que pudo haber ocasionado – si necesitas ayuda en lo que sea sabes que puedes decírmelo.

-Lo sé, gracias – respondió ella con una flamante sonrisa que provocó que las entrañas de Eriol exigieran volver a casa.

Siguieron su acostumbrado camino, el que tomaban todos los días para llegar al instituto. Unas cuantas calles por aquí y por allá, cruzar el parque y llegar al puente donde los esperaba Lee Syaoran, el mejor amigo varón de Eriol.

-Buenos días – saludó el chico a los recién llegados. Lee Syaoran era también muy diferente a Eriol. Tenía dieciséis años, cuatro meses y cinco días, poseía la combinación perfecta entre cabello castaño, piel bronceada al punto perfecto, ojos marrones chocolatosos y la estatura ideal en un chico (ni tan tan, ni muy muy). Era el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela y por lo tanto gran parte del sector femenino estaba tras sus huesos.

-¿Y Sakura? – preguntó Tomoyo

-Sabes que siempre llega tarde – respondió Syaoran bajando la cabeza – no tiene remedio.

-Te escuché Lee Syaoran – se escuchó gritar a lo lejos. Los tres chicos voltearon al lugar de procedencia del grito y vieron a una chica patinando a todo lo que sus pies daban como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Sa…Sakura – tartamudeó Syaoran notablemente preocupado por su vida.

-Llegué – anunció Sakura después de frenar con una fuerza extraordinaria. Sakura tenía dieciséis años, dos meses, dieciocho días y era la cuarta del grupo. Su carácter era cambiante, pasaba por varias etapas de humor en un solo día; ya podía estar feliz, enfurecida o sentimental; pero nadie dudaba que fuera la alegría en persona. Su cabello castaño y largo (no tanto como el de Tomoyo), hacían un buen juego con el par de esmeraldas que le asomaban por los ojos. Era capitana del equipo de animadoras y adoraba las cosas dulces. Sin duda, cuando ella estaba cerca era casi imposible estar de mal humor.

-¿Co…cómo pudiste escucharme a esa distancia? – preguntó Syaoran aún preocupado por lo que Sakura pudiera hacerle.

-No estaba tan lejos – renegó la castaña notablemente ofendida – y ¿cómo es eso que no tengo remedio? Explícamelo.

-No, yo lo decía por otra cosa – se defendió el moreno moviendo las manos a un lado y otro.

Eriol y Tomoyo se limitaban a observar. Sus amigos solían tener ese tipo de peleas muy a menudo y siempre era lo mismo: Sakura salía ofendida y siendo la víctima, y Syaoran tenía que pedir disculpas y suplicar hasta que Sakura decidiera perdonarlo (siempre lo hacía). Aunque era notorio que había algo entre ellos, solo eran "amigos" y todo porque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

-Esto va a durar – dedujo Eriol viendo su reloj – ¿oigan pueden continuar mientras caminamos?, tenemos cinco minutos.

Los castaños no esperaron a que se lo repitieran, comenzaron a caminar aún discutiendo sin siquiera prestar atención a los otros dos. Los níveos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y siguieron a sus compañeros divertidos por el alboroto que hacían al pasar junto a otros.

Por fin llegaron a las puertas del instituto, el reclusorio particular de Eriol. No es que no lo gustara estudiar, al contrario, para él eran interesantes casi todas las materias; pero si por él fuera recibiría clases en casa. El bachillerato lo había comenzado con el pie equivocado y aún no lograba corregirlo, o más bien no lo dejaban corregirse.

-Miren quienes vienen ahí – gritó un chico no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban – son los cuatro fantásticos.

-Ya los veo – dijo su compañero con cara divertida – es la animadora maravillosa, el capitán de acero, la corista preciosa y el patito feo.

Prácticamente todos rompieron en carcajadas y los dos graciosos salieron huyendo con dirección a los jardines. Eriol sintió la sangre hirviéndole en la cara; ahí estaba, de nuevo lo habían puesto en ridículo y él no podía defenderse, ni podía ni sabía cómo.

-No les hagas caso Eriol – le dijo Tomoyo a su lado fulminando con la mirada el lugar por donde los dos chicos habían desaparecido.

-Sí, ellos lo dijeron solo para molestarte – le dijo Syaoran caminando hacia las taquillas para guardar los zapatos – lo que pasa es que te tienen envidia.

¿Envidia?, si como no. Eriol estaba consciente de que todo lo que los dos chicos habían dicho era la verdad, pero para que discutir con sus amigos, después de todo ellos nunca le dirían: ¿por qué te pones así si sabes que es la verdad?

Entraron al salón, se acomodaron en sus asientos (Syaoran se sentaba atrás de Sakura y Eriol detrás de Tomoyo) y se pusieron a hablar mientras llegaba el profesor.

Después de tres horas seguidas de clases, por fin tocó el timbre para el descanso. Los cuatro amigos estaban exhaustos después de tener matemáticas y química seguidas. Salieron al patio y se sentaron en el cerezo, donde por lo regular era su lugar para comer.

Desafortunadamente, lo bueno dura poco y el receso se terminó más rápido de lo que termina la celebración de los juegos olímpicos. Los chicos volvieron al salón para tomar las clases restantes e intentar dormir un rato en la clase de literatura (y es que su profesor era aburridísimo, todos opinaban que ese tiempo se aprovechaba más cuando se dormía un rato). Terminaron las clases con una hora de idiomas que a Syaoran, siendo de nacionalidad china se le complicaba más que cualquier otra.

-Nos vemos en un rato – dijo Sakura alejándose de donde estaban ellos con su uniforme de porrista.

-¿cuánto dan a que se golpea con el bastón? – preguntó Syaoran con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cómo eres Syaoran – lo reprendió Tomoyo aun que sabía que era lógico que Sakura saliera de su práctica con por lo menos un chichón en la cabeza.

-Sabes que es cierto – dijo él alejándose hacia el campo de futbol.

-La verdad si – confesó Tomoyo cuando Syaoran ya no los escuchaba – nos vemos aquí para regresar juntos ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – aceptó Eriol caminando hacia el gimnasio.

Sakura era porrista, Syaoran futbolista, Tomoyo era primera voz en el coro y Eriol había elegido el esgrima. Eriol también era bueno para el tenis, pero no quería hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela (el corriendo con una raqueta era parecido a un extraterrestre con un espantamoscas); el esgrima era mejor: dominar una espada, usar un lindo traje y lo mejor, la máscara; así nadie tenía que verle el rostro cuando competía.

Después del entrenamiento, Eriol regresó a donde había quedado con Tomoyo; ella aún no llegaba por lo que no le quedó de otra que esperar. Para su desgracia, el equipo de Judo ya había terminado su entrenamiento y eso significaba que Takato Ichijoyi no tardaría en verlo.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la historia de un patito feo, que sin proponérselo, sin buscarlo si quiera tiene un enemigo que es a la vez su verdugo particular?

En este caso, el verdugo particular de Eriol respondía al nombre de Takato Ichijoyi. No se sabía por qué, simplemente Eriol era atacado constantemente por aquel joven que, obviamente era el polo opuesto de Eriol. El chico era Rubio con destellos dorados en el cabello, ojos verde intensos, rostro de rasgos finos y buen físico gracias al judo, además era muy alto (le sacaba por lo menos treinta centímetros a Eriol).

Gran parte del problema radicaba en que a Takato le gustaba Tomoyo, ya la había invitado a salir varias veces recibiendo siempre una negativa por parte de la amastita, lo que había aumentado más su rencor con Eriol y no se había molestado en ocultarlo, al contrario: lo molestaba siempre que tenía oportunidad, metiéndose con su aspecto, sus calificaciones, incluso con lo que llevara puesto (que por mucho, no era muy distinto a lo que él mismo llevaba puesto)

-Miren quien está aquí – efectivamente era Takato – Eriol soy horrible Hiraguizawa – todos los compañeros del rubio rieron por la broma – tengo una interesante teoría Draki, pienso que tu padre tuvo una relación sentimental con una vampiro antes de sacarle el cerebro; ¿es cierta?

-No – respondió Eriol con un tono algo aburrido, no permitiría que Takato se saliera con la suya.

-Mmmm, si tu lo dices, aun que muchos no opinan lo mismo que tu, tan solo tienes que entrar al sitio de leyendas urbanas de la escuela y veras cuantos apoyan mi teoría – dijo Takato con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Eriol lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿cómo se había atrevido a subir algo así a la red? – oye, en mi casa tenemos una pala muy grande, si quieres te la presto para que cabes un hoyo y metas ahí tu cabeza como toda buena avestruz.

Eriol se tensó inmediatamente; como odiaba a aquel chico.

-que buen plan – dijo la voz de Tomoyo a espaldas del grupo de judo - ¿por qué no lo has llevado a cabo?

-Mi linda Tomoyo – dijo Takato cambiando instantáneamente su tono de voz – es que no quiero privarte de verme todos los días.

-Eso sería un privilegio – respondió la chica colocándose junto a Eriol.

-O, vamos, ¿qué te parece si sales conmigo y olvidamos todo esto? – siguió Takato como herido por el comentario.

-Déjame pensarlo… no gracias – respondió Tomoyo frotándose la barbilla.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué te gusta juntarte con perdedores como este? – preguntó Takato dando un paso al frente – tú podrías llegar mucho más alto estando con alguien como yo.

-Prefiero quedarme donde estoy – dijo Tomoyo muy decidida – y Eriol no es ningún perdedor.

-Vaya Draki, no sabía que necesitaras a una chica para defenderte – se burló Takato provocando una nueva ronda de carcajadas por parte de sus compañeros.

-No necesito que me defiendan – contestó Eriol apretando los dientes y las manos.

-Vamos Eriol, no vale la pena – le dijo Tomoyo jalándolo del brazo para que la siguiera.

De mala gana Eriol comenzó a moverse guiado por Tomoyo, y es que él no podía resistirse cuando Tomoyo tenía algún tipo de contacto con él.

-Vaya hombrecito que resultó ser, dejando que una chica lo domine – escucharon que les decía Takato a sus compañeros.

Eriol se tensó más, pero de nuevo la delicada presión en su brazo le ganó. No fue hasta las taquillas que Tomoyo lo soltó y se volteó para hablar con él.

-No tienes que hacerle caso Eriol – le dijo con un poco de culpa reflejada en el rostro – tu eres mucho mejor que todos ellos juntos.

-Claro – respondió Eriol en tono sarcástico abriendo la puerta de su taquilla.

-Es en serio – insistió Tomoyo posando su mano en el hombro de él – y sabes que prefiero estar contigo mil veces a pasar un solo minuto con él.

No podía evitarlo, quería hacerlo, pero sabía que no podía evitar sonrojarse por el comentario que acababa de recibir. ¿Por qué lo hacía, por qué prefería estar con él que con uno de los chicos más atractivos del instituto?, simplemente no lo entendía.

-Ok, tenemos que darnos prisa o llegaremos muy tarde – dijo Eriol con la excusa de voltearse hacia sus zapatos.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la historia de un patito feo. Si, aquella historia del chico (a) raro, feo por naturaleza y cuya única esperanza con la sociedad es pasar desapercibido lo mejor posible, que por asares del destino tiene padres ausentes, que aparte de ser el menos agraciado en apariencia, es el más inteligente del instituto y por ende gana el título de NERD, que cae hechizado bajo los encantos del chico (a) lindo del cuento, que sin proponérselo, sin buscarlo si quiera tiene un enemigo que es a la vez su verdugo particular?

Esta es la historia de ese patito feo. Su nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, tiene quince años, diez meses, veintitrés días, y una de las cosas que ha aprendido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, es que los patitos feos no se han extinguido, aun que son raros, aún existen y para su desgracia, él es uno de ellos.

¿Qué les a parecido? a mí un poco largo, pero tenía que explicar un par de cosas. No lo sé, tal vez el próximo capitulo este igual de largo, tal vez no.

Por favor, dejen comentarios (buenos o malos); anímenme a seguir la historia.

Me despido, hasta pronto (espero) :D


	2. Usado

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**Usado**

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la historia de un patito feo que…

_-Y dale con la tirria, que no puedes cambiar la frase, ya hartó._

-Bueno, bueno no te exaltes es solo una forma de iniciar la historia.

_-Pues cámbiala, ya fueron bastantes interrogativas. _

-De acuerdo, solo tranquilízate. Lo siento, una pequeña discusión con mi inconsciente. Empecemos de nuevo, va de nuez:

Es de conocimiento público el uso que se les da a los patitos feos en cualquier institución (privada o pública) llámese también casa del saber o más vulgarmente, escuela. Y es que si estos chicos quieren tener un poquito de vida social, deben de ofrecer cierto servicio a cambio ¿o no? Es decir, es difícil convivir con alguien mucho más inteligente, ingenuo, inocente e increíblemente más feo que los demás. Si se les puede sacar un poco de jugo, ¿por qué no?

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

¿No les ha pasado alguna vez que cuando quieren que el tiempo pase rápido, el señor reloj parece estar tomando un descanso en una playa lejana?

Eriol estaba perdido, viendo el flojo andar de las manecillas del reloj encima del pizarrón. Era el último periodo del día y estaban en clase de literatura.

Como de costumbre el profesor se había metido muy afondo en un aburrido y extenso monólogo sobre un escritor japonés de poca fama que a su parecer no había recibido el reconocimiento que se merecía.

-Y con la historia de la mosca bajo el panal, cierra su ciclo de historias infantiles bla bla bla bla…

Hacía mucho que Eriol había perdido el hilo de la conversación y era imposible retomarlo. ¡Qué día tan horrible!, desde el primer minuto en que piso los jardines de la escuela acompañado de sus amigos supo que sería un mal, un muy mal día.

_Algunas horas antes:_

-En serio les digo que era una película horrible – repetía Sakura una y otra vez. Era bien sabido por todos el pánico que la chica sentía por las películas de terror y sus amigos no comprendían por qué seguía viéndolas con su padre (que le encantaban) todos los jueves por la noche – ese tipo saltó como si fuera un murciélago y partió al otro con la cierra, fue escalofriante.

-Y de seguro no pegaste un ojo en toda la noche – adivinó Syaoran encogiendo los hombros.

-Que no, si dormí, dormí como un bebé – renegó Sakura con los puños apretados.

-Como un bebé con cólico – completó Eriol haciendo reír a sus compañeros y ganándose una mirada resentida por parte de Sakura.

Atravesaron la verja de la escuela y cuando algunos de sus compañeros de curso los divisaron, soltaron estruendas carcajadas como si Dumbo hubiera entrado a la escuela haciendo malabarismo sobre una gran pelota rosada. Algunos muy discretamente los señalaban con el dedo índice (o mejor dicho, _lo_ señalaban). Y ahí no paró la cosa, conforme se acercaban al salón las burlas, las risas y las miradas aumentaban.

-Oye Draki, no sabía que te veías tan bien en verde – se mofó Takato al pasar por su lado.

-¿Y a este que le pasa? – preguntó Syaoran entrando al salón seguido de sus compañeros.

En seguida supieron el significado de las palabras de Ichijoyi. Alguien, en busca de libertad artística, había usado todo el pizarrón para hacer el dibujo de un chico con cara de pato vampirezco con braquets en los colmillos, anteojos redondos y con las plumas de la cabeza semejantes al peinado que Eriol solía usar. El chico (a) no se había conformado con dejarlo así y como segundo plano había dibujado varios instrumentos de química, fórmulas de física (E=mc2…), muchos números, lo que se podría tomar como parte del Big Ben (el gran reloj ingles) y lo que bien podría ser parte del traje de esgrima. El título del dibujo era: Eriol Hiraguizawa, el pato-vampiro-nerd inglés.

Eriol había aprendido a controlar sus emociones desde muy pequeño, había aprendido a no llorar, a controlar sus sonrisas, su ira, prácticamente sus únicos momentos de debilidad eran aquellos que compartía con Tomoyo. Pero al ver ese dibujo y notarse como el centro de atención de todos, no pudo evitar comenzar a sonrojarse. Sus amigos al instante, corrieron al pizarrón y con lo primero que encontraron comenzaron a borrarlo echando a los curiosos y diciendo una que otra palabra (no adecuada para ser pronunciadas en una escuela) a los que aún reían por la broma de mal gusto.

Y lo peor no había terminado ahí. Después de pasarse tres horas en el asfixiante salón tomando matemáticas, ética y psicología; cuando por fin pudieron salir al descanso, comer y charlar un rato, Eriol se despidió de sus amigos para ir a la biblioteca a sacar un libro prestado.

Ya estaba llegando al edificio de la biblioteca cuando escuchó una voz que decía su nombre; de inmediato le picó el gusanito de la curiosidad y se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde un grupo mixto de chicos estaban conversando muy animadamente.

-Es en serio, no sé cómo pueden estar con él – decía una de las chicas de melena roja y ojos oscuros.

-A mí me daría vergüenza que me vieran con él – exclamó otra de las chicas de cabello cenizo que Eriol reconoció por ser integrante del coro – y Daidoji siempre está a su lado.

-Lee y Kinomoto también – observó uno de los chicos que era compañero de Syaoran en el futbol – que buen cuarteto que son: tres de los más lindos del instituto, con el más feo de la ciudad.

Sonoras carcajadas sonaron a varios metros a la redonda y llegando a Eriol como puñales al rojo vivo.

-Lo más seguro, es que ellos obtienen un beneficio – prosiguió otro de los chicos, el que parecía mayor – es decir, siendo el más inteligente, seguramente les da una mano, una tarea o un examen. Ya saben.

-Aun que a mí me lo ofreciera, tendría que pensármelo dos veces antes de aceptar – dijo una rubia de grandes ojos claros – debo de confesarles, que la primera vez que lo vi me dio un poco de miedo, si le quitan los parabrisas parece en verdad un vampiro.

-Sí, exacto – exclamó el primer chico evidentemente emocionado – que repita conmigo, luz solar.

De nuevo una carcajada conjunta. Eriol seguía ahí, quieto, escuchando la opinión que tenía ese grupo de su relación con tres de las estrellas del instituto. Varias veces se había hecho esa pregunta: ¿Por qué ellos tres se juntaban con él? Lo que aquellos chicos decían, seguramente era la respuesta de toda la población estudiantil (y por qué no, también de algunos maestros).

-Supieron que Tachikawa invitó a salir a Daidoji y ella lo rechazó – comentó la peliroja.

-¿En serio?, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso con lo lindo que es Tachikawa? – preguntó la corista como espantada por el crimen que la amastita había cometido.

-Que desperdicio, siendo una chica tan linda y tratar con el chico vampiro – dijo el mayor de ellos negando con la cabeza – una de dos, o la obligan, o en verdad recibe un gran beneficio por estar con él.

Ya no podía aguantarlo, Eriol tenía ganas de salir de su escondite y dar la cara al grupo entero, retarlos a que le dijeran todas esas cosas de frente, decirles que, aunque era feo, el no terminaría conduciendo un taxi o de encargado en alguna tienda departamental; pero no, se contuvo. Dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ahí. Ni siquiera recordó la biblioteca, solo caminó sin rumbo por los corredores más desiertos de la escuela con intenciones de no ser visto por nadie.

_De vuelta a la clase de literatura: _

Un pequeño golpe en la mano lo hizo volver a la realidad y apartar por fin los ojos del reloj. Era una bolita de papel; la tomó y desenrolló. En el papel, con letras diminutas y elegantes se leía:

_Despierta ya o nadie va a saber de qué rayos se trató la clase._

Sonrió para sí mismo. En definitiva Tomoyo tenía razón, si él no ponía atención era imposible que alguien más lo hiciera. Volteó hacia los lados para ver a sus compañeros, todos estaban cabeceando, algunos incluso (muy descaradamente) usaban las mochilas como almohadas. Una de dos: o el profesor estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que ya se había rendido al tratar de que le prestaran atención, o estaba tan sumergido en su monólogo que ni cuenta se había dado. Eriol votaba por la segunda, y es que aparte el pobre hombre tenía una vista terrible.

La anhelada campana por fin hizo aparición, causando en los alumnos un despertar conjunto. Mientras el profesor daba instrucciones que nadie tomaba, todos comenzaron a salir apresuradamente como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-No pusiste atención cierto – le dijo Tomoyo cerrando su mochila.

-No, me aburrí – confesó Eriol un poco apenado.

-Genial, ahora quien nos va a pasar los apuntes – soltó Syaoran estirando los brazos.

Auch, eso había dolido.

Pero, en que estaba pensando, no debía dejarse llevar por los estúpidos comentarios que la gente hacía, ya debería estar acostumbrado a que la gente hablara mal de él, siempre lo habían hecho. Aparte, ¿sus amigos no le habían demostrado muchas veces que en verdad les caía bien?.

Recordaba la vez que había conocido a Syaoran, cuando él acababa de llegar de Hong Kong. El director le había pedido que fuera el guía del recién llegado y desde el inicio se llevaron bien; al término de aquel día, y como de costumbre, Takato estaba molestando a Eriol y Syaoran había sido muy amable al defenderlo poniendo en peligro su reputación.

Y cuando había conocido a Sakura, en casa de Tomoyo, también había sido muy amable y simpática con él desde el inicio.

Entonces, ¿por qué dudaba de las intenciones de sus amigos con él? No, no estaba dispuesto a echar abajo la amistad que compartía con sus únicos amigos por tontos e infantiles chismes que inventaba la gente.

Después de despedirse de los demás, Eriol entró al gimnasio donde ya lo esperaban sus demás compañeros y el profesor o mejor dicho, la profesora.

El grupo de esgrima era pequeño, solo eran cinco chicos (tres chicos y dos chicas) los que entrenaban y era gracias a la profesora Misato que las actividades no habían sido suspendidas.

La entrenadora Sora Misato tenía treinta y cuatro años, seis meses y trece días, llevaba su rubio cabello recogido siempre por una coleta, era alta y atlética, no estaba casada pero tenía un hijo de ocho años, siete meses y catorce días (Izzy) que de vez en cuando la acompañaba al instituto. Según ella el gran amor de su vida era la esgrima y por consiguiente, no tenía tiempo para algo tan trivial como el matrimonio.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, tengo un anuncio que darles - les dijo la entrenadora con su libreta en la mano viendo fijamente a cada uno de los presentes - El torneo de esgrima abre dentro de un mes. Nuestro primer rival es la escuela Tochi; por lo que eh decidido extender los entrenamientos

-Pero si la última vez que enfrentamos a Tochi les ganamos – exclamó Ken, el más veterano del grupo.

-Y nos costó mucho lograr ganarles, Tochi es un contendiente duro; si logramos sacarles ventaja nadie pondrá en duda el nivel de preparación que tenemos – explicó la profesora sin alterarse lo más mínimo – si ya están todos conformes, vamos a empezar.

Aunque no estaban conformes, nadie se atrevió a contradecir las ordenes de la profesora Misato, a simple vista parecía una mujer sensible y carismática como cualquier otra, pero la verdad es que era una bestia en los entrenamientos. Eriol recordaba la vez que el grupo había perdido vergonzosamente frente a una escuela X (en esta historia X=sin importancia) y con un nivel bastante bajo en esgrima; la profesora estaba tan furiosa que si hubiera sido por ella (y si la escuela no cerrara sus instalaciones a cierta hora) los habría dejado corriendo toda la noche como castigo.

Dos horas después, Eriol sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo reclamarle por el maltrato que acababan de sufrir. Caminaba solo hacia su casa lo más rápido que podía, quería bañarse, comer y tirarse a la cama. Las primeras dos cosas las podría hacer, pero dormir no; el profesor de matemáticas les había dejado demasiada tarea y dudaba terminarla pronto.

-Hoy no fue un buen día – se dijo Eriol moviéndose como robot – que ya termine por favor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que termine Eriol? – preguntó una voz bastante conocida a su espalda.

Eriol giró despacio (lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía) y se encontró de frente con una Tomoyo muy sonriente, vestida con una falda que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y un lindo suéter rosa que lograba resaltar su esbelta figura.

-Pues el día - respondió Eriol intentando controlar la voz. ¡Qué linda que se veía vestida así!

-¿No te fue bien en el entrenamiento? – preguntó ella acortando la distancia entre los dos.

-Mmm, pues verás – dijo Eriol medio vacilando. Mientras le contaba lo ocurrido en el gimnasio, comenzaron a caminar sin prisa.

-Ya veo, seguramente les irá muy bien – dijo Tomoyo ampliando más su sonrisa para él.

-Eso espero – murmuró el oji-azul intentando mantener la boca cerrada. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que Tomoyo lo hacía, y cada vez de que sonreía sus dientes de lata salían a flote; no había otra cosa que odiara más que no poder corresponder debidamente una sonrisa de aquella chica que tanto le fascinaba.

-Por cierto Eriol – comenzó Tomoyo retirando la vista de él - me da un poco de vergüenza, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

El corazón del chico empezó a brincar violentamente; ¿a Tomoyo le daba vergüenza pedirle un favor?, si la chica supiera las vergüenzas que él pasaba por el simple hecho de verla a la cara cada vez que le dirigía la palabra.

-¿De qué se trata? – cuestionó él sintiendo el rubor subir por sus mejillas, menos mal que ella estaba viendo otra dirección, porque si no, ¿qué haría cuando su amiga se diera cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos del chico semi vampiro que tenía al lado?

-Es que, como el otro día dijiste que si necesitaba ayuda en alguna materia podía decírtelo, pues… me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con los ejercicios de matemáticas – terminó ella volteando hacia él al mismo tiempo que él volteaba a otro lado.

-Claro, podemos hacer la tarea juntos – respondió como si nada. Qué ingenuo había sido, claro que ella le iba a pedir un favor referido a la escuela, ¿qué más si no? Aun así no podía evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago que sabía no tenía nada que ver con la falta de alimento.

-Gracias Eriol, eres el mejor – le dijo Tomoyo con una radiante sonrisa, similar a la que las personas usan cuando ganan un premio – entonces paso por mis cosas y voy para tu casa.

-Sí, de acuerdo – aceptó Eriol dejando a la amastita en la puerta de su casa y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la suya.

Sin pararse a hacer nada, Eriol se dirigió a su habitación. Se metió al baño y sin esperar si quiera a que el agua caliente comenzara a salir y se duchó tan rápido como sus brazos se lo permitieron. Cuando por fin había salido del baño, escuchó el timbre de la casa sonar.

-Justo a tiempo –se dijo a sí mismo. Tomó la primera ropa que encontró en el armario (un pantalón de vestir, camisa de cuello, chaleco a cuadros), se peinó rápidamente y salió de su habitación.

-La señorita Daidoji te espera en el estudio – le informó Judy al pasar junto a ella.

-Gracias – respondió Eriol bajando las escaleras de dos en dos – listo, ya podemos empezar.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver entrar a Eriol de aquella manera, en primer lugar llegaba todo agitado por el esfuerzo que había hecho (recordando aún la paliza que la entrenadora Misato les había impuesto) y en segundo lugar, porque llevaba el chaleco al revés y volteado.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó el chico sin comprender la actitud de Tomoyo.

-Nada, siempre me ha gustado tu estilo – contestó Tomoyo soltando una nueva ronda de carcajadas.

Eriol observó su vestimenta y se dio cuenta de su error. Con la cara toda roja, salió del estudio para arreglarse el chaleco pero, ¡o sorpresa! Su camisa también estaba al revés (hasta su ropa estaba en contra suya).

Después de un intenso forcejeo con sus fieles prendas de vestir y poniéndose un poco más decente para su compañera, volvió al estudio para comenzar a trabajar.

Y si que trabajaron, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya pasaban de las once de la noche y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de terminar. Tomoyo aún no había comprendido del todo los problemas y Eriol, cuanto más tiempo pasara con la amastita, para él mejor (aun que ese tiempo fuera comprado con favores y aprovechamientos para su persona).

_Al día siguiente:_

-¿Cómo pudiste equivocarte en toda la tarea Syaoran? – le preguntó el vampiro con pulso al castaño.

-Ya déjalo Eriol, solo estaba un poco distraído – se excusó Syaoran entre molesto y apenado.

-Y dime, ¿tu distracción tiene ojos verdes, cabello castaño y nombre que empieza con S y termina con akura? – cuestionó Eriol con una mirada pícara. Las chicas habían ido al servicio por lo que era la oportunidad perfecta de descubrir lo que le pasaba a Syaoran.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? – soltó Syaoran aún más apenado que antes y completamente rojo.

-¿En serio quieres que te lo diga? – le preguntó Eriol levantando la ceja derecha.

Eriol se consideraba una persona muy persuasiva, se daba cuenta de cosas mucho más rápido que otras personas, su habilidad lo había sacado de varios problemas con los buscapleitos de la escuela y obviamente, tenía encendidos todos sus sentidos cuando de sus amigos se trataba.

Era evidente que a Syaoran le gustaba Sakura, y también era evidente que a Sakura le gustaba Syaoran. Eriol lo había descubierto hacía mucho y tras varios interrogatorios en los momentos precisos, con las preguntas correctas y jugando un poco con la psicología; al castaño no le había quedado más remedio que admitir su incontrolable atracción por la esmeralda.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, si estaba pensando en ella – carrasqueó Syaoran odiando ser tan obvio para su amigo – tan solo pensaba en lo lindo que son sus ojos y lo bien que se ve su cabello al viento y en lo dulce que son sus labios y…

-¿Al fin le dirás lo que sientes? – preguntó el oji-azul al ver como el castaño no podía continuar.

-Sabes que me encantaría, pero…

-Pero nada, es más que obvio que tu también le gustas, no sé qué esperas – lo reprendió Eriol con una severa mirada – es imposible que ella te rechace, eres atractivo, agradable, simpático y capitán del equipo de futbol, lo que los convertirá en la mejor pareja de la escuela.

-¿Me ayudarás cierto?, por favor – le imploró Syaoran con los ojos destellando.

-¿Yo?, pero no tengo idea de lo que se debe hacer en estos casos – dijo Eriol que, con la sola idea se le erizaba la piel – mejor pídele ayuda a cualquiera de tus compañeros de futbol.

-No, ayúdame tu – le suplicó echándose a sus pies – necesito preparación mental, solo eso y tu eres el mejor.

-Pero yo…

-Joven Hiraguizawa – llamó una voz a unos metros de donde ellos estaban.

-Aquí – gritó Eriol para hacerse oír, no podía creerlo, acababa de ser salvado por la vieja secretaria.

-A la oficina del director – ordenó la mujer con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Y ¿ahora qué hiciste? – le preguntó Syaoran con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Yo? Si soy un pan de Dios – se defendió Eriol levantándose de donde estaba, dejando a Syaoran revolcándose en el suelo por la risa.

Preguntándose aún que había hecho o más bien, que era lo que el director le pediría esta vez, entró a la ya familiar oficina. La conocía muy bien por ser el lugar donde el susodicho solía felicitarlo por sus logros académicos.

-Eriol, mi alumno favorito – lo saludó el calvo director de cuarenta y siete años, ocho meses y cinco días, cuyo pasatiempo favorito era revisar viejos anuarios y recordar a los alumnos que ahí se encontraban - ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien gracias – respondió Eriol creyendo saber hacia dónde iba la cosa.

-Me alegro mucho – dijo el bonachón hombre dándole una buenas palmadas en la espalda - ¿Te apetece algo? – le ofreció de una mesita que había detrás del escritorio. Eriol negó y esperó lo inevitable – te preguntaras para que te llamé – que no era obvio, si no, no hubiera ido – verás, dentro de dos semanas hay una competencia amistosa contra el instituto Tsurai, con los que compartimos una sana rivalidad – si como no, por esa rivalidad varios alumnos de varias escuelas habían terminado en el hospital tras una competencia "amistosa" – y puesto que tu eres el alumno más inteligente irás a representarnos.

-Vaya, eso esto un… honor – dijo Eriol reflejando la misma emoción que siempre mostraba cuando le daban esa noticia: nula.

-Perfecto hijo, ya sabía yo que te alegrarías – dijo convencido el hombre sujetándose el cinturón.

Muy bien, lo aceptaba, el prestigioso instituto Seiji, de alto nivel académico y que ofrecía a sus alumnos una educación de primera calidad; abusaba constantemente de él. Ya fuera una competencia u otra, siempre era lo mismo.

Aunque claro, siendo quien era, era lógico que la escuela intentara sacarle todo el jugo. Lo mismo pasaba con el patito de la academia Tsurai: Masuru Ishida de dieciséis años, nueve meses y diecinueve días, que físicamente era menos agraciado que Eriol; el chico era bajito, muy moreno y al igual que él llevaba frenillos, el pelo aplastado y se había enamorado de la princesa de su escuela. Al pobre sí que lo utilizaban. Se habían conocido en una competencia de conocimiento hacia ya un año y desde entonces, mantenían contacto por mail.

-Hola Draki – lo saludó Takato acompañado de su pandilla de judo sacando a Eriol de su mundo personal – vete por la sombrita, el sol puede derretirte.

-Piérdete Takato – le espetó Eriol retándolo con la mirada.

-Aah, alguien esta de mal humor – se burló el rubio. Sus amigos soltaron una risa tonta y todos juntos comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente al chico formando un círculo a su alrededor – tal vez unos cuantos golpes te quiten ese feo humor tuyo, tan feo como tú.

-¿Por qué mejor no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño Takato? – le preguntó Syaoran desde detrás de él – y le dices a tus amigos que se consigan una vida propia.

-Lo siento capitán, pero es mi deber informarle que los animales raros no están permitidos dentro de la escuela – se mofó Takato caminando hacia Syaoran que era como mínimo quince centímetros más bajo que él – yo solo cumplía con mi deber como buen estudiante.

-Pero que dices, si tu estas rodeado de animales raros – se burló Syaoran sin retroceder ni un poco por el acercamiento del rubio.

-Espero que por lo menos saques buenas notas – le dijo Ichijoyi llamando a sus amigos con un movimiento de mano – es lo menos que debes de obtener por sacrificar tu imagen al mostrarte en público con Draki.

-Que idiota que es – bramó el castaño cuando la pandilla de judo estaba ya a unos diez metros – algún día juro que voy a partirle la boca.

-No es para tanto – murmuró Eriol bajando la vista – no debes rebajarte a su nivel.

-¿Qué va?, si lo intentara estaría a nivel hormiga – observó Syaoran jalando a Eriol hacia el aula de clases – por cierto, ¿crees que pueda ir a tu casa después de la escuela?, tu sabes para las clases de preparación mental.

-Está bien – aceptó Eriol sintiendo una nueva punzada en el estómago.

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos al terminar las prácticas – acordó Syaoran entrando al salón.

Bip, bip, bip

Una pálida mano salió de debajo de la cama y con el solo contacto con el despertador, lo mando a volar hasta la pared opuesta.

El día pasado había sido muy agitado desde que iniciaron las clases extracurriculares. La profesora Misato, empeñada en elevar lo más posible el nivel del equipo, los había obligado a entrenar hasta que una de las chicas no había aguantado y salió corriendo a vomitar al baño. Después Syaoran se había quedado hasta tarde por la grandiosa idea de Eriol de hacer una representación sobre la forma en que el castaño debía declarársele a Sakura. P

ara desgracia del oji-azul, Syaoran perdía la voz después de decir algo como: Sakurapodemoshablarunmomento, o Sakutengoalgoimportantequedecirte. La primera supuesta clase había sido un rotundo fracaso y es que Eriol era la persona menos indicada en todo el planeta para pedir ayuda sobre una chica; en ese aspecto él estaba en blanco, tenía conocimientos nulos, ¿qué era lo que tenía Syaoran en la cabeza que no entendía?

Eriol salió hacia la intemperie sin prisa, aquel día tenía servicio y por consiguiente caminaría solo hasta la escuela.

Sin compañía, el pelinegrodestellosazules tardó en llegar a su destino en únicamente diez minutos. Le alegraba llegar y no toparse con nadie, estaban solo el edificio, él y unos cuantos madrugadores.

Eriol ya había acabado de borrar el pizarrón y cambiar el agua del jarrón de las flores, cuando llegó Sakura toda agitada y pidiendo disculpas a alguien que todavía no veía.

-Eriol, es cierto nos toca el servicio juntos – dijo con una radiante sonrisa – lamento llegar tarde.

-Descuida está bien – respondió Eriol acostumbrado a la puntualidad de la castaña.

-Menos mal que no teníamos tarea, pude hacer muchas cosas con ese tiempo – comentó Sakura aún más feliz que antes.

-Mmm, Saku, ayer teníamos tarea de química – le contradijo Eriol provocando una reacción explosiva en Sakura.

-¿Qué, qué? No, como es posible y de química, si de por sí me fue terrible en el examen – gritaba la chica completamente desesperada y con las lágrimas a rebosar – voy a reprobar la materia, el maestro me va a colgar.

-Tranquila Saku – dijo Eriol acercándose a su mochila y sacando su cuaderno – toma.

Sakura se quedó viendo la libreta con las lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos para después ver a Eriol completamente conmovida por el gesto del chico.

-Pero, eso sería hacer trampa – reflexionó Sakura incapaz de tomar la libreta.

-Vamos, todos lo hacen alguna vez – reconoció Eriol entregándole la libreta a la esmeralda – aparte, si no entregas la tarea, puedes meterte en problemas como tú misma lo dijiste.

-Yo… gracias Eriol – murmuró Sakura en voz baja – pero, tenemos que terminar el servicio y química es la primera hora, no voy a terminar.

-Descuida, yo me encargo del servicio – se ofreció Eriol dirigiéndose al pizarrón – tú has la tarea y cambia algunas cosas para evitar sospechas.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Sakura un poco más aliviada.

Gracias a la ayuda que Eriol le había dado, Sakura consiguió una felicitación por parte del profesor, le dijo que si seguía así no tendría problemas para pasar la materia ni el semestre.

Completamente agradecida con el oji-azul, al día siguiente Sakura le preparó unas galletas de chispas de chocolate que los cuatro estuvieron encantados de devorar, aún comentando e imitando las sabias palabras de su profesor al estar alagando a la esmeralda y preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si la castaña no hubiera entregado la tarea.

-Te mandaba a tu casa con una recomendación para entrar a trabajar a alguna pastelería – había dicho Syaoran cogiendo otra galleta.

-Que malo eres conmigo Syaoran – soltó Sakura muy ofendida.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, Syaoran solo estaba jugando – le dijo Tomoyo para consolarla, fulminando a, chino con la mirada.

La competencia de conocimiento se acercaba. Eriol trabajaba duro para prepararse, sabía que sería difícil vencer a Masuru y si fallaba, decepcionaría a muchas personas, al director, a sí mismo y sobre todo a su padre que, aunque no asistía a la competencia estaba al tanto de los resultados y como suelen hacer muchos padres, si obtenía un buen resultado una leve felicitación, pero si no, era una reprimenda segura.

En lo que si había fallado completamente era en su ayuda con Syaoran, y es que el chico iba de mala en peor. Antes por lo menos lograba formular alguna frase medio entendible, ahora apenas y lograba articular Saku cuando perdía completamente el dominio de su lengua y su capacidad motriz.

-¿Por qué mejor no le escribes una carta? – le propuso Eriol en la quinta sesión que habían tenido.

-No, nunca es lo mismo una carta a de frente – respondió Syaoran enterquesido - ¿acaso a ti te gustaría que se te declararan con una carta?

-Dudo que alguien se me declare algún día – contestó Eriol con toda sinceridad – tan solo intenta imaginar que le estás hablando a la foto de Sakura que guardas bajo tu almohada.

-No creo que sea tan fácil – susurró Syaoran – un momento, ¿cómo sabes que tengo una fotografía suya bajo la almohada?

-Solo lo supuse – respondió Eriol aguantando las ganas de reír – inténtalo de nuevo pervertido.

-No soy ningún pervertido, solo no encontré un marco digno de ella y…

Siguió hablando por un largo, largo rato más, hasta que Eriol lo convenció de seguir y tras una hora de intenso trabajo, por fin logró articular un modesto: me gustas.

El día de la competencia estaba cada vez más cerca, faltaban escasos tres días y Eriol se entrenaba como nunca. Le agradaba ir a competir a otras escuelas, no tanto por el honor de representar a la escuela no, él se representaba a sí mismo; era la oportunidad que tenía de demostrar que él también era capaz de avergonzar a alguien con unos cuantos juegos mentales.

Desafortunadamente, Eriol se enteró de que los únicos que lo verían competir serían el director y un profesor encargado. Precisamente el día de su competencia, se llevaba a cabo un importante juego de futbol en el que se disputaba la entrada al torneo local y por lo tanto (tan solo intenten adivinar a donde irían todos), toda la escuela iría al susodicho partido. ¿Qué no es obvio?, un evento deportivo llama más que una tonta ronda de preguntas que la mayoría no entendía, ni quería comprender.

Obviamente Syaoran como capitán del equipo y Sakura como capitana de las animadoras irían, pero Tomoyo… No, no podía contar con ella. Ella iba a donde Sakura iba y para qué seguir negándolo, también prefería ver jugar a Syaoran que verlo a él contestando preguntas de suma dificultad.

Eriol pensaba todo esto sentado en el piso del gimnasio aún con la mascarilla puesta. El entrenamiento ya había concluido y todos se habían ido, excepto él que se sentía demasiado deprimido siquiera para moverse.

-Vaya vaya, aún sigues aquí Eriol – dijo la voz de la entrenadora a un costado suyo - ¿pasa algo? – preguntó al notar la indiferencia del chico.

-Nada importante – contestó Eriol con voz apenas audible.

-¿Quieres contarme? – cuestionó sentándose a su lado – sé que soy tu entrenadora, pero si mi as está deprimido baja su nivel.

-No es nada, solo no tengo ganas de marcharme – dijo Eriol jugando con el sable.

-Deben estar esperándote en tu casa – dijo la mujer consultando su reloj – ya es un poco tarde.

-No hay nadie esperándome en casa – contradijo Eriol sin mucho ánimo – es lo mismo estar aquí que allá, así que...

-Ya veo, entonces cuéntame que es lo que te pasa – le pidió ella en un tono que nunca usaría en clase – si no hay nadie esperándote en casa, no podrás contárselo a nadie más.

Eriol dudó un momento viendo directamente a su entrenadora. Si bien no habían convivido mucho, parecía una persona de confianza y aparte acababa de llamarlo su as, ¿sería cierto o solo cosa del momento? Aún así, no pudo contenerse y sacó todo lo que llevaba acumulado desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

-Entonces todos irán a ver el partido y se olvidarán de tu competencia – concluyó Misato después de oír el relato – ya veo. No soy quién para decirte esto, pero pienso que tus amigos en verdad te aprecian y si se cruzaron estos eventos… bueno ya habrá otros.

-Sí, supongo que tiene razón – admitió el pelinegrodestellosazules un poco más aliviado por haber hablado con alguien.

-Bien, escucha – dijo la mujer adquiriendo seriedad en la voz – como ya dije, solo soy tu entrenadora, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea y sabes que puedo ayudarte, no dudes en decírmelo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – aceptó el chico sin terminar de comprender el por qué del repentino comportamiento amistoso de la mujer.

_Dos días después:_

-Mañana es el gran día – repetía Syaoran una y otra vez. Estaban en la sala de la casa del níveo terminando otra larga sesión de preparación mental.

-Lo sé – volvió a decir Eriol. Ya había hablado con sus amigos y ellos aún no terminaban de disculparse por no poder acompañarlo a su competencia – tranquilo.

Estaba decidido, después del partido Syaoran se le declararía a Sakura (o si no, Eriol se encargaría de mandarlo de una patada a Hong Kong en un viaje sin retorno) y este había adquirido una actitud hiperactiva: no paraba de caminar, de decir las mismas cosas una y otra vez, de hacer perder la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba a Eriol…

Por fin el tan esperado día llegó. Como era costumbre, Eriol fue a la escuela para después ser trasladado a la otra institución donde se llevaba a cabo la competencia. Llevaba puesto uno de sus mejores atuendos para la ocasión: pantalón de vestir, camisa a cuello, chaleco de cuadros rojos y zapatos negros reflejantes (todo un nerd).

-Eriol – lo llamó la amastita minutos antes de partir.

-Hola Tommy – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, la chica estaba realmente linda con esos jenns y la blusa que apenas y le cubría todo el vientre.

-Solo quería desearte suerte – le dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro – Syaoran y Sakura también querían venir a despedirse, pero tuvieron que ir a cambiarse.

-Gracias – con que ella hubiera ido le bastaba y le sobraba, no necesitaba a nadie más deseándole suerte, a nadie.

-Verás que te va bien – dijo ella en forma de despedida.

_Un par de horas después:_

La competencia estaba siendo muy dura, más dura de lo que él se había imaginado. Ishida se había preparado demasiado bien e iban muy parejos. Eriol no pudo evitar voltear de nuevo hacia los asientos destinados a los familiares de los concursantes. El suyo, obviamente estaba desocupado. En cambio, los señores Ishida estaban ahí atentos a cada pregunta (y con un pequeño banderín de la suerte). No podía evitarlo, se sentía mal; solo. Pero tenía que concentrarse en la competencia, ahora solo eso importaba.

-Seiji ¿tiene la respuesta? – preguntó el encuestador (o como se diga). Eriol estaba distraído, en su mundo, y no, no tenía la respuesta, ¿qué iba a hacer?

-Vamos Eriol – se escuchó una voz entre el público. Instantáneamente Eriol volteó y vio a Judy acercarse lo más rápido que podía al asiento reservado para la familia Hiraguizawa.

No supo cómo, pero contestó correctamente esa pregunta, y la siguiente y las demás, hasta que indiscutiblemente había salido vencedor.

Le estrechó la mano a su contrincante y pudo volver a la camioneta con el gran trofeo en brazos. El director no paraba de alagarlo y decirle lo agradecida que estaba la escuela con ese nuevo triunfo y muchas otras cosas que él dejó de escuchar cuando llegaron a las instalaciones y vieron el gran alboroto que se había formado. Alboroto que solo significaba la victoria del equipo de futbol.

Eriol bajó de la camioneta, caminó unos cuantos pasos y con la mirada encontró a Tomoyo. Al verlo, ella corrió hacia él y sin siquiera esperar a que el chico la saludara o dijera algo, le comunicó la buena nueva que todo el instituto tenía en boca.

-Sakura y Syaoran ya son novios.

Los patitos feos son usados frecuentemente como computadoras personales: ya resuelven una tarea, como algún ejercicio inconcluso, dan tutorías gratis, ayudan a incrementar el estatus de su escuela. Ya saben, entre más exprimidos, mejor para sus lindos allegados (y algunos alejados también).

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta (rara) historia. De nuevo me quedó muy larga :( y si, me salí un poco del tema T/E. Pero necesitaba una excusa para iniciar el siguiente capítulo (en el que habrá un poco más de emoción).

Ahora, pasando a otra cosa más delicada. Me apresuré a escribir este capi más que nada para hacer el siguiente comentario:

No se que rayos le pasó a mi ética moral y profesional, en serio me siento terrible. Debo una gran, inmensa, y muy, muy respetuosa disculpa a Basi por el pequeño parecido en el inicio de nuestras historias. Y en serio muchas gracias a las personas que me lo recordaron. Pero no solo debo una disculpa a esta chica, sino también a todos aquellos que comenzaron a leer la historia. Obviamente debí comentarlo en el primer capítulo, pero con la emoción del momento y la excitación de una primera publicación se me borró completamente del disco.

Debo de confesar que la idea de un patito feo me surgió tras ver los primeros episodios de "patito feo, la historia más linda" por Disney channel hace como un año. Y tras leer Swan Lake (ampliamente recomendado ) aquí hace como tres semanas y ver que no estaba terminada; me desidí a comenzar a escribir. Pero obviamente debí comentarlo (que torpe que soy, tuvo un pequeño complejo de distracción-Sakurino). En serio, perdón.

Y otro comentario. Al inicio del primer capi escribí: algún parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia; y temo que fue mal interpretado. Yo hacía referencia al parecido con la vida de una persona real, ya saben algún patito de japón con padres ausentes, etc... La próxima vez pondré: algún parecido con la vida real, de carne y hueso...

Esperado que mis disculpas sean bien resibidas por todos; me despido.

Hasta la próxima :D


	3. Fiesta, una terrible sorpresa

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**Fiesta, una terrible sorpresa.**

Los eventos sociales, en concreto reuniones grupales donde las personas conviven sanamente en un ambiente relajado, música apropiada, botanas de la más alta calidad y bebidas en lo absoluto nocivas para la salud; llámense parrandas, fiestas, party, etc etc. Son la perdición de todo patito feo por más amigos que tenga. Con el simple hecho de entrar a ese otro mundo, de cruzar la línea divisora entre ambas dimensiones, implica exponerse y estar dispuestos a aceptar toda burla que se les imponga. Atención patitos: Prohibido llorar.

_Últimos minutos del partido de futbol:_

Si que había sido duro, los contrincantes se defendían con uñas, dientes y obviamente con los tacos de las zapatillas. Ambos capitanes habían dado todo para obtener el mejor resultado posible y aún así, el segundo tiempo había concluido en empate.

Aquí es donde la autora interviene y les pide a todos sus atentos lectores, echen a volar la imaginación. Más de una vez hemos visto el clásico final de una película que incluye algún deporte; en estas, por obra del gracioso destino, siempre se llega a penaltis, canastas o puntos y es el protagonista el que está a punto de tirar esta última oportunidad de victoria.

En esta historia el protagonista es Eriol, pero dediquémosle unas cuantas líneas de protagonismo a nuestro castaño favorito: Syaoran.

Con la concentración al máximo y todas las miradas puestas en él, Syaoran se preparaba para lanzar aquel último penalti. El portero se movía de un lado al otro con gruesas gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro. Iniciando la carrera acostumbrada, Syaoran lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el balón (imaginemos una lanzada tipo súper campeones) derecho a la portería. El portero se lanzó hacia la izquierda y sorpresivamente, el balón dio un giro brusco hacia la derecha chocando limpiamente con la red.

-Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool – gritaron todos los presentes (los que estaban de parte de Seiji). El equipo entero se abalanzó sobre su capitán y las gradas comenzaron a vaciarse rápidamente con dirección al campo.

El otro equipo, abatido por la derrota se dejó caer sobre el césped, los más emotivos derramaron lágrimas amargas sobre la camiseta de su equipo (que llorones ¿no?, solo es un juego, supérenlo).

El castaño rodeado de brazos y completamente excitado por la victoria comenzó a buscar a la esmeralda; era ahora o nunca. Como pudo, se abrió paso entre la eufórica multitud, tenía que encontrarla. Volteó a un lado y nada, volteó al otro lado y… la vio, estaba ahí; tan linda con su minifalda, blusa corta y pompones.

Corrió hacia ella, siendo recibido en sus tibios brazos; ella le susurró un _felicidades_ al oído y, al escuchar su suave voz se separó de ella para depositar sobre sus labios un dulce beso que no estaba planeado.

Un silencio sepulcral hizo acto de presencia sobre el campo tan de repente que un grillo se hubiera escuchado. Lentamente y sin prisa, los sonrojados castaños se separaron para verse directamente a los centellantes ojos. ¿De dónde rayos había encontrado (Syaoran) el valor para hacer lo que acababa de hacer? Ni siquiera lo había pensado, solo siguió sus impulsos. El erro ya estaba hecho, ahora tenía que terminar lo que había comenzado.

-Saku – logró pronunciar el de ojos chocolates sonrojándose aún más - ¿Qui…quieres ser m… mi novia?

Aunque la pregunta había sido hecha en prácticamente un susurro, logró escucharse por encima de todas las cabezas que los rodeaban. Syaoran apenas y podía mantener el contacto visual con su "amiga" llevando el rojo a otro nivel y, cuando ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. La esperada respuesta llegó: Sakura volvió a besarlo.

-Lo tomaré como un sí – dijo el chico separándose un poco de ella.

El alboroto llegó después de eso. Todos estaban celebrando no solo la victoria del equipo sino también la nueva relación que acababa de consolidarse frente a toda la escuela. Hasta los fans de ambos chicos parecían alegrarse por ellos; después de todo, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera.

_Mansión Hiraguizawa dieciocho horas, treinta y dos minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos después:_

Ya era costumbre que casi todas las tardes el hermoso piano negro que decoraba uno de los salones principales de la mansión fuera manipulado de forma excepcional por las hábiles manos del joven pianista desde que había conocido aquella mágica música regalo del Olimpo.

Una dulce y triste canción inundaba gran parte de la casa. Esa canción que transmitía tanto dolor, sufrimiento, soledad pero a la vez una gran liberación con cada nota interpretada con la delicadez merecida para aquella hermosa obra de arte del gran Beethoven: Sonata Claro de Luna.

Y es que, por más que buscara, Eriol no lograba encontrar una canción que sin palabras lograra describir mejor la forma en que se sentía cuando los sentimientos negativos tocaban las puertas de su corazón y se le plantaban cual rosas en tierra fértil.

Por más que intentaba no lograba, no podía ni sabía cómo arrancarse aquel doloroso recuerdo de la tarde pasada. Y es que si él ya lo sabía, no le cabía en la cabeza el por qué le dolía tanto, por qué se le había clavado con fuego en el corazón de esa forma, por qué... por qué…

Tal vez la respuesta era: porque ella lo había admitido. Por fin lo había admitido.

_Una hora, ocho minutos y veintitrés segundos después de la victoria de Seiji en la competencia de conocimiento, el partido de futbol y la formulación de la nueva pareja entre esmeralda y chocolate:_

Había mucho que celebrar, en esos momentos, el instituto era pura alegría. Los cuatro amigos (como muchos otros) habían decidido salir a tomar algo, liberarse de las presiones que hasta hacia unas cuantas horas aún sentían y por qué no, presenciar la primera cita de los castaños como pareja oficial.

Fueron a una cafetería no muy lejos del instituto y comenzaron a charlar sobre todo lo que había pasado en el partido, poniendo al tanto al oji-azul que no había pronunciado ni palabra de su competencia ahora irrelevante.

Syaoran les había contado a las chicas sobre la supuesta ayuda que Eriol le había dado para controlar sus nervios y no dejaba de agradecerle al pelinegrodestellosazules una y otra vez, diciéndole que sin esa "gran" ayuda él no habría podido hacer lo que había hecho.

-Tengo una idea – dijo Syaoran media hora después conservando aún un ligero rubor muy semejante al de su nueva novia – vamos al cine.

-Eso sería grandioso, vamos – apoyó Sakura con una radiante sonrisa que no se le bajaría en varios días.

Eriol y Tomoyo intercambiaron una mirada cómplice para después sonreír a la pareja.

-Obvio no – respondió Eriol haciendo que sus amigos pusieran cara de sorprendidos.

-Creo que ya no necesitan chaperones – les explicó Tomoyo provocando el aumento de color en los castaños.

-¿Qué cosas dicen? – soltó Syaoran en un segundo intento, el primero había fallado por culpa de su lengua trabada – vamos.

-Que no – insistió Eriol consiente del nerviosismo que experimentaba Syaoran por la idea de tener una cita con su ex amiga – vayan solos, les hará bien.

A los níveos les tomó otro rato para convencer a los castaños de que se fueran solos, y es que eran tercos como solo ellos podían serlo. Al final, la pareja se alejó tomada de las manos con las orejas completamente coloradas.

-Me alegro mucho de que al fin se hayan decidido – le dijo la amastita a Eriol caminando hacia el parque – se ven tan bien juntos.

-Lo sé, si que tardaron – dijo el chico que había descubierto la atracción de sus amigos desde hacía seis meses más o menos.

-Espero que las admiradoras de Syaoran no le hagan pasar un mal rato a Sakura – soltó Tomoyo de pronto – después de todo a muchas chicas les gusta Syaoran y quien sabe de lo que son capaces de hacer.

-Bueno, de ti no tiene porque preocuparse – dijo el oji-azul sin pensar.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la chica ligeramente nerviosa.

-A nada – se apresuró a decir Eriol cayendo en la cuenta del enorme error que acababa de cometer.

-No Eriol, dime qué quisiste insinuar con eso de que de mí no tiene de que preocuparse – lo retó la chica con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

-Nada, yo solo… - empezó Eriol muy nervioso – Bueno, no tiene nada de malo que sientas algo de atracción por Syaoran, como tu dijiste le gusta a muchas chicas.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Eriol? Syaoran ahora es novio de Sakura – dijo la nívea con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Pero antes no – se defendió Eriol asustado por la reacción de la chica – digo, es normal y…

-¿Normal?, explícate – le pidió ella con una extraña mirada.

-Yo no… yo, pues… puede que Syaoran te atrajera un poco por su parecido con…con…

-¡No se parecen en nada! – exclamó la amastita parándose en seco, evidentemente molesta – Syaoran es un chico amable, sensible, atento, es una gran persona que nunca se atrevería a dañar a nadie, no se parece en nada a Kimura. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?

Oups, Eriol no solo había metido la pata, había metido la rodilla. Pero es que estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Lo había descubierto casi al mismo tiempo de que descubriera la atracción de los castaños y no había mencionado nada justo para evitar una discusión con su amiga. Entonces ¿por qué rayos ahora abría la boca?

Kimura. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese tipo! Era dos años, cuatro meses y un día mayor que Eriol. Físicamente, se parecía muchísimo a Syaoran, la piel bronceada, el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones. Él había sido la primera, o más bien las primeras citas de la joven Daidoji.

Pese a haber rechazado a muchos chicos que constantemente la habían invitado desde el primer día en el instituto Seiji; la amastita había aceptado salir con él (cosa que desgarró dolorosamente el corazón del chico semi vampiro).

¿Cómo le había pagado él? La había engañado con, no solo una, sino varias chicas. Había lastimado enormemente a Tomoyo y Eriol aparte de haber sido el soporte de la chica, ideó el plan perfecto para vengar a su amiga.

Con ayuda de el sector resentido, lograron avergonzar al chico hasta tal punto de que se había retirado del instituto a dos meses de graduarse (claro que Eriol había propuesto el plan de forma anónima, si no posiblemente no se hubiera llevado a cabo). Era una de las cosas de las que estaba más orgulloso.

-Perdón Tommy – le pidió Eriol con la vista baja – me equivoqué, lo siento.

-No… no te equivocaste – dijo ella tan bajo que Eriol apenas pudo escucharla – si me siento atraída por Syaoran.

En ese mismo instante, un gato pardo tiraba un basurero cerca de un restaurante de categoría baja para buscar comida. En los departamentos de la avenida cinco, el hijo prodigio de un feliz matrimonio abandonaba el departamento que lo vio crecer para iniciar su independencia. Al mismo tiempo, un zancudo descendía suavemente y sin ser detectado para degustar la deliciosa (para él) sangre de la gorda señora Hida, propietaria de una tienda de abarrotes.

En ese mismo segundo, a un par de kilómetros de ahí, en el parque central de la ciudad Tomoeda (nombrado parque pingüino por la gran escultura del susodicho animal), un chico considerado tres cuartas partes vampiros, un cuarto humano; experimentaba la falta de oxígeno por un problema cardiaco en la vena cava superior capaz de transportar sangre oxigenada desde la parte superior del cuerpo hasta la aurícula derecha; provocado por la reciente confesión de su mejor amiga (nótese el sarcasmo).

Más explícitamente (y para aquellos que aún no lo han comprendido), aquel chico era Eriol, que de pronto sintió un fuerte tirón por el ombligo que lo jalaba desde la espalda con intensiones de arrastrarlo hacia el crematorio y meterlo voluntariamente a fuerzas hacia una cámara con una temperatura aproximada de 870-980ªC.

-Yo… - comenzó la amastita con amenazadoras lágrimas en los ojos - ¿co…cómo pude… cómo pude ser capaz de algo así sabiendo perfectamente lo que sentía Sakura por él?

-No tienes porque sentirte culpable – le dijo Eriol sin atreverse a ver directamente a su amiga a causa de su propia culpabilidad; por él y su gran bocota Tomoyo estaba llorando, no podía sentirse peor – en ese momento ni siquiera ellos sabían lo que sentían; estabas en todo tu derecho de sentirte así.

La nívea buscó la mirada del oji-azul. Pese a estar llorando, aún le sonreía y no podía verse más linda: sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, un ligero rubor en las mejillas y sus labios con la más hermosa sonrisa que el chico había visto nunca.

-Eres mi mejor amigo Eriol – dijo ella logrando controlar su voz – gracias por estar conmigo.

Su mejor amigo. Eriol tenía que resignarse a ser solo eso; solo así podría seguir al lado de ella y ver sus ojos, y ver su sonrisa, y oler su aroma de delicadas violetas.

Sin saber siquiera de dónde sacó el valor, dirigió su temblorosa mano derecha a la tibia mejilla de la chica y limpio sus lágrimas con tanta suavidad como su pulso se lo permitió.

_De vuelta a la mansión Horaguizawa:_

El albino tocaba el acorde final de su melodía preferida con un gran dolor inexplicable en el corazón, pero notablemente más calmado. Le relajaba tanto tocar el piano que de ser por él comería, dormiría y respiraría solo aquellas melodías tan hermosas que era capaz de interpretar.

Claro que si por él fuera, no existiría la hambruna de áfrica, el agua potable saldría a chorros por manantiales naturales, los animales no tendrían porque enfrentarse a la extinción, no existirían cazadores de focas ni agujero en la capa de ozono. Tendría una vida normal con padres que se preocuparan un poquito por él, no dudaría de las intenciones de sus amigos, no caminaría por los pasillos de la escuela temiendo ser la causa de la risa de las chicas al pasar y lo más importante de todo, su linda amiga Tomoyo nunca derramaría otra lágrima por algo o alguien.

-Qué linda canción – dijo una voz ya muy conocida para él. Giró bruscamente la cabeza y la vio, era ella: la poseedora de las lagunas amastitas - ¿cómo se llama?

-To Zanarkand – respondió Eriol continuando en la parte donde había sido interrumpido. Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien, ella, había tocado el timbre.

-Es muy linda – dijo la chica acercándose al piano. Posó su frágil mano blanca sobre la madera negra y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la música.

El joven vampiro con pulso se esforzaba al máximo por interpretar aquella melodía para su enamorada secreta. No sabía cómo, ni porqué, pero cuando ella lo escuchaba tocando, no se ponía nervioso sino todo lo contrario, era cuando mejor le salían las canciones aunque se hubieran empeñado desde el inicio por no ser interpretadas. Cuando ella estaba cerca, él podía con cualquier melodía.

-Eres un excelente pianista Eriol – era su manera habitual de felicitarlo, unas simples palabras y una radiante sonrisa.

-Gracias, tu eres una excelente cantante – esa era su forma de responderle, otras simples palabras y un ligero rubor - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No tenía nada que hacer en mi casa – contestó la morena encogiéndose de hombros – a menos que te moleste que haya venido, si es así puedo irme

-De ninguna manera, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras – la cortó él poniéndose en pie – es más, si quieres puedo darte un duplicado de la llave.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntos, haciendo cosas que generalmente hacia solo ellos dos desde muy pequeños. Actividades triviales y comunes que se reservaban para aquellas tardes de ocio y que no podían ser compartidas con nadie más.

Cosas tan simples como ornear pastelillos de crema y limón, ver una película vieja compartiendo una lata de yogurt helado e inventar canciones y ritmos disparatados propios de una banda hecha con utensilios caseros; esas eran las cosas y los momentos que Eriol más atesoraba y por los que había decidido mantener sus sentimientos de clásico cuento infantil (patito feo) al margen. Sabía perfectamente que si esos… esos sentimientos llegaban a oídos de la joven Daidoji, corría el riesgo de perder lo más preciado para él.

_Al día siguiente:_

-Hubieran ido con nosotros, es el final más lindo que he visto en mi vida – les comentaba Sakura tras una pequeña reseña de la película que había ido a ver con Syaoran.

-El más lindo y el más cursi – añadió el castaño que obviamente había entrado a ver aquella película solo por petición de su novia.

-Podremos verla en otra ocasión – sugirió la joven Daidoji con su habitual sonrisa.

El oji-azul no intervenía en la conversación. Llevaba un rato perdido en alguna parte de su hemisferio cerebral derecho (el emotivo). En definitiva, Tomoyo era una chica muy especial. Y es que, desde que habían recogido a Syaoran en el lugar de siempre, ella se había comportado como si nada; preguntándole únicamente como había sido su cita con Sakura.

-¿Cierto Eriol? – Preguntó la joven Daidoji viendo fijamente al albino.

-¿Ehm? – balbuceó el chico completamente perdido.

-¿En dónde andas perdido? Le decía a Sakura que sería buena idea ir al parque de diversiones el domingo – le repitió la amastita cerrando su obento.

-El domingo, ¿por qué el domingo? – preguntó el cuatro ojos sin comprender.

-¿En serio no tienes idea? – cuestionó Syaoran al lado de Sakura. Eriol negó con la cabeza provocando que los castaños sonrieran.

-Por tu cumpleaños hombre – respondió Tomoyo dándole un golpe en el hombro – como nunca quieres celebrarlo con una fiesta, deberíamos planear una salida.

Rayos, su cumpleaños; lo había olvidado. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que se rehusaba a que le hicieran fiestas para festejarlo, no conocía a mucha gente y no le agradaban esas cosas. Como acertadamente había dicho Tomoyo, a él le gustaba más ir a algún lugar. Una vez incluso fue a visitar a su abuela a Inglaterra y ella lo había llevado a todos lados (¡que viaje tan maravilloso había sido ese!).

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el oji-azul tomando el sobre que su amiga le estiraba.

-La invitación a mi fiesta ¿también lo habías olvidado? – le dijo la amastita falsamente molesta.

-¿Cómo crees? – respondió el chico ruborizándose débilmente. Tomoyo cumplía años tres días antes que él y solía festejarlo con, precisamente lo que a él no le gustaba: una fiesta.

En cierta ocasión, los níveos habían quedado en festejar su cumpleaños juntos. Para Eriol no había sido una experiencia agradable que digamos, pero obviamente no le había comentado nada a su amiga que la había pasado de perlas.

Para su desgracia, Eriol estaba obligado a asistir a aquella fiesta. No le gustaba quedarle mal a su amiga y para ella (según había dicho una vez) era importante que él fuera. Aquel año no tenía escapatoria; iría, la felicitaría, daría un rodeo por ahí e inventaría una excusa para salir rápido. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

_Amante de la física dice:_

Entonces, ¿qué harás?

_Sin comentarios dice:_

Ya te lo dije, me inventaré una excusa para salir rápido.

_Amante de la física dice:_

Que va, si a mí me invitara Tachibana para su cumpleaños, no lo pensaría dos veces.

Paréntesis: Esta es una conversación entre Masuru (amante de la física) y Eriol (sin comentarios). Constantemente los dos patitos se encontraban en el internet y conversaban largos ratos. Ambos vivían una situación parecida en cuanto a fracaso amoroso se refiere y ¿con quién más discutirlo?

El albino ya estaba preparado para la fiesta del día de mañana. Tenía el regalo "perfecto" y la ropa que usaría (unos jeans y una chaqueta que la misma amastita le había regalado en cierta ocasión). Solo le faltaba una buena excusa y creíble para la morena.

_Amante de la física dice:_

Tengo que estudiar, después me cuentas como te fue.

_Sin comentarios dice:_

De acuerdo. Que la fuerza te acompañe.

_Amante de la física dice:_

Igualmente jedai (como se escriba)

Así es, Masuru era fanático de star wars y un poco más nerd que el oji-azul.

_Al día siguiente:_

Eriol estaba desesperado preparándose para ir a casa de su vecina, donde ya comenzaba a escucharse la música. Ya estaba limpio (bañado), cambiado e intentaba peinarse lo mejor posible para no verse tan… tan él.

Horrible, no le había quedado.

Sin más alternativa, salió de la casa con el pelo aplastado y la piel más blanca que nunca (si eso era posible). Ese día más que cualquier otro parecía un vampiro, si tan solo fuera una fiesta de disfraces; estaba idéntico al drácula de la portada de su libro. ¿Cómo rayos había conseguido eso? Y para variar, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en él dándole un aspecto más tétrico y escalofriante.

Llegó a la casa de la amastita, entregó la invitación a una de sus muchas guarda espaldas y entró con una terrible punzada en el estómago. Su intuición le pedía a gritos que corriera, que se alejara de ahí lo más rápido posible; que su vida corría peligro. Pero sus pies se clavaron al piso con tan solo divisar a la festejada.

Radiante, Tomoyo llevaba un hermoso vestido turquesa pegado al cuerpo con un medio escote y la espalda semi descubierta. El vestido le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas remarcando sus delicadas piernas, los brazos iban desnudos y su cabello recogido con una peineta. Simplemente estaba espléndida y, a comparación de él, la luz de luna le sentaba de maravilla.

-Eriol – le escuchó pronunciar mientras se abría paso entre sus invitados – que bien que llegaste.

-F…feliz cumpleaños – logró articular el casi vampiro sintiendo los colores subirle al rostro y entregándole el paquete que con tanto esmero había decorado para ella.

-Gracias – dijo ella tomándolo con una radiante sonrisa – falta algo no crees.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el chico nervioso por algún descuido que pudiera haber tenido.

Como respuesta, la joven Daidoji extendió los brazos esperando por él. Claro, el acostumbrado abrazo de felicitaciones. Eriol se acercó torpemente al cuerpo de su amiga y la estrechó con la cara completamente roja y las manos comenzando a sudarle. Se sentía en las nubes; en ese momento ninguna de las personas que los veía y cuchicheaba a sus acompañantes con cara de pocos amigos le importaban; solo intentaba dejar grabado en su piel aquel ligero roce que estaba teniendo con la chica de sus sueños.

-Cuidado Tomoyo, va a morderte – gritó una desesperada voz a sus espaldas, provocando que los níveos rompieran contacto – descuida, yo te protegeré – dijo Ichijoyi corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde ellos estaban y sacando un collar de ajo de debajo de su chaqueta – aléjate vampiro.

Todos rieron por la gracia que el rubio había hecho mientras Eriol muerto de vergüenza no hallaba donde meter la cara.

-Takato, deja a Eriol en paz – lo defendió la amastita muy molesta – él no es un vampiro.

-¿Qué no lo viste? Si aún está rojo de la sangre que te ha robado – dijo el chico señalando al oji-azul directo a la cara – debes tener más cuidado o Draki va a terminar contigo.

Perfecto, ahí estaba, de nuevo Takato lo había ridiculizado frente a todos.

Tomoyo se veía obligada a invitar a Takato Ichijoyi a sus fiestas por la grandiosa razón de que su padre era un inversionista en la compañía de su madre. No le agradaba, pero tenía que hacerlo. Una de las cosas que más odiaba la amastita era justo lo que acababa de hacer, exponer a su mejor amigo frente a un buen número de personas solo por simple diversión.

-Vamos, Sakura y Syaoran están adentro – dijo la joven amastita tomando al oji-azul de una manga para que la siguiera.

Los castaños estaban un tanto apartados de los demás, conversando animadamente entre ellos y disfrutando la compañía del otro. El albino no deseaba interrumpir su momento juntos, pero no sabía que más hacer. Tomoyo tenía muchos amigos y era comprensible que todos hubieran ido a felicitarla y pasar un rato con ella, pero ninguno de ellos podría figurar entre las personas favoritas del pelinegrodestellosazules, algunos le agradaban y hablaban bien con él, sin embargo, ni él se sentía en confianza con ellos para acercarse a hablarles, ni ellos estaban dispuestos a exponerse con él estando Takato tan cerca.

Ya había pasado una hora, nueve minutos y dieciséis segundos. Eriol necesitaba buscar a Tomoyo y disculparse por tener que retirarse debido a la supuesta espera de una importante llamada de Inglaterra por parte de su abuela. Después de mucho pensarlo, era la mejor excusa que le había salido; creíble y buena.

Se alejo de los castaños que ni atención le prestaban y comenzó a buscar entre la alegre gente que comía y bebía (no bebidas alcohólicas por orden de la señora Daidoji). No la veía por ningún lado, tal vez había ido a la cocina o al servicio, o posiblemente y como en muchas ocasiones, algún chico le había pedido hablar en privado con ella para declarársele y pedirle una cita.

El albino movió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Era posible, pero no quería ni pensar en eso.

-Hiraguizawa – lo llamó una chica a su lado – me pidieron que te diera esto.

Eriol tomó el pequeño sobre que la chica le ofrecía. Al reverso del sobre ponía: Eriol H. Era ¿una carta?, una carta ¿para él? Temeroso abrió el pequeño sobre y leyó:

_Te espero en el comedor, no tardes._

Que sospechoso, tal vez era de Tomoyo, pero ¿por qué estaba impreso y no escrito de su puño y letra? O tal vez no era de su amiga, tal vez se lo había mandado otra chica. No, eso era imposible, ¿qué chica en su sano juicio le pediría hablar a solas con él? Debía ser una broma. Si, seguramente era eso.

-Hiraguizawa – lo llamó otra chica haciendo que levantara la vista – me dieron esto para ti.

Otro sobre igual. El chico lo tomó y leyó:

_Te esperaré toda la noche. No importa cuánto tardes._

Que insistencia. De acuerdo, iría; pero antes de entrar a la cocina echaría un vistazo para ver si le convenía entrar o no. No estaba dispuesto a que lo avergonzaran de nuevo. Eso no.

Con tan solo llegar al pasillo del comedor, a Eriol le llegaron susurros de dos personas; una pareja que posiblemente discutía algo importante. El oji-azul se acercó lo suficiente sin ser visto y agudizó el oído. La voz de él era la de Takato y la de ella era… era la hermosa voz de Tomoyo.

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Takato – le decía ella tranquilamente – no quiero salir contigo.

-¿Por qué no? Es que no lo entiendo. Dime que es lo que estas esperando – le pedía él con un dejo de impaciencia – a quién. Tan solo dame una razón comprensible y dejaré de molestarte. A menos…

-¿A menos qué qué? – le preguntó la amastita sin comprender lo que su interlocutor decía.

-Que estés esperando a que Draki Hiraguizawa te invite a salir – soltó el rubio en tono serio – después de todo siempre estas con él.

-Eriol es mi amigo, no lo llames así – le pidió ella elevando la voz.

-Es que eso es, acaso no lo vez – exclamó Ichijoyi compitiendo con el volumen de voz – el chico no puede ser más parecido a un vampiro y tú no puedes seguir con alguien como él; te mereces algo mejor. Aun que no sea yo – el chico soltó un gran suspiro y prosiguió –Aun no has respondido mi pregunta ¿quieres salir con él?

-No, no quiero salir con él – contestó la amastita con indiferencia.

Es gracioso como, mientras un montón de gente esta divirtiéndose como nunca, sin preocupaciones y con las ventajas que la adolescencia brinda; a escasos metros una persona siente como el corazón se le fragmenta en mil finos pedazos de músculos, gotas de sangre y sueños rotos.

-Entonces, está bien si hago esto – escuchó Eriol que decía el rubio. Después ya no se escuchó nada.

De nuevo, la curiosidad lo hizo prisionero. Asomó el rabillo del ojo y… no pudo contenerlo, tenía que salir de ahí. Él nunca estaría en ese lugar, el lugar que ahora había tomado Ichijoyi: él nunca besaría a la hermosa amastita. Ya debería haberlo comprendido. No era más que un patito feo con apariencia de vampiro y, al igual que estos, el amor y cualquier otro sentimiento de los que constantemente se describen en las novelas y los poemas de amor, se le estaban prohibidos.

-¿A dónde vas Hiraguizawa? La función va a comenzar – lo atajo uno de los miembros del club de judo (auto invitado).

Sin oportunidad de zafarse de su pesado opresor (que bien podría tener veinte kilos más que é), fue conducido hacia el salón principal, donde habían puesto una gran pantalla que minutos antes transmitía videos musicales.

-Damas y caballeros, ha llegado el momento de la función principal – anunció otro de los chicos del judo; el que podría decirse ser el mano derecha de Takato – pero antes, una pequeña introducción

Comenzó la reproducción de un video. El lugar era uno de los pasillos de la escuela. La pareja de castaños entró a escena; parecían muy felices y llevaban sobre las mejillas un ligero rubor.

-Menos mal que Eriol nos ha explicado la tarea de física – decía Sakura tomando a su novio de la mano – y la de literatura.

-Sí, es una gran ventaja tenerlo de amigo – confesó el de ojos chocolatosos con una extraña sonrisa.

Salió un rotulo cortando la escena:

_Las ventajas de ser amigos del patito feo._

Ahora se veía a un Syaoran muy feliz entregando la tarea al ciego profesor de literatura y guiñando un ojo a su novia que regresaba con una buena nota en la libreta de física (son escenas sobre puestas). Finalmente, se escuchó la risa de ambos castaños. Una risa muy diabólica para poder provenir de ellos.

Eriol estaba aprisionado, quería correr pero no podía. Y lo extraño, no veía a la pareja de castaños por ningún lado, ¿dónde se habían metido? Y ¿Por qué habían dicho esas cosas sobre él? ¿En serio solamente estaban con él para sacarle provecho? Lo acababan de confesar y él muy iluso les había creído cuando lo llamaban amigo, cuando le decían que en verdad disfrutaban de su compañía y cuando lo defendían de todos los que se burlaban de él.

-Y ahora que ya llegó la cumpleañera, podemos empezar el plato fuerte – anunció el chico señalando hacia donde Tomoyo había aparecido.

El oji-azul volteó a ver como su amiga ligeramente ruborizada entraba a la estancia preguntándose qué rayos estaba pasado. Dejó que la guiaran hasta un lugar principal extrañamente decorado como si fuera un trono y al tener contacto directo con el níveo, este no pudo más que voltear el rostro de ojos rojos que tenía.

-Es sorprendente la cantidad de gente que se reunió para hacer este humilde regalo a nuestra gran amiga Tomoyo – explicó un compañero de Tomoyo, la segunda voz masculina del coro – porque, como la buena amiga que eres, mereces que todos nosotros seamos sinceros contigo, en especial con los que tienen más contacto. Decidimos que ya era hora de que supieras la verdad e hicimos una linda obra de teatro a la que hemos titulado: conversación entre patitos.

Un buen número de los ahí presentes aplaudió cuando unos chicos que hacían de telón se alejaban para dejar ver a los artistas que se habían puesto un horrible atuendo nerd: camisa a cuadros, los pantalones tan arriba de la cintura que dejaba ver parte de sus tobillos, una graciosa corbata, gafas gruesas y pelo aplanado.

-Hola Luck Skay Walker – comenzó a leer el chico de peluca negra que parecía plasta por el exceso de fijador que llevaba.

-Hola guerrero espacial – respondió el otro chico moviendo la mano tontamente.

Eriol reconoció horrorizado aquel saludo; era el que usaban él y Masuru cuando entraban a una conversación por línea. ¿Cómo lo sabían; cómo habían conseguido sus conversaciones?

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Tachibana? – preguntó el primer chico.

-Uff, como siempre – le contestó el que hacía de Masuru – tu qué me cuentas de tu "amiga" – hizo los signos de comillas con las manos.

No, por Dios no esa conversación. El chico semi vampiro ya había reconocido la conversación y no podía ser peor de lo que ya era. Tenía que pararlos, no debían seguir leyendo. Hizo cuanto pudo para zafarse, se movió como en un exorcismo, intentó patear a su captor, pellizcarlo, algo, pero nada, no podía.

-Igual, nada mejora – siguió leyendo el chico del papel principal – tan buenos amigos como siempre.

-Que modesto, tu sí que tienes una oportunidad, deberías aprovecharla – dijo el otro con voz chillona.

Los presentes soltaron un sarta de risotadas al escucharlo.

-¿Oportunidad? Si claro, ¿qué no daría yo por una oportunidad con ella? – cuestionó el Eriol actor exagerando una mímica espantosa.

-Ya supiste del acelerador de partículas, estos suecos sí que están locos. Mira que intentar crear un mini big bang – leyó el otro Masuru moviéndose como robot.

-Sería increíble que lo lograran, de esa forma se sabrá como inició el universo – parodió el otro.

-Entonces Eriol, ¿te le aventarás? – preguntó el falso patito con emoción.

-Si claro Masuru, ya me lo imagino – respondió el falso Eriol moviendo las manos alrededor de su cabeza – hay que admitirlo, nuestro destino es enamorarnos de la persona equivocada, la que está mil niveles por encima de nosotros.

-Pero somos inteligentes, así lo compensamos – exclamó el otro nerd dando saltitos tontos que lo hacían verse realmente estúpido.

Ya no debían seguir leyendo. Eriol sabía la importancia de eso, debían parar. Era importante, muy importante que dejaran las cosas hasta ahí. Venía lo peor y ella no podía enterarse, no así (ni de ninguna forma).

-Venga, ya me imagino lo que pasaría – soltó el chico con peluca negra dando un paso al frente – camino hacia ella, la veo a los ojos, y sin preámbulos le digo: eres la luz de mi vida, la estrella que me guía, sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, no sabes cuánto te necesito. Te amo… te amo

-NOooooooooooooooooo – gritó Eriol como última alternativa.

-Tomoyo Daidoji – finalizó el falso pelinegrodestellosazules con una maliciosa mirada nada propia del chico al que estaba imitando.

Todos soltaron estruendas carcajadas mientras los actores saludaban a su público. Muchos chicos les aplaudían como si en verdad hubieran hecho una obra teatral de gran prestigio y los otros lo apuntaban como la gran causa del chiste. Eso era realmente: el chiste de todos.

Eriol no podía sentirse peor, sabía que estaba completamente sonrojado, y con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Ya estaba, la chica amastita se había enterado de la peor forma posible lo que sentía por ella y él no había podido evitarlo. Tan fácil había sido. Ahora no solo ella lo sabía, lo sabían todos los presentes y para mañana toda la escuela y por la tarde, ya lo sabría toda la ciudad.

El torrente sanguíneo del joven vampiro golpeaba bruscamente cada vena y arteria del su cuerpo con intención de encontrar una ruta de escape y dejarlo desangrar. El corazón del chico daba bruscos jalones de aquí a allá intentando desconectarse de todas sus ramificaciones, sin importar a donde fuera a parar: estómago, garganta, que importaba. Tan solo ya no quería latir.

-Eriol – susurró la voz de la joven Daidoji tan bajo pero a la vez tan claro.

El oji-azul tenía la cabeza baja, viendo el piso y las lágrimas que ya habían terminado su recorrido. Los fuertes brazos de su captor aún no lo soltaban, pero estaban flojos a causa del esfuerzo que este hacía para reír. Era ahora o nunca.

El chico reunió todo, todo el enojo, la furia, la ira, la vergüenza, todo y con el puño cerrado se giró bruscamente para estampárselo al robusto chico que soltaba estridentes carcajadas.

Tan solo se sintió libre, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Tenía que irse, desaparecer de ahí y no volver a dejarse ver en público. Su vida había terminado; lo sabía. Ese era su fin.

Menos mal que su casa estaba al lado; algo le decía que más de una persona lo había seguido por toda la casa Daidoji, sabía que le habían gritado, le habían pedido que parara y les permitiera explicar o que él explicara. Pero, que importaba, ya todo estaba explicado, ya era de conocimiento público el porque tenía amigos y lo que era obvio, su enamoramiento por la joya de Seiji.

Ya estaba a salvo. Se paró junto al frondoso árbol de la mansión para tranquilizarse. No podía entrar así: sonrojado, agitado y con amargas lágrimas en el rostro. En ese momento, solo la luna veía el dolor que el chico expresaba con ese acto reflejo del cuerpo humano. No supo, ni le importó el tiempo que pasó ahí, bajo el árbol llorando su infelicidad, solo sabía que tenía que entrar a su casa. Con suerte no habría nadie y llegaría a su dormitorio para encerrarse y no volver a salir nunca de ahí.

Pero como siempre, la suerte no le sonrió (de nuevo).

-Eriol, mi niño – le susurró Judy con cara de haber visto un muerto – lo intenté, en serio intenté detenerla

-¿Detener a quién? – preguntó el oji-azul un poco distraído.

-A…

-Hola Eriol – lo saludó una hermosa mujer esbelta y alta como una modelo, con el cabello rojizo, largo y ligeramente ondulado y ojos… esos ojos idénticos a los de él.

Eriol no podía creerlo, frente a él estaba la persona que menos se hubiera esperado ver en un millón de años. La mujer cuyos ojos azul profundo había heredado; la mujer que supuestamente debería haberlo amado y lo había abandonado siendo solo un bebé.

-Madre – dijo el chico en un susurro apenas entendible.

-

Fin del capitulo.

-

-

-

Listo, tecer capítulo terminado.

Ultimamente e tenido un poco de inspiración (ya esta llegando al limite) y lo mejor de todo, tiempo. Por obra del magnánimo, mi profes no me han dejado mucha tarea.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir el fic. Y quiero felicitar a Star nigth por su cumple. Felicidades y arriba los escorpiones.

Por el momento es todo, espero publicar el siguiente capi dentro de poco.

Adiosin


	4. Huida

**Hola a todos.**

**Antes que nada me gustaría hacer una pregunta: ¿Se han dado cuenta de la cantidad de historias incompletas que hay en el sitio? **

**Es triste, pero algunas buenas historias fueron comenzadas y los autores no se preocuparon por seguirlas (no es con intención de descalabrar a nadie, solo es un comentario).**

**Si ustedes inician una historia, por favor comprométanse a continuarlas o a quitarlas si de atiro no van a seguir escribiéndolas.**

**Ahora, sobre el capítulo; si en capitulos anteriores hablaba mucho sobre Eriol, este se lució, practicamente todo hace alución al oji-azul. Es capítulo (igual que el anterior) es una forma de iniciar el capítulo siguiente. Espero que les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**Huida**

Sentimientos.

De la Real Academia Española; sentimiento: Estado afectivo del ánimo producido por causas que lo impresionan vivamente. Estado del ánimo afligido por un suceso triste o doloroso.

El origen de los sentimientos es el resultado del movimiento de las cargas emocionales a las cuales nuestra mente se ve sometida por la variación del medio. No es posible evitar que sucedan y están regidos por las leyes que gobiernan el funcionamiento energético del cerebro. Los sentimientos necesitan de una razón o cauce para ser satisfechos y hacernos sentir equilibrados.

Los patitos feos, aún siendo extraños, raros y posiblemente pertenecientes a una raza diferente de terrícolas u homo sapiens; también poseen sentimientos que, muy a menudo suelen ser más delicados que los de otras personas. Desafortunadamente para ellos (y como se acaba de mencionar) no es posible evitar sentir.

Los humanos respondemos de diferentes formas a los sentimientos que podamos experimentar en diversas situaciones, por lo tanto, TODOS somos diferentes.

--

Que noche tan más… se suponía que para ella debía ser una gran noche, pasársela con sus amigos, bailar un poco, disfrutar de las personas que para ella eran importantes; pero no, había sido una noche en cierta forma dolorosa.

El reloj de mesa al lado de su cama, le indicó que ya pasaba de la una. Le había tomado mucho, pero finalmente todos sus invitados se habían marchado un tanto sorprendidos por la forma en que prácticamente eran corridos de la mansión Daidoji.

Y es que a ella (Tomoyo), no le cabía en la cabeza como se les había ocurrido hacer algo así; ¿por qué habían preparado esa horrible obra teatral para ella? ¿Cómo es que había podido lastimar de esa forma a una de las personas que más estimaban solo por diversión?

Lo odiaba; odiaba que toda esa estúpida gente que ella solía llamar amiga se hubiera burlado de SU mejor amigo de esa manera tan… tan infantil.

Por otra parte, había sido una noche llena de sorpresas. En primer lugar, el muy idiota de Takato la había sorprendido besándola, ¡a ella, sin permiso!; claro que ella también lo había sorprendido con el tremendo cachetadón que le había propinado segundos después de que se atreviera a invadir su espacio personar.

En segundo lugar; Eriol, su compañero de toda la vida, su mejor amigo, se le había declarado de una forma indirecta y sumamente vergonzosa para él y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

No podía creerlo, aún no terminaba de captarlo. Él, justamente él se había enamorado de ella desde solo Dios sabía cuándo y a pesar de toda la intuición que poseía (porque sí, era muy intuitiva y observadora) no lo había descubierto. Ella que era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a sus allegados antes de hablar con ellos no había sido lo suficientemente observadora para con su vecino.

Si la confusión tuviera nombre, seguramente en esos momentos se llamaría Tomoyo Daidoji. La chica era un mar profundo e interminable de confusión. Eriol siempre, siempre había sido su amigo, su soporte, su apoyo incondicional. Pero ahora, ahora ¿qué pasaría?, ¿qué cambiaría? Esos hermosos sentimientos que él había desarrollado hacia ella no podían ni debían ser ignorados.

Era extraño; muchos chicos antes se le habían declarado de mil y una formas posibles, desde los románticos detallistas, hasta los demasiado directos y al rechazarlos a casi todos (uno, la gran y estúpida excepción) si bien se había sentido mal, se reponía al darse cuenta que para todos aquellos chicos ella era vista solo como un trofeo que deseaban poseer; que lo que ellos sentían por ella no era amor, solo atracción.

Atracción, maldita atracción. Eso era justamente lo que ella sentía por su castaño compañero y, ¡oh no! Se lo había confesado a su amigo hacia menos de una semana.

Sin poderlo resistir más, la joven amastita salió de su cama con un par de rebeldes lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y se acercó a su balcón desde donde podía ver perfectamente la ventana de su vecino. Obviamente sus luces estaban apagadas pero algo le decía que en aquella habitación Morfeo tampoco estaba invitado a pasar esa noche.

Le dolía, algo dentro del pecho le dolía de forma indescriptible, como le había dolido al enterarse de la traición de Kimura. Pero en cierta forma era diferente; sentía que era ella la que sin querer había traicionado y roto sueños.

Que su mejor amigo se hubiera ido con lágrimas en los ojos le había desgarrado el corazón y más saber que posiblemente ella hubiera tenido vela en el entierro.

Aun que, al estar viendo esa endemoniada obra y darse cuenta de lo que trataba; ¿cómo decirlo?, los chicos hablaban de una supuesta amiga de la que Eriol gustaba y por escasos segundos había sentido algo extraño, algo incómodo al creer que esa chica era Sakura. Ella sintió… sintió… ¿celos?

Y después al escuchar su nombre, su corazón dio un vuelco, gritó, saltó, enmudeció.

No, imposible. Eriol era su amigo, ella nunca lo había visto de otra forma más que esa, solo un amigo especial.

¿Especial? Sí, Eriol era especial. Siempre era él quien sufría, quien soportaba las burlas y bromas de todos y nunca se rendía, se levantaba y seguía adelante y la ayudaba en todo, sin dudarlo nunca.

Entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en él, de verlo en su mente?

Maldita confusión.

La nívea vio su celular al lado del reloj (2:09). Corrió hacia él y con manos temblorosas comenzó a marcar los números, pero… ¿qué le diría? ¿Y si él ya estaba dormido?

Tenía que tranquilizarse. Dejó el celular donde antes estaba, entró a la cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con sus sábanas. En unas cuantas horas lo vería sin dudar, con esa radiante y linda sonrisa que tenía. Sí, era linda aun que llevara aparatos, qué más daba, no tardarían en quitárselos.

La amastita no tenía idea de lo que le diría a Eriol, tampoco sabría cómo reaccionarían ambos, pero sabía que verlo caminar hacia ella con la cabeza hacia abajo y un ligero rubor (que tonta, él siempre llevaba teñidas las mejillas cuando estaba con ella, era obvio que algo pasaba), sería ahí cuando sabría lo que debía hacer.

--

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip.

Eriol dejó que el despertador timbrara todo lo que quisiera. Estaba sentado en un rincón cerca del balcón viendo hacia a fuera. No había usado la cama aquella noche, ni siquiera se había preocupado por cambiarse la ropa. No tenía sentido, él sabía perfectamente que aun que lo intentara, no podría dormir.

Vaya nochecita que había pasado. Después de pasar la vergüenza de su vida a escasos metros de donde ahora se encontraba; su muy adorada (ejem)… progenitora había tardado cuarenta y seis minutos y treinta y ocho segundos en irse no sin antes prometer volver ese día para darle una "gran sorpresa".

Después de eso, la cabeza no le dejaba de car vueltas de tanto que había llorado (había llorado tanto que se sorprendía de no ver una lagunilla bajo él). Su relación con la amastita había acabado y en qué forma. Seguramente ella ya no querría volver a verlo y por otra parte, había descubierto las intenciones de Sakura y Syaoran para con él.

Posiblemente Tomoyo no tenía malas intenciones con él y obviamente no tenía la culpa de nada, ella no sabía de sus sentimientos y estaba en su derecho de rechazarlos como había hecho muchas veces antes, aun así era imposible que ella volviera a dirigirle la palabra después del papelón que le había hecho pasar. En cuanto a los castaños; no deseaba tener amigos que solo quisieran aprovecharse de él.

Listo, ya no tenía amigos, ahora si estaba solo. Oficialmente era un alma solitaria que no planeaba volver a la escuela ni a punta de pistola.

Sin embargo, tampoco pensaba quedarse en casa si su madre planeaba ir a darle su supuesta sorpresa.

Con el solo recordatorio de esa fastidiosa promesa, el casi vampiro se paró de donde estaba y comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que podía. Tenía que salir de su casa inmediatamente.

-El desayuno está listo mi niño – le dijo Judy en casi un susurro con una cara de pena que no lograba ocultar. La mujer se sentía culpable de haber dejado entrar a Elizabeth y más al pensar que esa era la causa de la tristeza de su (prácticamente) hijo.

-No tengo hambre, gracias – le respondió el oji-azul con una mueca que no logró convertir en sonrisa.

Salió al exterior y tras un vistazo rápido al árbol que lo había cobijado la noche pasada, cubriendo su dolor, salió hacia la calle. Se alegró de no ver a nadie en la puerta vecina, se moriría de vergüenza si la viera tan pronto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelinegrodestellosazules echó a correr en la dirección contraria que generalmente usaba para ir al instituto.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, solo corrió y siguió corriendo sin importarle los gritos y quejas que le daban sus piernas. Tal vez con ese dolor físico su dolor interno se calmara un poco. Era absurdo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Odiaba tanto esos momentos en los que las personas se reían de él, se burlaban, lo señalaban, murmuraban a sus espaldas y lo lastimaban. Él también tenía sentimientos y lo odiaba, odiaba tener sentimientos, tener corazón, tener conciencia de su entorno y las personas que lo rodeaban.

De nuevo las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia. Una vez más se sintió indefenso, pequeño no, diminuto ante el inmenso universo que lo rodeaba. No era más que una hormiga rechazada por el hormiguero cuyo único destino era esperar a que alguien grande y mucho más fuerte que él se apiadara y le diera el pisonazo (en esta historia pizonaso=pisada grande) final.

Pero Eriol no solo había recibido un pisonazo no, había recibido como un millón y en tan solo unos segundos.

Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo (una hora, veintitrés minutos y dieciocho segundos) de estar corriendo, al fin cayó de rodillas junto a una cortina de arboles que custodiaba un pequeño río y lo protegían de la vista de los curiosos. ¿Qué mejor lugar que aquel? Nadie lo veía, nadie lo interrumpía, nadie lo hería.

Aun que, si lo reflexionaba un momento, ya no llevaba aquel peso sobre su conciencia, el peso que provocaba el ocultarle algo a su linda amiga; en cierta forma se sentía libre de una gran carga. Pero nada es gratis, y aquella liberación tenía un gran precio, uno que él se había negado a pagar durante mucho, mucho tiempo y que ahora, gracias a gente sin escrúpulos o un buen pasatiempo (como escribir fics) se veía forzado a saldar.

El albino se acercó a la orilla del pequeño río y comenzó a lanzar piedras que rebotaban varias veces antes de hundirse en sus no tan profundas aguas; era una buena forma de quitarse el estrés.

De algo estaba seguro, no podía volver a la escuela ¿qué le diría a su padre cuando le dijera eso? Después de todo, él era el hijo del gran cirujano Hiraguizawa. Seguramente su padre se infartaría si le dijera que no pensaba volver al instituto. Y si le daba sus razones, seguramente diría algo así como:

-No seas tonto Eriol, ve y da la cara, no seas cobarde – y después de eso se encerraría en su estudio.

Para alguien como él eso resultaría muy difícil. El níveo estaba consciente de las muy constantes salidas de su padre con hermosas mujeres, modelos y una que otra actriz. Era un galán de primera; para él sí que era fácil dar la cara y para qué negarlo, también era valiente; después de todo, había aceptado su error y se había hecho cargo de él (Eriol).

El sol ya amenazaba con ocultarse. El hermoso paisaje oculto en el que se encontraba el oji-azul poco a poco iba atrapando los últimos rayos de luz que le quedaban al día. Los animales pequeños y asustadizos se apresuraban a volver a sus escondites, sus madrigueras o casas.

Casa, Eriol tenía que volver a casa, mejor iniciar el retorno de una vez, había corrido mucho y seguramente le llevaría un buen rato regresar. Ya era tarde, él solía volver siempre temprano, posiblemente y con un poquito de suerte su madre se había cansado de esperarlo y se había marchado para no volver.

Rogando porque así fuera, el vampiro con pulso lanzó una última piedra (que cayó después de la tercera revotada) y comenzó a caminar.

Vaya que se había alejado, apenas y recordaba por donde iba; aquellas calles no solía frecuentarlas. Lo más sobresaliente del lugar era la pizzería de ambiente familiar y con juegos infantiles, propiedad de unos italianos. Lo que era muy raro pues no solían verse muchos establecimientos que vendieran ese tipo de comida por la ciudad.

Al oji-azul le tomó media hora más llegar a su casa. Las estrellas estaban en todo su esplendor y la luna en cuarto menguante le caía con gracia en el ojeroso rostro dándole la apariencia de vampiro al acecho.

Entró a su casa lo más sigilosamente que pudo. No quería que nadie lo viera, menos Judy que de por sí ya se sentía culpable y no sentía ganas de desmentirla contando algo que muy seguramente lo volvería a hacer llorar.

Llegó a su recámara y sin encender la luz tiró la mochila a un lado. No había hecho nada pero se sentía agotado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía mucha sed.

El chico se dejó caer pesadamente a la cama, se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos para descansar la vista. Si por él fuera, no volvería a abrir los ojos nunca, mejor dicho, no volvería a hacer muchas cosas nunca; cosas como pararse de donde estaba, salir de su habitación o permitir que su corazón siguiera transportando sangre.

Cinco minutos y trece segundos pasaron. El albino escuchó los zapatos de tacón bajo de Judy en el piso inferior, sabía que estaba a punto de subir a buscarlo y no deseaba que lo viera en ese estado.

Como pudo se despegó del suave colchón y prendió la luz.

-¿Qué rayos? – Eriol no podía creer lo que veía.

Sus cosas, todas sus pertenencias ya no estaban. Su reloj, sus fotografías, sus libros, su ropa. Al lado del armario había una maleta y una mochila pero, todas sus cosas no habrían cabido ahí; además ¿por qué alguien le había hecho las maletas?

Algo andaba mal, ¿qué demonios significaba eso?

El sonido de los zapatos de Judy se detuvo al otro lado de la puerta y sin esperar a que tocara, el oji-azul salió disparado hacia ella.

-Judy, ¿quién empacó todas mis cosas? – preguntó el chico viendo como la mujer bajaba el puño.

-Tus padres te esperan en el salón mi niño – le dijo la mujer ignorando la pregunta y con los ojos notablemente rojos; había llorado.

-No quiero hablar con ellos, quiero saber que está pasando aquí – dijo Eriol elevando la voz sin querer.

-Vamos, ellos te lo explicarán todo – Judy lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta las escaleras.

Bien, definitivamente algo andaba mal. Eriol entró al salón y vio por primera vez en su vida a sus padre juntos; no hablaban ni se veían directamente, pero estaban juntos en una habitación. La última vez que había pasado eso, había sido exactamente hacia catorce años, once meses y veintinueve días.

-Eriol, te estábamos esperando – dijo su padre a forma de saludo.

-Padre, ¿qué significa esto? – preguntó el oji-azul intentando no mirar a su madre – alguien a empacado mis cosas y…

-Yo las empaqué Eriol – confesó Elizabeth acercándose al chico.

-En dos mochilas no caben todas mis cosas – dijo el chico sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Maletas hechas, eso era lo que se hacía para un viaje.

-Descuida hijo, muchas de tus cosas ya no las ocupabas y tenías mucha ropa que no era apropiada para un chico de tu edad – le explicó ella con toda naturalidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó Eriol sintiendo sus venas llenas de ira; ¿Cómo se había atrevido a llamarle hijo?

-No te preocupes Eriol, tendremos mucho tiempo para comprarte nueva ropa y todo lo que necesites – le dijo la mujer con ternura en la voz y en los ojos; como si le estuviera hablando a su hijo que conocía de toda la vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso de que tendremos mucho tiempo? – soltó Eriol cada vez más asustado - ¿con qué derecho votas mis cosas?

-Eriol, tu madre y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo – lo interrumpió su padre con voz un tanto aburrida – Te irás a vivir a Inglaterra con tu ella y su familia.

Si alguna vez han leído los estragos de las bombas atómicas en Hiroshima y Nagasaki, podrán hacerse una idea de las consecuencias que las palabras de Clow produjeron en su hijo.

Una fuerza sobre natural invadió al níveo. Mil doscientas toneladas cayeron encima suyo; una onda radioactiva se expandió de su interior hacia su exterior quemando cada átomo de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que logró articular. ¿Cómo dos personas que no se habían hablado desde hacía años de pronto llegaran a un acuerdo como ese? ¿Dónde estaba él, acaso no contaba su opinión?

-Así es hijo, vendrás a vivir con nosotros – le explicó Elizabeth con una radiante sonrisa y sin esperar a que su hijo reaccionara lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho - ¿Qué te parece?

Horrible, eso era completamente horrible. Prefería mil veces regresar al instituto, dar la cara y enfrentar a la amastita que irse a vivir con su… con ella. No podía, no se iría, no regresaría a Inglaterra; nunca con la gran y perfecta familia de su progenitora.

-Estoy a mitad de año escolar, no puedo irme – dijo Eriol como súplica cuando su madre lo dejó respirar – aun me falta un año y medio de bachillerato y…

-Serás trasladado a una buena institución donde podrás terminarlo – le indicó el señor Hiraguizawa sin inmutarse – después de eso, podrás ir a una buena universidad, Oxford tal vez.

-No, no me iré – gritó Eriol con todo lo que sus pulmones tenían y salió corriendo dejando a sus padres completamente sorprendidos por la reacción del chico.

Bang.

Al chico vampiro no le importó que tan fuerte había azotado la puerta. En palabras de su madre, había recibido una "gran" sorpresa. Era imposible lo que estaba pasando; no podía estar pasando. Si horas antes había pensado que su vida estaba acabada era porque no sabía lo que le esperaba. Si se iba con ella, definitivamente estaría perdido; perdido en su vida y perdido en sí mismo.

Dejando a un lado su parecido con los vampiros, en esos momentos el oji-azul parecía más un león enjaulado, no podía quedarse quieto; necesitaba pensar en algo que lo sacara de ese embrollo.

En otras circunstancias hubiera acudido inmediatamente a su vecina; pero eso ahora era imposible. Estaba solo, nadie lo ayudaría. Cuando más ayuda necesitaba, no tenía a nadie.

Toc, toc.

Clow Hiraguizawa no esperó a que le dieran permiso para entrar a la habitación de su hijo siendo recibido por una mirada llena de rencor, odio, furia e ira. Si las miradas mataran, seguramente Eriol hubiera mandado a su padre tres kilómetros bajo tierra.

-Tu madre vendrá por ti mañana – le anunció como si de un negocio se tratara – se que estas molesto, pero ya está decidido. Te irás con ella.

-No, no pienso hacer eso – dijo él como retándolo.

-Ya está decidido y nada nos hará cambiar de opinión – le aseguró el hombre tomando la manija de la puerta – es lo mejor para ti.

Y sin más salió de la habitación.

¿Lo mejor para él? Ese hombre no tenía idea de lo que era mejor para él. Esa era simplemente su forma de deshacerse de él, de su hijo. Ya había pagado con quince años de supuestos cuidados y su conciencia ya podía estar tranquila. Tan simple como eso. El gran cirujano Hiraguizawa por fin había cubierto su deuda con la vida y podría empezar de nuevo (como años antes había hecho Elizabeth); conseguirse una nueva familia y olvidarse de su hijo no deseado.

Las lágrimas amenazaron de nuevo con salir de sus ojos y salar sus mejillas. No, llorar no lo ayudaría en nada. Ya había llorado todo el día y en lugar de mejorar las cosas, las había empeorado.

Nunca, nunca se iría con su madre y si eso representaba infringir las reglas de su padre, lo haría.

Estaba harto de ser el estorbo de todos; de no ser algo más que un no deseado, alguien que solo tenía un lugar donde dormir y comer por puro compromiso. Estaba harto de que sus padres hubieran decidido turnárselo como si de una simple mascota se tratara o algo menos que eso, a las mascotas se les quería y él, obviamente nunca había recibido mucho cariño por parte de ninguno de los dos.

SUFICIENTE. Sus padres al fin habían firmado su carta de despedida. No necesitaba de ellos, nunca habían estado con él y por lo tanto no los necesitaba. Si nunca lo habían querido, el sentimiento era mutuo.

El albino se abalanzó sobre sus maletas, les dio un vistazo rápido y comenzó a buscar lo que le faltaba. Afortunadamente todas sus pertenencias y papeles importantes estaban ahí (acta de nacimiento, pasaporte, objetos de valor). Buscó en un tabique falso al lado de su escritorio y extrajo una cartera. Menos mal que había comenzado a ahorrar dinero desde los siete años. Con su cuenta bancaría podría vivir por lo menos un año.

Ahora solo necesitaba esperar el momento justo para salir de ahí. El níveo sabía perfectamente que su padre regresaba todos los viernes a las ocho de la noche al hospital para su guardia nocturna (era parte de su rutina) y Judy se retiraba a su habitación después de despedirlo. La casa quedaba completamente despejada a partir de esa hora.

-ocho diez, ahora o nunca – se dijo a si mismo tomando sus cosas. Por lo menos alguien le había ahorrado un poco de trabajo.

Poco le importó lo pesada que fuera la maleta, sacó fuerzas de no sabía dónde y la bajó como si nada por las escaleras. Por fin un poco de suerte: no se encontró con nadie en todo su trayecto hasta la calle.

Había que admitir lo extraño que se veía un chico con apariencia de vampiro con una mochila al hombro y arrastrando una maleta por toda la calle. Los brazos comenzaron a dolerle y las tripas a gruñirle (no había consumido alimentos desde el día anterior). Era momento de parar un taxi.

-¿Al aeropuerto? – le preguntó el chofer bajándose para ayudarlo a meter la maleta a la cajuela.

-No, a la pizzería de los italianos (no recuerdo el nombre) – le indicó el chico. Al ver la cara de sorpresa del chofer decidió añadir – mis abuelos me esperan ahí.

Aun que las instrucciones eran raras, el chofer no insistió y condujo con la vista al frente (el si sabía el nombre y la dirección de la pizzería).

El níveo tenía que pensar detenidamente lo que debía hacer. Era menor de edad y no podía viajar sin permiso de sus padres (por eso desechó la idea de ir al aeropuerto). Por el momento tenía que comer algo, solo así podría pensar mejor.

Con solo meter un pie en la pizzería un olor embriagante llenó los pulmones del vampiro con pulso que muy ajeno a chipar sangre, le encantaba la combinación de pan, queso derretido y carne esparcida de forma uniforme.

Se sentó en una mesa donde esperaba ser observado lo menos posible y ordenó una pizza chica.

-¿Eriol? – escuchó que lo llamaba una voz femenina.

Lentamente el chico se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con la entrenadora Misato que no llevaba su acostumbrada ropa deportiva ni el cabello recogido. Esta se acercó con curiosidad a la mesa del chico y no puedo evitar notar las maletas que tenía al lado.

-¿Vas a algún lado? – le preguntó intentando no sonar entrometida.

-Sí, pero aun no se a donde – susurró el oji-azul con sinceridad – usted ¿qué hace aquí entrenadora?

-Acabo de comprar una casa y vine con Izzy a celebrar – le explicó la mujer señalando a su hijo que jugaba al pinball - ¿pasó algo en tu casa cierto?

-Si – para qué negarlo, de nada le servía.

-¿Quieres contarme? – se ofreció Misato adquiriendo de nuevo un tono amistoso con el chico.

-Yo… no sé…si- aceptó el pilinegrodestellosazules sabiendo que posiblemente no podría hablar con nadie más. No sabía por qué, pero aquella mujer le inspiraba confianza y tan pronto comenzó a hablar, no pudo parar hasta sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro y lo que pensaba de sus padres.

-Entiendo, no es justo lo que te están haciendo – opinó la entrenadora sorprendida por el control que el albino mostraba al no dejar escapar ni una lágrima – pero no está bien que hullas de esa manera. Pueden preocuparse.

-Más bien alegrarse – la contradijo al mismo tiempo que una mesera les llevaba sus pizzas – si ellos no me dejaron en un orfanatorio fue solo por su reputación y la de sus familias.

-Pizza – gritó Izzy con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. El niño se parecía poco a su madre, tenía cabello rojo, ojos cafés y numerosas pecas en las mejillas.

Comieron en un silencio roto por las risas de las otras familias y el sonido de los juegos a pocos metros de la mesa. Izzy miraba curiosos a Eriol, se llevaban bien pero ¿qué hacía él celebrando que su madre había comprado una casa?

-Vamos a jugar – le propuso el pelirrojo al oji-azul restándole importancia a su propia pregunta. Lo jaló de la manga y lo arrastró hasta las maquinas del pinball.

Era divertido, después de todo el día no había sido tan malo; el comienzo sí, pero el final no. Es extraño como las pequeñas cosas, las que parecen menos importantes, son las que pueden alegrarnos y alejarnos de nuestras penas y tristezas.

Hacía mucho que Eriol no jugaba con aquella clase de máquinas, en verdad mucho y era sorprendente lo entretenidas que eran. La compañía también era muy buena. Un pequeño niño de ocho años que lo único que le importaba era tener un buen compañero de juegos y no a alguien lindo al lado y una mujer dispuesta a escucharlo.

-¿Ya decidiste lo que vas a hacer? – le preguntó Misato mientras pedía la cuenta.

-Iré a un hotel, llamaré a mi abuela a Inglaterra y buscaré la forma de irme con ella – le respondió el chico desviando un poco la mirada.

Después de pensarlo (y de comer), era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido. Su abuela era, sin dudar la persona que más lo quería y sabía que podía contar con ella para lo que fuera; ella lo comprendería, lo alojaría en su casa y lo protegería de sus padres.

Si bien se iría a Inglaterra, su abuela vivía muy lejos de donde vivía su madre y sus otros abuelos, con ella estaría a salvo. Después de todo, era la mejor abuela del mundo.

-Yo tengo otra idea – le dijo Misato con una sonrisa en los labios – mi departamento es pequeño, pero tengo un sofá cama en la sala que puede servirte bien.

-¿Eh? – balbuceó Eriol sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en las mejillas.

-Verás, aun que solo enseño esgrima, son profesora y como tal, mi obligación es intervenir para que mis alumnos tomen las decisiones correctas – le explicó la mujer sin inmutarse pero divertida por la expresión del chico – una buena táctica de ataque. Aparte me sentiría mejor si vienes con nosotros que dejándote ir solo a un hotel.

-Pe…pero… y…yo… no – Eriol estaba tan nervioso por dicha proposición que no sabía que decir.

-vamos, no te va a pasar nada – le aseguró la mujer soltando una carcajada y llamando a su hijo con la mano – Izzy, Eriol no tiene donde pasar la noche, ¿alguna idea?

-Ven a dormir a nuestra casa – respondió el niño sin pensárselo.

-Vamos, no puedes negarte – le espetó la mujer con un puchero imitado por su hijo.

-Yo, pero… yo… es… está bien – tartamudeó el pelinegrodestellosazules completamente enternecido por el gesto de la familia Misato.

De esta forma, madre, hijo e invitado partieron en un taxi (a causa de las maletas del casi vampiro) con destino a los departamentos de la calle Kenso (a falta de nombres) a menos de un kilómetro de la mansión Hiraguizawa y la mansión Daidoji.

Eriol no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba en el camino correcto. Su futuro estaba un tanto borroso e incierto, pero ya había dado el primer paso, no podía ni quería echarse atrás. Esta vez, no sería un cobarde, estaba decidido a no serlo más. De ahí en adelante, enfrentaría todos sus obstáculos con la frente en alto y los anteojos bien puestos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contestación a los **Reviews**:

Como soy nueva en esto de los fics, no se bien como les gustaría que les conteste los reviws, por el momento va a ser de esta forma; pero si tienen mejores ideas, son bien resibidas:

**A: Kamille - newtype:** Si, el grupo de Eriol si abusa inconcientemente de él y van a sufrir pequeñas consecuencias por eso (jajaj). En cuanto a Tomoyo; la verdad me e dedicado mucho a profundizar el personaje principal que no me eh ocupado de los otros, es un descuido mío que espero pronto solucionar.

**A: Yegorovna Roza Shanina: **(con quien espero realmente no encontrarme en un tiroteo) Gracias por tu Review; me gusta mucho cuidar la ortografía y que me corrijan si me equivoco, en cuanto a esos detalles que me mensionas, son un poco dificiles de detectar para mi (de lo contrario no los habría puesto), así que, te agradecería mucho que me los señalaras para no volver a cometer esas equivocaciones. En cuanto a lo de llamar albino a Eriol, si lo hago por la palides de su piel y también por que me gusta como suena (jijiji).

**A: Star Nigth:** Que puedo decirte? me gusta mucho tu apoyo y espero que sigas la historia como hasta ahora.

**A: angeldark2805:** La verdad, me encanta la emosión de tu review. Es lo máximo. Gracias por el apoyo.

**A: Arisa-ClampFan:** Espero que aun que llores un poquitin sigas leyendo el fic :P No fue mi intención, solo salió así.

**A: montblanc-hien:** Tranquila, de seguro va a ver unas cuantas lágrimas más, pero no puedo evitarlo, está en mi trágica naturaleza. Y descuida, de Takato me encargo yo y...

**A: gabyhyatt:** Aun que sea el review más corto, gracias por el detalle de mandarlo. Corto, pero efectivo.

Espero no olvidar a nadie, si lo hice por favor mandame un zape virtual.

---

Hasta aquí la dejo y gracias a todos por seguir el fic tan de cerca. Espero estar cumpliendo sus espectativas y por supuesto, si tienen sugerencias u opiniones, aganmelas saber; todo es bien resibido.

--

ADIOSIN :D


	5. Rebelión, un nuevo alumno

**Hola a tods.**

Perdón por el retraso en este capítulo, pero he estado un poco ocupada esta semana y si no fuera por la vista de unas amigas, el capitulo hubiera estado terminado hace unas cuantas horas.

Pero ya está aquí; así que a leer y espero que les guste.

**--**

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**Rebelión, un nuevo alumno**

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la historia de un patito feo que, una mañana despierta sin ilusiones, fe, esperanza y muchos sueños rotos?

El sol se filtraba perezoso por la pequeña ventana del departamento #110 en la calle Kenso. En la placa junto a la puerta se leía claramente el nombre Misato y, hasta hacía unas horas era ocupado únicamente por los dos integrantes de dicha familia.

Dos mochilas de viaje reposaban en la entrada del salón; una de ellas había sido abierta y dejaba ver un pantalón escolar. El sofá cama había sido desplegado y acojinado con una colchoneta, una almohada y una sábana. Entre la sábana y la colchoneta, se encontraba un chico tan blanco como la nieve recién caída de las nubes de algodón, labios rojos como la sangre y el cabello negro azabache con destellos azules sumamente alborotado.

Cualquier persona que lo viera durmiendo en ese momento, lo haría pasar por alguien encantador y hasta atractivo, pero la realidad estaba lejos (al menos eso era lo que él creía).

Los débiles destellos del sol filtrado por la pequeña cortina que cubría la diminuta ventana (imaginemos que hacen cortinas diminutas) le dio de lleno en la cara, atravesándole los párpados.

Poco a poco, el chico fue abriendo sus místicos ojos azules propios de la realeza europea o del encantador Narciso. Se colocó los lentes y fue recorriendo lentamente la habitación en la que estaba. A un metro frente a él había una mesita de cristal y un poco más allá la televisión, a su derecha la entrada a la cocina-comedor y un pasillo que llevaba a las dos habitaciones y al baño que tenía el departamento y detrás de él la puerta.

Como le había dicho Misato la noche anterior, la casa era pequeña pero acogedora y no había necesitado más que un pequeño lugar para sentirse a gusto y lograr lo que no hubiera conseguido en su… en la enorme mansión de su padre: dormir.

-Buenos días – saludó una soñolienta entrenadora entrando a la sala. Llevaba la bata puesta y el pelo algo enmarañado.

-Buenos días – respondió Eriol levantándose del sofá y comenzando a recoger lo que había usado – es un poco temprano para levantarse ¿no cree?

-¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? – preguntó la mujer a forma de respuesta (que contradictorio). El chico adoptó una expresión de desconcierto – hoy es el torneo de esgrima, Seiji Vs Tochi.

Ooh, ¿cómo lo había olvidado si llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese torneo? Pero… no podía asistir; no había ido a la escuela el día anterior y se había fugado de casa. Era muy arriesgado presentarse sabiendo que muchos de sus compañeros iban a presenciar el evento (la mayoría con intensiones de burlarse) y posiblemente sus ex amigos también irían a ver.

-Supongo no irás – adivinó Misato encaminándose a la cocina – no te culpo, pero sin ti será más difícil ganar.

-Yo… lo siento – dijo el níveo bajando la vista – me hubiera gustado ir… pero…

-Descuida, aparte, por lo que me dijiste ayer tu ya no eres parte del instituto – dijo la rubia restándole importancia. El chico se le quedó viendo sin comprender bien lo que decía – seguramente tus padres ya retiraron tus papeles por que supuestamente deberías estar de camino a Inglaterra.

-Cierto – concedió Eriol recordando esa parte de la historia.

-Ahora, veamos que hay para desayunar – dijo la mujer más para sí que para el chico.

Eriol consultó su reloj, si la entrenadora no se daba prisa llegaría tarde (como acostumbraba en cada torneo que había).

-Yo me hago cargo del desayuno – se ofreció el oji-azul acercándose a la estufa.

-Que va, ya lo hago yo – dijo Sora moviendo la mano como espantando moscas.

-Si no se apresura, va a llegar tarde – le explicó Eriol señalando su reloj de muñeca – yo puedo hacer el desayuno y usted puede arreglarse.

-Rayos, ¿ya están tarde? – preguntó la entrenadora dándose una palmada en la frente – pero, eres mi invitado.

-Precisamente por eso – insistió el casi vampiro – déjeme agradecerle el haber dejado quedarme aquí.

Y después de un insistir un poco más, Eriol ganó la partida y la entrenadora corrió a su recámara tan rápido que el chico se sorprendió de no ver una nube de polvo tras ella.

Diez minutos y cincuenta y siete segundos después, el desayuno ya estaba servido. Al contrario de lo que muchas personas pensarían de el hijo de un gran doctor adinerado y con sirvientes que hacen todo por él; Eriol sabía hacer labores domésticas (lavar, barrer, trapear), cocinaba bien e incluso sabía tejer y zurcir (enseñanza de Judy).

-Eso huele muy bien – dijo Izzy entrando al comedor (que también es cocina) y acercándose para ver el contenido de los platos – wow, ¿sabes cocinar?

-Un poco – respondió Eriol sorprendido por el comportamiento del niño; iba completamente arreglado y para ser tan pequeño, era muy educado.

-Esto no es poco – exclamó el niño abriendo los brazos para abarcar toda la mesa.

En tan solo diez minutos y cincuenta y siete segundos, Eriol había preparado homeless, hecho tostadas, picado fruta y exprimido naranjas para el jugo (por fortuna había encontrado naranjas).

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas preparado tú el desayuno – comentó el niño con una radiante sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.

-¿Y eso? – cuestionó el pelinegrodestellosazules alborotados con curiosidad.

-Mamá es una pésima cocinera – susurró el niño tapándose la boca con una mano para evitar desviar el ruido – pero nunca debes decírselo, se pone loca cuando alguien se meten con su comida.

-Ya estoy lista – anunció Misato entrando con mucho animo a la estancia – ¿de qué hablaban?

-Del torneo – se apresuró a mentir Eriol que sabía bien de lo que aquella mujer era capaz de hacer cuando se enojaba.

Ambos Misatos disfrutaron del desayuno a cada bocado; parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a comida como aquella; al oji-azul no le había costado hacerla, pero se sentía alegre de haber brindado aquella pequeña dicha.

Sora estaba tan concentrada en su fruta que no se había percatado que faltaban solo quince minutos para que iniciara el torneo hasta que su hijo le dijo la hora. Al instante comenzó a dar órdenes (más para ella que para alguien en concreto) y tras despedirse del joven vampiro (y decirle que podía hacer uso de la cocina y el baño) salieron apresuradamente del departamento.

El albino terminó de lavar los platos y se dirigió a sus mochilas. Sacó todo lo que contenían y suspiró resignado. Su madre había votado prácticamente toda su ropa, solo le había dejado algunas prendas del instituto. Por lo menos sus cosas más preciadas y de valor estaban ahí: un par de peluches de su niñez, trofeos, fotos, sus libros de música y… ¡menos mal! Su ipod, su laptop y su celular.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelinegrodestellosazules entró al baño y abrió la regadera (por favor lectores, pongan censura a sus mentes), se sentía sucio y que mejor que un baño relajante y tibio para quitarle ese malestar.

Pero… tan solo las primeras gotas de agua cayeron en su cabeza y pensamientos suicidas hicieron acto de presencia.

Dejar de vivir, dejar de sentir, pensar y recordar; dejar de sufrir. Muchos lo hacían ¿por qué él no? Dejarlo todo y adelantar el destino final de toda criatura; porque, para bien o para mal, todos sin excepción (solo Kami) morimos.

Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, él no tenía nada, absolutamente nada. Nada por qué luchar, nada por qué seguir, nada porqué vivir. Nada ni nadie.

La ansiedad lo carcomía; se sujetó los desnudos brazos y sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en su piel amenazando con abrir pequeñas heridas; heridas físicas que no serían nada comparadas con las muchas invisibles que su corazón y su alma ya tenían y que él sabía no se irían; no tan fácil.

Suicidio; una idea tentadora y suculenta que se le antojaba cual pastel (de chocolate, tres leches, fresas, el que más les guste) servido.

Años antes, en la antigua Japón, los samuráis al verse vencidos recurrían al suicidio como una forma honorable de terminar sus vidas. El valiente Marco Antonio se había suicidad con su propia espada e incluso Cleopatra había dejado que una serpiente venenosa la mordiera. Pero él había sido criado en la sociedad moderna, donde el suicidio era un pecado e inclusive un delito. El acto de quitarse la propia vida.

¿Sería él capaz de afrontar ese gran pecado? ¿Sería alto el costo que tendría que pagar en el más allá? ¿Sería… sería lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo?

Si, tal vez sí.

Después de todo, sería fácil. En el gabinete del espejo había muchas pastillas y detrás de estas, una navaja; o mejor aún, ¿por qué no ahogarse con el agua que mojaba todo su cuerpo?

Terminar de una vez con todo. Con su miserable e insignificante vida.

¡NO!

Él no era así. Si bien solo una persona lo extrañaría, cuando llegara la familia Misato y descubrieran su cadáver se llevarían el susto de sus vidas, sobre todo el pequeño Izzy. Aparte, había decidido no volver a ser cobarde y los que recurrían a este tipo de acciones no eran más que eso: unos cobardes.

Salió del baño con su uniforme deportivo y muy avergonzado por sus propios pensamientos. Tres días antes no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza esa horrible palabra y el significado que tenía. No teniéndola a ella a su lado.

De nuevo un suspiro; miró a su alrededor, vio la laptop y la encendió. En el departamento no había internet, pero Eriol no era un buen Hacker por nada.

Introdujo el código de acceso y en menos de lo que se dice "Drácula chupa sangre" ya estaba conectado. Tantos manuales de informática e internet que había comenzado a leer desde los trece años le habían sido muy útiles en más de una ocasión; y esta vez, no sería la excepción.

Por mucho tiempo, el vampiro con pulso había evitado la página diseñada por los alumnos de Seiji; pero ya era el momento de echarle un vistazo.

Tecleó la dirección () e ingresó. No estaba mal, tenía buenos colores y un menú muy sencillo de usar (chismes, los consejos de miss Cupido, los más…, leyendas urbanas, etc.). El chico husmeó un buen rato y se le ocurrió un buen plan: le echaría mano a la página. Sería fácil y divertido.

Una hora, dos minutos y tres segundos habían pasado desde que el níveo había puesto manos a la obra (y a la página). Hackear la página estaba resultando más fácil de lo que él pensaba, pero llevaba un poco de tiempo inventar historias y cambiar formatos. Necesitaba ayuda, y quien mejor para ayudarlo que…

_Amante de la física acaba de conectarse._

_Sin comentarios dice:_

- Luck Skay Walker necesito de tus servicios – se apresuró a escribir el oji-azul.

_Amante de la física dice:_

-Hola guerrero espacial, ¿algún problema inconcluso? ¿Física tal vez? – le contestó Masuru agregando una imagen de Star Wars.

_Sin comentarios dice:_

-Nop, esta vez es algo más divertido – contestó el pelinegrodestellosazules con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Amante de la física dice:_

-¿Más divertido que la física? Imposible – apareció una animación de carita negando con el dedo índice en alto – haber, cuéntame.

El joven casi vampiro se apresuró a contarle a su amigo patito su plan y no tardó nada en convencerlo de ayudarlo. Después de todo, era Hackear y usar la cabeza; ¿quién mejor que ellos para hacer el trabajo (ejem) sucio?

_Manos a la obra dice:_

-Ya me encargué de la sección de chismes muajaja – escribió Masuru evidentemente entusiasmado – no dejarás de reírte cuando los leas (sobre todo el de los profesores).

_Sin comentarios dice:_

-Perfecto, yo ya termine las leyendas urbanas – comentó el níveo completamente complacido por su trabajo. Le había dolido leer todas aquellas historias que contaban cosas sobre él (desde teorías sobre su concepción, experimentos fallidos de distintos cirujanos, hasta anomalías y encuentros extraterrestres), la gente era muy cruel y él no se había tocado el corazón. Takato, su pandilla de judo y todos los demás se llevarían una gran sorpresa leyendo sus propias historias urbanas.

_Manos a la obra dice:_

-Yo me encargo de los consejos de Miss Cupido y tú de los más… (¿?) – escribió Masuru mostrando con el (¿?) confusión por no haber especificación en los más…

_Sin comentarios dice:_

-Dale – respondió simplemente. Los más… era una sección de lo mejor y lo peor de la escuela: los más guapos, más hot, más desedos… feos, tontos, desagradables; y él aparecía constantemente en las categorías menos agraciadas.

-La nueva sección de los más… abre sus puertas – se dijo a sí mismo el oji-azul unos noventa y seis minutos y ocho segundos después. Ahora había: los más monstruoferos, los más apestosos, los más necesitados de cerebro, los más más (sección que incluía a todas las anteriores), y muchos de los chicos más populares y por lo tanto desagradables, aparecían más de tres veces.

_Proyecto terminado dice:_

-Completamente listo, mejorada – anunció Masuru mostrando una imagen de un pulgar levantado – que buen trabajo que hicimos compañero.

_Sin comentarios dice:_

-Eres el mejor Masuru, gracias – escribió Eriol sintiendo un nuevo aprecio por el chico.

_Proyecto terminado dice:_

-Qué va, esto fue más divertido que resolver mis problemas de inercia – contestó Masuru con una velocidad sorprendente – deberíamos juntarnos para hacer esto más seguido.

_Sin comentarios dice:_

-No creo que eso pueda ser posible – escribió el níveo sintiendo una opresión en el estómago – me iré por un tiempo a Inglaterra, no sé cuando vuelva.

_Proyecto terminado dice:_

-¿Y eso? – cuestionó el patito con unos divertidos signos de interrogación - ¿a mitad de semestre? ¿qué va a pasar con tu "amiga"?

_Sin comentarios dice:_

-Nada, eso era algo imposible – tecleó el casi vampiro – me iré con mi abuela, pero seguiremos en contacto ¿de acuerdo?

Proyecto terminado dice:

-Obvio, si me borras de tus contactos voy hasta Inglaterra y te jalo las orejas – lo amenazó el chico añadiendo una imagen de un jedai con espada laser – eres un buen amigo y contrincante, te extrañaré en las competencias de conocimiento.

_Sin comentarios dice:_

-Yo =, pero algún día volveremos a competir – escribió el albino sabiendo que se estaba despidiendo de un buen amigo – sin piedad.

Vaya que le había servido mucho arruinar la página de los alumnos de Seiji, se sentía tranquilo y un poco relajado. Ahora, solo faltaba hacer una llamada a larga distancia que después le pagaría a la entrenadora.

-Casa de la familia Hiraguizawa – respondió una mujer en inglés al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas noches – respondió Eriol (en Japón es medio día y en Inglaterra es de noche; no sé qué tan noche :)) – con la señora Hiraguizawa por favor; soy su nieto.

-lo siento joven Hiraguizawa, la señora no se encuentra – le informó la mujer – salió a su viaje de retiro.

Hay no, no, no, no, no, nooooo. El viaje de retiro de su abuela, no podía ser, ¿por qué justo ese viaje?

Una vez al año, la señora Nicole Hiraguizawa de cincuenta y ocho años, cuatro meses y dieciséis días; salía a su famoso viaje de retiro, llamado así por ser el viaje donde se apartaba de todo y de todos. Simplemente elegía un destino turístico y se iba sin dejar indicaciones de su ubicación ni fecha de regreso.

Y ahora, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su abuela, su única esperanza se había ido a solo la agencia de viajes completamente fiel a ella y que nunca diría su localización sabía. No podía estar pasando, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en la alfombra. Estaba perdido. No podía quedarse, pero tampoco podía irse. No podía volver a su casa (aunque pudiera no lo haría), no con sus padres. Nunca.

Maldición.

¿Qué no podía llegar un hombrecillo verde y llevárselo a Marte, Saturno, o cualquier otro planeta o galaxia a varios años luz de distancia (entre más lejos mejor)? Zeus en su glorioso trono en el Olimpo ¿no se había compadecido de él para dejarle caer un rayo encima? ¿No podían llegar los topos mutantes y llevárselo bajo tierra para estudiar su fisonomía humana?

No, simplemente no.

Suicidio. Su última alternativa, algo rápido, no muy doloroso y listo. Sus problemas se resolverían o mejor dicho, él como problema desaparecería.

-Llegamos – gritó la entrenadora desde la puerta – Quedamos varios puntos abajo, pero podemos recuperarnos y… ¿Qué pasó?

-Mi abuela se fue – le informó Eriol recargado en la pared - ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?

--

_Parque Pingüino: _

Qué raro. Primero Eriol no había ido a clases el viernes, después no respondía el celular (seguramente lo tenía apagado) y por último, tampoco había ido al torneo de esgrima.

Cuando se acercaron a la entrenadora a preguntar por él, ella no había sabido darles información.

-¿En qué piensas Syaoran? – le preguntó Sakura caminando junto a él tomados de la mano.

-En Eriol, es extraño que no haya ido al torneo – respondió Syaoran aun con cara seria.

-Sí, es muy extraño. Tomoyo tampoco lo ha visto – le comentó la esmeralda.

Ambos castaños habían visto por última vez a su amigo en la fiesta de Tomoyo.

Lo que había pasado… bueno, había sido una verdadera sorpresa para ambos:

Unas chicas se les acercaron y les comentaron sobre los hermosos jardines que tenía la mansión Daidoji, los castaños estaban muy tentados en ir a verlos, pero no querían perderse de la fiesta.

-Vamos, no va a pasar nada interesante, solo es gente bailando – les insistió una de las chicas que era animadora - ¿qué más podría pasar?

De esa forma la pareja había ido a ver los realmente magníficos jardines. ¿Qué mejor lugar para pasar un poco de tiempo con la persona que en verdad quieres? Había sido realmente agradable para ambos; caminar entre las flores, ver la luna y compartir uno que otro beso y caricias.

Y cuando habían decidido volver… supieron que algo estaba pasando. Todos los invitados estaban congregados en el salón principal. Curiosos se acercaron sigilosamente y lograron ver (un tanto horrorizados) una extraña representación de… obviamente era Eriol.

-Entonces Eriol, ¿te le aventarás? – escucharon que preguntaba uno de los actores.

-Si claro Masuru, ya me lo imagino – respondió el falso Eriol moviendo las manos alrededor de su cabeza – hay que admitirlo, nuestro destino es enamorarnos de la persona equivocada, la que está mil niveles por encima de nosotros.

Pobres castaños, siempre habían sido un poco lentos para captar los mensajes que tenían en frente y esa obra les estaba costando un poco captarla. ¿Era una conversación verdadera o era pura invención de los ahí presentes? De lo que estaban seguros era que no era gracioso. ¿Cómo se atrevían a ridiculizar a su amigo?

-Venga, ya me imagino lo que pasaría – soltó el chico con peluca negra dando un paso al frente – camino hacia ella, la veo a los ojos, y sin preámbulos le digo: eres la luz de mi vida, la estrella que me guía, sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, no sabes cuánto te necesito. Te amo… te amo

-NOooooooooooooooooo – escucharon el atronador grito del oji-azul y al instante lo divisaron forcejando para intentarse librar de su corpulento captor.

-Tomoyo Daidoji – finalizó el Eriol falso del escenario.

Sakura y Syaoran no podían creérselo; quedaron boquiabiertos viendo como los actores agradecían los aplausos, si, aplausos que todos les brindaban como si de Romeo y Julieta se tratara. Después de eso, vieron como su amigo golpeaba fuertemente al gordo que lo mantenía preso.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, salieron corriendo tras él junto con Tomoyo; le gritaron, prácticamente le suplicaron que volviera pero no lo hizo. Vaya que sí era rápido, les sacó mucha ventaja y ni él (Syaoran) lo había alcanzado.

Esa había sido la última vez que habían visto al pelinegrodestellosazules y la verdad, a Syaoran no le sorprendía que no hubiera ido el viernes; lo habían ridiculizado completamente con algo privado. Después de hablarlo con Tomoyo y que esta les explicara todo lo que había pasado; ninguno tenía idea alguna de cómo habían conseguido las conversaciones del chico, pero estaban convencidos que Takato tenía algo que ver.

Ahora, lo que les había sorprendido (a los tres) era el haberse enterado de los sentimientos de Eriol por la amastita; se lo había guardado muy, muy bien. Ni siquiera había confiado en Syaoran, su supuesto mejor amigo, para contárselo.

-Descuida Saku – le susurró el chicolate muy cerca del oído – mañana vamos a verlo y verás como todo se arregla.

-Claro estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien – dijo ella ruborizándose por sentir el aliento de su novio rozando su piel.

Siguieron caminando con esa idea en la cabeza. Idea que estaba lejos de ser una realidad.

--

_Departamento de Misato:_

¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿qué voy a hacer?, ¿qué voy a hacer? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el joven Hiraguizawa conteniendo unas enormes ganas de llorar.

NO, No volvería a llorar, ahora se dedicaría exclusivamente a pensar las cosas, no a lamentarse.

Las cosas no podían irle peor. Estaba en el fondo y sin elevador, escalera o cuerda para subir.

-Tranquilízate, verás como todo se arregla - le decía Sora un poco apartada viendo como el chico se daba de topes contra la pared.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros – opinó Izzy en voz un tanto baja acercándose lentamente al chico – podemos adoptarte.

Eriol volteó muy agradecido a verlo. Era algo imposible, pero sonrió ante la propuesta del niño. Necesitaba resolver su problema no solo por él, también por aquella familia a la que sin querer había involucrado.

-Se piensa mejor con el estómago lleno – comentó la rubia dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada de miedo. Eriol ya había sido prevenido de la comida-veneno que preparaba la mujer y aun que había pensado en el suicido, deseaba elegir una opción no muy dolorosa ni desagradable.

-¿Qué tal si pedimos algo? Para que no cocines, debes estar cansada – propuso Eriol poniéndose en pie – yo invito.

Que desesperado sonaba, pero no tenía ánimos para fingir disfrutar de una comida que posiblemente lo mataría (o lo dejaría varias horas pegado a la taza del baño).

-¿Qué se te antoja? – preguntó la mujer levantando la ceja.

--

_Cinco horas, cincuenta y siete minutos y treinta segundos después:_

Muy bien, de tanto pensar el cerebro le estaba gritando, implorando que ya lo dejara descansar. Lo único que al níveo se le había ocurrido era:

1.- Viajar en tren hasta la ciudad más alejada de Tomoeda y llamar todos los días a su abuela hasta que ella por fin regresara y fuera por él.

2.- Subir a un barco de vapor con destino a América y buscar el tan apreciado sueño americano, para terminar en alguna empresa pequeña trabajando como dependiente.

3.- Cambiarse el nombre y hacerse pasar por un joven estudiante de arte, impartir clases de música y ganarse la vida al día.

4.- Colocarse un letrero de "se vende" y caminar por la carretera hasta que un camionero lo recoja y lo lleve a casa para convertirlo en sirviente personal de la familia hasta el día en que estos descubrieran sus dotes artísticos y buscando el patrocinio de una escuela extranjera la familia entera se mudaa con él para impulsar una posible carrera y cobrar todas sus quincenas.

5.- Suicidio.

Nuevo suspiro. Ninguna idea terminaba de convencerlo; eran buenas alternativas, pero dudaba hacer alguna de estas.

-Eriol, tenemos que hablar – le dijo Sora con una sonrisa un poco triste en el rostro.

-Descuida, lamento haberlos metido en todo esto, me iré a un hotel – dijo el chico desviando la vista hacia sus mochilas.

-Claro que no – objetó la mujer acercándose a él – quiero pedirte disculpas; yo… creo que pude haber evitado todo esto.

-¿De qué habla entrenadora? – cuestionó el chico sin comprender; ella no tenía la culpa de nada y obviamente no hubiera podido evitar… lo que sea que creía poder evitar.

-Verás yo… me enteré de lo que pasó en la fiesta de tu amiga – confesó la rubia. El chico instantáneamente se paró de donde estaba, ¿Cómo se había enterado? – Tengo mis contactos Eriol; y creo que yo pude haber evitado todo eso – dijo la mujer adivinando lo que el chico pensaba.

-No lo creo, es decir, usted… - comenzó él sin saber cómo continuar.

-¿Crees que soy linda Eriol? – preguntó tan de repente que el chico casi se desmaya.

-¿QUÉ? – gritó el chico completamente coloreado.

-¿Qué si crees que soy linda? – repitió ella muy divertida por la reacción de su invitado.

-Yo…p… pues y… yo – tartamudeó el sintiéndose repentinamente vulnerable a… a algo.

-No te pongas así – soltó una carcajada; el chico era divertido después de todo. Valía la pena ayudarlo – te lo pregunto por qué… pues… no siempre fui así.

-¿Ehm? – balbuceó el casi vampiro volteando a verla directamente sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

-Sí, yo realmente nunca fui muy linda ¿Sabes? – siguió ella indicándole al chico que se sentara en el sofá – yo, fui un patito feo casi toda mi vida; hasta la universidad.

¿Qué cosas estaba diciendo la entrenadora Misato? ¿Ella un patito feo? ¿En donde si era realmente una mujer atractiva? Tenía el cabello rubio, ojos claros y un cuerpo bien formado (no es que él se le hubiera quedado viendo mucho tiempo; solo lo suficiente para preguntarse el porqué no estaba comprometida). Imposible, era una simple broma; ahora se lo diría y se reiría por la cara de idiota que seguramente tenía; pero…

-Todos mis compañeros me hacían burla, desde la primaria (o el preescolar, no lo recuerdo), las personas suelen ser muy malas y conmigo pues… sacaban todo su lado negativo – le contó la mujer con la vista un tanto perdida – yo era el clásico patito feo: inteligente y con mucho potencial, pero con el pelo horrible, lentes de botella y frenos: un completo desastre.

-No se lo creo – admitió el oji-azul en un susurro.

-Tal vez esto te convenza – le dijo ella entregándole un libro que hasta entonces había estando reposando en la mesita de cristal. Era su anuario. Pasó las hojas hasta detenerse en una donde el nombre Sora Misato aparecía debajo de una chica increíblemente fea.

Eriol se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión; si que había sido fea (horrible). Su pelo no era lizo como ahora, era más bien como la melena de un león y sus lentes, Dios sus lentes parecían más los ojos de una mosca, eran circulares casi en su totalidad. Y si él hubiera estado en su lugar, no habría sonreído; llevaba los braquets más grandes que Eriol hubiera visto nunca.

-Te sorprendí ¿Verdad? – cuestionó ella con una radiante sonrisa, imposible que esos dientes tan más derechos y perfectos hubieran estado adornados algún día por esos fierros de uso comercial.

El pelinegrodestellosazules seguía boqui abierto, tenía la prueba en sus propias manos, pero aún no terminaba de creerlo. ¿Qué le había pasado a la chica del anuario? ¿Cómo es que ahora era una mujer realmente bella?

-Verás Eriol. Yo también me enamoré del chico equivocado; del peor de todos – comenzó Sora acomodándose un mechón de pelo, estaba un poco nerviosa – para estar junto a él, lo dejaba copiar mis exámenes, mis tareas, le hacía los proyectos, todo. Y un día, me invitó a salir. Yo no podía creerlo, mi sueño hecho realidad. Qué ingenua – se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

Eriol se limitaba a escuchar. No sabía por qué la profesora le contaba todo eso, pero posiblemente sus experiencias le serían útiles.

-Estaba en las nubes, era mi oportunidad y… fue la experiencia más horrible de toda mi vida – siguió ella deteniéndose para pensar bien lo que debía decir – él… bueno, él intentó pasarse de listo conmigo – idiota, pensó Eriol cerrando los puños – yo me opuse y él pareció comprenderlo, pero después me llevó a lo que parecía ser una fiesta y… entre todos me hicieron sentir una, no sé, ¿cómo explicarlo?

-¿No deseada, un estorbo? – preguntó Eriol dando opciones de lo que él mismo había sentido muchas veces antes.

-Sí, exacto – aceptó la entrenadora moviendo la mano a forma de afirmación – me la pasé muy mal. No sé en qué estaba pensando, solo llegué a casa y me bebí las pastillas para dormir de mi padre. Me hospitalizaron una semana.

Ese sí que era un asunto serio. La profesora había sufrido más que él mismo y había recurrido a lo que él mismo se había planteado horas antes ¡en su propia casa! No podía verla a la cara, se sentía avergonzado, nervioso y se hacía una idea de a dónde quería llegar con toda esa historia: ella había descubierto las ideas suicidas que había rondado su cabeza.

-No fueron tiempos muy agradables, si no hubiera sido por mi hermano yo… - suspiró sintiendo mucha vergüenza, pero era fundamental contarle al chico todo esto, doloroso, pero elemental – En fin. En el hospital mi mejor y única amiga me visitó y me hizo una oferta realmente tentadora.

-¿Cuál? – se atrevió a formular el níveo pasando la mirada de un lugar a su entrenadora, a otro lugar y de nuevo a su entrenadora.

-Cambiar – respondió ella muy seria – vengarme y demostrarle a todos los que me habían hecho daño que realmente no era diferente a ellos. Yo acepté y mi familia me apoyó completamente.

¿Cambiar? ¿En qué sentido? El vampiro con pulso no se atrevió a preguntar, tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna era buena idea hacerla.

-¿Có…cómo…

-Para empezar, cambié mi aspecto – explicó ella sabiendo exactamente lo que el chico no se atrevía a preguntar – todo mi aspecto, la ropa, pelo, lentes, dientes; todo – dijo señalando lo que iba pronunciando – después regresé a la escuela con una doble personalidad. Una era yo y la otra era mi supuesta prima que iba a visitarme y presenciar ciertas clases para elegir su carrera – una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro por el simple recuerdo de lo pasado – me hice amiga de los "populares" y buala. Deberías haber visto sus caras cuando supieron quien era mi prima realmente.

Sorprendente; realmente sorprendente. La entrenadora había sabido superar su "fealdad" física y logrado una venganza personal para con las personas que la habían lastimado y casi provocado su muerte. En cierta forma, él quería eso; pero… ¿cómo lograrlo? Ella había mencionado que su familia la apoyó y él… su única familia estaba en alguna parte del globo que no sabía señalar (no correctamente) y Judy que estaba en la mansión al lado de su progenitor al que no deseaba volver a ver.

-Creo que es por eso que me encariñé contigo Eriol – confesó la mujer dedicándole una mirada maternal – por tu parecido conmigo. Y lamento mucho no haber hablado contigo antes de que te lastimaran. En cierta forma te fallé.

-No, nada de eso yo… - se apresuró a decir el chico moviendo las manos de aquí a allá.

-Sí, yo sé que sí y pienso recompensarte con eso – contradijo ella acomodándose en el sofá para quedar más frente a él – dime ¿estás cansado de ser un patito feo?

-Sí, mucho – musitó el chico en un susurro apenas audible y es que, realmente estaba arto de ser el patito. Muy, muy arto.

-Entonces, tengo que hacerte una pregunta – dijo Sora viéndolo fijamente hasta que él le devolvió la mirada - ¿Te gustaría…

--

_Domingo, 9:46 a.m. Mansión Hiraguizawa, a ochocientos metros y quince centímetros de distancia:_

El timbre sonó dentro de la mansión anunciando la llegada de algún invitado improvisado.

-Espero que esté en casa – comentó Sakura de la mano de su novio.

-Descuida, ya verás que sí – le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tomoyo no decía nada desde que habían pasado a recogerla. Estaba nerviosa por el re-encuentro con su amigo, aún no sabía que le iba a decir, ni siquiera sabía si tendría el valor para soportar su mirada.

Los amigos habían decidido ir ese día a casa del oji-azul para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños y de paso para arreglar las cosas con él (aun que claro, en esta parte los castaños aún no están al tanto de su error).

-Tomoyo – escuchó la amastita que la llamaban, levantó la cara hacia Sakura y sonrió instantáneamente – llevo rato llamándote.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando – se disculpó ella un poco apenada.

-Descuida, todo va a estar bien – le dijo ella posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Ambos castaños estaban sorprendidos de ver a Tomoyo tan tranquila, después de todo se había enterado de los sentimientos que su amigo sentía por ella y eso no era cualquier cosa. Estaban seguros que su amiga estaba librando una lucha interna. No podía despreciar al pelinegrodestellsazules como había hecho con muchos otros; él no era como todos ellos, era especial, especial para ella.

El mayordomo les abrió la puerta y los guió hasta dentro de la casa.

-Gracias – le dijo Tomoyo al mayordomo al tiempo que se quitaban los zapatos.

-Señorita Daidoji, señorita Kinomoto y joven Lee – exclamó Judy corriendo hacia ellos – que bueno que vinieron, estaba por llamarlos.

-¿Qué pasa Judy? Está muy alterada – dijo Tomoyo viendo un tanto preocupada a la mujer.

-Por favor acompáñenme – les pidió ella encaminándose dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué rayos? – preguntó Syaoran en tono bajo solo para que su amiga y su novia lo escucharan.

Decidieron seguir a la mujer sin hacer más preguntas; ella iba caminando tan rápido que les costó un poco darle alcance; hasta que…

-Clow, aquí están los amigos de Eriol – anunció Judy haciendo señas a los jóvenes para que entraran.

El mencionado y su acompañante giraron para ver a los chicos entrar a la estancia. En verdad parecía que algo raro estaba pasando. Era extraño encontrar al señor Hiraguizawa en casa; era la segunda vez que Syaoran lo veía (pese a ir constantemente a la mansión) y la primera vez para Sakura. Y aquella mujer; ¿quién rayos era?

-Chicos, menos mal que vinieron; le acababa de pedir a Judy que les llamara – comentó el hombre un tanto alterado – pase por favor.

-Gracias señor – agradecieron ellos y entraron.

-Siéntense por favor – pidió el cirujano señalando el sofá – se preguntarán quién es ella – dijo acertadamente señalando a la mujer que tenia al lado que notablemente había llorado mucho – es la madre de Eriol.

Los tres sintieron el impulso de pararse y golpear a la mujer o por lo menos decirle de lo que esperaban que se muriera. Frente a ellos estaba la mujer que había lastimado tanto a su amigo; la que lo había abandonado como si se tratara de un objeto. Pero se contuvieron, deseaban estar con su amigo y si buscaban pleito, seguramente los correrían definidamente de aquella casa.

-Chicos, por favor si saben dónde está mi hijo, díganoslo – les rogó la mujer comenzado a llorar.

-¿Cómo es eso de que si sabemos dónde está? – preguntó Syaoran con una cara de completa confusión.

-¿No lo saben? – preguntó el señor Hiraguizawa cuya voz se quebraba – Eriol se fugó de casa. No ha regresado desde ayer, pero tal parece que se fue el viernes por la noche.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Tomoyo completamente pálida.

--

_Una semana después:_

Lunes. Ya había pasado más de una semana desde la desaparición de Eriol Hiraguizawa. Nadie lo había visto, ni su padre que había reducido sus horas de trabajo para buscar a su hijo, ni su madre que había retrasado un poco su regreso a Inglaterra, ni el trío de amigos que habían recorrido la ciudad varias veces con la esperanza de verlo cruzar por la calle, ni ninguno de los demás alumnos que parecía no importarles la desaparición del patito feo.

Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado; ni más ni menos.

Syaoran y Sakura estaban como locos por la desaparición de su amigo y mucho más cuando algunos de los invitados a la fiesta de Tomoyo los felicitaron por lo que ellos llamaban "un buen uso para el patito feo".

No podían creerlo, alguien que había grabado todo el espectáculo lees había prestado el video y fue… tremendamente horrendo.

¿Quién rayos se había atrevido a hacer eso?

Seguramente su amigo se había ido con la peor impresión de ellos; posiblemente ellos habían tenido que ver en su huída y no podían sentirse peor.

Pero había alguien que la estaba pasando aún más mal: Tomoyo.

La chica parecía otra persona. Se veía descuidada, ojerosa, siempre estaba deprimida, sin ánimo y con la sola mención de su amigo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos; definitivamente no era la misma Tomoyo Daidoji que todos conocían.

-Buenos días alumnos – saludó el profesor de química entrando al salón.

El trío estaba en las nubes, cada uno en su mundo y con muy pocas ganas para poner atención en clase; seguramente eso se vería reflejado en sus calificaciones pero, ¿qué más daba? No tenían ánimo para algo tan trivial como la estúpida clase de química; no pensando en lo que posiblemente estaría haciendo su oji-azul amigo.

-Aun que les parezca sorprendente, hoy les presentaré a un nuevo alumno – les explicó a los alumnos que repentinamente estaban dispuestos a poner total atención a su maestro – Pasa.

El trío volteó con poco interés para ver como un chico entraba con paso firme. De inmediato, los susurros se hicieron presentes. Las chicas y uno que otro (hay que mencionarlo) desviado repasaron al chico de arriba abajo como si fueran escáneres.

No era muy alto ni muy bajo. Rostro de rasgos finos, complexión delgada, piel blanca como el suelo de la Antártida, ojos verdes claro, lindo cabello negro azabache ligeramente despeinado. Era realmente un chico muy atractivo, misteriosos y cautivador; un verdadero Adonis.

-Su nombre es Daniel Misato y viene desde Italia – explicó el profesor tras escribir su nombre en la pizarra.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Daniel y espero que seamos buenos amigos – dijo el chico dibujando en su bello rostro una sonrisa completamente perfecta que logró arrebatar más de un suspiro por parte de las chicas y un poco de envidia por parte de los chicos.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la historia de un patito feo que, tras años de burlas, bromas, abusos psicológicos (un par de físicos), poco cariño y mucho, mucho desprecio llega a un límite y explota, se rebela y planea la venganza perfecta?

¿Daniel Misato? El adonis extranjero realmente no existía; no era más que una máscara embellecida con la que Eriol Hiraguizawa se ocultaba o más bien, había descubierto su verdadero rostro y desechado la fea máscara. Sí, eso era realmente lo que había pasado.

Las cartas ya habían sido repartidas y era momento de que el joven vampiro hiciera su jugada. Él solo combatiría a todos aquellos que durante mucho tiempo lo habían renegado, pisoteado y avergonzado. Jugaría hasta el final y sin importar lo que le costara, ganaría. Él ganaría.

CONTINURA...

--

¿Qué les a parecido? ¿Cumplió sus espectativas?

En el siguiente capítulo se va a explicar parte de la transformación de nuestro patito y se va a ver un poco más de T/E. Hasta ahora no he sabido iniciar bien esta relación (mil disculpas)

Ahora, intentaremos algo nuevo con los reviews: **constestaciones de los reviews en el profile.**

Opinen como quieren las contestaciones a los Reviews, si las quieren al final del capítulo, en el profile o personal (lo que no se hacer jajaja). Y claro, si tienen opiniones, quejas, sujerencias o cualquier otra cosa, háganmelas saber.

Me despido, hasta la próxima.

ADIOSIN.


	6. Transformación

**Huola a todos.**

Antes que nada; las contestaciones a los Reviews están en el profile (por el momento será así).

Nuevo capítulo (Yeah). Espero que les guste a todos. Quise presentarles el pasaje de la "TRANSFORMACIÓN" que espero disfruten, aun que es más pequeño de lo que me hubiera gustado hacerlo por (obviamente) cuestiones de posible aburrimiento. Y como podrán notar, ahora no se me ocurrió nada que poner como introducción :P

Ahora sí, a leer. Disfrutenlo

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**Transformación**

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Daniel y espero que seamos buenos amigos – dijo el chico dibujando en su bello rostro una sonrisa completamente perfecta que logró arrebatar más de un suspiro por parte de las chicas y un poco de envidia por parte de los chicos.

--

_Una semana antes. Sábado 8:49 p.m departamento Misato:_

-dime ¿estás cansado de ser un patito feo?

-Sí, mucho – musitó el chico en un susurro apenas audible y es que, realmente estaba arto de ser el patito. Muy, muy arto.

-Entonces, tengo que hacerte una pregunta – dijo Sora viéndolo fijamente hasta que él le devolvió la mirada - ¿Te gustaría cambiar? ¿Quieres que te ayude a dejar de ser un patito?

Eriol la miró incrédulo. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que él pensaba que estaba diciendo? ¿Realmente se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarle?

-Yo… no sé – confesó el chico desviando la mirada.

-Vamos, ¿o acaso tienes algo por lo que quieras quedarte así? – preguntó la mujer con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-No tengo nada – recordó el oji-azul con amargura.

-Exacto, es hora de que eso cambie – puntualizó la mujer levantando el mentón del chico con dos dedos.

-¿Me está proponiendo que planee mi venganza? – cuestionó el chico un tanto desconcertado; era raro que una mujer adulta propusiera algo así.

-Yo solo te estoy te estoy ofreciendo ayuda para cambiar; si te sientes a gusto contigo mismo puedes hacer lo que sea y (desafortunadamente) para que estés a gusto contigo mismo tiene que gustarte tu apariencia – explicó ella por experiencia propia – si deseas vengarte, adelante; yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Siempre y cuando no dañes innecesariamente a nadie y sepas medir tus acciones.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones? – preguntó el pelinegrodestellosazules a punto de escupir un acepto.

-Pueeessss en primer lugar: tendrás que aceptar todo, absolutamente todo lo que tengo pensado para tu cambio sin preguntar y sin renegar – inició la mujer adoptando una expresión un poco tétrica (con estrellas en los ojos y un fondo imaginario de flores y aves de paraíso volando) – segundo: una vez iniciada la "transformación" no podrás echarte para atrás. En tercer lugar: tendrás que consultarme antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Y en cuarto lugar: tendrás que adaptarte a las reglas de un hogar por qué no pienso dejarte ir a vivir a otro lado tu solo con mucho dinero y un montón de ideas adolescentes.

El oji-azul se sonrojó inmediatamente al escucharla decir eso. ¿Ideas adolescentes? ¿Quién se pensaba la entrenadora Misato que él era para hacer alguna de esas…cosas? Hasta el momento no se le habían cruzado ninguna de esas… ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de ideas tenían los adolescentes normales; él solo pensaba en computadoras, libros, música (generalmente clásica) y en cierta chica que le movía el tapete, pero nunca había pensado en ella con una doble o mala intención. Nunca.

Por otro lado; Sora le estaba ofreciendo ser parte de un hogar, de SU hogar si aceptaba (cosa que nadie en el mundo había hecho, no de buena forma). El trato le daría la oportunidad de cambiar físicamente, vengarse y ser parte de una… ¿familia?

La entrenadora Misato tenía razón; no tenía nada que perder y posiblemente mucho que ganar. Aparte era la única opción que tenía, por lo que…

-Lo haré – dijo el oji-azul sin basilar. Si tenía que ser valiente ¿qué mejor momento que ese para empezar?

-Perfecto –gritó la mujer completamente emocionada – será perfecto, ya lo verás. Comenzaremos mañana así que descansa.

Vuelta a la derecha, vuelta a la izquierda, de nuevo a la derecha y no, no es una carretera medieval, era el camino que daba cierto oji-azul en un sofá-cama ubicado en la sala del departamento de la pequeña familia Misato.

¿En qué lio se acababa de meter? Y la segunda condición indicaba que no podría echarse atrás. ¿Era lo mejor? ¿Realmente era lo mejor? Deseaba vengarse si, pero… y ¿si lo echaba a perder?

¿Qué más daba? NO TENIA NADA, que le entrara en la cabeza: NADA, ni amigos, ni familia, ni casa, ni n-a-d-a y por lo tanto no podía irle peor ¿o sí?

-Arriésgate – se gritó internamente el chico con una mano en la frente – vamos, por primera vez en tu vida, atrévete.

_A la mañana siguiente:_

-Como es domingo no podemos hace nada más que ir de compras – dijo Sora con una emoción embriagadora – cambiaremos tu look.

-¿Qué tenia de malo el anterior? – quiso saber el chico sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Era horrible – soltó la mujer sin pensárselo con una mueca en el rostro – nada adecuado para un chico de tu edad, más bien era para un anciano de asilo. Aparte de cualquier forma tenías que comprar ropa, tu madre te botó todo.

Eso era cierto, pero no era excusa para haberlo disfrazado con una gorra de Izzy y gafas oscuras que le opacaban a horrores la vista y cuando le había hecho la observación ella simplemente había respondido con un "mejor para mi".

Recorrieron tienda tras tienda, tras zapatería, tras tienda. Pelinegrodestellosazules y pelirrojo terminaron agotados mientras que Sora seguía entrando a las tiendas cual torbellino asesino. Ahora Eriol sabía por qué los hombres ponían cualquier pretexto para no acompañar a las mujeres a ir de compras. Era una experiencia no muy agradable.

Por fin, después de alrededor de seis horas, la entrenadora se sintió satisfecha por los logros obtenidos y pudieron (gracias a Kami) volver a casa con un montón de bolsas y paquetes que apenas cupieron en la cajuela del taxi y las estrellas titilando débilmente en el cielo.

Esa noche, Eriol tuvo otra terrible experiencia: por fin ¡probó comida preparada por Misato! Era cuestión de tiempo, pero hubiera deseado postergarlo lo más posible. Efectivamente era la peor comida que había probado, aun así fingió disfrutarla y como lo había previsto, le causó indigestión.

_El lunes por la mañana_ Misato salió a su "otro" trabajo.

-¿Qué esperabas? El trabajo de entrenadora no paga todas las cuentas. No me gradué de publicista por nada – le dijo ella un poco molesta cuando el chico le había preguntado.

Eriol aprovechó la soledad del departamento para ponerse a planear su venganza. Tenía una sola oportunidad que ni en mil años podría volver a repetirse, por lo que debía ser perfecta o lo echaría a perder.

Definitivamente volvería a la escuela, pero no como Eriol "ex patito" Hiraguizawa o corría el riesgo de que su padre fuera por él y lo montara al primer avión con destino a Inglaterra (ni loco lo permitiría). Adoptaría una nueva personalidad llegada del extranjero (obviamente por su poco parecido a un japonés). Pero aun le faltaba nacionalidad, nombre y pretexto para llegar a estas alturas del semestre.

-Es una buena idea, déjame pensar – le dijo Misato cuando volvió del trabajo (después de todo era una de las reglas) - ¿Qué idiomas sabes hablar?

-Pues Inglés, francés e Italiano – respondió Eriol contando con los dedos. Siempre había sentido fascinación por los otros idiomas.

-Entonces elige, Francia o Italia – propuso la entrenadora – debe de ser uno que conozcas y puedas adoptar un acento parecido.

-Entonces Italia – dijo él casi instantáneamente – mi abuela me llevó a conocerla y el acento es más fácil.

-Bien, entonces… tengo un hermano que trabaja en el extranjero – comentó la rubia echando la imaginación a volar – podemos decir que mi hermano se casó con una italiana (la verdad está soltero) y tu eres su hijo que mandó conmigo para terminar el bachillerato por…

-Por un divorcio – aventuró Eriol con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, qué buena idea – lo felicitó ella con una fuerte palmada – te mandó para que no presenciaras todos los pleitos legales. Ahora ¿Qué nombre te pondremos?

-¿Qué opinas tu Izzy? – preguntó el casi vampiro al niño que no se perdía ni detalle de la plática; después de todo él tenía que estar al tanto de todo para no echarlos de cabeza.

-Van a hacer una travesura – dijo el niño muy divertido – yo diría que eres un Daniel travieso.

De esta forma había quedado el nombre Daniel (por Daniel el travieso) Misato. El resto del día Eriol lo había utilizado para adoptar esa personalidad formalmente (papeleo). Después de todo, la computadora y el internet hacen milagros (¿o no?).

_El martes_ Sora lo llevó al oculista. Tenían que cambiar esos feos lentes (un poco de pleito por parte del chico) y también esos ojos. El oji-azul lo había pensado un poco y al final había decidido que Daniel tendría los ojos verdes (fácil de arreglar con unos lentes de contacto).

Una rápida revisión, elección de lentes y pago extra para obtener el pedido antes de tiempo (era urgente).

Por la tarde los tres se ocuparon de empacar todo lo que había en el departamento para el día siguiente meterlo al camión de la mudanza (recordemos aquí que Sora Misato había comprado una nueva casa).

_El miércoles,_ el camión de la mudanza llegó y Eriol y Sora se encargaron de llenarlo y descargarlo en la nueva casa que, si bien no era un palacio, era más grande y notablemente mejor que el pequeño departamento que tantos años habían ocupado.

-Vamos a ir con el ortodontista que hizo milagros con mi dentadura – le informó la entrenadora arreglando los cubiertos en la cocina – es el mejor.

-De acuerdo – aceptó él encargándose de la bajilla – Entrenadora.

-Deja de decirme así, ¿Cuántas veces debo de repetírtelo? – preguntó ella un poco exasperada.

-Lo siento. ¿Sora? – preguntó el chico sintiendo un ligero rubor subir a sus mejillas – quiero rentarte la tercera habitación de esta casa – soltó el chico tan rápido que apenas se escuchó.

-¿Rentarme? – repitió ella muy divertida – puedes vivir aquí gratis, no hay necesidad de eso.

-Si la hay, yo me sentiría mejor – espetó el chico sin apartar los ojos de su labor.

El estómago del chico vampiro tuvo que soportar otra tanda de _comida-asesina por Sora Misato. _Se había ofrecido a cocinar, pero ella no lo había permitido gritando algo así como: "mi cocina". De nuevo pasó un buen rato en el trono del Rey Arturo (llámese baño)

-Ya verás que es el mejor – decía una y otra vez la entrenadora en el consultorio dental.

-Misato – gritó la secretaria.

Patito y ex patito entraron al consultorio. El chico se sentó en la silla "especial" tras la indicación de la ayudante y esperó. No pudo evitar ver el letrero pegado en el techo, justo encima de su cabeza que decía: "saldrás de aquí con una impecable sonrisa :)".

-Veamos que tenemos aquí – dijo de pronto un hombre notablemente entrado en años - pero si no veo nada sin mis anteojos, ¿dónde los dejé?

En la cabeza. Eriol comenzó a espantarse mientras el dentista se colocaba los lentes con un ligero temblor en las manos.

-Veamos – repitió sentándose en su sitio e iniciando su trabajo – bien, muy bien, aja, si – decía una y otra vez moviendo el espejo dentro de la boca del cuatro ojos – ¿entonces quieres quitártelos ya? – Eriol respondió como pudo con un ajá por tener el aparato prácticamente bailando con su lengua – entonces despídete de ellos – y sin más comenzó a sacárselos con suma facilidad como si de chicle pegado en el zapato se tratara.

El pelinegrodestellosazules se sintió sumamente aliviado cuando el doctor retiró todos los fierros de su boca. No le había dolido ni una pisca y lo mejor, por fin se había sacado un poco la de fealdad que tanto le molestaba.

-Esto es para hacerte una placa – explicó el hombre metiéndole de sopetón una pequeña charola con mezcla en la boca, tan atrás que le dio una arcada – la usarás siempre que sea posible y durante la noche por todo un año – le explicó retirando la charola con un divertido plop – recuerdo esa sonrisa, es mi sonrisa – dijo de pronto tras ver fijamente a Misato.

-Así es – confirmó la mujer muy alegre.

-Sí, sí, nunca olvido una sonrisa – se acomodó los lentes y siguió inspeccionando la boca del chico – hay un poco de residuo por los aparatos (oxido suele pasar, carcajada maquiavélica), puedo hacerte una limpieza para quitarlo.

-Eso estaría bien – respondió rápidamente la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces, ¿nivel medio o alto? – preguntó mientras sacaba de quien sabe donde una pulidora de tamaño medio. El oji-azul pasó saliva ruidosamente cuando vio el aparato con los ojos completamente salidos de sus orbitas, ese doctor estaba loco si pensaba que iba a meter esa cosa a su boca – linda ¿no? Es la que uso para pulir mi auto. Ahora abre – ordenó dejando el gigantesco (a los ojos del chico) aparato y tomando otro de tamaño más considerable.

Diez minutos después, Misato y Hiraguizawa salían del consultorio, este último con un ligero dolor en la boca a causa de los aparatos que habían usado para la limpieza y un tremendo sabor por el fluoruro.

Llegaron a casa y ¡oh sorpresa! Los familiares de Sora que vivían en la ciudad habían preparado una cena para festejar por la nueva casa. O eso creía el casi vampiro.

Vaya que sí era una familia alegre; los padres Misato y el mayor de los hermanos con su esposa e hijos (un combo mayor que Eriol). Todos estaban disfrutando, comiendo (por suerte no había cocinado Sora) y bebiendo. La presencia de ese invitado externo a la familia no pareció molestar a nadie, más bien parecía agradarles e inmediatamente hacían proposiciones para adoptar al chico (un fin de semana en mi casa y el otro en la tuya – propuso el hermano mayor al padre).

A eso de las 7:29 p.m. Sora y la señora Misato entraron al salón con una gran tarta de chocolate que iba decorado con una careta y una espada de esgrima.

-Entonces, mi bisabuelo inició con la tradición de la esgrima – le repitió por tercera vez el señor Misato a Eriol que no dejaba de sonreír – el resto es historia, a todos en la familia nos fascina este deporte.

-Eriol – lo llamó Sora a su espalda

El chico volteó y fue recibido por un "SORPRESA" de parte de toda la familia, volaron serpentinas y confeti de colores.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el chico encogiéndose de hombros por la lluvia de colores que caía encina de él.

-El domingo fue tu cumpleaños – le recordó la rubia – y pensamos atrasarlo un par de días para invitar a la familia.

Wa, wa, snif, snif. Su cumpleaños, lo había pasado completamente por alto.

El joven Hiraguizawa adquirió los ojos de un cachorro bebé ante tal revelación. ¿Cómo se habían enterado de que era su cumpleaños? Y ¿por qué hacían todo eso si acababan de conocerlo? ¿Podía ver alguna familia más increíble que aquella? Nop, si le hubieran dado la oportunidad de elegir a su familia, definitivamente llevaría el apellido Misato.

-Venga, a soplar las velitas – dijo la señora Misato jalando la manga del chico.

-Pide un deseo – le aconsejó Izzy.

-Un deseo – repitió el oji-azul; pero por el momento no tenía deseo que pedir. Por obra del gracioso destino, se había cumplido uno de sus deseos ocultos que nunca había dicho ni mencionado a nadie: por primera vez se sentía bienvenido y contento en una casa y con una familia que por ese día era SU familia.

¿Cómo rayos habían dado con su sabor favorito de pastel (chocolate con más chocolate)? Era una interrogante muy interrogante; pero estaba delicioso. Comieron y platicaron un rato más, hasta que una nueva sorpresa le llegó al pelinegrodestellosazules.

-No me dio mucho tiempo para envolverlo – confesó la madre de Sora entregándole un paquete a medio envolver – pero lo que importa es el relleno.

-Muchas gracias – susurró Eriol completamente apenado por las molestias que había causado. Abrió el regalo como pudo, pues sus manos no dejaban de bailar y se encontró con un lindo suéter negro que por lo que se veía le iba a quedar como anillo al dedo.

-Este es nuestro primo improvisado – gritó el rubio Joe (sobrino de Sora).

El níveo tomó la bolsa aún más apenado que antes (primo improvisado, ¡por Kami lo consideraban un primo!) y sacó una billetera con una cadena para amarrarla al cinturón.

-Yo la elegí – exclamó Zoe (hermana de Joe).

-Y este es nuestro – dijo Izzy extendiéndole un papel.

_Vale por un corte de pelo en "El divino mechón"_

Leyó el vampiro con pulso parpadeando varias veces por el nombre del lugar; ¿quién en su sano juicio nombraría así a un establecimiento?

-Es para el viernes, nuestra última parada para tu "transformación" – le explicó Sora con estrellas en los ojos.

-Jimmy es un divino – comentó Zoe con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro – es nuestro estilista por excelencia.

Toda la familia asintió por el comentario de la chica.

_Al siguiente día_ y aún con la emoción por las gratas sorpresas de la familia Misato (y un buen pedazo de pastel); Eriol se dedicó exclusivamente a perfeccionar el "plan". La historia de Daniel Misato estaba casi lista y faltaba ultimar los detalles.

Takato y la pandilla de judo eran su principal objetivo. También estaban los demás chicos que se habían burlado de él a costa suya (era fácil obtener nombres por la página de Seiji), Sakura y Syaoran.

Sí, de ellos también deseaba vengarse, después de todo lo habían usado. Tenía que pensar algo bueno; tal vez coquetear un poco con Sakura (con Syaoran se vería muy extraño), armarles un alboroto y provocar una posible ruptura (vaya que sí estaba molesto con ellos). Tal vez era muy exagerado, ya pensaría más adelante en eso.

En cuanto a Tomoyo, a ella no la quería meter en el "plan". Ella no había hecho más que ser su única y verdadera amiga (por que lo era ¿o no?). No, de ella no se vengaría, no había motivo para hacerlo.

-Vamos, ya verás que bien quedas – lo animó Sora a entrar a la estética de facha pintoresca y colores chillones.

El albino pasó saliva, cerró fuertemente los ojos y tras desear que estar en algún lugar un poco más serio, entró al establecimiento con paso vacilante. El lugar era amplio, con muchas máquinas para los diversos tratamientos (desde alisado extremo a risitas de ojo), las acostumbradas sillas para los cortes, mesas para pedicura y manicura, un apartado que decía "cera y depilación" otro que decía "masajes" y un más que decía "tintes".

No pasaba de las 11:13 a.m. por lo que el lugar estaba medio lleno (mujeres sobre todo) y tan solo atravesaron la puerta cuando un hombre rubio, extremadamente atractivo, con un físico envidiable y una camisa tropical muy abierta tomó a Sora en un eufórico abrazo.

-Sora, querida que gusto me da verte – dijo en un tono bastante… (ejem) "raro" saludando a la entrenadora con dos besos que no llegaron a tocar sus mejillas – estás divina; ¿qué te vamos a hacer hoy?

-A mí nada Jimmy – contestó ella con cara de complicidad – hoy te encargarás de él – señaló al chico a su lado que intentaba meter la cabeza en cualquier hoyo.

-Ahh – gritó la mujer (jeje) perdón el hombre mostrando así lo mal que iba el joven – es un desastre – comentó llevándose la mano al pecho que subía y bajaba aceleradamente – mira ese pelo y ese horrible corte. Pobrecito.

-… - Eriol no sabía que decir, se limitó a ver al ¿hombre? Que prácticamente lo insultaba y mostraba lástima por la maraña que tenía en la cabeza.

-Descuida querido, me encargaré de ti personalmente – dijo este exagerando efusivamente sus movimientos, pasándolos de masculinos a extremadamente femeninos – verás como en manos de Jimmy quedarás divino – le jaló la mejilla de un lado al otro.

Y sin más lo sentó en una silla para comenzar a lavarle el cabello con especial cuidado masajeando y acariciando (¿en qué me metí? – se cuestionaba el chico cada vez que el estilista suspiraba o resoplaba (prácticamente gemía) mientras se encargaba de su cabello).

-En seguida vuelvo – dijo Sora con una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro.

-¿Piensas dejarme aquí? – preguntó el albino horrorizado por la sola idea.

-Descuida cariño, yo me encargo de ti – dijo el hombre guiándolo hasta la silla para comenzar el corte.

Justamente eso era lo que atemorizaba al chico vampiro: que Jimmy se encargara de él.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, tranquilo – se decía una y otra vez intentando ignorar los sonidos que el rubio hacía desde que había comenzado desde hacía casi media hora - ¿en qué me metí?

-Corte por aquí, corte por acá y… - canturreó el (digámosle) hombre pasando las tijeras por la frente del chico – terminamos.

-Espera, ponte esto – exclamó Sora interponiéndose entre Eriol y el espejo.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – cuestionó el chico que no se había dado cuenta por estar intentando ocupar su mente de algún otro sonido que no fuera la voz del estilista.

-Hace como cinco minutos – respondió ella colocándole los lentes – fui a la óptica por nuestro pedido y buala. Te vez increíble.

Eriol se puso en pie al mismo tiempo que su entrenadora se hacía a un lado para dejarlo ver en el espejo.

El joven vampiro vio fijamente el vidrio por aproximadamente diez segundos en busca de su reflejo, no lo veía por ninguna parte, solo veía a un chico que le devolvía la mirada y ese no podía ser él; simplemente no podía ser.

Pero si era; no podía creerlo, era él. El chico apuesto que lo veía con aire incrédulo era él.

No más ropa para ancianos; llevaba unos jeans negros rotos de las rodillas, una playera azul de manga larga (que le quedaba de lujo) y unos converse. Los lentes, si que habían cambiado, seguían siendo un poco redondos, pero redondos pequeños y con el armazón fino que apenas y se notaba y en vez de hacerlo ver nerd, lo hacían ver inteligente.

Sin embargo, lo que más había cambiado era su peinado; no más pelo aplastado y partido recto. A pesar del temor, Jimmy había hecho un excelente trabajo: el largo del corte era el justo, el flequillo le caía de forma delicada y graciosa sobre la frente y estaba ligeramente alborotado. Lo que nunca pensó, sus destellos azules le daban realce a sus ojos. Simplemente era perfecto.

Si alguna vez han visto la película de Dracula de Bram Stoker podrán hacerse una idea de la forma en que el aspecto de joven semi vampiro había cambiado. En un inicio se muestra al conde Drácula como un anciano de cabello palmeado, canoso y muy abultado, rostro marchito y ojos sin vida. Después, cuando el conde viaja a Londres cambia radicalmente a ser un joven pelirrojo de rasgos resaltados y ojos vivarachos.

Eso era lo que había pasado. Eriol había dejado de ser un horrible vampiro nerd-dientes de lata a ser un humano un una extraña, pero buena combinación entre cabello, piel y ojos.

-¿Qué opinas Eriol? – cuestionó Sora con la felicidad emanándole por los poros de la piel.

-Nunca volveré a ir con otro estilista – dijo el chico en un susurro apenas audible, viendo anonado su reflejo; era… era… - increíble.

Sin esperar más, Sora abrazó al ya nada parecido vampiro con un cariño que solo su abuela había podido demostrarle y Jimmy soltó una lagrima con una frase suelta que sonó a algo así como: "encantador. Soy el mejor".

Es sorprendente como el fénix resurge de sus propias cenizas cuando ya todo está perdido.

En menos de una semana, Sora Misato, una casi completa extraña había cambiado de forma radical la vida del pelinegrodestellosazules. Lo había ayudado cuando lo creía todo perdido, le mostró que podía cambiar, hizo ese cambio posible y le mostró lo que era la vida en familia. Nunca antes el níveo se había sentido tan agradecido y tan en deuda con alguien y posiblemente, nunca llegaría a estarlo como ahora con ella. Nunca.

Media hora después; el nuevo y mejorado Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba en su nueva habitación recostado sobre su cama improvisada leyendo todo lo posible sobre las costumbres italianas y practicando su acento. Había salido de "El divino mechón" tras haber recibido instrucciones de cómo peinarse correctamente y la forma en que podía opacar un poco sus destellos azules (que eran poco comunes y nada adecuados para regresar a la escuela como Daniel). Al final, se había despedido de Jimmy con algo que bien podría pasar por un abrazo (por gratitud no por confusión).

--

_De vuelta a la escuela:_

Ahí estaba, frente a su viejo-nuevo salón. Con su sonrisa cautivadora arrebatando indiscretos suspiros y murmullos con sonrojos. Paseó su mirada pícara por todo el salón viendo divertido como algunas chicas hacían cosas extrañas (como entrecerrar los ojos o morderse el labio inferior) para llamar su atención (si supieran – pensó riéndose internamente) y se detuvo justo en el rincón, donde estaban los que había creído sus amigos.

Era extraño, los tres parecían indiferentes, lo veían con curiosidad pero no comparada con la de los demás. Estaban distantes y en cierta forma diferentes. Sus rostros iban decorados con ojeras, sus cabellos descuidados y desordenados, realmente estaban muy desaliñados como si hubieran despertado después de dormir dos horas por la fiesta del día anterior. Fiesta, como odiaba las fiestas.

-Veamos, ¿dónde te sentarás? – cuestionó el profesor recorriendo el salón. De inmediato las chicas comenzaron a señalar sus lugares próximos que obviamente ya estaban ocupados. La realidad era que en toda la habitación había un solo lugar desocupado, lugar que había sido suyo una semana antes – detrás de la señorita Daidoji – indicó el profesor.

-Es el lugar de Eriol – soltó Syaoran al instante interesándose inmediatamente por el nuevo extranjero, cosa que este no pasó desapercibido.

-Como ya se los dijo el director dos veces señor Lee y ahora yo lo repito – comenzó el profesor viendo fijamente al castaño sin mostrar enojo alguno – Eriol Hiraguizawa no pertenece más a esta institución; sus papeles y cosas fueron retiradas hace más de una semana – después se dirigió al pelinegro - adelante Misato, toma asiento.

Eri… Daniel se dirigió hacia su asiento notando las caras de desilusión de las chicas (Tomoyo tiene mucha suerte; cómo la envidio – cuchicheaban a su alrededor). Tras dedicar una mirada no correspondida a la amastita se sentó en su antiguo-nuevo lugar.

Las clases transcurrieron largas y aburridas como generalmente eran (más si era posible). Al termino de la primera y segunda clase, el ahora oji-verde fue rodeado por curiosos que deseaban saber sobre él, robarle unas palabras o una mirada.

Por fin llegó el receso y para su desgracia de nuevo fue abordado por un puñado de alumnos. Suspiró resignado; ya se esperaba una reacción así.

-Es extraño que trasladen alumnos a estas alturas – observó Syaoran sentado con su amiga y novia junto a la fuente rodeada de árboles.

-Sí, mucho – apoyó la esmeralda tomando los palillos con mucho menos entusiasmo que el mostrado días antes – aun que siempre es buen momento para hacer amigos.

-No sé, a mi me da mala espina – confesó la nívea que ni se había molestado en abrir su obento – es algo extraño, me gustaría saber que hace realmente aquí.

-Huyo de mis padres – dijo una voz con un extraño acento a sus espaldas. Los chicos volvieron la cabeza y vieron al "nuevo" alumno jugando con el agua de la fuente – se están divorciando.

El pelinegro se había ido acercando sigilosamente hacia la fuente tras dar con el trío que estaba buscando; parte de su intuición le decía que debía dar el primer paso con ellos.

-Eso es muy triste – dijo la castaña con un deje de lastima y un leve sonrojo. Realmente el chico era lindo.

-No mucho, la verdad es preferible el divorcio a los constantes gritos – dijo Daniel dejando de jugar y poniendo atención en ellos.

-Creo que eso se cierto – concedió Syaoran volviendo a su comida.

El níveo se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse, después de todo el castaño ya había terminado el intercambio de palabras con él y no era buena idea forzar las cosas con ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿No te sientas? – le preguntó Sakura un poco desconcertada al ver sus intenciones.

-Pues… la verdad no acostumbro entrar a una casa ni a sentarme si no eh sido invitado – dijo él con un deje de timidez.

-Entonces te invitamos a sentarte – le espetó el castaño con una sonrisa divertida por el comentario del extranjero.

Daniel se acercó a ellos con paso decidido y se dejó caer delicadamente al lado de Syaoran. Esperó un segundo a que todos lo vieran e intentó poner su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Pueden decirme sus nombres? – les pidió el pelinegro con amabilidad – ustedes ya saben el mío, y por favor llámenme Daniel o Dany.

-Eto – murmuró Sakura al ver una sonrisa tan encantadora – so…soy Sakura Kinomoto y dime Sakura

-Un placer Sakura – dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano y acercándose a su rostro para depositar un beso en cada mejilla (costumbre italiana); al instante Sakura adquirió una tonalidad rojiza en toda la cara y el castaño se tensó amenazadoramente.

-Syaoran Lee, dime Lee – rugió el de ojos chocolates con la intención de comerse al "italianito" – y como eres nuevo tal vez no lo sabrás, pero Sakura es MI novia.

-Ehm, mucho gusto Lee – dijo él inocentemente (feliz internamente por poner celoso al chico) tendiéndole la mano al mismo tiempo que Sakura lo reprendía con la mirada.

-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidoji – se presentó la amastita divertida por ver celoso a Lee – puedes llamarme Tomoyo.

-Molto piacere Tomoyo – saludó falso oji-verde sintiendo su corazón acelerarse a mil por hora mientras se acercaba a su rostro deseando, rezándole a San Pedro, San Juan, Santa Teresa y todos los demás santos que evitaran su sonrojo. Depositó un dulce beso en cada mejilla de porcelana de aquel lindo ángel completamente consciente de que acababa de hacer algo que desde hacía muchisísimo tiempo había deseado.

-Cuéntanos de ti Dany – le pidió Sakura aún con un ligero sonrojo que molestaba a Syaoran.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? – cuestionó el sintiendo un cosquilleo en las mejillas que esperaba controlar rápidamente.

-Hablas muy bien nuestro idioma – observó la nívea sintiendo cálido el lugar donde los labios del chico la habían tocado – y tu apellido es japonés.

-Es por la misma razón; mi padre es japonés y se casó con mi madre que es italiana – les explicó él de acuerdo al plan – toda mi familia me influyó para aprender todo sobre Japón, sus costumbres y su idioma.

-Eso es muy interesante – opinó Sakura prestando mucha atención a la historia – pero tus padres se están separando.

-Sakura – susurró Tomoyo ante la discreción de su amiga.

-No, está bien – dijo el pelinegro con una nueva sonrisa – al fin, lo suyo no funcionó.

-Te lo estás tomando demasiado bien – puntualizó Syaoran poniendo la cara más intimidante que tenía.

-No se puede hacer nada más – comentó él poniéndose serio – en estos casos, son los padres los que se ocupan de todo, nosotros no podemos intervenir en sus decisiones.

Un silencio incómodo se presentó en el ambiente tras el último comentario de "Dany".

-¿No tienes hambre? – le preguntó el europeo a la amastita. Esta dirigió la mirada a su obento aún cerrado y negó con la cabeza.

-No mucha ¿y tú? – cuestionó ella notando que no llevaba almuerzo.

-Olvidé mi almuerzo en casa – mintió él. La verdad, Sora le había preparado el almuerzo y al verlo sabía que tenía dos opciones: dejarlo olvidado o comérselo y correr el riesgo de pasar su primer día de clases en el baño; optó por la primera opción.

-Puedes tomar el mío si quieres – le ofreció ella estirándole la caja.

-¿No te molesta? – cuestionó Dany viéndola con ternura.

-No, en lo absoluto – objetó la nívea que desde la desaparición de su amigo había perdido el apetito casi por completo.

-Molte grazie bella – dijo él con una linda sonrisa sintiendo la sangre golpeando su rostro _– contrólate, no puedes seguir sonrojándote con ella _– se ve delicioso.

Y lo estaba. El chico disfrutaba cada bocado como si fuera su última comida en la vida y, mientras tanto, siguieron hablando obteniendo información y conociéndose. El ex vampiro se sintió repentinamente traicionado por sí mismo; se suponía que él iba con intenciones de vengarse de dos de las personas que estaban ahí y sabía perfectamente que si seguía así no podría.

Por fin terminó el descanso y los cuatro chicos comenzaron su retorno al salón. En cierta forma el níveo se sentía agradecido por dejar a un lado su plática; con todo lo que había pasado, había pasado por alto lo grato que era pasar el tiempo con aquellos tres.

-Dime algo Lee – recordó de pronto mientras los castaños se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares – cuando el profesor me asignó este asiento tu mencionaste a…

-Eriol – concluyó la esmeralda con una repentina tristeza en la voz.

-Y ¿quién es Eriol? – preguntó con evidente curiosidad dirigiendo la mirada a cada uno. Los tres habían adoptado una expresión muy seria y amarga en el rostro; sobre todo cierta pelinegra.

-Eriol es nuestro amigo – respondió Syaoran desviando la mirada a la nada – pero se fue sin decir nada.

-¿No comprendo? – admitió el oji-verde sintiendo un pequeño dragón despertar en su interior. ¿Realmente ellos estaban tristes por su partida? ¿No se suponía que ellos lo habían usado y solo para eso lo querían? Quien más llamó su atención fue la chica delante de él. Tomoyo de pronto pareció desconectada de la realidad y eso que amenazaba por salir de sus ojos eran… ¿lágrimas?

-No te ofendas pero… realmente no queremos hablar de eso – le espetó el chino con cierto desdén en la voz.

--

Al finalizar las clases:

-¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó Sora en la puerta del gimnasio.

-Todo bien – respondió él con una suave sonrisa.

-Me alegro – comentó la rubia completamente feliz - ¿vamos?

-Si – contestó el pelinegro incapaz de borrar su sonrisa.

El primer paso ya estaba dado; retroceder, imposible. Sería difícil, claro. El camino se mostraba ante él pedregoso y lleno de obstáculos, pero no se rendiría, esta vez no.

De algo estaba seguro. La diversión estaba a punto de comenzar y él no solo estaba en primera fila, era el protagonista.

Quedan advertidos espectadores: no se muevan de sus asientos.

I

I

¿Qué les ha parecido? Un poco trillado ¿no?

La verdad, no se muy bien como voy a continuar; pero me esforzaré al máximo para que esté lleno de travesuras y patadas en el trasero (si, en el trasero ^-^). Si tienen en mente alguna travesura ya saben que son bien resibidas (leíadas y pensadas, aún que no se puedan publicar).

Cualquier duda, comentario, opinión, zape virtual, amenaza suicida, felicitación extrema, consulta psicológica o nota de diario, saben a donde mandarlas.

Me despido, por el momento.

**PD.** Posiblemente dure un poco más en subir el siguiente capitulo por (ya saben) examenes (waaaaaaaaaaaa que horror), pero descuiden. Prometo que no pasará más de una semana (posiblemente una semana y un día, no más).

_ADIOSIN_

**A,** y muchísimas gracias a tods por leer el fic, saben que ustedes hacen esto posible. Un escritor (o prospecto) no es nada sin quien lo lea. No lo olviden, ustedes son la parte más importante de la historia.


	7. Los vengadores

**HUolaa a todos. **

Lamento haberme tardado más de la cuenta (no tengo perdón). SI les es de algún consuelo, este capítulo es un poquito mas largo (jajaja) me pasé.

Y pido disculpas por que puede que quede un poco mal con las promesas de ver mucha venganza aquí, la verdad solo se ve un poco hasta el final. Tengo que agudizar mi mente malévola para encontrar la "vengaza perfecta" ya tengo algunas ideas, ahora a pulirlas.

Y a petición del público en general (bueno solo de una persona) quiero pedir su ayuda para encontrar (viva o muerta) a la autora de "En busca del Poder" un S/S, la autora es Hikari no Okami para que siga su fic (no abandonennn). Si alguien sabe como contactarla que lo haga por favor. La verdad no sé si es legal hacer este tipo de cosas (así que diganmelo) pero si quieren que ponga algún aviso como este, solo pidanlo Ok?.

**Ahora si, a leer:**

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**Los vengadores.**

A través de la historia han existido personajes sobresalientes en todos los países del mundo que podrían ser considerados como: salvadores, justicieros, liberadores,… vengadores.

Y no solo en los países, en una pequeña población, calle, escuela e incluso en la casa.

¿Por qué no ser cada quien su propio vengador? Es difícil, no imposible, pero si difícil.

Hay quienes tienen ese don preestablecido, otros a los que les cuesta más trabajo y otros más que simplemente dejan pasar la oportunidad.

Los patitos feos entran en las dos últimas "categorías", muchos de ellos se quedan en la última y nunca salen, solo esperan a que llegue alguien que simplemente nunca lo hará. Pero existen los pocos cansados y valientes que se liberan y logran su propia revolución personal.

--

_Segundo día de Dany en la escuela:_

El sol resplandecía lejano en el horizonte tocando débilmente las puntas de los árboles. Los pajarillos silbadores volaban de lado a lado en busca de exquisitos gusanos, semillas y migajas. El nuevo día comenzaba tan normal y tranquilo como si del mismísmo Sahara se tratara.

Un joven de extraña tez blanca, cabello negro ligeramente alborotado y seductores ojos verdes (sin querer); reposaba impecable en su asiento leyendo un libro considerablemente grueso mientras esperaba paciente el inicio de clases.

Un par de risitas procedentes del otro lado de la puerta (que había sido ligeramente abierta) lo distrajo de su lectura. ¡Ya era la tercera vez! No se preguntaba cómo se había propagado de un día al otro su llegada a la escuela y aun que no le agradaba, era parte de su plan. Rayos.

Intentó en vano volver a la lectura. Poco a poco sus compañeros iban llegando saludándolo a su paso e intercambiando una que otra palabra amistosa con él. No pudo evitar pensar en que prácticamente nadie de todos aquellos chicos le había dirigido mucho la palabra y sobre todo un "saludo amistoso" cuando él era Eriol; las cosas sí que cambian, pensó para sus adentros reteniendo un suspiro.

-Buenos días Dany – dijo una voz bastante conocida a su lado, regresándolo a la realidad inmediata.

-Buongiorno Sakura – respondió el pelinegro con su acento particular y una linda sonrisa en el rostro. Cosa que desagradó profundamente a cierto castaño que pasó junto a su lado viéndolo de forma muy… (ejem) amenazadora.

-¿Qué lees? – preguntó Tomoyo acomodando la mochila en su lugar.

-El conde de Montecristo – respondió el chico haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no perderse en ese mar amatista que tanto le encantaba.

-Que interesante – comentó la nívea con una sonrisa falsa que no pasó desapercibida por el supuesto "italiano".

-A sus asientos por favor – pidió el profesor que entraba instantes después del toque (¡que puntual!).

Las clases, aun que pesadas y tediosas, pasaron rápido como el zumbido molesto de una mosca en una apacible noche sin estrellas. Dany salió apresuradamente del salón sin esperar a nadie y evitando a toda costa detenerse mucho tiempo en alguna esquina para no toparse con los curiosos ojos de… todo el mundo.

Para su desgracia, por el camino se topó con un grupo de entusiastas chicas que querían entablar una extensa y (por lo que se deducía) aburrida conversación con él.

¡No hay tiempo para eso! Pensó frustrado otorgándoles una sonrisa que ellas clasificaron como encantadora. Cinco minutos y dieciocho segundos después y aún sin saber cómo (pero dejando a varias chicas con corazones en los ojos), volvía a ponerse en marcha. Sabía exactamente a donde tenía que llegar.

La barda techada cerca de las canchas de fut bol; el sitio de reunión de la pandilla de Judo. El pelinegro se acercó con mucha precaución hacia los arbustos que había frente a ellos; se acomodó de forma que él podía ver y oír pero no al revés.

No había duda que el equipo de Judo intimidaba; todos eran grandes (enormes), gruesos, un tanto musculosos y (_por lo tanto,_ pensó Dany) muy estúpidos y carentes de esa sustancia vital y pegajosa dispersa en los núcleos del encéfalo y subcorticales que forma la corteza cerebral (conocida comúnmente como: sustancia o materia gris).

Iuhhh, con tan solo verlos comer no, verlos introducirse grandes puños de grasa en la boca; se le revolvió el estómago al oji-azul, perdón, verde. Decidió limitar su vista y agudizar el oído.

Los engendros gordos con cara de idiotas, experimentos fracasados del doctor Frankenstein, espectros del más, mucho más allá… perdón, perdón, los chicos del club de Judo comenzaron a hablar de cosas absurdas, sin importancia y tan aburridas que al pelinegro le sorprendió no escuchar algún comentario sobre los patitos de hule que suelen usar los niños a la hora del baño.

Recabar información; eso era lo que el albino intentaba. Desafortunadamente, las personas frente a él eran las más aburridas con las que se había topado; ahora sabía por qué seguían tanto a Takato y buscaban pleito con alguien que no fuera de su "altura".

Se sorprendió a sí mismo cabeceando ¡dos veces! Definitivamente le costaría mucho, pero tenía que encontrar una forma de obtener la información que necesitaba.

Resignado se encaminó de vuelta al aula. Echando a volar la imaginación en busca de una solución práctica para su problema. Obviamente no podía sonsacar información por la fuerza y no era buena idea aprender a leer la mente, eso le llevaría mucho tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿vamos al cine? – preguntó una voz masculina muy conocida para él.

-No lo sé Syaoran, no me apetece – decía Tomoyo con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Vamos Tommy, te hará bien salir un rato – le dijo Sakura en tono bajo.

En ese momento, Dany tuvo un segundo de iluminamiento (en otras palabras, se le prendió el foco).

-Ciao chicos – saludo con la mano arriba.

-Dany – respondió el castaño de forma cortante.

-Me preguntaba si podía pedirles un favor – dijo algo apenado, la costumbre nunca se le quitaría.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Sakura adelantándose a su novio que pensaba responderle con una negativa.

-Tengo muy poco de haber llegado – les explicó aun que obviamente ya lo sabían – me preguntaba si podrían mostrarme algunos lugares…

-Nosotros vamos a ir al cine – dijo rápidamente Syaoran asiendo énfasis en el nosotros y dejando bien claro que no estaba invitado.

-Mmm, pero Tommy no quiere ir – recordó Sakura en un deje de inocencia y sin saber bien lo que hacía – tal vez si quiera ir contigo.

-Saku, es obvio que ella no está de humor para salir con nadie – recalcó Syaoran dedicándole una mirada entre molesta y tierna.

-Estás triste – afirmó el pelinegro viendo fijamente a la amatista con cierta… tristeza en sus propios ojos.

-No – dijo ella rápidamente forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Podrías acompañarme? – le pidió él con una de las sonrisas más lindas que ella había visto hasta entonces – per favore.

-… - ¿Qué debía hacer? Una parte de ella no deseaba hacer nada, quedarse sola en algún lugar oscuro sin nadie que la molestara; pero otra parte le decía que fuera. No sabía por qué, pero ese chico italiano le recordaba tanto a… a él – de acuerdo.

-Grazie Tommy – y nuevamente sintió como la sangre golpeaba sus mejillas. No había duda, por más que cambiara externamente, seguiría siendo siempre el chico enamorado de la chica equivocada – Pero, tal vez eso puede cambiar, tal vez ahora tenga una oportunidad con ella – se había dicho un día antes de volver a la escuela viéndose fijamente en el espejo del baño. No deseaba más que eso, pero sabía que sería difícil, si no es que imposible.

Syaoran echaba chispas por los ojos cuando los níveos quedaron en la puerta de la escuela después de las clases extracurriculares. ¿Cómo es que SU amiga había aceptado estar con un niñato como ese a ir con ellos? Si ese chico intentaba pasarse de listo (lo juraba sobre la tumba de sus antepasados chinos) lo pagaría, y muy caro.

--

_Por fin las clases normales terminaron._

El joven Hiraguizawa disfrazado de Dany recorría los pasillos con dirección al gimnasio. El día anterior, la entrenadora lo había presentado ante los otros como su sobrino y nuevo miembro del club; cosa que los alegró mucho pues tras la ida de Eriol veían remota la posibilidad de avanzar en el torneo.

-Ya llegaste, ¡qué bien! – dijo Sora al verlo entrar montado aún en su nube – pero, lamento informarles que el entrenamiento de hoy se suspende.

-¿Y eso por qué entrenadora? – preguntó Kyo, la más joven de las chicas.

-Surgió un problema que debo atender inmediatamente – les explicó ella un poco deprimida.

-¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Dany cuando todos los demás habían salido resignados del gimnasio.

-Nada que no pueda arreglar – declaró ella – descuida, se resolverá con solo pisar la oficina. No vayas a llegar tarde a casa, prepararé algo especial para cenar.

Inmediatamente algo dentro del estómago del joven se contrajo de forma amenazadora. "Especial", que horror ¿entonces que habían sido todas las comidas anteriores? Definitivamente compraría leche de magnesia para la indigestión antes de llegar a casa.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por un rato, después de todo aún no se podía ir; tenía una… salida con Tomoyo y no planeaba quedarle mal.

Y entonces pasó, cual pelota de tennis derecho a la raqueta le llegó la segunda gran idiota del día, perdón, la segunda gran ideota del día. Se dirigió rápidamente al gimnasio de Judo que estaba muy cerca del que ellos usaban para entrenar.

Llegó justo a tiempo, los alumnos apenas estaban saliendo del vestidor. Se encaminó a una esquina dispuesto a sentarse para ver la clase, pero sobre todo para llamar la atención.

Funcionó. Tan solo se había acomodado en el suelo cuando el "mano derecha" de Takato le informó de su presencia. Sin perder un segundo y ante los ojos desaprobatorios del entrenador, la pandilla de Ichijoyi se acercó a él.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó Takato con cara evidentemente divertida.

-¿Scusi? – preguntó Dany sonando realmente confundido.

-Eres el nuevo alumno extranjero – siguió él levantando la ceja, evidentemente lo estaba evaluando – Mi nombre es Takato Ichijoyi.

-Mi chiamo Daniel Misato – correspondió el saludo poniéndose rápidamente en pie.

-Lo sé – le informó el rubio con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro – sé quién eres, de dónde vienes y quién es tu familia – dijo este con sorna – ¿qué haces aquí?

-Veo – respondió el níveo sin inmutarse aunque no le agradó en lo absoluto la forma en que había dicho familia – siempre me ha llamado la atención el Judo.

-Te apuntaste a esgrima – le recordó el otro cruzando los brazos – y aquí creemos que la esgrima es para perdedores.

-Pues yo no opino lo mismo – dijo el pelinegro rápidamente y con una sonrisa añadió – no molesto a nadie viendo, tal vez decida cambiarme a Judo.

-Piénsatelo, ese club te va a restar muchos puntos importantes – le espetó este con una fuerte sacudida de cabeza. Obviamente aun que para él el joven Misato no estaba a su altura (por la familia y la escases de dinero) podría llegar lejos por su atractivo, si sabía aprovecharlo.

Se alejaron por los insistentes pitidos del entrenador, no sin antes volver a inspeccionar al chico "nuevo" de arriba abajo. Por lo menos Takato no lo había atacado, eso ya era algo.

Mientras transcurría la clase, Eriol pensó que era muy afortunado por conservar todos sus huesos ilesos; los chicos mostraban un alto grado de agresividad y dominio en las artes marciales. Cada vez que Ichijoyi hacia una llave, no podía evitar ver su rostro en el del chico caído y estaba seguro de haber puesto cara de susto más de una vez (después de asegurarse que su cuello seguía pegado a la cabeza).

Por fin terminó la clase y Daniel fue escoltado por los judistas (algo que ni él mismo se creía) que se iban presentando a lo largo del camino: Rikuto (cuatro meses y trece días mayor que Takato, el mano derecha), Hibiki (un año y ochenta días mayor que el líder, él era el grandote que lo había agarrado en la fiesta de Tomoyo), Yota (ciento cuarenta días menor que Ichijoyi, era castaño y tenía la cara de idiota), Hotaru (doscientos tres días menor que el rubio, era tosco y su rostro infantil) y Usagi (cinco meses y ocho días mayor que Takato, era el nuevo del grupo, sus ojos eran diminutos y sus dientes delanteros muy grandes).

-Por lo tanto, no te juntes con perdedores – concluyó Takato con su monólogo tras decirle todo lo que debía hacer para ser popular (cosas que incluían salir del club de esgrima, no entrar al club de ciencias, ni aceptar competir en nombre de la escuela, juntarse con gente linda y comer con los del equipo de futbol, judo, lucha libre y con muchas porristas).

-Te lo agradezco – dijo el chico sonriendo para despedirse del quinteto. Mientras se alejaba ponía cara de enfado y desagrado por todo lo que había oído de boca de Takato, sí que era desagradable el chico.

Esperó alrededor de cinco minutos y dieciséis segundos, hasta que cierta chica nívea, pelinegra y de ojos amatistas hizo aparición. Parecía alegre, pero algo le indicó que últimamente no sonreía con mucha frecuencia.

-¿Te hice esperar? – le preguntó iniciando la marcha.

-No realmente – dijo él agradeciéndole a… algún santo por que la chica iba volteada y no se enteró de su sonrojo – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime – dijo ella con la vista aún perdida.

-¿Por qué finges tus sonrisas? – cuestionó él viéndola de perfil. Estaba seguro de eso, su amiga (si es que aún lo eran) no estaba siendo sincera – no tienes por qué sonreír si no quieres.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que mi sonrisa no es verdadera? – de pronto se sintió incómoda, cohibida. Aquel chico, ¿quién se creía? Ni siquiera se conocían ¿o sí? Era imposible, pero había algo en él, algo extraño – Ni siquiera me conoces.

-Pero se cuando alguien finge – se defendió él sintiéndose de pronto triste por el comentario. Deseaba realmente decirle quien era, consolarla y hacerla reír de la forma que a él le gustaba; pero no podía y eso le dolía – puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez el dicho de que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes? – cuestionó la amatista sintiendo que el chico era sincero y realmente podría confiar en él, algo se lo decía, algo que no podía explicar y sin motivos le exigía que lo hiciera.

-Es famoso en mi país – respondió él con marcado acento italiano.

-Pues es muy cierto – dijo ella con cierta nostalgia en la voz y una rebelde lágrima que no se permitiría liberar.

Recorrieron varios puntos distintivos de la ciudad que no muy alejados la zona, después de todo no disponían de mucho tiempo. El parque Pingüino (interesante – comentó Dany cuando Tommy le explicó el por qué del nombre), el puente del jardín, unas cuantas tiendas donde vendían recuerdos, comida y uno que otro cachivache, pasaron rápidamente al templo Tsukimine y al final pararon en una heladería.

La amatista no podía evitar sentirse a gusto con el chico nuevo, era agradable y atento, aun que claro, aquello no era una cita, solo lo estaba ayudando a ubicarse, nada más y en verdad esperaba que él no se confundiera ni la malinterpretara.

No sabía explicarlo, Dany era… poseía rasgos de su mejor amigo… de Eriol. Era tan alto como él, su rostro, nariz y ojos tenían la misma forma o, ¿eran solo imaginaciones suyas?, después de todo había deseado ver al pelinegrodestellosazules desde hacía más de una semana, y aún lo deseaba.

Por otro lado, sentía que estaba cometiendo cierta traición al estar con él y disfrutar del momento; se suponía que estaba triste por la reciente desaparición de su amigo, pero en esos momentos se estaba divirtiendo, ¿era correcto, o realmente era una traición?

-Helado de fresa – dijo el oji-verde extendiéndole un barquillo a su acompañante.

-Gracias – lo tomó y sonrió de forma ¿real?

-Veo que estás mejor, eso me alegra – comentó el chico lengüeteando su helado de chocolate. Por lo menos había logrado que su amiga sonriera como antes - ¿quieres contarme por qué estabas triste?

-yo… - titubeó la amatista indecisa, sentía confianza por el chico, le agradaba para haberlo conocido el día anterior y, para qué negarlo, era la viva imagen de un Dios griego bajado del Olimpo. Pero eso no le quitaba que era un completo desconocido – extraño mucho a alguien – dijo al fin desviando la mirada.

¿Extraña a alguien? ¿A quién? Eri… Dany no pudo controlar los violentos latidos de su corazón que amenazaban con romper su caja torácica; ¿sería posible? ¿Sería él la persona que ella extrañaba? Una vela, no que digo una vela, una fogata se incendió en su interior con la sola idea de que eso fuera… verdad.

-Podrías llamarlo – le sugirió controlando la voz lo más que pudo – o visitarlo.

-Es… complicado – y de pronto la "joya" de Seiji se hallaba contando sus problemas a un completo extraño de mirada hipnotizante y seductor acento europeo – él se fue con una mala impresión de mí.

Bang. El universo se originó gracias a la "gran explosión", de esta forma se inició su expansión, generó las diversas dimensiones y millones de años después dio inició la vida.

Algo similar y con la misma magnitud del Big Bang explotó en el interior del ex patito iniciando en la parte izquierda del pecho y arrasando con todo a su paso. Órganos, moléculas, átomos, leptones fueron destruidos gracias a la bomba de la confesión.

¡Lo extrañaba! Realmente lo extrañaba a él, realmente lo quería (como amigos, pero lo quería). La adrenalina corrió rápidamente por todas sus venas llenándolo de una satisfacción embriagadora. Quería gritarle, voltearle el rostro hacia el suyo y decirle que era él, su amigo y que no debía extrañarlo porque estaba a su lado.

No podía, no debía hacerlo. NO.

-¡Contrólate! – se reprimió a sí mismo, no podía, pero quería, pero NO podía. No, simplemente NO.

Sin saber cómo o porqué, Dany dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente contra la mano que sostenía el barquillo al mismo tiempo que la nívea volteaba a verlo.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó soltando una carcajada que hizo voltear a las personas de las mesas contiguas. El chico había metido la mitad de la cara (nariz, boca y un poco de ojo) al barquillo y se veía desconcertado como un pequeño niño de cinco años. Increíblemente lindo e irresistible.

-Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado – dijo él lentamente para luego unirse a las risas de Tommy.

--

_A la misma hora, en un punto distinto de_ _la ciudad:_

-Estás muy serio Syaoran – recalcó Sakura por decima vez – ni siquiera viste bien la película.

-No es nada Saku – repitió él con una débil sonrisa – es solo que…

-Ella va a estar bien, no sé por qué tanta paranoia – lo atajo ella sorprendiéndose a sí misma por haber encontrado la palabra a la primera – se ve que Dany es un buen chico.

-Eso no lo sabes – renegó el castaño moviendo su mano y la de su novia con un poco de impaciencia – es un chico raro, no me trae buena espina.

-Ya déjalo, has estado pensando en ellos todo este tiempo, que ni cuenta te has dado de que estoy contigo – soltó ella un tanto dolida.

Syaoran volteó a verla al instante que ella soltaba su mano. Tonto, de pronto se sintió idiota por la falta de atención que le había puesto a su chica por estar con la mente en otro lado, el lado equivocado. ¿Qué tenía que preocuparse él por el italianito ese? Su amiga estaría bien y si no, si el chico "lindo" se pasaba de "lindo", ya se encargaría él de mandarlo a Italia con una patada bien puesta en…

-Lo siento Sakura – se acercó lentamente a ella (si estaba muy enojada era capaz de sacar un mega mazo y darle con todo) – soy un tonto, un idiota, un remeso de humano que no merece tu compañía – la chica soltó un leve bufido - ¿me perdonas? Anda, di que sí, di que sí – jalándola de la manga - ¿Sí?

-De acuerdo – aceptó la esmeralda con una sonrisa-puchero.

-Bien – dijo él acercando sus labios a los de ella hasta atraparlos en un dulce beso con esencia a chocolate y esmeralda, fuego y tierra, sol y luna.

Tan concentrados estaban los castaños profundizando el suave contacto de sus labios, que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien se les acercaba hecho una furia, con la sangre hirviendo y muchas ganas de cometer un crimen contra cierto chino que en esos momentos estaba besándose con…

-MONSTRUO – un grito desgarrador rompió la armonía que hasta hace momentos se sentía en el lugar. Los pajarillos salieron volando provenientes de los árboles más cercanos y una pareja que había estado muy concentrada el uno en el otro se separó como si por ellos corriera un flujo intenso de electrones.

-To…Touya – tartamudeó Sakura con las mejillas encendidas y la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? – gritó el recién llegado. Touya Kinomoto tenía veintidós años, siete meses y nueve días; su tez morena contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello y ojos castaño oscuro. Estudiante promedio de medicina, hijo prodigio y hermano sobre protector. Le agradaba el futbol, leer novelas de terror antes de dormir y los interiores de algodón. Le desagradaba el pastel de limón, las películas cursis con un final desconocido y sobre todo, cierto chico estúpido y desagradable que no dejaba en paz a su única hermana – SI LA GENTE QUISIERA VER ESTE TIPO DE ESCENITAS RENTARÍAN UNA PELÍCULA.

-Hermano tranquilízate – Sakura intentó calmarlo manteniéndose alejada una distancia considerable; más que por ella, estaba preocupaba por Syaoran que de pronto se había puesto pálido – no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

-¿NADA MALO?, PRÁCTICAMENTE SE ESTABAN COMIENDO – siguió él con las venas marcadas en las sienes – ALÉJATE DE ELLA MOCOSO.

-Syaoran es mi novio – lo defendió la castaña interponiéndose a la respuesta que su hermano iba a recibir – a papá le agrada que salga con él.

Eso era cierto. Tres días después de haberse formado como pareja, Syaoran le había pedido a Sakura que lo presentara formalmente a su familia como su novio para evitarse problemas. Así lo habían hecho y después de la cena, el señor Kinomoto se había mostrado muy conforme por la decisión de su hija; sin embargo, su hermano era otra historia. Tanto le había disgustado la noticia que se había encerrado en su habitación tras un portazo.

Y lo peor no había pasado, siempre que intentaban despedirse en la puerta de la casa de ella, Touya misteriosamente aparecía como si tuviera un radar incluido y nunca llegaban a despedirse debidamente.

De ahí que (tras tres intentos fallidos) llegaron a la decisión de despedirse un par de calles antes. Pero ahí estaba él, como todo buen espía con ojo de águila. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Mala suerte, pura mala suerte.

-Nos vamos a la casa inmediatamente – dijo el mayor tomando bruscamente a su hermana de la muñeca.

Comenzaron a caminar con un ligero forcejeo. La esmeralda apenas pudo volverse para despedirse del chocolate con una sonrisa que le daba a entender que estaría bien y sin más, esa era su despedida. Un último suspiro por parte del chino antes de emprender la marcha de regreso a su casa.

--

_Una semana después:_

Después de mucho pensarlo, Eriol llegó a una decisión importantísima: necesitaba ayuda.

Desde que él como patito feo se había ido de la escuela, Takato había dispersado sus bromas, comentarios hirientes y mente de villano (que generalmente se destinaban para patito Hiraguizawa) hacia los distintos chicos que en cierta forma eran raros: los poco sociales, ratones de biblioteca, de andar torpe, de hábitos extraños; en pocas palabras todos aquellos que estaban en una clasificación poco favorable. Y Takato no era el único, se le habían unido varios de los chicos "populares" los que en cierta ocasión se habían juntado para hacerlo sufrir con una obra carente de imaginación.

Si, necesitaba ayuda. Ayuda para demostrarles a todos aquellos chicos que no eran perfectos, que la perfección no existe; para sacar sus defectos al aire y recordarles de una buena vez que ellos también son humanos al igual que las personas de las que se reían.

En total eran veintiséis personas las que estaban en su lista, tal vez uno más, o dos. Entre ellos estaba el "Takato´s club", Sakura y Syaoran, de ellos planeaba encargarse personalmente; pero de los otros, era más difícil. Estaba solo contra una parvada de… gente "bonita" y "popular" todo lo puedo.

Necesitaba reclutar gente: personas de confianza, discreta, con sed de venganza como la suya y dispuesta a llegar hasta el final y creía haber encontrado a los indicados.

La primera, o más bien el primero era Yamasaki, un chico de dieciséis años, cinco meses y siete días, su cabello era negro y peinado siempre hacia un lado, curiosamente tenía los ojos siempre cerrados; no era un chico feo, más bien atractivo, incluso tenía novia. Era miembro del equipo de futbol y tenía fama media.

Su problema eran las invenciones que se le venían a la cabeza (el chico era un mar de mentiras) y muchos lo molestaban por eso. Claro que no inventaba cosas sobre personas reales, más bien historias locas y poco creíbles sobre personajes famosos, fechas importantes, festividades y costumbres. El pobre ya no podía abrir la boca sin recibir una mentira ficticia que tenía de todo menos gracia. La estaba pasando muy mal.

La otra persona era Naoko (no se me su apellido :P); dieciséis años, ocho meses y trece días. Tenía el cabello castaño corto y los ojos cafés ocultos tras unas gafas redondas. La chica era un ratón de biblioteca con todo el sentido de la palabra. Fácilmente había leído ya más de la mitad de las novelas en toda la escuela; pasaba todo su tiempo libre con la nariz bajo un libro, era muy inteligente (la segunda después de Eriol) y por lo tanto era el centro de burlas (por la parte intelectual) de Takato.

Después de dos percances con Takato, Naoko había salido corriendo a la biblioteca a llorar sola.

Ambos eran del curso de Eriol, había hablado poco con ellos, pero le caían bien. Y lo mejor, sabía que ellos eran perfectos para unírsele. Solo faltaba convencerlos y ¿qué mejor que con una invitación?:

_Te espero en la azotea al finalizar las clases, ven solo._

Había puesto las tarjetas en las taquillas correspondientes, ahora solo tenía que esperar.

Click, el pestillo de la puerta giró y por ella entró una chica nerviosa pero decidida. La tarjeta que había recibido era de lo más rara; ¿una declaración de amor o de guerra? Pero ¿qué podía hacer si siempre había sido muy curiosa? Inspeccionó el lugar, no había nadie, solo una…

Click. La chica desvió la mirada hacia la puerta que era atravesada por Yamasaki, se conocían (poco), habían hablado, y sabía que tenía una linda novia. Entonces, era una declaración de guerra.

-¿Yamasaki? ¿Tú me enviaste esto? – preguntó la chica sin titubear, mostrando el papel con brillante caligrafía.

-No, yo también tengo una – respondió él sacando la suya. Si que era sospechoso; había encontrado esa "invitación" en su taquilla, seguramente de alguna admiradora (si, tenía admiradoras) o de alguien más… Después de pensarlo había decidido ir; si era una admiradora le recordaría amablemente que él ya tenía novia, si era alguna otra persona, estaba dispuesto a romper narices si se reían de nuevo de él. Pero encontrarse a Naoko ahí, eso era otra cosa.

-Me alegra que hayan podido venir – dijo de pronto una voz procedente de una… lap top abandonada en el piso, lo que Naoko había deservido como el tonto descuido de algún niño de papi – se preguntarán para qué los he hecho venir – y sin esperar respuesta, solo viendo la cara de desconcierto de ambos continuó – tengo una oferta para ustedes: venganza.

Eriol lo había planeado bien. No se dejaría ver por el momento y hablaría con ellos de frente indirectamente (contradictorio). Había dejado su lap top con la cámara encendida y en conexión con la de Sora; estaba oculto un par de pisos abajo; completamente solo.

-Seguramente están artos de las burlas y los maltratos a los que son sometidos. Les ofrezco contraatacar – les explicó a los chicos que se habían arrodillado frente a la pantalla y escuchaban atentos el discurso que había preparado para ellos – de forma anónima (claro está) nosotros podemos darles una cucharada de su propia medicina a todos esos chicos sin pasatiempo.

-¿Quién rayos eres? – soltó Yamasaki que sorprendentemente no había abierto los ojos ni un poquito, Naoko a su lado se acomodó los anteojos - ¿Cómo sabemos que eso es realmente lo que quieres de nosotros?

-Pueden confiar en mí, yo también eh sufrido muchas humillaciones públicas cortesía de las personas que ahora los molestan a ustedes – eso ya lo tenía previsto, pero tenía que convencerlos a como diera lugar – y si no me muestro a ustedes es por pura precaución; no sé si sean completamente confiables (espero que sí) y hasta que esté completamente seguro, este es el mejor medio que tengo para comunicarme con ustedes.

Siguió hablando y hablando para convencerlos; sabía que caerían pero le estaba costando trabajo. Naoko parecía casi convencida, Yamasaki por otro lado, se veía indeciso, él era quien más tenía que perder. Pero Eriol no parearía en su intento por conseguirlos como complices.

-¿Qué tendríamos que hacer? – cuestionó el ojos cerrados (dieciocho minutos y treinta y seis segundos después) muy interesado en las ideas de… del chico al otro lado de la computadora – digo, todo suena muy bien, pero…

-Información, necesitamos información que nos ayude a demostrarle a todos los "populares" lo que realmente son: humanos con defectos – los tenía, ahora solo necesitaba optimizar los detalles – pero para obtener la información, deben de ser discretos; sumamente discretos o pueden descubrirnos.

-Me parece bien – comentó Naoko con el reflejo del sol en sus anteojos – pero ¿cómo podremos confiar en ti?

-¿Acaso creen que me arriesgaría a hacer todo esto si fuera un de ellos? – preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa en los labios – si lo fuera, yo sería el más perjudicado.

-No si nadie sabe quién eres – contradijo la chica levantando el índice – nadie podría culparte.

-Les daré pistas sobre mí para que puedan analizarme y posiblemente descubrirme antes de que decida mostrarles y rostro y decirles mi nombre – ofreció el oji-azul-verde que también había pensado en eso: confiar en alguien a ciegas estaba para pensarse – ahora tengo una idea en mente…

--

_Dos días siguiente:_

Los alumnos de Seiji apresuraban el paso con los minutos contados. Soñolientos, medio desayunados y con uno que otro pelo fuera de lugar; generalmente era así como llegaban a los salones y pasaban las primeras tres horas de escuela (excepto lo de soñolientos, eso era permanente).

Takato Ichijoyi con su acostumbrado andar flojo, despreocupado y la camisa medio desfajada era seguido por sus cuatro compinches que se encargaban principalmente de intimidar a todo aquel que los viera por más de dos segundos. Lo extraño era que, ese día más de uno se les quedaba viendo por mucho más tiempo.

Los cuchicheos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el rubio puso un pie dentro del salón. Todos los presentes lo observaban detenidamente (unos divertidos, otros asustados, otros indefinidos). Extraño, ¿qué rayos les pasaba? Un codazo lo hizo volverse y cuando Rikuto le señaló el pizarrón fue cuando comprendí que realmente algo estaba pasando.

**ICHIJOYI: ¿SABES LO QUE…** continúa en el siguiente salón

Sin importarle los nuevos susurros de los demás se apresuró a llegar al salón continuo.

**SE SIENTE SER…**

Siguiente salón.

**EL HAZMERREIR DE TODOS?**

¿Quién rayos había puesto eso? Salió al siguiente salón dejando los anteriores llenos de curiosos que lo seguían con la mirada; otros tantos lo seguían sin disimulo para enterarse en primera persona.

**ESTAS A PUNTO DE DESCUBRIRLO**

-¿Quién se atrevió a hacer esto? – preguntó saliendo al pasillo. Nadie le respondió, estaba molesto y cuando estaba molesto, no le importaba nada. Pobre del iluso que se había atrevido a escribir esas pavadas, si lo estaba retando, sabía de antemano quien sería el vencedor.

-Aquí hay otro - señaló Hotaru desde el salón contiguo.

Takato se apresuró a entrar, no era una palabra lo que habían pintado en el pizarrón, más bien parecía ser la marca personal del sujeto o sujetos: Una V dentro de un círculo, solamente eso.

-Veamos que tienes preparado para mí – lo retó a ciegas con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

--

A la hora del receso, los letreros para Ichijoyi seguían siendo el tema de conversación en todo el instituto (hasta los profesores lo comentaban). Ya todo el mundo, desde las chismosas (os) de los salones, hasta el conserje nocturno se habían enterado.

Cierta amatista caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse. Había dejando solos a sus amigos tras darles una excusa que incluso a ella le sonó poco creíble.

La nívea también había escuchado y visto algunos carteles; pero no pensaba comentarlo con nadie. Si alguien intentaba meterse con Ichijoyi, ella estaba dispuesta a apoyar a ese alguien sin importarle quien fuera. Deseaba vengarse por todo lo que el chico le había hecho. Cosas que incluían no dejar de molestarla todo el tiempo, invadir su espacio personal sin permiso y alejar a una de las personas que más valoraba. Nunca lo perdonaría.

Una suave melodía inundó todo el pasillo dejándola paralizada. Conocía esa canción en piano, su corazón dio un repentino salto y con la esperanza a flote corrió hacia el salón de música.

No sabía lo que esperaba encontrar dentro, bueno si lo sabía; pero lo que encontró en cierta forma la decepcionó un poco. Dany estaba sentado al piano con los ojos cerrados, evidentemente feliz manipulando las teclas como si de un profesional se tratara.

_Otra mente:_

Eriol había vagado un poco de aquí a allá completamente feliz por cómo iban las cosas; Yamasaki y Naoko aún tenían sus dudas, pero por el momento podía contar en ellos y planeaba ganarse su confianza poco a poco. Por el momento, el primer plan estaba marchando a la perfección

sabía que habían hecho enfadar a Takato, que en ese momento estaba hecho una furia y no pararía hasta encontrar al responsable; él tampoco pararía.

Tan solo había una cosa que le faltaba para que el día fuera perfecto, una cosa que no había podido hacer desde que había decidido poner fin a su patética vida bajo el techo paterno: tocar piano.

Así que, ¿por qué no? Nadie se lo impediría ¿o sí?

Se dirigió con paso decidido al salón de música donde planeaba pasar el resto del receso, solos él, el piano y las melodías que tan bien se le daba tocar.

Entró, no había nadie. Se sentó en el banquito, levantó la tapa y sintió una emoción desbordante cuando posó sus manos blancas sobre las teclas suaves y anhelantes de dominio.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar; le fascinaba, le encantaba poder hacer esos sonidos tan magníficos y saber que estaba todo bajo su control, que él solo podía mejorar o empeorar la melodía y su éxito o fracaso dependía únicamente de su habilidad; de nadie más.

Un ligero cosquilleo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y sin dejar de tocar, volteó la cabeza para encontrar frente a él un mar negro y amatista. La vio fijamente unos segundos y sin dejar de tocar, sonrió ampliamente a una confundida Daidoji.

La nívea se acercó un poco más al chico; tocaba muy bien, cada nota debidamente tocada y sin más de pronto se le vino a la mente otra persona tocando la misma melodía exactamente como Dany lo hacía.

Era reconfortante imaginarlo de esa forma; entrecerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sintiendo que era Eriol y no Dany quien estaba en esa habitación, tocando para ella.

Y como siempre pasaba, Eriol (disfrazado de Dany) tocó como nunca para su amor imposible; como si nada entre ellos hubiera cambiado y él siguiera usado aparatos dentales, anteojos gruesos y exceso de gel. Las barreras desaparecieron con cada compás. La extraña conexión que los unía cuando él tocaba el piano volvió sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara.

La melodía cesó lentamente y tras un par de suspiros, ambos voltearon para encontrar sus ojos en una intensa mirada.

-Gracias – susurró Tomoyo con una nostálgica sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó el pelinegro un poco desconcertado.

-Por dejarme escucharte y ver a otra persona en ti mientras tocabas – respondió ella sin apartar la vista – Eres un excelente músico.

-Gracias, tu eres una excelente cantante – contestó el chico sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

-¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes? – cuestionó la nívea extrañada.

-…- demonios, se suponía que él no la había escuchado cantar antes, solo había atinado a responder como generalmente respondía cuando ella le decía que era un excelente pianista (aun que esta vez no había usado la palabra pianista) – yo… pues verás – excusas, excusas – el otro día no tuve entrenamiento de esgrima y salí a ver la escuela, entonces escuché al coro y una linda voz que sobresalía de entre las demás – ¿sería creíble? Esperaba que lo fuera – y cuando pregunté me dijeron que tú eres la voz principal, por eso supongo que eras tú.

-Ya veo – difícil de creer, pero ¿de qué otra forma sabría él que cantaba bien? Y esa respuesta, ¿por qué sintió su corazón acelerarse al escucharla? Estaba alucinando, malinterpretando cosas que deseaba que pasaran - ¿puedes tocar algo más?

-Claro – fiu, se había salvado por un pelito. Comenzó con una nueva melodía que esperaba no haber tocado antes frente a ella y siguió hasta que un grito ahogado cruzó el ambiente.

-AGUA, AGUA – gritaba Takato a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo muy pegado a la pared.

-Espera Takato, aquí – gritaban sus cuatro amigotes.

Quien quiere agua, agua tiene. De pronto, como si hubieran invocado a la lluvia, una catarata calló por toda la pared empapando a Takato y sus amigos. Cuando el agua cesó, un chorro más calló sobre el rubio que se había paralizado de pronto.

-Nunca subestimen el poder de un chile – pensó Eriol sonriendo con suficiencia - ¿crees que se encuentre bien? – le preguntó a Tomoyo fingiendo preocupación.

-Espero que no – contestó ella echándose a reír como nunca.

-Pensé que te agradaba – dijo el oji-verde con una brusca sacudida en el estómago.

-Claro que no, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso? – preguntó la chica en tono desafiante.

-No lo sé – dijo sinceramente el níveo muy contento por la noticia.

--

-¿Y bien? – le preguntó Sora a Dany cuando salía del vestidor listo para entrenar - ¿Cómo te fue?

-Nos fue bastante bien – contestó poniendo una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

-Buaaaa – se escuchó un grito terrible en el pasillo e inmediatamente asomaron la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba.

Ichijoyi corría de un lado al otro con las manos en el trasero rascándose frenéticamente, instantes después se le unieron los otros cuatro del "Takato´s club" asiendo cosas muy extrañas con su retaguardia y varias partes de su cuerpo: rascarse, frotarse con la pared, dejarse caer de sentón, golpearse con lo que encontraran en su camino. Todos corrían hacia el jardín con cara de dolor (dos de ellos despojándose de sus prendas) y completamente rojos por las risas de todos los que estaban presenciando el espectáculo montado.

-¿Pica pica en la ropa? – preguntó Misato en un susurro apenas audible para el níveo.

-En ciertas partes bien determinadas – respondió el chico con simplicidad poniendo su mejor cara de ángel (que lo hacía verse adorable).

-Eh creado un monstruo – resopló la mujer con fingida molestia.

-Solo lo liberaste – le aclaró Dany moviendo el sable impaciente por iniciar el entrenamiento – vengadores al ataque.

-

-

Bueno, por el momento es to...to...todo amigos.

Ahora, me a llevado un buen rato descubrir que en este mundo existen solo dos tipos de personas:

1.- Las personas que les gustan los Sugus o gudis (dicese de aquel caramelo chicloso y cuadradito con sabor a frutas)

2.-Las personas que no les gustan los sugus o gudis.

ASí que, ¿en qué clasificación entras tu?

SIi chics esta es una encuesta (jajaja).

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi. En el siguiente abran un par de sorpresas. Esperenlo pronto (tal vez no tanto, sigo teniendo examenes y trabajos de fin de trimestre: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

Hasta la próxima.

ADIOSIN :D


	8. ¿Mejores amigos?

**Hola a todos.**

**Antes que nada, gracias por su paciencia, ya se que me excedí de mi tiempo límite (ajajaja con gotita de sudor en la cabeza), pero ya estamos de vuelta, como anteriormente me dijeron, los muertos reviven.**

**Ahora, sobre la encuesta, verán:**

**Ahora ya sé que hay cuatro tipos de personas en el mundo:**

**El 40% que es al que le gustan lo sugus**

**El 13.33% que no sabe que son los sugus**

**por el momento el 0% que no le gustan los sugus (jajaja)**

**y el 46.66% que no respondió la encuensta :(**

**Bueno, ahora a leer. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**¿Mejores amigos?**

Los amigos…

Hay quienes dicen que los amigos llegan caídos del cielo. Otros que afirman simplemente los amigos están predestinados a ser amigos.

¿Qué se yo?

Los amigos simplemente están en el momento correcto, en la hora correcta.

Aun que muchos no sepan lo que es la verdadera amistad ni nada de lo que esta pequeña gran palabra conlleva.

--

_Mansión Hiraguizawa:_

El sol caía nuevamente perezoso y radiante como cada tarde al ocaso. Llegaba la noche y con esta, la oscuridad, el silencio y el interminable andar de las horas nocturnas, las que para la mayoría pasan desapercibidas. Sin embargo, en esa casa-mansión habitaba una excepción.

El joven y talentoso cirujano Clow Hiraguizawa se derrumbaba tras cada día transcurrido, sus ojeras crecían, las esperanzas flaqueaban, la desilusión, angustia y los mechones blancos en el cabello aumentaban.

Un mes, ya había transcurrido un mes desde la repentina desaparición de su hijo. Un mes sin verlo, sin oírlo, sin tener noticias suyas, preocupándose por cómo estará, en dónde y con quién. Un mes lleno de ansiedad, tortura y un montón de cosas y distracciones en la cabeza. Un mes… treinta días… setecientas veinte horas.

Ningún investigador de los que había contratado había podido darle alguna pista de su paradero. A su hijo literalmente se lo había tragado la tierra, sin más.

Ya ni siquiera podía operar bien. No podía permitirse tener tantas preocupaciones en mente. Su trabajo era (y no literalmente) cosa de vida o muerte y realmente estaba poniendo en cuestión sus habilidades en el quirófano. Esa mañana, por ejemplo, había estado a punto de taladrar el lado equivocado de la cabeza de su paciente.

No lo soportaba más. Si, tal vez había descuidado mucho a su hijo, no había estado presente cuando más lo había necesitado, ni nunca había hablado de cosas absurdas o importantes con él, cosas como libros, películas, chicas… su música.

Era un mal padre pero… maldita sea, había hecho todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz: le había dado una buena casa, buena educación, todo lo que él le había pedido, incluso había cumplido su capricho de aprender música, le había conseguido los mejores maestros e incluso le había comprado un piano.

Ahora se daba cuenta del grave error que había cometido. Él se había ocupado de intentar arreglar su vida personal y a su hijo le había dado todo, todo excepto lo que él le había pedido siempre en un grito mudo: su tiempo, su compañía… su cariño.

La gente podía considerarlo un genio pero él no se sentía más que un idiota, un reverendo idiota.

Claro, sabía perfectamente que en el interior su hijo le guardaba cierto resentimiento, pero siempre había creído que se debía por las disputas que en el pasado había tenido con su madre, ignorando el verdadero motivo (que Judy le había casi gritado hacia tres semanas) que era su ausencia y abandono.

Clow no podía evitar sentirse vacío, algo muy importante le faltaba; ¿desde cuándo aquel chiquillo se había convertido en algo tan importante? Lo desconocía, pero le hacía falta. La casa parecía muerta sin él, sin su música cada tarde, sin sus objetos olvidados en algún lugar, sin su sonrisa… sin su simple presencia.

Justo en ese momento, Clow se dio cuenta de que una parte de él mismo se había alejado en el instante que Eriol había decidido irse.

--

_Instituto Seiji:_

Extraño, raro, increíble, absurdo.

"Algo" se estaba cociendo en el instituto; los responsables… nadie sabía quiénes eran, simplemente se hacían llamar "Los Vengadores". Y al parecer, sí que lo eran.

Ahora eran los chicos "populares" los que tenían que cuidarse las espaldas y los secretos.

Tan solo tres días después del incidente de Ichijoyi con los polvos pica-pica, por la escuela se habían pegado panfletos revelando uno de los secretos más ocultos y vergonzosos de Himeko, una chica del último año que era la princesa de papá y disfrutaba de plantarles en cara a todas y cada una de las demás chicas lo superior que era.

Su secreto: En su último año de secundaria, la chica había necesitado un cambio de pantalones al finalizar la clase de deportes por un pequeño "accidente" que tenía que ver con un ataque excesivo de risa.

Dos días después, en las canchas de futbol había aparecido una gran fotografía resiente de Kiyoshi (un chico de curso intermedio mejor conocido por su habilidad para destrozar parejas cuando la chica le interesaba) jugando con las muñecas de su hermana. La foto era demasiado buena para ser un fotomontaje.

Himeko no había aparecido hasta el siguiente lunes muerta de vergüenza e incapaz de pavonearse ante los demás. Kiyoshi llegaba a la escuela, se escondía en el receso y huía al final de las clases.

¿Qué pasaría aquel día? Posiblemente algo entretenido y que dejaría a muchos con la boca abierta.

-A las ocho, no llegues tarde – le insinuó Sango con cara pícara.

-Procuraré no hacerlo – le dijo Dany con una sonrisa. Una nueva invitación a una fiesta (con lo que las odiaba). Desde que había llegado de "Italia" era la tercera vez que lo invitaban; a una había rehuido a ir, a la otra… solo para ver el ambiente.

Definitivamente no estaba hecho para fiestas; la música era muy fuerte y escandalosa, la comida, bueno nunca pensó que lo diría, pero prefería la de Sora y las bebidas, nadie que quisiera salir consiente de ese tipo de "eventos" tomaría algo de lo que ahí se ofrecía. Lo peor de todo, todos (tanto ellas como ellos) se le habían quedado viendo embobados como si nunca hubieran visto a un chico con jersey negro de cuello de tortuga antes. Bailar, se había rehusado rotundamente con la excusa "me lastimé la pierna en el entrenamiento", pero que insistentes que eran (se había arrepentido mucho de haber ido).

¿Cómo saldría de esa fiesta? Algo se le ocurriría, pero no iría… Bueno, tal vez sí; para su mala fortuna, las fiestas eran un vividero de chismes e información valiosísima para él.

-Mi…Misato, ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó tímidamente una chica bajita de largas coletas y ojos oscuros.

-ehm, claro – accedió el pelinegro sin saber bien que era lo que ella quería. La siguió hacia un salón vacío y esperó a que hablara (él no tenía nada que decir).

-Yo… yo q…quería – comenzó ella muy nerviosa y completamente roja.

-Hay no, hay no, hay no – se dijo de pronto Dany creyendo saber lo que venía; ¿qué haría? Nadie lo había preparado para…

-Me gustas – terminó la chica en prácticamente un grito ahogado enrojeciéndose hasta morir.

-Demonios – pensó el pelinegro sin saber qué hacer – pues… pues… verás yo… - tengo problemas de visión, de convivencia, de carácter… no me gustan las chicas (NO; idiota, eso no), más altas, cabello oscuro, linda voz y ojos amatistas. TONTO – yo… creo que… ¿nos conocemos?

Ups, la regó.

La chica se sintió tan triste y ofendida que salió corriendo con sendas lágrimas en el rostro, muy avergonzada, completamente roja y un poco dolida.

-Rayos – se dijo a sí mismo el níveo que, si bien había rechazado a una completa extraña, el gesto no le pasó desapercibido y se había sonrojado ligeramente. Nunca había pensado que algo así le iba a pasar a él, al chico semi-vampiro, al patito feo: una chica acababa de declarársele – es peor de lo que me imaginé en mis más horribles pesadillas.

-Vaya, ya se estaban tardando – dijo una voz sumamente familiar para él.

-¿A qué te refieres Tommy? – preguntó el chico sabiendo que su sonrojo iba en aumento.

-A la lluvia de declaraciones – respondió ella con una sonrisa un poco muy fingida. La amatista estaba muy cambiada, apenas era una débil sombra de lo que había sido el mes pasado. Estaba pálida, ojerosa, flaca (no delgada, flaca) muy decaída, ya no sonreía, siempre estaba desganada y misteriosamente su angelical voz había desaparecido - ¿o vas a negar que esa chica acaba de declararte sus sentimientos?

-B…bueno pues… verás – nervios ¿qué es eso? ¿Cómo decirle a su linda (para él siempre linda, hermosa, bella…) amiga que había presenciado su primera declaración amorosa?

-Descuida, no tienes que dar explicaciones – lo cortó ella un tanto divertida, Dany en verdad era un chico como pocos: no se aprovechaba de su físico con las chicas, a veces pasaba desapercibido cuando alguien le decía un piropo, era agradable estar con él y en más de una ocasión lo había descubierto empeñado en hacerla sonreír – ¿ahora vas a decirme que fue tu primera declaración?

-… - sip, pero no podía decirlo. Eriol sabía que alguien como Dany debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de confesiones, pero él como Eriol tenía nula experiencia - ¿crees que esté bien? – cuestionó desviando la pregunta de la joven Daidoji.

-Siempre se reponen – respondió ella que sabía mejor que nadie sobre eso de rechazar a alguien – descuida.

-Menos mal – sonrió el oji-verde muy aliviado – entonces… ¿vas a la práctica de coro?

-Si – no veía la necesidad, desde hacía un par de semanas no había podido cantar una nota decentemente, ¿qué caso tenía?

-¿Nos… nos vemos luego? – titubeó el pelinegro ansioso por pasar más tiempo con ella. Desde que él era Dany no habían convivido mucho que digamos y, aun que estaban cerca el uno del otro, no podía evitar sentir una gruesa muralla separándolos.

-La verdad tengo que llegar pronto a casa – mintió ella con la vista clavada en el suelo. Le agradaba estar con él, pero seguía sintiéndose una traidora por eso.

-Entonces… hasta mañana – se despidió Dany con un tono de desilusión en la voz y partió hacia el gimnasio. Se sentía mal por su amiga, sabía que él era el culpable y de una forma u otra enmendaría su error. Él haría que la joven Daidoji volviera a sonreír, costara lo que le costara.

-Llegas tarde – lo reprendió Misato cuando entró al gimnasio – ¿sucede algo?

-Nada ¿por? – preguntó el chico deteniéndose frente a ella, el lugar estaba vacío, seguramente los demás estaban en los vestidores.

-Estas rojo – dijo ella señalando sus mejillas. Después se acercó a él y puso una mano en su frente y otra en la suya – no tienes fiebre, ¿Te sientes mal o estás sonrojado?

-Estoy bien – soltó el pelinegro ruborizándose más conforme se alejaba de ella.

-Entonces estás sonrojado – repuso ella con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro – ve a cambiarte rápido.

-Eres de lo peor – dijo él por lo bajito para que no lo escuchara y corrió hacia los vestidores.

-Te oí.

En esos momentos, pretender ser sobrino de Sora Misato no le sirvió en nada a Eriol. La entrenadora de nuevo asombró a todos sus alumnos con nuevos, mejores y dolorosos ejercicios que dejaron instantáneamente atrofiados varios músculos que la mayoría no conoce. Dolor, ese era el segundo nombre de Misato (el primero: producir).

-Te pasas Sora – le espetó el oji-verde encaminándose hacia la puerta caminando como robot – auch.

-No es para tanto – contradijo ella evidentemente divertida por la forma de andar del chico – por cierto, ¿podrías llegar pronto a casa? Voy a trabajar un par de horas extras e Izzy se quedará solo.

-No hay problema – aceptó Dany que de cualquier forma no tenía nada más que hacer.

Siguió como pudo y muchas punzadas en las piernas hasta las taquillas. Después de todo cada paso sería bien recompensado, había hecho una travesura y no quería perdérsela. Seguramente "él" estaba a punto de descubrirlo y ningún dolor de ningún entrenamiento le quitaría el gusto de verle la cara a…

-¡Qué demonios! – gritó Takato dentro de la habitación de taquillas - ¿Quién rayos se atrevió a esto?

-Takato, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Dany inocentemente aun que claro, él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba.

-Mira – respondió el rubio hecho una furia, señalando el techo.

Dany siguió la dirección del dedo y sonrió brevemente a la mochila y zapatos pegados al techo del chico (con pega pega extra fuerte).

-¿De qué te ríes? – cuestionó Ichijoyi viéndolo fijamente como si de una mosca se tratara.

-Bueno, no puedes negar que es original – rio de nuevo ante la cara de sorpresa de su interlocutor. Si, era original y era SU idea.

-Ayúdame a bajarlos – le ordenó él jalándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo? – preguntó el chico con los ojos semi-desorbitados.

-Te subirás a mis hombros y los bajarás – respondió el chico colocándose debajo de sus cosas y jalando a un pelinegro muy pálido (el tiro por la culata).

Takato obligó a Dany a subirse a sus hombros y medio tambaleándose alcanzó las pertenencias del rubio; pero ¡oh sorpresa! el pega pega extra fuerte sí que era extra fuerte.

-No quieren – jadeó el oji-verde poniendo la mayoría de su pensó en las zapatillas del rubio – Takato, me vas a tirar.

-Espera – aulló el otro moviéndose de su lugar soltando (y por lo tanto dejando colgado) al níveo de su mochila – esto es increíble, ¿Quién rayos lo hizo?

-Takato – gritó el otro aferrándose al tirante de la mochila. Idea: Ichijoyi estaba justo debajo de él, por lo que si lograba abrir el broche de la mochila…

-Auch, auch, auch – libro tras libro, libreta y demás cosas cayeron derechito a una cabellera rubia – fíjate lo que haces Misato.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen? – preguntó una linda voz a la entrada de las taquillas. Dany dirigió la vista como pudo y vio a una Tomoyo muy sorprendida de verlo colgando y muy divertida por ver a Takato sobándose la cabeza.

-Aaah – de la impresión, el pelinegro se soltó cayendo encima de su enemigo secreto

-Quítate de encimaaaa – gritó Ichijoyi con la cara aplastada entre el piso y una pierna italiana.

-Lo siento…

-¿Dany estás bien? – preguntó la ametista al llegar junto a ellos.

-Sí, gracias – respondió sonrojándose nuevamente cuando ella le ayudó a pararse.

-¿Por qué no preguntas por mí? – se quejó el rubio incorporándose de mala gana y sobándose una nariz muy roja y magullada.

-No – respondió la nívea con sinceridad – ven Dany.

Sin protestar, el chico la siguió hasta salir de la escuela; Dany iba con el cabeza bajo, falsamente interesado por sus zapatos. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra hasta llegar a la verja.

-¿Por qué lo ayudaste? – preguntó la chica con un deje de molestia en la voz.

-Me obligó – dijo él con sinceridad - ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

-No, solo… - odiaba a Takato y Dany no estaba al tanto de eso, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse mal cuando lo vio ayudándolo, ¿y si después Takato lo reclutaba a su club? – Takato no me simpatiza, eso es todo.

-Entiendo – a él tampoco le simpatizaba Takato en lo más mínimo; pero tenía que fingir. Por otro lado, Tomoyo se veía débil, como si apenas y pudiera mantenerse en pie - ¿Estás bien?

-Si muy bien – respondió ella inmediatamente – nos vemos…

-Pero – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar tambaleándose un poco de aquí a allá. Dany no podía apartar los ojos de ella, realmente se veía mal… débil… presentía que en cualquier momento… - ¡Tommy! – gritó al ver como su amiga caía al suelo (casi en cámara lenta) – Tommy despierta, vamos por favor, despierta – dijo levantándola un poco, olvidándose de su falso acento y volteando a todos lados en busca de ayuda… pero nada, ni un alma en pena.

--

_Residencia… casa Misato:_

Estrellita azul, estrellita verde, morada, rosa, roja... ¿desde cuándo la tierra giraba alrededor de una sola persona?

¿Qué había pasado?

Primero ella (Tomoyo) había visto a Dany colgado de la mochila de Takato al entrar a las taquillas, después él se cayó encima del idiota Ichijoji (excelente - había pensado) y ella le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Lo sacó de ahí y le confesó el desagrado que sentía por Takato.

Después… solo recordaba sentirse débil y no poder pisar firmemente el suelo, como si fuera cuesta abajo o en un camino pedregoso y luego… luego estaba ahí… en una sala pequeña encima de uno de los tres sillones marrones, la mesita de cristal había sido recorrida hasta llegar casi al mueble del televisor… no reconocía la habitación, nunca había estado ahí antes.

-Ya despertaste, me alegro mucho – dijo una voz con acento italiano desde la puerta. Giró la vista y vio a Dany caminando hacia ella con algo en las manos – no, no te pares, podrías marearte.

-Dany, ¿dónde estoy? – preguntó la chica incorporándose un poco - ¿cómo llegué aquí?

-En mi casa – respondió él empujándola cuidadosamente del hombro para recostarla nuevamente en el sofá, abrió la botellita que llevaba en las manos y colocó un poco en un algodón – te traje… en taxi – no podía decirle que por un rato la había cargado hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, lo mejor había sido llamar un taxi – no sé dónde queda tu casa y pensé que era mejor traerte aquí que llevarte a un hospital.

-Apesta – se quejó la amatista cuando él le acercó el algodón a la nariz.

-Es alcohol, te quitará el mareo – le explicó él pasando el algodón por su cuello y por unos centímetros alejado de su nariz – menudo susto me diste.

-Lo siento mucho – se disculpó la nívea desviando la vista.

-Descuida, menos mal que yo estaba cerca – dijo sin interrumpir su tarea de pasear el algodón por el aire para que ella lo oliera - ¿por qué no fuiste sincera cuando te pregunté si te sentías bien?

-No quería preocuparte – respondió viéndolo directamente a los ojos verdes (para su tristeza).

-Bueno, en lugar de preocuparme me has dado un susto de muerte – bromeó él sonriéndole dulcemente – Dime que es lo que pasa – le pidió e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

-No es nada – repuso la chica haciendo a un lado la mano del chico e incorporándose en el sofá. Su rostro se vio impregnado por una sombra de tristeza y sus ojos por una nube gris.

-¿Problemas en casa?, ¿en alguna materia?, ¿intentas bajar de peso? – propuso el pelinegro sonriendo por la última alternativa, ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza - ¿tienes problemas con tus amigos?... ¿con uno solo? – dijo finalmente sintiéndose mal consigo mismo. Sí, todo eso era su culpa…

-No es eso, yo…

-Extrañas a tu amigo – Dany terminó la frase incapaz de sostenerle la vista, gracias a él su amiga había puesto en peligro su vida, ¿podía sentirse peor? No.

Un corto silencio inundó la estancia mientras cada uno intentaba cavilar en sus propias ideas y mentes. El gran señor reloj marcaba las siete y treinta (veintitrés segundos) en ese preciso instante.

-Yo… lo extraño demasiado – dijo de pronto la joven Daidoji apretando los puños y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar – si tan solo… pudiera hablar con él, pedirle perdón… yo… yo tuve la culpa de que se marchara y…

-¿Qué dices? Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada – la cortó sintiendo rabia en las venas, no podía dejar que ella se echara la culpa por sus decisiones. Ahora veía lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir – estoy seguro que fue por las circunstancias, no por ti.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – preguntó ella girándose para verlo, pero él no planeaba devolverle la mirada – yo tuve la culpa, no sabes lo que pasó y…

-Si lo sé – qué ganas… qué ganas tenía de decirle toda la verdad, de decirle que era él, Eriol… y de pedirle perdón – alguien me lo contó y te aseguro que no fue tu culpa… esos chicos que planearon la obra fueron los culpables y… tu amigo también tuvo algo de culpa.

-Claro que no – dijo ella en tono desesperado; Eriol no había tenido la culpa de nada…

-Sí, un poco – debía reconocerlo, él también era culpable, el problema era decirlo, expresar su error con palabras – pero tranquilízate, necesitas descansar y comer.

-No tengo hambre – dijo rápidamente perdiendo la mirada nuevamente, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, desahogarse con Dany… apenas y se conocían.

-Si como no – se burló él con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro – entonces los sonidos que tu estómago produjo en el taxi y minutos antes de que despertaras fueron productos de mi imaginación.

-¿Qué? Mi estómago nunca rugió – se defendió ella completamente apenada, sintiendo como la sangre amenazaba con golpear sus mejillas.

-Vamos, para nosotros los italianos es una grave falta de respeto que rechacen una invitación a comer en nuestras casas – le explicó el oji-verde deshaciéndose del algodón con el que había estado jugando – aparte, no has probado una buena pizza hasta que la prepara un italiano.

Y sin más, la levantó del sofá cargándola con mucha más facilidad que la presente unas horas antes.

-Dany, bájame – le ordenó la amatista completamente nerviosa y perdiendo el control del color en sus mejillas.

-No – respondió él moviendo la cabeza como un niño pequeño. Atravesaron el salón y el corto pasillo hasta la cocina – ¿me ayudas a mover la silla? – le pidió al verse imposibilitado de usar las manos.

-Bájame – volvió a ordenarle ella. Entonces Dany recorrió la silla como pudo con el pie y la bajó cuidadosamente hasta el asiento.

-Listo, ahora no se te ocurra moverte de aquí – le advirtió el chico muy divertido. Atravesó el hueco hacia la cocina y Tomoyo pudo ver como se agachaba por el gran agujero que había en la pared (agujero que hacía de barra para comer) – por cierto… él es mi primo Izzy – dijo levantando al niño por los brazos.

-Hola – saludó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro lleno de harina – la pizza ya casi está lista.

A Tomoyo no le quedó más remedio que esperar sentada en la mesa para seis personas; cada vez que intentaba pararse para ayudar en algo, uno de los dos chicos (y una vez ambos) se encargaban de regresarla a su lugar alegando que ella era la invitada y no permitirían que les ayudara.

-Cuando nos invites a comer a tu casa no pensamos movernos de nuestros asientos – le dijo Dany en su tercer intento acompañándola nuevamente a su silla.

Así que ella, Tomoyo Daidoji, una excelente cocinera y repostera tuvo que esperar sentada mientras veía a dos chicos trabajar para terminar la cena. Claro que eso tuvo sus momentos divertidos: Izzy que no estaba muy familiarizado con la cocina tiró varias cosas (huevos, harina, agua, harina, condimentos, harina), Dany le daba instrucciones una y otra vez (se notaba su paciencia) y para cerrar con broche de oro, el pelinegro se puso un mandil rosa (con la inscripción mamá adelante) para sacar la pizza del horno.

-Te vez muy bien con eso – dijo Tommy sin poder contener su risa.

- Grazie, ya lo sabía – repuso Dany con un rubor en las mejillas que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura del horno. Puso la pizza sobre la mesa, se quitó el mandil y se sentó frente a la chica – a comer.

-Ya te dije que no tengo hambre – renegó la nívea viéndolo fijamente. La verdad la pizza se veía exquisita y olía a las mil maravillas, pero no deseaba comer.

-Bien, Izzy ¿preparado para el plan B? – preguntó Dany dirigiéndose al pequeño que apenas se veía por el agujero de la pared.

-Claro – gritó el niño sacando una licuadora rápidamente.

-¿Cuál es el plan B? – preguntó la chica temiendo por algo desagradable.

-Debes de comer ¿sabes? – comenzó el oji-verde con una sonrisa nada desagradable pero alertadora en el rostro – así que Izzy y yo hicimos dos planes: A es que comas por tu propia voluntad… y B, es moler la comida y obligarte a tomártela.

-O no, ni loca voy a hacer eso – dijo Tommy negándose rotundamente a los planes que los chicos (niños) había preparado.

-Entonces come – le ofreció el italiano sirviéndole él mismo el primer trozo de pizza en el plato – no te irás de aquí hasta que nos quedemos satisfechos.

Sin más remedio, la joven Daidoji obedeció la orden impuesta por los chicos Misato. Sentía pesadas las mandíbulas, le costaba masticar, pero no había duda de que Dany era un gran cheff (estaba deliciosa). En menos de lo que se dio cuenta, Dany ya le estaba sirviendo otro pedazo que no se rehusó comer. Si que era entretenido pasar el tiempo con ellos dos; Izzy era un niño encantador, lleno de vida y con las cualidades que la niñez brinda. Dany por su lado… era tan… le recordaba tanto a…

-Ya llegué – anunció Sora desde la puerta.

-Bienvenida a casa – gritó Izzy después de pasar lo que tenía en la boca – ven a comer.

-Claro, huele delicioso – respondió (también en un grito) la entrenadora. Inducida por el olor, se deshizo de todo lo que llevaba y corrió a la cocina – si, pizza. Ahh, hola – saludó al notar la presencia de Tomoyo – Dany no dijo que iba a invitar a alguien, que desconsiderado eres.

-La verdad, llegué de sorpresa – dijo la amatista sonriendo como muy pocas veces en ese mes – espero que no le moleste.

-Claro que no, eres bienvenida en nuestra casa – dijo la mujer sentándose junto a su hijo y sirviéndose en un plato desocupado.

Pasaron un rato de lo más cómodo. Comieron, rieron, bromearon, Sora les contó un par de anécdotas, comieron más, Izzy les contó un poco sobre su maestra de deportes (que era lo suficientemente rellenita como para hacer una sola sentadilla), Dany les contó sobre lo ocurrido con Takato y al final el postre: crema de chocolate blanco (postre italiano :)

-Se hace tarde, Dany asegúrate de que tu "amiga" llegue bien a casa – le dijo Sora con un toque pícaro cuando los chicos ayudaban a levantar los platos.

-Lo haré Sora, no te preocupes – le espetó el oji-verde que no le había pasado desapercibido el tono que había usado para decir amiga - ¿lista?

-Sí, pero no tienes por qué molestarte – le dijo ella que también había oído extraño el tono que la señora Misato había usado para referirse a su amistad.

-Descuida, de cualquier forma me gusta caminar – y pasar tiempo contigo – pensó para sí.

Se encaminaron fuera de la casa y comenzaron la marcha en silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? Eriol estaba convencido de que tenía que quitarle esa loca idea de la cabeza de que ella era la responsable de que se hubiera ido, pero ¿Cómo? Y también tenía que hacerse cargo de que Tommy volviera a ser la misma de siempre.

-Entonces… ¿cómo va el coro? – bueno, por algún lado tenía que empezar.

-Bien… supongo – contestó ella un poco incómoda – gracias por haberme invitado hoy.

-Ya te lo dije, a nosotros nos encanta tener invitados – sonrió para ella; la verdad se había esmerado mucho con la cena, sobre todo con el postre. Tenía que quedar bien y que mejor que con un chocolate – escucha, sobre tu amigo… hay muchas cosas que no entiendo – comenzó sintiendo inmediatamente como su amiga se retorcía las manos, pero tenía que continuar – me dijeron que él no era del todo… ehm… me dijeron que era un poco…

-¿Feo? – ofreció la chica levantando una ceja a modo de amenaza. El oji-verde se encogió de hombros a modo de afirmación – Eriol solo es un poco descuidado con su imagen, no es feo.

-De acuerdo – dijo él con un brinco de corazón; que ella no lo considerara feo era… increíble - ¿cómo se hicieron tan amigos?

-Él y su padre se mudaron a la casa vecina … -comenzó a narrarle la historia de su infancia; claro que él la recordaba perfectamente, pero quería escucharla de boca de su amiga – desde entonces él es mi mejor amigo – concluyó ella con un brillo especial en los ojos al haber recordado su infancia. En muchos aspectos Eriol la había hecho una infancia agradable, con su compañía y sus juegos. Le debía mucho.

-Entiendo – él también había recordado su infancia a cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, se sentía muy bien recordando esos momentos. Con Tomoyo como su amiga, su infancia había sido muy agradable y había dejado a un lado sus problemas familiares para concentrarse solo en lo que les importa a los niños. Le debía mucho.

-Lo quiero mucho – dijo de pronto sorprendiendo completamente al oji-azul disfrazado de oji-verde, que se ruborizó al instante – es alguien muy especial para mí.

-… - de pronto apareció la mudez en los labios del pelinegro ¿especial él? ¿para ella? ¿desde cuándo? Sabía a ciencia cierta y científicamente comprobado que se había puesto tan pálido como el papel y tan rojo como la sangre (mala combinación).

De nuevo un silencio sepulcral hizo acto de presencia y de nuevo ella (Tomoyo Daidoji) se había desahogado con Dany ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿por qué tanta confianza con alguien que no conocía bien? Sí, la respuesta era fácil. Dany le recordaba mucho a Eriol, su carácter (aun que Dany era un poco más sociable), su actitud y su gusto por la esgrima y el piano. Eran muy, muy parecidos.

-Pero… él te está lastimando – objetó el "italiano" en un tono apenas audible – lo sabes, él te está lastimando.

-¿Y qué? – preguntó la nívea un tanto dolida por esas palabras, su amigo si la estaba lastimando por su repentina desaparición, pero ella también lo había lastimado (lastima/lastima se anula) - ¿qué sugieres?

-yo… - de nuevo él y su bocota, ¿acaso no podía quedarse callado cuando la situación lo merecía? Acababa de oír lo que tanto había deseado y aún así va y abre la boca – sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero… - bien, de nuevo tenía que comenzar por algún lado; solo así podría estar más con ella – ¿te gustaría que fuera tu nuevo mejor amigo? – lo sacó como pudo y desenterrando todo el valor que no sabía que tenía.

Los científicos acaban de descubrir una nueva tonalidad de rojo en la cara de un joven ingles residente en Japón. Artistas, estén atentos.

Acababa de oír bien. ¿Dany, el nuevo alumno extranjero le había pedido ser su mejor amigo? Por lo menos ahora confirmaba que el chico era extremadamente dulce y amable, pero… ¿cómo decirlo?...

-Gracias Dany – sabía que era lo correcto, solo así podría estar en paz consigo misma – pero yo ya tengo un mejor amigo – el chico bajó la cabeza con ese comentario – y la verdad no importa la distancia ni el tiempo que tenga sin escucharlo, Eriol siempre será mi mejor amigo.

Wow, eso era de locos. La felicidad le desbordaba por los poros de la piel y sus átomos, electrones, leptones (etc. etc.) hacían una fiesta para celebrar el momento más glorioso de la vida del ex vampiro.

-Espero que no te moleste – dijo la chica sacando al oji-verde de sus pensamientos, ¿tan grave era haberle negado ser su mejor amiga? Parecía que acababa de entrar en transe – somos amigos, buenos amigos, pero ya tengo un mejor amigo.

-Descuida, lo entiendo – dijo él sin poder contener su alegría – solo espero que me dejes ayudarte cuando lo necesites y confíes en mí.

-Claro – sonrió ampliamente. Seguramente Dany la ayudaría mucho a sobrepasar esos días sin su mejor-mejor amigo – aquí es mi casa – tan concentrada estaba en su plática que ni cuenta se había dado por donde andaba.

-Es muy grande ¿segura que no te equivocaste de casa? – bromeó el pelinegro haciendo sonreír a su acompañante – hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana – se despidió la amatista con la mano guardando cierta distancia con el chico por si de nuevo le brotaban las "costumbres" italianas como la vez que se había presentado.

Eri…Dany la vio entrar a la casa y esperó unos momentos más para asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir. Increíble, no podía describirlo de otra manera, simplemente increíble. Él era alguien importante para Tomoyo (¡que no lo veía como alguien feo!) y… ¿si realmente tenía una oportunidad con ella? O ¿solo lo consideraba lo realmente importante para ser su amigo? ¿lo vería algún día como algo más?

-E… ¿Eriol? – escuchó que alguien preguntaba a un costado suyo - ¿Eriol, eres tú?

La sangre se quedó congelada en sus venas cuando reconoció la voz de su padre ¿qué hacía él a esa hora de la noche? Se suponía que estaba en el hospital como siempre.

-Tranquilo – se dijo apretando los puños – él no se dará cuenta de que eres tú – giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a iniciar la marcha cuando una mano grande y fuerte lo hizo volverse.

Clow se le quedó viendo detenidamente unos instantes con la cara crispada y consternada. Se le notaba ansioso, cansado… raro. Después de concluir su examen, bajo la vista y aflojó las manos para dejar a un chico (internamente) muerto de nervios.

-Lo siento, te confundí con alguien más – dijo a tono de disculpa, pero realmente muy desilusionado por no haber encontrado a su hijo.

Dany se alejó lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron proponiéndose no volver a pisar esa calle si no era realmente necesario. Había estado a un pelo de ser descubierto por su padre y entonces sí, todo se hubiera echado a perder. Todo.

-

-

Hey hey, yo también quiero pizza y postre italiano de chocolate (se me antojó). ¿Quién más quiere?

Bueno, la verdad, de veritas de veras espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, esta semana a sido... horrible, realmente horrible. Primero, los trabajos y examenes, después me dio dolor de garganta, gripa y ahora tos (noooo) y para acabarla, tres veces al dentista waaaaaaaaaaaa. y desde que empezó la nueva semana, bueno ya termine mis examenes y de nuevo perdí noventa minutos de mi existencia en el dentista (odio mis dientes).

en fin, lamento decirlo, pero esto fue lo mejor que pudo producir mi cabeza (por el momento). Eh estado un poco carente de imaginación, prendamos una fogata y dancemos alrededor de ella para espantar a los malos bloqueos chucarreros (jajaja).

Bueno, ahora si me despido. Espero poder continuar pronto (más pronto de lo que esperaron este segurísimo).

ADIOSIN :D


	9. Evidencias

**Holaito a Todos.**

Antes que nada, eh de decirles que cambié mi nick de **Maydai a Daimay** (jajajajajajaja). Fue ayer, así que espero que no les sorprenda tanto :)

Y otra cosa más, desde hace como dos capitulos se me ha olvidado decirles que **las contestaciones a los Reviews están en el profile** (tonta, tonta) pero bueno, ahora les digo (demasiado tarde :( y yo les aconsejaría que entraran a leerlos antes de leerse el capitulo (solo un consejo) ok??

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo un poco más rápido que los pasados :D

Y hago un parentesis para agradecer a todos lo s que se han tomado el tiempo para leer este fic. a todos los que nos han incluido en historias favoritas, alarmas y autor favorito, son lo máximo, en serio.

**Ahora si, a leer:**

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**Evidencias**

--

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Yamasaki nuevamente cada vez más desesperado por saber la verdad.

-Toco el piano – le contestó la distorsionada voz a través de la lap top.

Hora: quice horas, veintitrés minutos, dieciocho segundos.

Lugar: Terraza del instituto Seiji.

Dos chicos (un combo: chico-chica) estaban reunidos en ese lugar como acostumbraban desde hacía casi tres semanas. Ellos eran los "Vengadores" y ese su lugar de reunión. Solían reunirse por lo menos tres veces por semana para planear estrategias y entregar información. Sí, el plan estaba dando resultado, los "populares" comenzaban a temer y todo gracias a ellos: el ratón de biblioteca, el mentiroso compulsivo y el chico oculto por un monitor de computadora (el supuesto líder)

-¿Eso no nos ayuda en nada? – objetó el chico cerrando los puños con fuerza – aquí muchas personas saben tocar piano.

-Disminuye el número de candidatos – respondió la voz con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Es muy arriesgado lo que nosotros hacemos, no pienso involucrar a Chijaru en todo esto – dijo él firmemente girándose un poco. Si ese chico quien quiera que fuera se atrevía a poner en peligro a su novia, se las vería con él.

-Pienso que ella puede tomar su propia decisión – dijo Eriol varios pisos debajo de ellos oculto entre las sombras – Chijaru puede sernos de mucha ayuda para recopilar información, no se metería en muchos problemas por eso. En la fiesta de Sango por ejemplo, nadie sospecharía de ella. ¿Tú qué opinas Naoko?

-Yo pues… - comenzó la chica bajo la mirada intimidatoria de su ahora amigo – creo… creo que sería buena idea que Chijaru nos ayude.

-No – gritó el chico sintiéndose traicionado, una cosa era que él estuviera involucrado en todo ese asunto de la venganza y otra muy diferente era que su novia se viera involucrada -¿tienes idea de lo que nos harían si nos descubren? Pero claro, tú estás muy bien protegido detrás de esa computadora.

-Esto es temporal. Aparte, fui yo quien pegó las pertenencias de Ichijoyi en el techo de las taquillas (y siguen ahí) – le recordó Eriol con una sonrisa por el recuerdo y el gusto de saber que nadie las había podido despegar – escucha, Chijaru no correrá ningún peligro, te lo garantizo. No me atrevería a pedírtelo si supiera que algo podría pasarle y créeme, todo va a salir bien.

-ES difícil confiar en alguien al que ni siquiera has visto – repitió el ojos cerrados cruzando las manos sobre el pecho.

-Se que tu novia está igual de harta que tú – comenzó el oji-azul-verde, hubiera deseado no llegar a ese momento, pero Yamasaki se había metido en una coraza muy dura – no te dice nada, pero seguramente se burlan constantemente de ella por ser tu novia.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el chico muy desconcertado acercándose peligrosamente al aparato.

-Sí, estoy seguro de eso. ¿Acaso esperabas que todos ellos trataran bien a la novia del mentiroso compulsivo? – el chico estaba furioso, Eriol sabía que iba a provocar esa reacción, pero no tenía otra alternativa – piénsalo un poco. No te dice nada para no preocuparte, pero tarde que temprano va a estallar.

-…- rayos, ese chico ¿quién se creía? Pero, si era cierto lo que le decía. Si los "populares" se habían metido con su novia… No lo permitiría, si la habían hecho sufrir, pagarían los daños.

-Te aseguro que todo estará bien Yamasaki – le repitió la voz para tranquilizarlo después de que él le había murmurado un seco "de acuerdo" – estaremos en contacto – dijo a modo de despida – por cierto, debajo de la computadora hay un regalo para ti Naoko, espero que te guste.

Y cortó la comunicación. Ambos chicos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: salir sigilosamente y sin levantar sospechas. Pero antes, se arrodillaron ante el aparato llenos de curiosidad para descubrir debajo de éste un libro: El mercader de Venecia de William Shakespeare.

Una pista indirecta.

--

_Casa Misato:_

-Ya llegué – anunció Eriol tras abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenido – le gritaron ambos Misatos, uno seguido del otro.

Era extraña la sensación que le daba esa simple palabra cada vez de que anunciaba su llegada. Lo hacía sentir parte de algo… parte de una familia. Era extraño también lo bien que se había adaptado a esa pequeña casa de dos pisos y a su recámara que fácilmente era la mitad de la antigua.

-Hola Eriol, es momento de que hablemos – le dijo Sora cuando el chico pasaba por el salón. Llevaba el pelo recogido y el traje que solía usar para las juntas de su trabajo – esto es para ti – le entregó un pequeño paquete que él abrió con cara de sorpresa.

-Gracias, pero ya tengo celular – dijo viendo el nuevo celular barato que Sora acababa de regalarle.

-Ya lo sé, este es para que llames a tu casa – le explicó ella y al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico agregó: - por lo que me dijiste, tu padre debe de estar muy preocupado (¿y quién no?), así que haz el favor de llamarlo.

-No – se negó rotundamente ¿por qué rayos le había contado sobre el inesperado encuentro con su padre? – no lo haré. Ni loco.

Demonios.

Cinco minutos después de que Sora le entregara su nuevo celular, ella había ganado la batalla. Ahora el pelinegrodestellosazules se encontraba en su nuevo cuarto intentando encontrar valor para marcar a su casa.

-Maldición – dijo dejándose caer sobre el colchón (pagado por dos personas) y llevándose la mano libre a la cara – no puedo hacerlo.

-Eriol – dijo Sora tocando ligeramente la puerta con los nudillos - ¿puedo entrar?

-… - le hubiera gustado decirle que no, seguramente entraría y le daría otros largos cinco minutos de sermón… ¿pero qué otra opción tenía? Después de todo aquella era su casa – si.

-Vamos, tú puedes – dijo entrando a la recámara con un banderín rojo a señal de apoyo – ánimo.

Un minuto más y… comenzó a marcar número a número como si fueran los pasos que daba hacia el matadero.

-Residencia Hiraguizawa – era la voz de Judy. A Eriol le dio un vuelco el corazón. Judy… se escuchaba diferente, como si fuera otra persona.

-Ju… Judy – titubeó el oji-azul sintiéndose mal. Judy… su nana, su casi madre, ¿cómo la había olvidado así como así? Había sido muy egoísta de su parte no haberse preocupado por ella antes.

-Mi niño ¿Eriol? – preguntó la mujer mucho más nerviosa que antes (preocupada tal vez por su salud mental) – Oh Eriol, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Judy yo… - comenzó el níveo cabizbajo, venía la parte que temía, las disculpas y explicaciones, si tan solo pudiera saltárselas – yo…

-¿Eriol? – esa ya no era la voz de Judy, era la voz de su padre; mucho más impotente pero a la vez nerviosa, preocupada y temblorosa ¿era el mismo hombre? – Eriol, ¿Dónde rayos estás?, ¿con quién?, ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir una idea tan estúpida como esa?

-Padre… - de pronto el oji-azul no podía hablar, se había puesto pálido y había perdido la poca valentía que había logrado desenterrar. Sora a su lado puso una mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo – yo… solo… hablaba para decir que estoy bien.

-¿Dónde te metiste? – insistió Clow cada vez más desesperado y elevando la voz - ¿Acaso estás loco? Regresa a casa ahora mismo o si no…

-Pásame a Judy, quiero hablar con ella – lo cortó en un arrebato de valentía. No podía dejarse intimidar por la voz de la persona que planeaba botarlo como a un objeto roto.

-De eso nada jovencito – el cirujano ya no hablaba, gritaba – me debes muchas explicaciones y…

-Si no lo haces colgaré – lo amenazó con la voz temblorosa pero suficientemente alta como para dejar claro que estaba dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

-Mi niño, - sollozó Judy como nunca la había escuchado - Eriol…

--

_A la mañana siguiente:_

Pero qué mala noche que había pasado. Había hablado con Judy cerca de media hora, hasta que después de prometerle varias veces que volvería a llamar colgó el celular (aun que estaba seguro que su padre había intentado quitarle entonces el teléfono a su nana). Después de eso no pudo pegar los ojos en varias horas.

Se había quedado muy preocupado por Judy. Él sabía que su corazón era débil, bueno, Judy era una mujer débil. Y él… muy tonto por no haber pensado en ella antes.

La llamada había sido una mala idea para él, ahora se sentía culpable y temeroso (por Judy y su padre respectivamente) pero a la vez había sido bueno llamar para tranquilizar a la mujer y evitar una posible visita al hospital… cuando menos.

-Buenos días Dany – saludó Tomoyo entrando al salón.

Desde su cena inesperada (y un par de confesiones) ambos compartían mucho más tiempo. Ahora ella se veía más alegre, un poco más tranquila y comía un poco más; Dany se encargaba de eso (aun que fuera solo en la escuela). Cuando decía no tener hambre, la obligaba a comer algún postre y cuando decía haber olvidado su comida, él se encargaba de conseguirle algo. En esos momentos, realmente Dany estaba siendo su "salvador".

-Buongiorno Tommy – saludó Dany poniendo en su rostro la sonrisa que guardaba solo para ella.

-¿Mala noche? – preguntó la amatista viendo las débiles ojeras debajo de los ojos del italiano.

-Sí la verdad – respondió él comenzando a sentir el acostumbrado cosquilleo en sus mejillas.

-Es cierto, usas lentes de contacto – comentó la chica como por casualidad. Se había dado cuenta antes, pero no se lo había dicho – ¿por lo menos tus ojos son verdes?

-¿Qué? Ah… si – titubeó el falso oji-verde perdiendo el control de su color. Se había dado cuenta de que llevaba lentes de contacto y eso le decía dos cosas: la primera era que ella se le había quedado viendo mucho tiempo a sus ojos (sonrojo, sonrojo) y segunda que dudaba que sus ojos eran verdes ¿o solo lo había preguntado por casualidad? – verás, tengo problemas de visión y… mi madre insistió en comprarme unos lentes de contacto y… yo… me acostumbre a ellos.

-Ya veo – dijo la nívea divertida por la actitud del chico. Bueno, por lo menos tenía una diferencia radical con Eriol. El oji-azul nunca había usado ese tipo de lentes. Y ¿qué esperaba conseguir preguntándole si sus ojos eran realmente verdes? ¿Acaso esperaba que le dijera "no son azules"?... Sí, tal vez eso era lo que esperaba.

-Buenos días – saludó una muy sonriente Sakura jalando de su novio para entrar al salón.

Mientras los tres amigos conversaban, Dany cavilaba lo que tenía que hacer con ese par de castaños. Lo había intentado varias veces y sin los resultados que esperaba. Lo intentaría una vez más. Decidido.

--

-Me rindo – dijo al fin sentándose en su pupitre. Y es que no sabía por qué no se le daba. Había intentado coquetear con Sakura muchas veces (cuando Tomoyo no estaba cerca), pero era en vano, tiempo perdido. La esmeralda era tan despistada que ni cuenta se había dado y para qué negarlo, él tampoco sabía coquetear decentemente. En cuanto a Syaoran, él se encelaba con cualquiera que veía a su novia.

La gota que derramó el vaso había sido hacia exactamente nueve minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos. Él se había juntado con el trío a almorzar. Tomoyo se despidió poco después para ir a la biblioteca y a Syaoran le urgía ir al servicio. Tantas eran sus ganas que no tuvo otra alternativa que dejar a su querida novia con el "extranjerito".

Obviamente este había usado el tiempo a solas con ella para intentar insinuársele, pero cuando había comentado que los dos tenían los ojos verdes, ella sorprendida volteó a verlo y respondió con un:

-Es cierto, no me había fijado – sonrió con una cálida sonrisa.

¿No se había fijado? Si las chicas no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera su cabello, sus ojos y su acento. Entonces había decidido hacer la pregunta crucial:

-¿Quieres mucho a Lee cierto? – cuestionó poniendo fingido interés en el césped.

-Muchísimo – se le iluminó el rostro de tan solo pensar en el castaño – Syaoran es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Después de eso, estaba decidido. Dejaría de insistir en ese punto. Por el momento dejaría en paz a sus dos ex amigos y se concentraría con todas sus fuerzas en el club de Judo. Era lo mejor.

-Misato, estás aquí – dijo una voz chillona desde la puerta. El níveo volteó con poco ánimo y vio a linda chica de cabello rubio y grandes ojos marrones de segundo año, era una de las "populares" contras las que peleaba – yo… quería… – balbuceó acercándose a él. Sin remedio se levantó de su asiento y prestó atención – quería… darte… esto – dijo lo último en un grito, estiró los brazos hacia él tendiéndole una carta y ocultó el rostro al mismo tiempo.

-Hay no – pensó el chico tomando la carta. La abrió ante la mirada impaciente y rostro sonrojado de la chica.

_Misato, me atrevo a escribir esta carta para decirte por fin lo que siento. Nunca había conocido a alguien como tu (pausa, ni siquiera nos conocemos - pensó el chico), desde el momento en que te vi quedé cautivada por tu sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos verdes (bueno alguien lo notó – pensó sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro), desde entonces no dejo de pensar en ti. Sueño contigo todos los días (qué horror, por favor que no sean sueños "malos" – pensó el aún sin cambiar nada en su rostro) y por fin me he decidido a decirte bla, bla, bla…_

Qué carta tan cursi que era esa. Esa chica ni siquiera había hablado con él antes, no podía saber lo que sentía por una persona que apenas había visto caminar un par de veces. Era ridículo y para su desgracia, esta era la chica número ocho.

Desde su incidente con la chica de primero habían comenzado a lloverle las declaraciones (cosa que nunca se imaginó). A falta de experiencia había sido un poco grosero con las primeras tres chicas.

Él que había pensado que nunca se le declararía nadie, absolutamente nadie; de pronto tenía a varias chicas babeando a sus pies. Cuando sepan quién soy (pensaba una y otra vez) de seguro van a querer morirse.

-Escucha, esto es muy lindo – comenzó él que había adquirido un poco de tacto tras su cuarto rechazo – pero no creo que sea lo que realmente sientes por mí – y ahí venía el torrente salado de sus ojos. ¿Por qué lloraban tanto? – seamos amigos, ¿De acuerdo?

Después de eso, la chica salió más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Dejando atónito a dos castaños y una nívea que estaban a punto de entrar al salón. Vieron alejarse a la chica y luego voltearon a verlo a él.

-Ups – soltó Dany en un gesto entre disculpa y vergüenza. No se suponía que presenciaran eso.

-¿Cuántas van ya? – preguntó la nívea sonriendo por el sonrojo del chico.

-Ocho y no terminan – se quejó Dany sentándose nuevamente en su lugar.

-Pues sal con alguien – le aconsejó Syaoran que ya había pasado por todo ese largo proceso. No le caía bien el italianito ese, pero si salía con alguien tal vez se alejara de Sakura y de Tomoyo – así se calman un poco.

-Entiendo – dijo Dany y meditándolo un poco (sonriendo) dijo - ¿quieres salir conmigo Sakura?

-¡¡¿Qué?!! – gritaron los dos castaños al unisón. Tomoyo se limitó a reír igual que Dany.

--

_Dos días después:_

-Eso sería todo lo que tendrías que hacer – le explicó el chico de la lap top a Chijaru.

Chijaru (dieciséis años, siete meses y catorce días) era una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas y ojos marrones. Era la primera vez que iba a la terraza con los otros dos vengadores y desde el momento en que Eriol comenzó a plantearle todos sus planes y lo que ella haría, había aceptado (evadiendo el ceño fruncido de Yamasaki).

-Me parece estupendo – comentó Chijaru muy alegre. Estaba hasta el tope de todas las burlas que le hacían tanto a Yamasaki como a ella y le encantaba la idea de… de ese chico (o chica) – cuenten conmigo.

-La fiesta de Sango es mañana, hagan lo que usualmente hacen, pongan mucha atención y sean discretos – les indicó Eriol con seriedad y una amplia sonrisa – estamos en contacto.

-Espera – le pidió Yamasaki en tono molesto. Chijaru ya estaba adentro y en verdad hubiera preferido que ella se rehusara pero no había marcha atrás – tu pista.

-Claro, lo olvidé – se disculpó Eriol. ¿Qué pista les podría dar ahora? Ya les había dicho que tocaba el piano, no era una persona alta, nunca había sido popular… mmm difícil, bueno solo por si lo dudaban – soy chico – y cortó la comunicación antes de que alguno pudiera reclamarle por su nueva pista.

--

_A la mañana siguiente:_

-En serio Dany, no vayas a faltar – le repitió Sango (por decimoquinta vez) con esa sonrisa pícara que usaba siempre que intentaba conquistar a alguien.

-Lo intentaré – repuso el chico algo incómodo por la actitud de esa "popular", realmente deseaba poder evadir esa fiesta, pero no hallaba como y para colmo, muchas personas le habían pedido que no faltara ¿sería otra trampa? ¿Ya lo habían descubierto? – Tranquilo, nadie sabe quién eres – se dijo a sí mismo – aparte, tal vez puedas hacer alguna travesura.

-¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó una voz a su costado.

-En la fiesta de Sango – respondió él sin pensar. Cuando lo meditó ya era demasiado tarde, se volteó hacia la voz y vio a Tomoyo sonriendo por su descuido – ehm… no me gustan mucho las fiestas.

-A mí tampoco, pero Sakura insiste en que vaya – desde su propia fiesta, había perdido completamente el gusto por ese tipo de eventos. Tampoco quería ir a convivir con todos aquellos chicos, no le veía el caso.

-Bueno, entonces vamos voluntariamente a fuerzas – observó el pelinegro pensando que ir a esa fiesta no sería del todo una pérdida de tiempo.

--

_Casa de… (No le puse apellido) Sango, ocho cuarenta y cinco (doce segundos) de la noche:_

Esperaba no arrepentirse, realmente lo esperaba. Para la ocasión Sora había ayudado a arreglar a Dany. Unos jeans, converse negros, el suéter que le había regalado la señora Misato y el cabello bien peinado (mejor dicho medio alborotado). Intentaba no llamar mucho la atención, así que entró a la casa lo más discretamente que pudo y después intentó perderse entre la gente.

De nuevo estaba ahí, en un ambiente nada agradable para él. En su proceso de adaptación no venía nada escrito sobre "eventos de gente popular". Desgraciadamente para él, ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y era el foco de atención de todos.

-Dany – gritó una voz muy emocionada – que bien que llegaste – y repentinamente Sango se adueñó de su brazo para guiarlo por toda la estancia.

En esos momentos, el ex vampiro deseo que la tierra se lo tragara. Estaba siendo expuesto como un perro en una exhibición de talentos con su dueña radiante y ansiosa por presumirlo. Mala decisión, no hubiera ido.

Y entonces la vio. Una chica de hermosa cabellera azabache y ojos amatistas entró al salón (siguiendo a dos castaños tomados de la mano) medio cabizbaja (e igual que él preguntándose qué rayos hacía ahí).

-Me disculpas, voy por… al baño – es excusó el níveo intentando soltar su mano del dominio de Sango.

-Solo si prometes volver – le dijo ella en una sonrisa muy… extraña, viendo (como retando) a sus amigas.

Dany no respondió, se limitó a hacer una mueca que no llegó a ser sonrisa y alejarse lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Se abrió paso como pudo de entre una parvada de curiosos que no despegaban los ojos de él y llegó ante una nívea que no había reparado en su presencia.

-¿Estás igual de aburrida que yo? – le preguntó muy cerca de su oído para que lograra escucharlo por encima de todo el ruido. De la impresión Tommy dio un ligero salto.

-Si es posible un poco más – respondió con una sonrisa muy verdadera (a comparación de las que solía usar antes de su cena en la casa Misato). Realmente se veía muy bien, llevaba unos jeans oscuros, blusa azul, el cabello suelto y una ligera aplicación de maquillaje – creo que Sango te está llamando.

-Has como que no la has visto – le pidió Dany con los ojos muy abiertos, no pensaba regresar con ella para que continuara su "recorrido" – necesito perderme un rato.

-Vamos – se apuntó la nívea rápidamente; prefería mil veces estar con Dany que seguir en ese lugar concurrido de gente.

Se apresuraron por salir del salón principal y antes de que llegaran a la puerta, Eriol pudo ver a Chijary y Yamasaki (un poco nervioso) hablando con un par de la lista "negra". Sonrió con suficiencia al pensar que el plan se estaba llevando a cabo y también por su buena suerte de poder estar un rato a solas con la joven Daidoji.

Llegaron al jardín trasero donde había una que otra pareja o algún grupo buscando un poco más de privacidad. Dany de inmediato se sintió incómodo al ver como algunas parejas no se separaban (como si se hubieran quedado pegados de los labios).

-Me alegra que vinieras – dijo de pronto la amatista distrayéndolo de su intento de distracción – y no sé cómo me deje convencer para venir.

-También me alegra que vinieras – dijo el oji-verde agradeciendo que estaba un poco oscuro, si no la chica hubiera notado su sonrojo (novedad) – y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de venir.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste? – le preguntó como quien quiere la cosa - ¿Por Sango?

-Sí - respondió él con una clase de mueca, luego cayó en la cuenta de su error – bueno, si no hubiera venido, creo que no me lo hubiera perdonado y sería algo así como el juego de policías y ladrones; tendría que esconderme todo el tiempo.

Siguieron hablando de lo mal que se les daba las fiestas. Dany tuvo que inventarse un par de buenas historias con anécdotas vergonzosas y Tomoyo… se resistió un poco pero al final le contó parte de lo que había pasado en su pasada fiesta.

-En conclusión, somos imanes de desastres en fiestas – concluyó Dany con una linda sonrisa que (si hubiera puesto atención lo hubiera notado) hizo sonrojar un poco a su compañera.

-Muy cierto - ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esa reacción? De pronto se sintió traicionada por sus propios sentimientos. Pero era solo Dany, no podía ser que de repente sintiera "algo" por él… ¿o sí? No, a ella no podía gustarle ese chico.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el oji-verde viendo como un par de chicos grandes subían una garrafa grande y roja a la mesa de bebidas.

-Algo que nadie con sentido común tomaría – contestó la nívea viendo como muchos chicos se apresuraban para servirse.

-Entiendo – sonrió con suficiencia mientras su mente maquiavélica maquinaba una nueva travesura. Solo esperaba que Tomoyo tuviera un poco de sentido común para no acercarse a esa sustancia.

-Necesito ir al baño, ¿te traigo algo? – le preguntó cuando terminó de formular una buena idea (treinta y siete segundos después).

-Ehm… una soda estaría bien – dijo ella un poco nerviosa cuando Dany se encaminó hacia la mesa de las bebidas, ¿tendría buen sentido común para no tomar de ese "ponche"?

El ex patito se abrió paso de nuevo entre curiosos y susurros de chicas. Se dirigió al baño (despejado), entró y puso el seguro (no quería que nadie más entrara y al parecer esas eran las intenciones de más de una chica que lo había visto entrar).

-Veamos, dolor de cabeza, de estómago, enjuague – dijo mientras hurgaba en el gabinete de las medicinas detrás del espejo - estómago, gripa, tos… mmm… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – tomó un frasco que decía "purga natural" – justo lo que necesitaba.

Salió sigilosamente del baño con el frasco oculto y se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas. Cuidando que nadie lo viera (especialmente Sango) fingió inspeccionar la gran garrafa roja, vertió todo el contenido de la botella lo movió rápidamente y se alejó un poco de ahí. Sirvió un par de refrescos y ocultó la evidencia bajo un montón de platos desechables.

-Soda – Dany le tendió el vaso a Tomoyo que no se había movido de donde estaba.

-Gracias – dijo ella tomándolo con una ligera sacudida de estómago que intentó tomar como rugidos de hambre.

-Tomoyo, estabas aquí – dijo Sakura minutos después, se veía agitada y muy roja – te estaba buscando, ven alguien quiere conocerte – dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

Tomoyo se le quedó viendo unos momentos a su amiga que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba con Dany. El pelinegro por su parte estaba a punto de decirle a Sakura que se perdiera en algún otro lado y los dejara solos (de nuevo).

-Vamos, ya verás quien es – dijo Sakura aún más entusiasmada.

-Pero Sakura – comenzó Tomoyo cuando la esmeralda la tomó del brazo para llevársela.

Sin más remedio (y un poco decepcionado consigo mismo), Dany entró de nuevo al salón e intentó ocultarse lo mejor que pudo. Quería irse, pero no quería perderse la función. Muchos chicos estaban tomando de la garrafa, solo era cuestión de minutos para que la medicina surgiera efecto.

-Takato, ¿sabías que el profesor Kikuto era jugador de ajedrez en la universidad? – le preguntó Rikuto a Ichijoyi que estaba sentado cómodamente en un sofá delante a unos cuantos pasos de él, curiosamente estaban los dos solos.

-No, no lo sabía – respondió Takato tocándose la barbilla.

-Así es, mi tío me contó que era un verdadero nerd – siguió el mano derecha con evidentemente entusiasmado. Dany se acercó lo más que pudo (sin ser visto).

-Qué interesante, anótalo – le ordenó el rubio como pidiendo que cambiaran el canal de televisión.

-Claro – el chico sonrió con suficiencia mientras sacaba una libreta de su inseparable mochila, la abría y anotaba algo rápidamente para volver a guardarla con sumo cuidado.

Eso sí que era interesante. Un pequeño secreto que ante los ojos de los "populares" era vergonzoso… una orden… una libreta… Dany abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando encontró una relación aceptable para lo que acababa de ver.

Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, Takato recopilaba información de la misma clase que él estaba juntando. Si era cierto ya sabía cómo era que tenía tanto poder (un poco de chantaje por aquí y un poco por allá). Si en verdad era cierto, él tenía que llegar a esa libreta y lo más importante, si era eso lo que Rikuto protegía en la mochila… Takato le había ahorrado el trabajo duro y se había puesto la soga al cuello… solo.

-Auch – comenzó a quejarse el rubio tensándose y con las manos en el estómago – creo que… creo que… necesito ir al baño.

-Yo… yo también – informó Rikuto con cara de dolor.

Un par de segundos después ambos se habían parado y corrían hacia el cuarto de baño y no eran los únicos, muchos más corrían, se retorcían, gemían de dolor y hacían muecas "divertidas" mientras intentaban cruzar las piernas.

-Misión cumplida – se dijo a sí mismo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de entrada. Se detuvo un segundo, volvió la cabeza y tras revisar que nadie lo observara, sacó un pedazo de tiza de un bolsillo y pintó una gran V en la puerta.

Después de eso, salió de la casa con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Les había provocado diarrea a la mayoría de los invitados, había descubierto algo que posiblemente lo ayudaría a su venganza, había pasado tiempo con Tomoyo. La noche hubiera sido perfecta a no ser por un detalle. Sakura y sus tontas interrupciones.

--

_Dos días después (lunes):_

-Te fuiste sin avisar – le reprochó la amatista a Dany a la hora del almuerzo. No soportaba que alguien se fuera sin despedir, era… era…

-Lo siento, ya no te vi – se disculpó él un poco incómodo por la situación.

-Bueno, es que yo también quería irme y así hubiera tenido un pretexto – dijo ella controlando su enfado. Desde la fiesta se sentía extraña, le gustaba más estar con él y seguía sintiéndose una traidora. Tenía que remediarlo de alguna forma.

-Lo siento – volvió a repetir el oji-verde con el pulso acelerado. ¿Estaba alucinando o ella se había querido ir de la fiesta…con él? – no lo sabía.

-No, está bien – y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Las clases de ese día volaron a pesar de haber tenido un examen de física (sumamente fácil para cierto pelinegro). En lo que menos se dieron cuenta ya podían salir para sus clases extracurriculares.

Dany caminaba al lado de Tomoyo con Sakura y Syaoran (que aún no lo había perdonado por pedirle en broma a Sakura que saliera con él).

-Me pregunto ¿cómo habrán llegado los vengadores a la fiesta? – repitió la castaña por… novena vez. Esa había sido la novedad de la fiesta, nadie comentaba que había sido de lo mejor, ni la buena música o ambiente, sino la enfermiza que hubo. Aun que claro, ni Sakura, ni Syaoran, ni Tomoyo habían sufrido ningún dolor estomacal.

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo – dijo Tomoyo pensando que si lo averiguaba, se los agradecería, se había divertido mucho ver a una estampida de "populares" peleando por entrar al baño.

Dany no decía nada, había sido una de sus mejore bromas y lo mejor, había dejado una marca para que todos se enteraran.

Ya estaban en las canchas cuando… cuando ocurrió… y Eriol supo que su vida como Dany se complicaría de ahí en más:

-Ahí estás – gritó una voz sumamente familiar para uno de los cuatro chicos que caminaban despreocupadamente.

-No puede ser – pensó Dany palideciendo por completo. Los cuatro se habían parado al escuchar la voz de la mujer, se voltearon despacio y…

-Menos mal que te encontré aquí – siguió la mujer (de cabello corto, ligeramente rubio y ojos verdes) caminando hasta quedar frente a ellos, entonces Tomoyo la reconoció, era… -ven y dale un abrazo a tu abuela… Eriol.

Y sin más atrajo a un Dany muy desconcertado y descolorido para rodearlo con sus brazos ante la mirada atónica de dos castaños y una pelinegra que se habían quedado boquiabiertos.

-Se…señora y… yo no – titubeo el chico lo más alto que pudo. Su abuela, ahí… en ese preciso instante… y lo había reconocido.

-Pero que diferente que estás Eriol – siguió diciendo Nicole Hiraguizawa estrujando al joven sin prestar atención a las caras desconcertadas de los otros tres – que guapo que te has puesto.

-Escuche yo no – intentó el chico con su acento italiano, forcejeando para soltarse, su abuela era una mujer muy fuerte.

-por fin te decidiste a quitarte esos horribles lentes…

-Yo no soy Eriol – gritó para hacerse oír alejándose un poco, lo suficiente para ver de cara a la mujer; no quería herirla, pero tenía que pararla - Mi chiamo Daniel, Daniel Misato.

La mujer se le quedó viendo con mucha sorpresa reflejada en el rostro. ¿Qué estaba diciendo ese joven, claro que era su nieto, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar? ¿Por qué le estaba mintiendo?

-¿Qué dices Eriol? – volvió a estrujarlo mientras un trío a espaldas del reo intercambiaban miradas confundidas y sorpresivas.

Estaba frito, su abuela lo había reconocido ¿cómo? Con ojos de abuela por supuesto, tan bien lo conocía esa mujer (mejor que su padre y cualquier otra persona) para dar con él con un simple vistazo. Y lo peor de todo delatado frente a tres personas que no debían de descubrirlo, no aún. ¿Qué haría?

-Claro, suicidio – pensó Eriol mientras le insistía a su abuela que su nombre era Daniel y que había llegado de Italia. Tenía una última opción, una muy arriesgada y difícil de llevar a cabo, pero tenía que intentarlo – abuela por favor – le dijo muy bajito cerca de su oído que por suerte le llegaba a la altura – por favor finge que no me conoces, te lo explicaré todo, por favor.

Nicole no creía lo que estaba oyendo. Por fin su nieto le había hablado, pero que petición tan más extraña. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Por otro lado, si Eriol se lo estaba pidiendo, tenía que hacerlo, así que… lo soltó un poco para fingir examinarlo.

-Creciste un poco… - dijo la mujer actuando sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, cosa que Eriol interpretó como un mal augurio – si, tu cabello es más negro y tus ojos son… son… ¿Verdes? – cara de sorpresa y desilusión – mi nieto los tiene azules – ahora cara de vergüenza – ¿y tu lunar en el hombro? – agregó jalando de la camisa del chico para descubrirle el hombro ante la cara de queja y confusión de este. No había nada, ningún lunar como ella perfectamente sabía - ¿Qué le has hecho a mi nieto? ¿Quién dices que eres? – preguntó ella intentando ser coherente.

-Daniel Misato – repitió Eriol impresionado por los dotes actorales de su abuela, pero ellos ¿se lo habían tragado? - Molto piacere señora…

-Nicole, Nicole Hiraguizawa – repuso la mujer tomando la mano del chico que como buen "italiano" la besó – disculpa el malentendido, acabo de llegar y busco a mi nieto, creo que me emocione – soltó ella comprobando en los ojos de su nieto el alivio que le causaba – será mejor que vaya a buscarlo…

Se alejó de ellos sin prestar la mínima atención en el trío que seguía confundido y boquiabierto. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Actuación o realidad?

Dany volteó hacia ellos para examinar su reacción, se quedaron viendo fijamente unos seis segundos hasta que el níveo decidió romper el silencio.

-Vaya mujer ¿Eh? – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – confundirme con no sé quien… qué locura.

-Lo que tú digas – soltó Tomoyo sin poder creer del todo lo que había pasado ahí. Dany en muchos aspectos se parecía a Eriol, era asombroso lo mucho que se parecían: ambos eran amables, tímidos (Dany un poco menos), Ambos tocaban el piano magníficamente, incluso se había sorprendido al notar cierta similitud entre sus hábitos (como al tomar los palillos y el lápiz), muchos de sus gustos también eran parecidos (como el esgrima y el color negro); pero ¿sería… sería él realmente?

-Ya me dio miedo, mejor me apresuro a llegar al gimnasio – dijo Dany fingiendo un escalofrío. Estaba casi seguro de que Sakura y Syaoran si se habían tragado la farsa de su abuela, pero… ¿y ella? Tomoyo era muy persuasiva, ¿se había convencido? No le quedaba más que esperar que así fuera.

Ahora había cosas más importantes que hacer:

1. Encontrar a su abuela antes de que se le ocurriera ir a casa de su padre

2. Explicarle todo lo que había pasado mientras ella estaba en su retiro

3. Pedirle que le siguiera el juego (cosa que creía muy probable)

4. Idear algo para terminar de convencer al trío que había dejado atrás aún atónito y pensativo

5. Preparar todo para una muerte rápida y sin dolor por si fallaba alguno de los puntos anteriores

-Muy interesante – se dijo a sí misma una chica oculta detrás de un árbol. Se ajustó las gafas y apretó más el libro que llevaba abrazado – un chico no muy alto, que nunca fue popular y toca el piano. A eso agregaría agresiones físicas y psicológicas por un largo periodo (posiblemente cuatro o cinco años), una humillación pública y… un patito feo – analizó Naoko con una sonrisa en el rostro – muy interesante… Eriol Hiraguizawa.

--

--

Y......................... listo.

¿Qué les pareció? ESpero que les haya gustado.

Que la abuela apareciera a complicar las cosas, muy divertido wajajaja. Pero creo que el premio a la parte divertida del capítulo se lo lleva la diarrea compartida que provocó cierto "vengador"

A, por cierto, gracias por apoyar mi idea de la fogata y el baile anti bloqueo; ya les avisaré yo cuando se hace (jajaja).

ADIOSIN :D


	10. La Cita

**Huola a todos.**

**Terminé el siguiente capitulo, el 10 yeahhhh. Estamos de celebración, ya son diez capitulotes yuju.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que hay seguido esta historia y prometo no defraudarlos.**

**Bueno, sin más los dejo leyendo. Disfrutenlo.**

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**La cita**

--

Eriol entró a la cocina sin poder evitar quedarse boquiabierto por lo que veía.

-Ya veo, se hace de esta manera – decía Nicole Hiraguizawa viendo con atención lo que hacía Sora en una cazuela sobre la estufa.

-Sí, es muy fácil – decía Sora entusiasmada por enseñarle a alguien su receta "secreta".

Eriol aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado hacia unas cuantas horas. Parecía como si hubieran pasado un par de años, pero solo habían pasado hacia solo dos horas, cuatro minutos y trece segundos.

-x-

_Dos horas, cuatro minutos y trece segundos antes:_

Eriol no sabía donde se había metido su abuela, pero tenía que encontrarla. Había dejado a un par de castaños y una pelinegra muy confundidos en las canchas y no tenía tiempo para seguir inventado cosas para convencerlos de la farsa. Por el momento era mejor ir al gimnasio y decirle a Sora que tendría que saltarse el entrenamiento. Su mentira estaba en riesgo y tenía que protegerla.

Sin detenerse un solo segundo, dio vuelta hacia la derecha, ya estaba cerca del gimnasio. Pero… una mano lo tomó por la espalda cubriéndole la boca y lo arrastró dentro de un armario de limpieza.

-Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte y no me marcharé hasta que respondas – le dijo su abuela al oído.

-Abuela, ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Eriol cuando por fin ella lo soltó.

-Te dije que yo tenía muchas preguntas – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa muy parecida a la suya.

-Aquí no podemos hablar, vamos a algún otro lado – le propuso el falso oji-verde.

-Te sigo – aceptó la abuela sabiendo perfectamente que su nieto se había metido en un buen embrollo.

Eriol fue muy precavido para salir de la escuela. Volteó a cada esquina para evitar que se les viera juntos y tras comprobar que no había nadie en su camino, llevó a su abuela a una linda y acogedora cafetería un poco lejana que él sabía bien no era muy visitada por chicos de su escuela (por ser un café para leer).

-Muy bien Eriol, haz el favor de explicarme en qué estás metido – le pidió su abuela nada molesta, es más, parecía divertida.

Eriol dudó un poco, ¿qué diría su abuela cuando le contara todo lo referente a sus padres? ¿Y sobre su decisión de irse? O peor aún, ¿qué diría cuando le contara que se había ido a vivir con su maestra de esgrima? Visto desde esa perspectiva se había metido en un buen lío.

-Vamos Eriol – lo apresuró su abuela viéndolo fijamente. Eriol supo que no tenía escapatoria, no después de ser visto con esa mirada tan característica en ella (la mirada no puedes ocultarme nada, absolutamente nada) – no puede ser tan malo.

Así que, viéndose enjaulado Eriol comenzó por el principio. Tuvo que contarle sobre los constantes maltratos de los que era prisionero en la escuela (generalizando, no contó nada sobre la fiesta de la humillación pública), de sus padres y la estúpida decisión que habían tomado, su encuentro con Sora en la pizzería y la gran ayuda que esta le había dado para cambiar su aspecto.

Nicole dejó hablar a Eriol sin interrumpirlo. No podía creer todo lo que oía, ¿desde cuándo su nieto había sido víctima de agresión psicológica? Y no solo de parte de sus compañeros, también en casa, con su padre (su hijo se las pagaría y caro). En cuanto a la tal Sora Misato, se encargaría de dejarle un par de cosas bien en claro… y de agradecerle.

-No tenía idea – comenzó Nicole cuando Eriol terminó de contar todo lo que tenía que contar – Eriol… debiste decirme algo antes.

-…- sí claro, ¿Qué acaso su abuela no lo había escuchado? No eran cosas que se dijeran en una plática casual ni por teléfono. Aparte, ¿en qué lo hubiera ayudado? – ¿fuiste a casa de mi padre?

-No, primero quise venir a sorprenderte – respondió la abuela con una sonrisa triste – y salí sorprendida.

-¿Vas a obligarme a volver? – preguntó Eriol temeroso. Si ella se lo pedía, no podría negarse.

-No – negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Clow estaría como loco buscando a su hijo, pero en parte él había tenido la culpa. En cuanto a ese niño, lo quería con toda el alma, era su único nieto y (como su vecina le había dicho una vez) un pan de Dios, no haría nada malo si lo apoyaba. En parte, se sentía orgullosa de que su nieto hubiera tomado una decisión muy adulta y si eso era realmente lo que él quería, no le daría la espalda ni lo obligaría a retroceder, no sabiendo todo el esfuerzo que le había costado llegar hasta donde estaba – pero, posiblemente tendré que cambiar un par de cosas si no me convencen.

-… - ¿había oído bien? ¿Su abuela lo apoyaba? ¿No lo obligaría a volver? Eso era… era… realmente era algo que solo Nicole Hiraguizawa haría – gracias abuela – atinó a decir completamente emocionado y coloreándose un poco.

-Bueno, eres mi nieto – repuso la mujer acariciando el brazo del chico – mira qué guapo te has puesto – dijo como si no hubiera escuchado ninguna palabra de lo que había pasado hacía casi dos meses – y tus ojos son verdes, te pareces más a mí.

Eriol sonrió por el comentario. Era cierto, con los ojos verdes se parecía más a su abuela.

Un poco más tranquilo, Eriol comenzó a relatarle todo (con pies y cabeza) lo que le hicieron para transformarlo. Al final, la abuela había quedado muy satisfecha y le pidió que la llevara a la casa Misato para dar el "visto bueno".

Tomaron un taxi (para evitar ser vistos juntos) y llegaron en menos de diez minutos. Sora ya estaba en casa, Eriol hizo las presentaciones y estuvieron hablando un poco lo que Eriol ya había contado (desde otro punto de vista – había dicho su abuela).

Eriol se disculpó un momento para ir a su habitación y cambiarse para la cena. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y se quitó los pupilentes para reemplazarlos por sus gafas de armazón "moderno".

-x-

Y ahí estaban, como dos viejas amigas, o mejor dicho como madre e hija compartiendo recetas de cocina (que Eriol esperaba su abuela nunca usara). Por lo menos no tendría problemas para seguir viviendo en esa casa.

-Mira esto Eriol, cuando vayas a visitarme a Inglaterra, te haré un platillo japonés – dijo su abuela muy emocionada por la idea.

-Genial – en verdad esperaba que se le olvidara. No deseaba pasarse el día en el baño cuando fuera a Inglaterra.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Eriol estaba agradecido de que a su abuela le hubiera gustado la nueva familia que se había conseguido. Nicole nunca terminaría de agradecerle a esa mujer y su hijo todas las atenciones que habían tenido con Eriol, de alguna forma se los recompensaría.

-Entonces ¿te quedarás aquí Eriol? – preguntó la abuela cuando se dispusieron a tomar el postre en el salón.

-Sí, me gusta aquí – confirmó el chico un poco apenado por decirlo frente a los Misato.

-Me alegro porque Sora y yo ya llegamos a un acuerdo – le informó la abuela dejándolo con la cuchara a centímetros de la boca – tu ya no pagarás nada, yo me encargaré de todos tus gastos, igual que la colegiatura de tu escuela y demás cosas.

-Pero abuela…

-Nada de peros – lo cortó Nicole con una sonrisa triunfante – eres demasiado joven para pensar en pagar casa y escuela, para eso me tienes aquí.

-Sora – dijo el oji-azul buscando apoyo.

-Ya les dije a los dos (y lo vuelvo a decir) que no tienen que pagarme tu estadía aquí – dijo la rubia muy seria.

-Insisto – repuso la mayor con firmeza – los Hiraguizawa sabemos agradecer y pagar deudas.

-Pero… - Eriol buscaba las palabras correctas con poco éxito. No podía dejar que su abuela se hiciera cargo de todo lo suyo… no tenía mucho dinero, pero era suficiente.

-Sin peros, ya te lo dije – repitió la abuela y después poniendo una sonrisa muy similar a la de su nieto, agregó – es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y si no te agrada, ahora mismo saco nuestros boletos a Inglaterra y te vienes conmigo.

-No – objetó el pelinegrodestellosazules viendo la batalla perdida.

-¿Hay algo más que necesites o quieras Eriol? – preguntó Nicole viéndose vencedora - ¿ropa, un nuevo celular, algún transporte (auto, moto… patines) o prefieres el dinero?

-… - no podía pedirle nada, no se sentía a gusto sacándole dinero a su abuela, ya era suficiente con que pagara sus demás cosas como para pedirle algo más… La verdad si había algo que deseaba… ¿Sería correcto? – bueno… me gustaría – comenzó sonrojándose de vergüenza – un teclado eléctrico – dijo, no era lo mismo que un piano real, pero se le asemejaba.

-¿Teclado eléctrico? – repitió ella abriendo mucho los ojos. Su nieto quería un piano pero había pedido un teclado eléctrico, no había duda de que el niño no era aprovechado – ¿blanco o negro?

-Solo hay negro – informó Eriol sonriendo por la pregunta.

-Solo negro – repitió la mujer con cara de confusión – teclado eléctrico… veré que puedo conseguirte – y le guiñó un ojo en forma pícara.

--

_Al día siguiente:_

Eriol despertó en el suelo de la recámara de Izzy. Después de meditar cómo había llegado ahí, recordó a su abuela. Claro, había llegado el día anterior, lo había escuchado y dado su apoyo y por último (tras mucho insistir) se había quedado en su recámara a pasar la noche.

-Buenos días – saludó la abuela cuando el chico entró a la cocina – hace mucho que no comes un desayuno inglés, así que adelante.

-Gracias abuela – dijo Eriol viendo sobre la mesa todo lo propio para un buen desayuno inglés.

Los Misatos agradecieron el desayuno y cada uno se preparó para salir de casa. Nicole tenía pensado quedarse un par de días más y se preparó para salir de pase (tras prometer ser discreta y evitar el vecindario de Clow).

-Me voy – anunció Eriol abriendo la puerta. Comenzó su marcha con un montón de excusas inventadas para el trío, ninguna que llegara a satisfacerlo completamente.

Llegó a la escuela y mientras caminaba hacia su salón escuchó perfectamente las sonrisas tontas y sintió las miradas de varias chicas. Ya estaba medio acostumbrado a eso, era cosa de todos los días, pero seguía incomodándolo.

Por fin, cinco minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos antes del toque, llegaron la pareja de castaños y la pelinegra tras ellos.

-Buongiorno – saludó Dany como generalmente lo hacía.

-No te vi después del entrenamiento – le dijo Tomoyo después de saludarlo.

-Ehm… salí rápido, mi primo estaba solo en casa y hay mucho desequilibrado suelto – inventó el oji-verde con una voz muy sincera.

-Ya veo – repuso Tomoyo que no se había tragado completamente esa pedorreta que había soltado la señora Hiraguizawa. Si realmente Dany era Eriol, lo descubriría.

--

_Hora del almuerzo:_

-Ven a comer con nosotros Dany – le pidió la amatista tomando una gran caja – me gustaría que probaras lo que preparé.

-Claro – aceptó el italiano sonrojándose por la idea de probar comida hecha por la joven Daidoji.

Se sentaron junto a la fuente como acostumbraban y esperaron a que Tomoyo descubriera lo que había hecho.

-Wow, se ve delicioso – exclamó Sakura completamente feliz, sabía muy bien lo buena cocinera que era Tomoyo y siempre estaba dispuesta a comer cualquier cosa que ella preparara.

-Y huele delicioso – agregó Syaoran que con el solo olor se le hacía agua la boca.

-Sí – dijo Dany reconociendo el platillo. Por lo que se veía estaba realmente delicioso, pero él nunca lo había probado; la razón: era alérgico a varios ingredientes que se usaban en su elaboración. – Rayos, ella sospecha – pensó Eriol sin saber cómo haría para no comer de ese platillo que sin dudarlo lo llevaría al hospital – no, debe de ser una simple coincidencia – no lo creía, pero debía hacerse ilusiones con algo.

-Sírvanse – les ofreció la nívea con una radiante sonrisa.

Los dos castaños agradecieron la invitación y llenaron sus platos, Dany en cambio tomó solo un poco y comenzó a jugar con la comida haciendo como si en verdad la estuviera comiendo.

Tomoyo no dejaba de ver a Dany, esta fingiendo comer ¿por qué no comía realmente? Ella sabía perfectamente que Eriol era alérgico a muchos de los condimentos de ese platillo y por lo tanto, si Dany era Eriol, también él sería alérgico.

-¿No tienes hambre Dany? – preguntó inocentemente la pelinegra.

-No mucha realmente – dijo Dany con sinceridad, estaba satisfecho por el desayuno inglés que su abuela había hecho, pero tenía que ser más creíble para no comer el "veneno" que tenía en el plato – pero esto está delicioso, eres una excelente cocinera.

-Bueno, si no tienes mucha hambre para la comida, para un postre si – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

Descubrió una charola llana de pastelillos. Sakura y Syaoran casi lloraban de la emoción; Dany por el contrario casi se infarta. Eso ya no era coincidencia, él era alérgico a los pastelillos de crema y nueces (por las nueces más que nada). Definitivamente Tomoyo sospechaba algo.

-Gracias – dijo el pelinegro tomando un pastelillo. Lo mordió ante la vista fija de la nívea y fingió masticarlo en la boca. Al instante sintió la garganta caliente e intentando cerrársele, necesitaba escupirlo y rápido.

-Dany – lo llamó una voz desde atrás de ellos – necesito preguntarte algo – era Naoko. A los chicos realmente les impresionó verla ahí, generalmente a la hora del receso ella estaba en la biblioteca – ahora – indicó.

El chico aún sorprendido y con la mordida del pastelillo en la boca se incorporó, hizo una leve reverencia a sus compañeros, murmuró un apenas audible gracias para Tomoyo y siguió a la castaña. Tan solo perdió de vista al trío, escupió el bocado e intentó limpiarse la lengua con la servilleta que llevaba.

-¿Pasa algo Naoko? – preguntó el chico con marcado acento italiano.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo – dijo la chica viéndolo directamente a los ojos – sé perfectamente quién eres… Hiraguizawa.

-… - Eriol no podía creer lo que oía ¿cómo lo había descubierto? De algo si estaba seguro, esa chica era buena.

-¿No era eso lo que pretendías al darnos esas pistas? – interrogó Naoko sin despegar la vista de él – que te descubriéramos.

-Creo que ahora podrás confiar más en mí – dijo Eriol quitándose el acento italiano y con una sonrisa inclinada al lado derecho (imagínenlo, aaaaaaaah).

--

_Casa Misato:_

-¿En serio tienes que irte ya? – le preguntó Eriol a su abuela por quinta vez – dijiste que podías quedarte un par de días.

-Surgió algo Eriol – se disculpó la abuela una vez más; en verdad odiaba tener que dejar a su nieto tan pronto – estaremos en contacto, aprendí a usar el internet – dijo guiñándole el ojo. Eriol sabía que su abuela era una abuela moderna que le gustaba estar al día con la tecnología – y descuida, yo aplacaré a tu padre. Tal vez tengamos que fingir que estás en mi casa con una llamada triple (ya sabes, conectamos las llamadas y todo eso).

-De acuerdo – aceptó el oji-azul un poco cabizbajo, le agradaba estar con su abuela, pero no podía retenerla más tiempo. Aparte, seguramente era mejor que ella volviera a Inglaterra – te voy a extrañar.

-Y yo a ti – le aseguró Nicole abrazándolo con fuerza – promete que te vas a cuidar.

-Lo prometo – dijo el chico que empezaba a sentir cierta presión en los pulmones.

-Ah, por cierto, tu regalo llegará mañana supongo – dijo la abuela alborotándole el cabello a su nieto – seguro te gusta.

--

_Al día siguiente, por la tarde:_

De nuevo había pasado. Tomoyo nuevamente lo había invitado a comer con ellos y había preparado cosas que para él era imposible comer (si es que no quería intoxicarse). Ella sospechaba… y Eriol estaba en problemas.

-Bueno, por lo menos ir a la fiesta de Sango no fue un completo desperdicio de tiempo – pensó para sí mismo. De hecho, le había sido muy útil y Yamasaki se merecí un premio especial. Chijaru había obtenido mucha información, pero Yamasaki había llevado una cámara digital y logró captar muchas (y muy interesantes) fotografías de chicos ebrios (un par vomitando), bailes extraños y la increíble batalla que se había librado para usar el baño.

Ese día, se habían entretenido pegando toda la información y las fotografías que habían obtenido. Todos los implicados se habían quedado boquiabiertos y unos cuantos habían salido huyendo de la escuela por temor a que llamaran a sus padres.

Por otra parte, ahora que sabía de la existencia de una posible libreta con secretos ocultos de los "populares" y que estaba bajo el dominio de Takato, los seguía (especialmente al líder y su mano derecha) prácticamente a todos lados. Sin embargo, casi no tenía nada. Esos chicos se limitaban a ir de aquí a allá molestando gente, comiendo comida asquerosa y en el gimnasio.

Suspiró resignado, tenía que aplacar a Tomoyo, convocar una nueva reunión con los vengadores y hacer algo con las constantes declaraciones amorosas que tenía (ese día habían sido dos). ¡Todo él solo!

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio, estacionado frente a la puerta de la casa Misato, el camión de una tienda de instrumentos del centro. Curioso, se acercó y no puedo avitar quedarse boquiabierto al ver como unos hombres fortachones bajaban con sumo cuidado un piano de pared café completamente nuevo.

-Te pasas abuela – murmuró Eriol sin dejar de contemplar su nuevo piano.

-Lindo ¿eh? – le dijo Sora con la misma cara de sorpresa que él.

--

_Mansión Daidoji:_

Dany…. Eriol… Dany… Eriol…

¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada? ¿Por qué no algo era lo que era y ya? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan…

¿Quién era Daniel Misato en realidad?

Tomoyo estaba completamente confundida. O ¿acaso había deseado esa confusión? Después de todo desde hacía mucho quería ver a su mejor amigo y la llegada de Dany había sido tan repentina. Lo peor de todo, Dany era tan, tan parecido a Eriol. Incluso la señora Hiraguizawa los había confundido. Pero ¿realmente había sido una confusión?

Había intentado averiguarlo haciendo comer a Dany cosas que casi habrían matado a Eriol. El día anterior, los habían interrumpido y ese día… lo había visto comiéndose todo lo que le había servido sin sufrir ni un solo retorcijón, comezón o hinchazón.

Pero las cosas no habían acabado ahí, no. Ella, la siempre previsora, observadora, precavida y amable Tomoyo Daidoji había metido la pata.

-x-

-Dime Dany ¿cómo es Italia? – le preguntó con la intención de tomarlo desprevenido.

-Es muy linda, nadie puede evitar enamorarse de Italia, de su comida, sus costumbres y su gente – respondió el pelinegro con una hermosa sonrisa y su acento característico.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Italia? – cuestionó ella intentando sonar casual.

-Pues las costumbres – repuso él sintiendo que la chica quería llegar más allá de lo que intentaba aparentar – y su historia.

-¿Entonces te gusta mucho Inglaterra? – preguntó rápidamente como para darle poco tiempo para pensar.

-… - rayos, un segundo más y hubiera dicho que sí descubriéndose completamente – la verdad una vez fui a Francia y desde ahí se veía la costa inglesa, pero no pudimos acercarnos más – mintió sintiendo un frío y lento escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

-Ya veo – rayos, la había descubierto; si tan solo hubiera formulado las preguntas más rápido sin esperar entre respuesta y pregunta tal vez lo hubiera tomado más desprevenido. Un momento, ella ni siquiera estaba segura de que ese chico fuera su mejor amigo. Pero quería descubrirlo – tienes unos lindos ojos azules.

-Vaya – si que estaba en problemas. Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo y si bajaba la guardia un poquito lo lograría – gracias por notarlo, pero mis ojos son verdes – dijo sonriendo con la sonrisa más amarga que logró poner y un dejo de tristeza en los ojos.

-Sabes, me gustaría verlos sin esos lentes de contacto – soltó la nívea sintiendo un ligero potente cosquilleo en las manos y el rostro - ¿podrías quitártelos?

-No – respondió él cortante con un tono de tristeza y ofensa. En verdad estaba en problemas.

-Por favor – le pidió ella suplicante. Con los ojos crispados a punto de desbordarse en llanto – por favor.

-Escucha, no sé qué es lo que intentas obtener de todo esto – comenzó Dany desviando la vista a otro lado, incapaz de sostener la de la joven – pero este soy yo… tú en verdad me agradas pero… esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte – deseaba tanto poder decirle quién era él realmente, pero no podía, no aún – yo… no me importa que veas en mí a otra persona pero no intentes cambiarme. Mis ojos son verdes y soy Italiano – terminó volteando a verla. Estaba llorando – no… no llores – no soportaba verla llorar, más sabiendo que era por su culpa. Se acercándose a ella y sin pensarlo mucho, puso una mano en su hombre para al segundo siguiente rodearla completamente con sus brazos.

-Lo siento mucho Dany – susurró ella sintiendo la calidez del abrazo del chico y cerrando las manos en su espalda – yo… yo solo.

-Tranquila, está bien – y oficialmente se odiaba a sí mismo. ¿Cómo había podido hacerla llorar? Se suponía que se había prometido no hacerlo ni de broma y ahí estaba.

-Podrías hacerme un favor – le pidió Tomoyo cuando logró controlarse un poco. Dany asintió con la cabeza - ¿puedes ponerte unos anteojos normales?

El pelinegro se sorprendió por esa petición, pero decidió concederla. Hurgó un momento en su mochila y sacó el estuche de sus anteojos. Se los puso y esperó.

-Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir ella. Dany se veía muy bien con gafas. Lo hacían verse inteligente, a comparación de Eriol que se veía un poco (mucho realmente) nerd.

-x-

Y ahora estaba ahí, en su habitación lamentándose todo lo que le había dicho y hecho a Dany. El no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que le estaba pasando y sin embargo, estaba pagando los "platos rotos". Pero no podía evitarlo. Si tan solo no le recordara tanto a Eriol.

Pero lo recompensaría, recompensaría todo lo que le había hecho.

--

_Tres días después:_

Tomoyo había cambiado mucho con Dany. Ahora era más atenta y amable. El chico sabía que intentaba recompensar por lo que había pasado hacía tres días. Él no se lo impediría, pero se sentía mal. Después de todo él lo había ocasionado.

-Hola Dany – lo saludó Tomoyo encontrándolo mientras vagaba a la hora del receso.

-Hola Tommy – le sonrió el chico con su sonrisa especial (la que guardaba solo para ella).

-¿Sabes que la orquesta sinfónica de Finlandia va a venir? – le preguntó la nívea yendo directo al grano.

-Algo eh oído – dijo el oji-verde. La verdad había seguido muy de cerca la noticia.

-¿Vas a ir? – siguió ella feliz por su plan.

-No lo creo – respondió el pelinegro que obviamente deseaba más que nada ir al concierto, pero su cuenta bancaria estaba baja y no podía pedírselo a su abuela.

-A mi madre le llegaron unos boletos de cortesía, pero no podrá usarlos – le explicó ella sintiendo de repente un extraño retorcijón en el esófago – y pensé que… tal vez tu los quieras.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – titubeó él completamente sorprendido por la oferta - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Nada – repuso ella sonriendo como muy pocas veces había hecho – son tuyos y puedes llevar a quien quieras – dijo entregándole el sobre que guardaba las dos entradas.

-Vaya, muchas gracias – soltó él completamente emocionado. Enseguida se le ocurrió una aún más brillante idea – dices que puedo llevar a quien quiera.

-Si – dijo ella un poco nostálgica. Si Eriol hubiera estado, seguramente irían juntos.

-Entonces – comenzó con el corazón en la garganta y la sangre amontonándose en sus mejillas - ¿a qué hora paso por ti? – preguntó perdiendo el control de su color.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida. Estaba nerviosa ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ese chico la ponía nerviosa?

-Dijiste que puedo ir con quien quiera – apuntó el oji-verde más nervioso que nunca – y me gustaría ir contigo.

-… - eso no se lo esperaba. De pronto sintió las mejillas más calientes que nunca antes y su corazón acelerarse a mil por hora… Dany acababa de invitarla… ¿sería algo así como… una cita? – ehm… de acuerdo.

--

_Por fin el tan esperado día del concierto llegó:_

Eri… Dany estaba completamente nervioso y emocionado por sus planes para esa noche. Era viernes por lo que, muy a su pesar tuvo que ir a la escuela.

Desde que habían quedado de ir juntos al concierto, Tommy se mostraba un poco… rara, algo torpe, descuidada, olvidaba cosas, como si viviera en la luna. Dany por su parte, estaba igual o peor que ella: distraído, siempre con la mente en otra parte y cuando caminaba junto a ella, siempre se tropezaba.

-¡Daniel!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó una voz sumamente familiar detrás de él - ¿has quedado con Tomoyo de ir a no sé dónde? – le preguntó Syaonran con los ojos completamente rojos de furia.

-Ehm… si – respondió Dany muy desconcertado por su actitud.

-¿Se puede saber por qué? – le gritó el chino con los puños en alto. ¿Quién se creía ese niñato para salir con SU mejor amiga?

-Bueno, tú mismo dijiste que si quería quitarme a todas esas chicas de encima saliera con alguien – le recordó Dany un poco irritado – aparte, no veo por qué no. Tommy no sale con nadie, a comparación de ti.

-¿Qué dices? – idiota, lo regresaría a Italia ahora mismo.

-Si no mas lo recuerdo Lee, Sakura es tu novia – dijo el pelinegro desafiándolo con la mirada – y a menos de que me equivoque, Sakura es la mejor amiga de Tomoyo.

-… - el castaño se quedó con la vista fija en él. ¿A qué venía eso?... (mil horas después). Rayos, ¡le estaba armando una escena de celos! - ¿qué estás diciendo Misato? Claro que se quien es mi novia…. Pero también sé quien es mi amiga…. Y tú eres un pibe que no viene al caso… ella es mucho para ti – gritaba Syaoran moviendo las manos frenéticamente – solo ten en cuenta, que Tomoyo tiene quien la defienda – le dijo al fin traspasando la burbuja personal del italiano.

_Otra escena:_

-Entonces, ¿te gusta Dany? – le preguntó Sakura a una pelinegra un poco ida.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Sakura? – soltó la amatista que apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que su amiga le había preguntado – solo somos amigos.

-Bueno, pero tu amigo está muy lindo – le recordó la esmeralda sonriéndole de forma pícara – o ¿me lo niegas?

-Sakura – exclamó la nívea sonrojándose. Claro que Dany era increíblemente lindo, pero no podía (no quería) verlo de otra forma que como su amigo.

-Hola – dijo Dany detrás de ellas. Las chicas voltearon al instante y vieron (una divertida, otra como si nada) a Syaoran pisando fuerte con una cara de pocos amigos tras de Dany – menos mal que hoy no tenemos clases extracurriculares.

-Sí – dijo Sakura muy emocionada – Syaoran y yo vamos al cine, ¿van con nosotros? – preguntó olvidando que ambos ya tenían planes.

-Sakura no creo que puedan – dijo un muy, muy molesto castaño tragándose con la mirada al ex patito – vámonos – y sin decir más jaló a Sakura y se alejó con ella fuera de la escuela.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Dany viendo el punto donde la pareja había desaparecido.

-No le hagas caso, Syaoran es un chico muy celoso – le explicó la amatista divertida en vez de molesta – y sobre protector, creo que tomó el papel de mi hermano mayor.

Dany no dijo nada. En cierta ocasión, ella le había dicho que Syaoran le atraía, ¿seguía siendo así? Le preocupaba que esos sentimientos siguieran evolucionando en ella. Pero no dijo nada. Tomoyo tenía razón, Syaoran la cuidaba como a una hermana menor. Tampoco podía culparlo por eso.

-¿Está bien si paso por ti a las siete? – cuestionó Dany cuando se pusieron en marcha.

-Sí, está bien – respondió ella sonrojándose nuevamente ¿cuándo había perdido la habilidad de controlar sus sonrojos?

Siguieron hablando del concierto por un rato. Iban muy enfrascados en su conversación que no notaron que alguien los seguía desde hacía rato. No lo notaron, hasta que iban a voltear a una calle y Dany sintió el cosquilleo propio de cuando alguien te está espiando.

Entonces lo vio… Kimura…. Se le quedó viendo solo una fracción de segundo y siguió caminando como si nada, más que nada para prevenir que Tomoyo lo viera.

Era él sin duda… Kimura, una de las personas que él más odiaba. Quien le había hecho daño a SU mejor amiga. Pero ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿A qué había vuelto? Y ¿Por qué los seguía?

Si intentaba acercarse a Tomoyo, no le sería tan fácil. Él Da… Eriol Hiraguizawa no permitiría que se acercara a ella.

Al fin llegaron a la casa Daidoji y se despidieron prometiendo ser puntuales. Dany fingió irse, pero se quedó un rato más para cerciorarse que Kimura no llegara.

Esperó unos minutos más y como no lo vio, decidió irse.

-Ya llegué – anunció Eriol tras atravesar la puerta de la casa Misato. Había corrido desde la casa Daidoji y estaba muy agitado, pero aún así no paró.

Tomó una ducha rápida, se puso la ropa que muy minuciosamente había elegido (y para elegirla le tomó dos días, cuatro horas y dieciséis minutos): Pantalón de vestir, camisa y sweater negro (de esta forma se ahorraba la corbata, se veía bien y juvenil) y boina tipo inglesa (también negra). Se peinó (¡AYUDAME SORA!), se acomodó la boina y como un toque adicional (solo y exclusivamente para su compañera) se puso unos lentes de armazón negro (cierren las bocas muchachas).

-Ahora ya sé por qué las chicas tardan tanto en salir – le dijo a Sora que le estaba ayudando a colocarse bien la boina – ya es muy tarde.

-Tranquilo, aún faltan veinte minutos – le recordó ella muy feliz por todo lo que Eriol había logrado (por él mismo) - tienes tiempo de sobra para ir por ella.

Aun así salió antes de tiempo y se apresuró lo más que pudo para llegar a recoger a Tomoyo.

Aun no podía creer la suerte que tenía. ¿En verdad estaba a punto de salir con ella… con la chica que muchas veces le había robado el sueño y por la que daría todo (no es que tuviera mucho) todo lo que tenía?

Tocó el timbre con pulso de loco y esperó.

No pasó mucho cuando Tomoyo salió a recibirlo. Dany pasó su vista de arriba abajo completamente anonado por lo que veía. Tomoyo se había puesto una falda (no muy corta, no muy larga) de un color gris ligero con un abrigo a juego y una blusa blanca que resaltaba muy bien, una mascada en el cuello y su ligera capa de maquillaje.

-Hola – saludó Dany sintiéndose a desbordar de felicidad. Sabía que estaba nervioso, sabía que estaba rojo y que podría verse tonto por la expresión de su cara, pero ¿qué importaba? Nada, absolutamente nada.

-Hola – respondió Tomoyo sin poder apartar los ojos de él. Se veía… se veía… a desfallecer, increíblemente bien y no pudo alegrarse más de el pequeño detalle que él hizo al ponerse lentes. De pronto ya no le importó sonrojarse, ponerse nerviosa ante la mirada del chico, ni se sintió traidora.

Comenzaron a caminar, más adelante tomarían un taxi, por el momento querían caminar un poco. Ambos sonreían, se sonrojaban, disfrutaban la compañía del otro y… y… entonces pasó.

-Hola Tomoyo – dijo una voz un tanto grave a sus espaldas.

Tomoyo se quedó petrificada al instante, se tensó y sintió como de pronto se le venía el alma a los pies.

-Kimura – susurró antes de volverse a él - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo, si no te molesta – le respondió él sereno viéndola con un brillo en los ojos. Había cambiado, se había puesto más linda.

-Creo que a mí me molesta – dijo Dany elevando la voz para hacerse notar. Ese chico… estaba a un pelito de recibir una súper bofetada italiana.

-Llevamos un poco de prisa – repuso la amatista un poco incómoda por la situación.

-Su concierto es a las ocho y no tardaré, lo prometo – dijo el castaño apartando la vista del chico pelinegro que posiblemente se creía mucho y estaba al lado de la persona equivocada.

-… - ¿qué hacer? Por una parte estaba Kimura pidiéndole unos minutos para hablar, pero ella estaba con Dany… Aparte, no tenía nada con Kimura, eso había acabado hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora ella estaba con… sola estaba bien – de acuerdo, solo cinco minutos – le dijo al fin. Quería dejarle varias cosas en claro.

-No tienes que hacerlo – le dijo Dany un poco dolido por lo que la chica hacia – no si tú no quieres.

-Descuida, no pasa nada – lo tranquilizó ella tomando unos segundos su mano y sonriéndole de una forma "especial" – espera un momento por favor.

-Gracias Tomoyo – dijo el mayor sonriendo con suficiencia. Se encaminó hacia unos árboles que los cubrirían bien de ese… mirón – sé que no debí aparecer así como así – comenzó viéndola con esa mirada engatusadora que siempre usaba cuando se proponía algo – yo… sé que te hice mucho daño y…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kimura? – lo cortó la joven Daidoji. No se permitiría caer de nuevo en esa trampa suya. Ya lo había hecho una vez y había salido muy lastimada. Aparte, posiblemente si caía de nuevo, no solo ella resultaría herida – no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Sí, lo entiendo – respondió el chico sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo una chica lo cortaba de esa manera? – solo quiero pedirte perdón. La última vez que nos vimos, no tuve tiempo y… lo siento mucho – dijo volviendo a poner su mirada "soñadora".

-Estás disculpado – repuso la chica que parecía ser inmune a esas miradas – ahora, si eso es todo…

-No, espera – le retuvo tomándola del brazo – espera linda – suavizó la voz y su tacto se volvió tierno y suave – te has puesto muy linda ¿sabes? – ella estaba confundida, lo sabía, era momento de actuar – muy linda para estar con ese "extranjerito" – dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Kimura… no – titubeó la nívea sintiéndose débil ante el chico, pero no podía; no lo dejaría – él es… mucho mejor que tú.

-Claro que no; no sabes lo que dices linda – siguió acariciando su mejilla. Sabía lo que quería y no se rendiría hasta tenerlo – eres mejor que eso… dame otra oportunidad – le pidió susurrándole al oído – no te lastimaré. Te cuidaré y te haré sentir única; por que en verdad eres única. Esta vez no habrá errores.

Dany veía todo lo que hacían escondido tras un árbol. Al principio, Tomoyo parecía no prestar mucha atención; pero ahora, estaba en sus brazos. Ese sujeto le acariciaba el rostro y murmuraba a su oído, y ella se veía muy confundida para actuar. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Ir ahí y para todo?, pero ¿si ella no quería que parara? ¿Si quería volver a intentarlo con Kimura? ¿Si olvidaba que él estaba ahí?

Claro, él era el estorbo. Tomoyo le daría otra oportunidad a Kimura y él se volvería invisible para ella… de nuevo.

El paisaje cambió abruptamente. El viento sopló con una ráfaga fría… helada. Las estrellas aún débiles parecían haberse detenido, las hojas de los árboles no susurraban al moverse. El flujo sanguíneo de cierto ex vampiro se detuvo de pronto. Sus ojos se cerraron y su corazón volvió a romperse lenta y dolorosamente.

Se estaban besando. Tomoyo no había puesto resistencia y Kimura había aprovechado el momento.

Eriol se sintió estúpido, el más grande de los idiotas. ¡Qué ingenuo había sido al creer que tendría una oportunidad con ella! ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada? El era quien era y ningún disfraz lo cambiaría. Lo había intentado, muy duro y poniendo a juego lo último que le quedaba… y había perdido.

Un gritó rompió la armonía del ambiente. Eriol por fin se decidió abrir los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó…

-Eres un idiota Kimura – le gritaba Tomoyo a un chico arrodillad en el césped, con las manos en la entrepierna, chillando de dolor.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Dany cuando llegó al lado de la chica.

-Creo que lo dejé sin posibilidades de tener descendencia – le explicó ella aún furiosa con el chico que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Eres una…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Dany lo había levantado con una mano y estampado la otra con toda la fuerza que tenía. El castaño calló nuevamente al césped chillando más fuerte que antes e intentando parar la hemorragia de su labio.

-Y por si no te ha quedado claro – dijo Tomoyo con los puños apretados – no vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Y ambos pelinegros se alejaron de ahí dejando a un castaño muy sorprendido y con el orgullo pisoteado. Tomaron el primer taxi que vieron y se dirigieron al concierto.

-Gracias Dany – le dijo ella unos minutos después de haber subido al taxi.

-Descuida – estaba más que feliz. Tal vez… tal vez (y después de todo) si tenía una oportunidad – pero ¿quién era ese?

-Alguien que no vale la pena recordar – respondió ella completamente agradecida con el italiano por haber golpeado a Kimura. Estaba segura que así el chico ese no volvería tan fácilmente.

Llegaron al estadio y entraron. De inmediato Dany cambió, estaba más que entusiasmado, volteaba a todas partes pero no dejó de ser atento con ella. Ese día era perfecto.

El concierto inició y finalizó a las mil maravillas. La orquesta era magnífica y cada pieza interpretada había sido dirigida con una exactitud de espanto. Cuando terminaron, Dany fue de los primeros en ponerse en pie para ovacionarlos.

-Wow, estuvo increíble – repitió Dany de regreso a la mansión Daidoji – en serio Tommy, te recompensaré por esto.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario – repitió ella sin dejar de sonreír por la felicidad del chico.

-De cualquier forma lo haré – repuso el pelinegro sonriendo con una de las sonrisas que a Tomoyo le recordaban tanto a Eriol.

-Bien, llegamos – anunció la amatista cuando estaban ya a la altura de la puerta. Se había divertido tanto con Dany que aún no deseaba despedirse, pero ya era tarde y también le preocupaba que el chico se fuera solo hasta su casa.

-Sí, fue increíble – dijo el oji-verde sin dejar de sonreír. Había llegado el momento de la despedida y se preguntaba si estaría mal si… - gracias por esto Tommy, significó mucho para mí – y sin pensarlo más se inclinó para besar su mejilla muy, muy, muuuy cerca de sus labios – nos vemos.

-Nos… nos vemos – contestó la joven Daidoji sorprendida, sonrojada, nerviosa, apenada, agradecida, sonrojada, nerviosa (ya lo repetí, bueno, todo lo que se les ocurra) por lo que el chico acababa de hacer.

Tomoyo entró a su casa (al segundo intento, en el primero no le fue muy bien) y Eriol caminó aún anonadado por lo que se había atrevido a hacer. No podía haber salido más perfecto. Ellos dos… una cita… golpear a una persona (hacerlo sangrar)… un increíble concierto… un beso de despedida. Simplemente perfecto.

La amatista apenas y pudo encontrar su habitación de lo distraída que iba. Increíble todo lo que había pasado desde que había llegado de la escuela: Dany (increíblemente guapo e irresistible), Kimura el muy idiota que se había atrevido a besarla, el rodillazo que le propino en su… parte sensible, el puñetazo que le metió Dany, la sorpresa que se llevó cuando lo vio defenderla, el concierto (muy lindo por cierto) y la despedida… sabía que ese beso no había sido un simple beso de despedida, no. Dany le había dado un "casi beso".

El día no podía haber sido más extraño e increíble. Y de alguna forma, hubiera sido más que perfecto si ese "casi beso" hubiera dejado atrás el "casi".

-Dany – susurró Tommy tocándose la parte donde el chico había puesto sus labios…. Aún seguía tibio.

-

-

¿Qué les a parecido? Espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora, que onda con Tommy? será que ya le gusta nuestro italiano favorito? confusión, vendita confusión!!!

A por cierto. Gracias por apoyar también el pequeño fic que subí hace poco (Necesito un Doctor). La verdad no sabía si iba a gustar, pero fue bien recibido.

Ahora si, me despido. Hasta la próxima.

**ADIOSIN :D**


	11. El maestro del disfraz

Hola a todos los amantes de los dulce, chiclosos, chocolates y a los enemigos de la lactosa... eh?? hay a quien si le gusta la lactosa??? Bueno

Holaito a todos (si, son bienvenidos :))

Antes que nada (y como es mi costumbre olvidar) la **contestación a los reviews en el profile**. Les recomiendo leerlos antes de empezar la historia (solo recomiendo, no es voluntariamente a fuerzas).

Sin más, a leer:

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**El maestro del disfraz**

--

Es lamentable decirlo, pero la gran mayoría de las persona no son sinceras en un 100%, todas usamos disfraces.

Si, disfraces en casa, en la escuela, trabajo, en la calle, en cualquier parte. Nos da miedo mostrar siempre lo que realmente somos.

Todos los días, son Hallowen y nos ocultamos, nos ponemos máscaras y vamos de un lado al otro intentando encontrarnos a nosotros mismos para después, volvernos a esconder.

Sin embargo, los disfraces son buenos, con ellos podemos ser todo lo que siempre quisimos ser (astronauta, piloto, doctor, bombero, policía, alienígena, Frankenstein, Dracula, vagabundo o payaso).

Para qué negarlo, los disfraces si son útiles después de todo :)

--

Euforia yeah.

Eriol aún no podía quitarse la sensación tan maravillosa que había experimentado al estar con su amiga (aun que ella pensara que estaba con otra persona) y ya hubieran pasado dos días.

Felicidad ¿qué es eso? Una señora grandotota, rechonchita, con cara tierna y una canasta llena de dulces, chiclosos y chocolates. Si, justo esa señora tocó la puerta del corazón del pelinegrodestellosazules e insistió en quedarse un tiempecito para ahuyentar al gruñón señor tristeza.

Rápidamente Eriol preparó a Dany y partió a la escuela. ¿Qué pasaría de ahí en más? ¿Tomoyo y él seguirían siendo amigos o su relación daría un brinco? ¿Qué haría cuando la viera?

-Misato – dijo una voz cuando apenas cruzó la puerta del salón – hola – era una chica de su clase, no tenía nada contra ella.

-Hola – saludó temiendo lo peor.

--

_Otra mente:_

Desde la noche del concierto, Tomoyo no dejaba de pensar en Dany, en Kimura… y en Eriol.

Si veía una vez más a Kimura, se las pagaría y caro. En cuanto a Dany… estaba confundida respecto a lo que sentía por él. Él era muy atento, simpático, lindo, cariñoso… simplemente Dany era todo lo que ella buscaba en un chico y sabía que ella no le era indiferente. Pero por otro lado estaba Eriol, su amigo, la persona que quería y necesitaba.

Sabía que si llegaba a pasar algo entre Dany y ella, y después Eriol volvía, se sentiría mal, triste… Después de todo para Eriol ella era una persona importante, la veía con otros ojos ¿o no?

¿Qué debía hacer? Si tan solo Eriol estuviera ahí, no sería tan complicado; pero no estaba y ni siquiera la había llamado. No podía creer lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Lo mucho que ese chico significaba para ella.

No podía hacerlo, no podía tener con Dany algo más que una amistad. Primero que nada por Eriol y segundo… por Eriol, lo veía en Dany, y eso no sería justo, no para él. Definitivamente tenía que olvidar ese casi-casi beso.

Entró al salón y lo primero que vio (y sintió su sangre hirviendo) fue a Dany platicando animadamente con Akiko, una chica de pelo castaño suelto hasta el hombro y ojos marrones. Demonios, ¿por qué se sentía así? Ya había decidido lo que tenía que hacer y aún así ver a Dany hablar con otra chica era… triste.

-Buengiorno Tommy – saludó el pelinegro después de despedirse de Akiko.

-Hola Dany – respondió ella con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica.

-¿Vas a hacer algo mañana? – preguntó el oji-verde ignorando la sonrisa forzada de la amatista.

-¿Mañana? – repitió la nívea pensando en el significado de esa palabra (mañana??) – nada, creo que nada.

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine? – soltó Dany sintiendo la explosión de color en sus mejillas. Ya antes había invitado a su amiga al cine… pero sentía que esa vez era algo diferente – verás, Akiko y otros chicos van a ir y me invitaron – explicó ante la mirada desconcertante de la amatista – y supongo que no les molestará si tú también vienes.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Tomoyo que creía poco probable que eso fuera cierto. Seguramente Akiko había inventado todo eso de una salida entre amigos para invitar a Dany de una forma menos comprometedora – no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? – le preguntó él sintiendo como se desinflaba – a mí me parece buena idea, dije que te recompensaría por el concierto y… - más valor por favor – ehm…

-No tienes que hacerlo – le recordó ella desviando la mirada.

-Entonces será mejor que le diga a Akiko que no iré – dijo el chico más para sí que para Tomoyo.

-Tú puedes ir – Dany tenía todo el derecho de salir con otras chicas aparte de ella, aun que alguna parte en su interior le gritara que no lo dejara; sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

-Bueno, no quiero ir si tu no vas – confesó el pelinegro enrojeciendo más. Solo por la idea de invitar a la amatista al cine había aceptado ir, pero si ella no iba, no veía el caso.

-De acuerdo, vamos al cine – aceptó Tomoyo enternecida con el chico. En definitiva Dany no se parecía nada a Kimura… él era mucho mejor.

-Genial – dijo Dany sintiendo como la señora felicidad aumentaba un par de kilos.

-¿Qué es genial? – preguntó Syaoran que acababa de entrar y se comía al italiano con la mirada.

-Aquí vamos otra vez – pensó el pelinegro suspirando resignado.

--

_En el receso:_

Dany creyó poco apropiado ir a comer con el trío, así que se dedicó a deambular y espiar al Takato´s Club.

De nuevo, escondido entre los arbustos y viendo comer a esos gorilones, sintió inmensas ganas de vomitar. Si eran de una buena clase social seguramente habían oído hablar de los modales, pero parecía que carecían de ellos.

Nada interesante pasó (otra vez). Los chicos recogieron sus cosas molestándose unos a otros. Pero… cuando por fin parecía que iban a retirarse del lugar Takato dio una orden un poco extraña.

-Rikuto, ve a las taquillas – le pidió Takato con un poco de indiferencia.

¿A las taquillas? ¿Para qué? Pero parecía que Rikuto si sabía el significado de esa orden porque no dijo nada, ni protestó, ni se inmuto, simplemente obedeció. Y cierto pelinegro curioso lo siguió con sumo cuidado y precaución.

Llegaron a las taquillas. Rikuto se apresuró a una nada especial de las que se encontraban casi hasta abajo, volteó a un lado y al otro para cerciorarse de estar solo (Dany espiaba desde detrás de él, subido en un estante), dio un par de golpecitos en la parte baja de la caja (que obviamente tenía maña para abrirse) y ante los ojos semi desorbitados del ex patito, extrajo la tan anhelada libreta de secretos.

Dany no lo podía creer. Las taquillas eran el escondite de la libreta que él buscaba, estaba ahí, frente a él. No desperdiciaría la oportunidad que tenía (gratis y en bandeja de plata).

Rikuto anotó algo en una hoja limpia, rió con sorna y volvió a guardar la libreta debajo de los zapatos. Cerró la taquilla de nuevo dándole unos golpecitos en la parte de abajo y se alejó del lugar.

El pelinegro esperó un poco y también salió. Tenía que actuar, pero también ser precavido. Vio a Tomoyo no muy lejos de ahí y corrió junto a ella.

-Tommy, necesito tu ayuda – le dijo sorprendiéndola un poco.

-¿Qué pasa Dany? – preguntó la amatista temiendo algo malo.

-Verás, olvidé… mi reporte de literatura – inventó el oji-verde – y no hay nadie en casa que pueda traerlo – eso era verdad, pero el reporte estaba en su mochila – yo… necesito ir, recogerlo y regresar.

-De acuerdo, yo te cubro – aceptó ella sonriendo por lo preocupado que se veía el chico – pero me debes una.

-Claro, te ayudaré con física – repuso Dany mientras corría.

Tenía que darse prisa, sacar la libreta, salir de la escuela sin ser visto, llegar a un centro de copiado, regresar a la escuela sin ser visto y regresar la libreta a su lugar.

Lo primero fue fácil. Salir de la escuela… tuvo que volarse una barda baja (se ganó un par de rasguñós), después corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron hasta el centro de copiado más cercano. Apresuró un poco a las trabajadoras (esperando no ser muy grosero), tomó las copias, pagó sin esperar el cambio y regresó a la escuela. De nuevo se voló la barda baja (un par de rasguños más); llegó a las taquillas, regresó la libreta a su correspondiente lugar y guardó sus copias en su taquilla.

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de cambio de clase.

-Listo – dijo en voz alta pasándose la manga por la frente. Caminó con normalidad entre los chicos que habían salido de los salones y llegó al suyo. Entró intentando no ser visto, llegó a su lugar y fingió guardar algo en el preciso instante en que Tomoyo volteaba a verlo.

-¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó notándolo agitado y distinguiendo un pequeño rasguño debajo de su oreja.

-Excelente, Molte grazie bella – respondió sonriéndole con su sonrisa súper mega híper especial.

--

_Gimnasio de esgrima:_

-En conclusión – decía Sora tras diez largos minutos de plática, sermón, junta… - nuestro próximo encuentro es el sábado y entrenaremos con todo.

-Nos va a matar – susurró Dany que se había convertido en un buen amigo de todos los que entrenaban con él.

-Eso no es justo – se quejó Ken que se veía realmente molesto – ese día es el partido del equipo de futbol y tendremos aún menos público.

-Si es posible – pensó Dany. Las competencias de esgrima no eran del completo agrado de la gran mayoría; solo asistían unos cuantos: las familias de los competidores y uno que otro amigo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Aún así, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo – dijo un Sora aún animada por la perspectiva de un buen lugar – es nuestra oportunidad para recuperar puntos perdidos y así lo haremos.

Y como Dany previó, Sora los había casi matado con el entrenamiento:

-Tendrás zombis en vez de chicos compitiendo – le dijo el pelinegro a mitad del calentamiento.

-Pues esos zombis obtendrán mejores lugares que los chicos de la otra escuela – respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Producir Dolor Misato resurgió cual fénix de sus cenizas. Dany y los demás chicos se quedaron tumbados en el piso del gimnasio unos minutos mientras sus músculos se recuperaban un poco y les permitían moverse nuevamente.

-Eres de lo peor Sora – dijo el níveo cuando la mujer pasaba por su lado.

-No te quejes, eres joven, te repondrás – le soltó ella con una sonrisa medio macabra en el rostro.

Y cuando pudo reponerse, tomó una ducha rápida y salió para seguir con sus planes.

--

_Terraza del instituto Seiji:_

-Es en serio Naoko, ven a comer con nosotros en el receso – le dijo Chijaru a su nueva amiga.

-No creo que sea una buena idea – repuso la castaña un poco incómoda con la invitación.

-Solo piénsalo – insistió Yamasaki que tras el éxito de la fiesta de Sango, estaba mucho más relajado con la idea de que su novia fuera una vengadora – estaría bien que salieras de la biblioteca de vez en cuando.

Dieron por terminada su plática y se concentraron en el lugar. La lap top no estaba, ¿se habían equivocado de día? Imposible, los tres recordaban bien que días hacían sus juntas de planeación y ese era uno de ellos. Pero entonces ¿dónde estaba su líder?

-Me alegro de que hayan llegado – dijo una voz saliendo de su escondite.

-Mi… Misato – soltó Yamasaki abriendo un poquitito los ojos de la impresión - ¿Qué haces aquí? – rayos, los habían descubierto. Estaban en problemas, seguramente el nuevo alumno iría a decirles a todos los "populares" quienes eran los vengadores y sin dudarlo, se los comerían vivos.

-Pues verás, llegué a la conclusión de que son de confiar – empezó el albino caminando hacia ellos – así que mientras estemos solos, díganme Eriol – dijo sin acento italiano. Dos de los tres chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Naoko por supuesto ya lo sabía.

Después de pensarlo detenidamente, Eriol supo que era momento de presentarse con sus cómplices. Yamasaki demostró ser de confianza cuando permitió que su novia se les uniera, Chijaru desde el primer instante demostró ser de confiar y más al unírseles sin dudarlo. Naoko, se había ganado su confianza en el momento en que lo había descubierto y no lo había delatado con los otros dos.

-Tú… tú… ¿en serio tú… - Yamasaki no podía completar su frase, estaba trabado. Ese chico, ¿su líder era Misato y Misato era Hiraguizawa? Pero si más no lo recordaba Eriol era un patito… era… feo. Nunca tuvo nada en contra de él, pero no se suponía que se había ido a no se sabía dónde.

-Sí, yo – repuso Eriol divertido por la impresión que había causado en sus dos vengadores – cambié un poco y regresé a sorprenderlos a todos; tadaaa – agregó sonriendo con suficiencia – por eso no podía mostrarme ante ustedes así como así.

-Pero ¿cómo? – preguntó Chijaru sin poder apartar la vista de él. ¿El guapo italiano era Eriol Hiraguizawa, el patito de Seiji, el chico vampiro?

-Con un poco de ayuda – respondió el níveo. Le llevó once minutos y dieciocho segundos más para aplacar a Chijaru y Yamasaki y al fin, tuvo oportunidad para revelar su nuevo "juguete" – Takato tiene una libreta llena de información valiosísima relacionada con todos en esta escuela – les explicó. Había tenido muy poco tiempo para chequear las copias, pero lo que leyó era muy, muy interesante – y hoy la encontré y la fotocopie – dijo revelándoles las copias.

-Wow, ¿cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó Yamasaki tomando las hojas.

-Lo escuché en la fiesta de Sango, tal parece que es un secreto entre Takato y Rikuto – respondió él dándole detalles de lo que había pasado y la forma en que había dado con la libreta a la hora del receso – teniendo esto en nuestro poder, será más fácil planear algo grande para cumplir nuestro cometido.

-Esto quiere decir – comentó Yamasaki encantado con Eriol, ahora había pasado a su lista de buenos amigos – que un "popular" nos dio lo que necesitábamos para combatir a los "populares" ¡genial!

-Pienso que de esta forma Takato controlaba a los demás "populares" – dijo Eriol compartiendo su teoría – es decir, los manipulaba con sus secretos.

-Eso tiene sentido – apoyó Chijaru pasando las hojas y abriendo mucho los ojos de vez en cuando – por eso todos le hacen tanto caso.

-Ya tenemos la información – dijo de pronto Naoko que tenía un par de hojas - ¿y ahora qué?

-Necesitamos pruebas – contestó Eriol que ya había pensado en eso – fotos, videos, lo que sea necesario para demostrar que esto es cierto.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? – cuestionó Chijaru volteando a ver primero a Yamasaki y luego a Eriol.

-Se me ocurre una idea – confesó el pelinegrodestellosazules con una sonrisa pícara y un brillo especial en los ojos.

--

_Al día siguiente, en la entrada del cine:_

El pelinegro esperaba ansioso por que su amiga "especial" llegara, aún no había querido entrar al cine, prefirió esperar afuera, donde pudiera ver bien. De nuevo estaba nervioso pero ya no le importaba, en él era algo normal. Consultó de nuevo su reloj, por lo que habían quedado Tomoyo aún tenía cinco minutos (y treinta y dos segundos) para llegar y aún así, sabiendo que tenía tiempo, no podía dejar de pasearse de un lado al otro como león enjaulado (solo que no estaba molesto).

-Hola Dany, llegaste temprano – lo saludó Akiko que se había vestido para la ocasión (minifalda a cuadros, blusa un poco corta, zapatos de tacón y una buena capa de maquillaje).

-Sí, ¿no tienes frío? – le preguntó el chico. Desde días atrás comenzaba a hacer frío y se veía que lo que ella se había puesto no cubría totalmente.

-No, estoy bien – respondió la chica preguntándose si sería una costumbre italiana para alagar a alguien – los demás chicos me llamaron y me dijeron que no podrían venir, así que…

Pero Dany ya no le prestaba atención. Estaba saludando a alguien con la mano y su sonrisa radiaba como luna en cuarto menguante. Akiko dirigió la vista hacia donde el chico miraba y descubrió a quien estaba saludando.

-Hola – saludó Tomoyo cuando estaba ya cerca de ellos.

-Hola Tommy – respondió Dany de inmediato sin percatarse del débil saludo de Akiko y el desconcierto que le daba ver a la amatista ahí – es cierto, acabas de decir que los demás no van a venir, entonces nada más seremos nosotros tres – observó el chico confirmando lo que Tomoyo sospechaba, Akiko solo había inventado eso sobre sus amigos – vamos.

Entraron al cine e hicieron cola para los boletos. La castaña no hallaba en donde meter la cabeza, el plan le había fallado y en qué forma. Dany ni siquiera le prestaba atención, veía todo, los afiches, los pocos video-juegos que había, el fotomatón, la dulcería, la pantalla de las películas, a Daidoji, todo menos a ella.

-Ohh, el celular vibra – dijo de pronto Akiko sacando el aparato y llevándoselo a la oreja - ¿hola?... Mamá, ¿qué pasa?... ¿en serio? – dijo un poco preocupada – no, voy para allá – y colgó – mi madre se sintió un poco mal, será mejor que vaya a verla – les explicó a los pelinegros.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó un muy preocupado falso italiano.

-Sí, descuida, no es grave – le aseguró ella saliéndose de la fila – nos vemos mañana.

-Espero que su madre esté bien – comentó Dany cuando la chica había desaparecido tras la entrada del cine.

-Yo también – repuso Tommy que sabía perfectamente que a la madre de Akiko no le pasaba nada y esta solo había fingido esa llamada para irse. El plan le había salido mal y ahora Dany y ella estarían solos… algo que no se había propuesto.

Entraron a la sala, las luces se apagaron y vieron la película a medias. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos para prestar la atención requerida, volteaban a verse simuladamente y de reojo, si no fuera por la falta de luz, seguramente se habrían descubierto varias veces viéndose.

Dany vio delante de ellos a una pareja muy acaramelada haciendo cosas que él se sentía incapaz de intentar, pero que se moría por hacerlas… Y pensándolo bien, ¿qué haría para despedirse de ella en la puerta de su casa? Había tenido el valor para besarle la mejilla ¿lo tendría de nuevo? ¿Ella se lo permitiría?

Salieron del cine y por un rato intentaron comentar la película, pero desistieron porque ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente de qué había tratado. Hablaron de la escuela, de sus compañeros y Tomoyo le contó muchas cosas de Sakura y Syaoran (que él ya sabía). En cuanto menos repararon, ya estaban frente a la puerta de la mansión Daidoji.

-Entonces… - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. ¿Dany volvería a despedirse con un beso? Si, no, tal vez.

-Entonces… - dijo Dany tomando dos cosas: valor y la mano de Tomoyo – nos vemos mañana – y depositó un beso fugas en la blanca y suave mano de la amatista.

-Hasta mañana – respondió la nívea cuando recuperó su mano y sus colores se dispararon.

--

En los siguientes días, falsos y extraños personajes circularon por toda la ciudad de Tomoeda: caza talentos, bailarines de ballet, enfermeras, bomberos, agentes en cubierto, plomeros, mecánicos, electricistas. Cabello castaño, negro, gris, blanco, rubio, uno que otro verde y para asombro de los transeúntes, rosa.

Los vengadores iban de un lado al otro disfrazados de distintas formas. Ya llegaban a un asilo, a una fábrica, un estudio de ballet, de fotografía, de música. Todo era parte del plan, recaudar pruebas, esa era su nueva tarea.

En un varias ocasiones y gracias al ingenio del líder, los vengadores cortaron la luz, frenaron el drenaje, desconcentraron los sistemas eléctricos de varias casas o hábitats de "populares" y entraron furtivamente para "reparar" lo que estaba mal.

-Aquí es – señaló un falso electricista con overol y un cinturón con herramientas. Dos hombres (parecían, pues uno era chica) lo siguieron hasta el cuarto que Tako (según la placa) les indicaba.

-Así que esta es la habitación de Ichijoyi – señaló la chica con peluca rubia y un poco sucia.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que buscar – les indicó Eriol que llevaba el cabello cano enmarañado, gorra deshilachada, gafas de sol muy grandes, y una barba falsa de varios días – tenemos poco tiempo, por lo que sabemos Takato llegará en media hora aproximadamente.

Así es, Eriol había descubierto el que podría ser el secreto más vergonzoso de su archirrival mientras espiaban a Rikuto e inesperadamente Takato llegó, le ordenó algo y se despidió diciendo que llegaba tarde a su "entrenamiento". Eriol y Yamasaki sabían que no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad y optaron por seguir a Takato y dejar a Rikuto para otra ocasión.

Ahora que habían descubierto a Takato, lo mejor había sido infiltrarse en su casa (cortaron un par de circuitos y buala), entrar en su habitación y encontrar evidencias.

Abrieron cajones, levantaron el colchón, hurgaron el guardarropa, buscaron tablas sueltas, tantearon entre los adornos y por fin encontraron lo que buscaban en un baúl de juguetes medio abandonado debajo de lo último en equipo de judo, dentro de una cajita de acero, entre varias tarjetas de jugadores de beisbol. Eso solo quería decir que pese a encantarle a Takato, le avergonzaba que alguien lo descubriera.

-Lo tengo – anunció Yamasaki llevando el botín a Eriol.

-Perfecto, les sacamos fotografías y recogemos todo – dijo "Tako" con una sonrisa extraña debajo de esa barba mal afeitada.

Diez minutos después, los tres electricistas salían de la mansión Ichijoyi tras reparar la falla eléctrica. Ninguno de los sirvientes se percató de que los tres individuos no llevaban automóvil y se alejaban de la casa caminando.

--

_Sábado, nueve horas, veintitrés minutos:_

-Bien chicos, el momento de la verdad a llegado – les decía Sora. En unos minutos más iniciaría el encuentro de esgrima y esa era su forma de alentar al equipo – recuerden todo el entrenamiento, todo el sudor, toda la sangre – la verdad, ninguno había sangrado, pero ella estaba inspirada – todo para este momento, así que por favor, no lo echen a perder.

-Tan bien que iba – pensó Dany ya preparado con todo su equipo.

-Bien, vamos – ordenó la entrenadora noventa y ocho segundos después.

Los chicos salieron del vestidor de mujeres (que era donde Sora los llamó) y se encaminaron al gimnasio. Iban nerviosos, jugaban con los sables, se acomodaban partes del traje…

-¡Genial! – soltó Ken al entrar al gimnasio.

Estaba a rebosar, parecía que media escuela estaba ahí. Había de todo: "populares", maestros, parte del club de baloncesto, del coro, el conserje (bueno, el generalmente iba) y para sorpresa de los cinco chicos, parte del club de animadoras con sus pompones y trajes, listas para lanzar sus porras.

-Vaya, ¿Qué les parece? – preguntó Sora igual de desconcertada que su equipo.

-Creo que ahora si ganamos – repuso una de las chicas.

-Sora, esto es horrible – le susurró Dany cuando entraron al gimnasio siendo recibidos como nunca antes, la gente aplaudía y las porristas comenzaron a mover los pompones.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó ella muy divertida – no te das cuenta que toda esta gente vino a vernos, o mejor dicho, a verte a ti.

-Es lo que me temía – repuso el chico completamente sonrojado dentro de la careta. ¿Cómo es que de pronto todo el colegio se había interesado en verlo competir? El no era tan popular ¿o sí? Aparte, en las canchas también se estaba jugando un partido de futbol – me quité los lentes de contacto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó la rubia alertada por primera vez.

-Para que no me estorbaran, a veces son muy molestos – le confesó él sintiéndose tonto por lo que había hecho - ¿cómo iba yo a saber que iba a estar aquí media escuela?

-Bien, podemos arreglarlo – intentó tranquilizarlo, pero ella estaba igual de alterada – sal, pelea, da lo mejor de ti, agradece y no te quites la careta – propuso juntando el puño de la mano derecha con la palma de la mano izquierda.

-Como si fuera muy fácil – repuso el oji-azul completamente nervioso. Tenía que controlares y concentrarse en los combates si quería ganar.

El torneo dio inicio, no llevaría mucho tiempo puesto que eran pocos competidores, aun que era difícil predecir puesto que el encuentro podía tardar mucho como poco.

Mientras unas chicas competían, Eriol paseó la mirada por los espectadores. Había muchas personas ahí, algunas llevaban pancartas, muy pocas animando al equipo y muchas animando a Dany (¡vamos Dany!, ¡Eres el mejor Dany!, ¡Dany tu puedes, te amo, estás como quieres, Adonis te envidia…). Eriol suspiró por todo… eso.

Lo llamaron para competir. Tomó su sable, hizo la acostumbrada reverencia, se puso en posición de ataque y… la vio. Tomoyo estaba ahí, no llevaba pancarta, pero estaba ahí para apoyarlo. Eriol sintió como su corazón se aceleró hasta la velocidad del sonido, era tan brusco su latir que podía oírlo perfectamente e incluso sintió el sabor de la sangre.

En ese momento la hormona vasoactiva del ex patito se estimulo de tal forma que liberó más adrenalina de la requerida, dejando a su oponente sin posibilidad de defenderse. Ganó el encuentro en tiempo record y volvió a su lugar con una multitud sumamente entusiasmada aclamándolo a gritos. Muchos le pedían que se despojara de la careta, pero obviamente eso prohibido (y de cualquier forma no lo hubiera hecho).

-Tal parece que hoy estamos inspirados – observó Sora radiante de felicidad, Izzy a su lado sonreía ampliamente. Hacía mucho que no veía en tan buen estado a un competidor de esgrima entrenado por ella – mira, tu inspiración te saluda.

Eriol giró hacia donde Sora apuntaba con el dedo pulgar y vio a la única amatista que había con una hermosa sonrisa saludándolo con la mano. De inmediato le devolvió el saludo y de nuevo sintió la adrenalina recorriendo hasta el más minúsculo rincón de su cuerpo embriagándolo con una sensación incomparable.

Tomoyo había decidido asistir al encuentro de esgrima (sola, después de todo Sakura iría a apoyar a Syaoran), era el primer encuentro de Dany en Japón y quería apoyarlo, o eso era lo que intentaba aparentar. La verdad, el esgrima le recordaba a Eriol. Lo había ido a ver anteriormente y en esa ocasión no estaba; pero estaba Dany. Sabía que estaba mal, que estaba engañando a Dany e intentando hacerlo con su inconsciente, pero la verdadera razón de que ella estuviera ahí era para ver de nuevo a Eriol en Dany (como la vez que él había tocado el piano)… sentir que era su amigo quien estaba ahí en lugar del joven Misato… sentir que en realidad estaba apoyándolo a él… a Eriol.

El equipo de Seiji se estaba luciendo, el otro equipo estaba siendo reducido a papilla. Parecía que todos habían recibido una sobredosis de energía y más al ver al público tan animado y atento a todo lo que ellos hacían. Con los puntos obtenidos a lo largo del encuentro, Seiji se había recuperado de su anterior (y humillante) derrota, ahora estaban juntando puntos extras.

Estaban en el encuentro final. Sora había decidido dejar a Dany para ese encuentro con el haz de la escuela contrincante. Un chico más alto y corpulento que su "sobrino" pero también más pesado y lento.

-Espera a que él te ataque – se recordó el oji-azul cuando estaba a un escaso punto de la victoria – no te apresures.

Tomoyo veía expectante el encuentro. Dany era muy bueno, tan bueno como Eriol. De hecho, hubiera jurado ver un par de movimientos que Eriol solía usar (_coincidencia – pensó_). Ahora veía a Dany en la espera del siguiente punto, el decisivo.

Y entonces, el chico se envistió contra Dany intentando alcanzarlo con el sable en el pecho, Dany esquivó el sable con el suyo, se apoyó en el tronco del oponente, dio un giro rápido hasta situarse en el área del otro y lo alcanzó en el estómago.

-Sí, siiiiiiiiii – gritaron Sora e Izzy eufóricos por la victoria.

Todos en las gradas se levantaron vitoreando a Dany con las pancartas en alto. Dany se apresuró a saludar a su oponente y fue corriendo junto a su equipo. Por su parte, Tomoyo también se había parado de su asiento más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. Ese movimiento, justo ese movimiento de defensa y ataque era una de las armas secretas de Eriol. Él se la había mostrado primero que a nadie cuando la adoptó. No podía apartar los ojos de Dany, quien emocionado y entre el abrazo de sus compañeros se quitó la careta. Un reflejo azul llegó a ella y en seguida desapareció. ¿Alucinación o realidad?

--

-Esto hay que celebrarlo – anunció Sora cuando su equipo se reunió de nuevo en los vestidores.

-Estuvimos estupendos – gritó la más joven de todos.

-Alucinante – agregó Ken.

Las altas expectativas del equipo se dispararon hasta las nubes. Los cuatro compañeros de Dany no se cansaban de agradecerle que hubiera entrado al equipo, le alegaban que si no fuera por él no hubieran logrado lo de hace unos momentos y no le permitían contradecirlos.

-Vamos a casa – le dijo Sora cuando los otros chicos se fueron a reunir con sus familias.

Los tres Misato salieron del vestidor y de inmediato una lluvia de alumnos entusiasmados les cayó encima: "No sabía que el esgrima fuera tan emocionante", "entraré al equipo mañana mismo", "esto es lo máximo", "¿me das tu autógrafo?", "eres increíble Dany". De inmediato los tres comenzaron a marearse de tanta euforia.

--

Domingo, siete horas, ocho minutos y cuarenta segundos:

Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring.

Una blanca mano salió de debajo de las sábanas. Palpó la mesita de noche y tiró el despertador.

Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring.

-Mmmmm – ronroneó Eriol con voz soñolienta. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y entonces entendió que lo que sonaba no era el despertador, sino el teléfono.

-Eriol, es para ti – le dijo la voz floja de Sora al otro lado de la puerta.

Eriol salió de su habitación, tomó el teléfono que Sora le ofrecía y volvió a la cama.

-Hola – saludó con pesadez. ¿Quién rayos se atrevía a llamar un domingo en la madrugada?

-Eriol, buenos días – canturreó la abuela desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Abuela? – preguntó el chico dudando. Desde que se había ido, su abuela lo llamaba cado dos o tres días, pero a una hora razonable - ¿pasa algo?

-No nada – respondió la mujer, parecía de buen humor – solo quería saludar, ver cómo has estado, hacer una llamada a tu padre para convencerlo de que estás conmigo y saludar a Sora e Izzy.

-De acuerdo, un minuto… ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó cuando su cerebro terminó de captar todo lo que la abuela le había dicho.

-Sí, espera ahora mismo estoy marcando a casa de tu padre – le dijo la abuela sin darle más tiempo – finge que estás aquí de acuerdo.

-Residencia Hiraguizawa – contestó una sirvienta segundos después.

-Con el señor Hiraguizawa por favor, soy su madre – pidió la abuela. Eriol estaba horrorizado, había vuelto a hablar a su casa, pero siempre con Judy, nunca con él, se sentía incapaz, de nuevo.

-Madre – respondió Clow minutos después.

-Buenos días Clow – saludó la abuela de forma seria y mucho más cortante que como había saludado a Eriol – como te lo prometí, aquí está Eriol para que termines de desconfiar de una buena vez.

-Por favor madre, lo que estás haciendo es una completa locura – soltó el hombre sin esperar más. De nuevo se escuchaba alterado, nervioso, como si fuera otra persona - ¿Cómo puedes apoyarlo? Es solo un capricho suyo, debes regresarlo inmediatamente.

-Ya te di mis razones – respondió Nicole con voz firme, esa era la Nicole de los negocios, la que Eriol había visto pocas veces – y mi nieto se queda conmigo. Pensé que querías que viniera a Inglaterra, ¿Con quién mejor que conmigo? – preguntó dejando bien clara su posición – tuviste tu oportunidad hijo.

-Pero madre, Eriol solo se encaprichó y tu insistes en consentirlo – la atajo el cirujano cada vez más alterado – aparte, se supone que debería estar con su madre…

-Sobre mi cadáver, su madre, si como no – repuso la abuela. Eriol solo escuchaba intentando respirar lo más bajo posible – ella lo abandonó Clow, lo abandonó cuando era un bebé y tu debiste apoyarlo más, me decepcionas – dijo sin dudarlo un momento. Eriol de pronto se entristeció, era la primera vez que escuchaba eso de boca de su abuela – si piensas que voy a dejar a mi único nieto con esa mujer estás loco.

-Es lo mejor, ella es su madre – dijo Clow elevando mucho la voz – con ella puede tener una familia normal, mucho mejor de la que yo podría darle algún día…

-Esa familia que tú dices Clow – lo cortó Nicole elevando también la voz – es familia de ella y dudo mucho que Eriol llegue algún día a sentirse a gusto con ellos – eso era verdad, él no los veía como su familia – si querías darle una buena familia, te hubieras esforzado un poco más, tú… no lo entregarías a alguien que ya demostró lo mucho que le importaba el niño.

-Madre, él tiene que regresar a la escuela – se defendió Clow perdiendo la compostura – es absurdo lo que haces al tenerlo ahí.

-Mi nieto está bien ahí – siguió ella sin dejar que su hijo se defendiera – ya te lo dije, yo lo apoyaré para que sea lo que él desea, así como un día te apoyé a ti. Si él quiere ser músico, lo será – Eriol abrió los ojos y la boca. Su abuela lo apoyaba también en ese sueño, era increíble – ya te lo dije, está muy bien en la escuela de música, menos mal que Arthur decidió devolverme el favor y aceptarlo a esta altura del curso.

Y por fin Eriol comprendió. La abuela le había dicho a su padre que lo había metido a un internado de música con duración de un año, donde uno de sus más grandes amigos era director y donde al finalizar, te daban una recomendación para poder entrar al Real Conservatorio Ingles. Brillante idea la de su abuela, así frenaba a su padre de llamarlo entre semana.

-Él está aquí – le informó la mujer – Eriol… ah, ahí estás, pondré el altavoz – dijo y esperó unos segundos – bien, ¿tienes algo que decir Clow?

-¿Eriol? – titubeó el hombre suavizando el tono de voz.

-Padre – respondió el oji-azul temblando ligeramente.

-Eriol, termina con todo esto y vuelve a casa – le pidió el cirujano intentando sonar tranquilo – tienes que volver a la escuela… todos están muy preocupados por ti… Judy está que se muere y…

-No quiero volver – lo cortó Eriol. Mencionar a Judy había sido un golpe bajo – estoy bien aquí, con la abuela.

-Pero Eriol – de nuevo Clow sonaba desesperado – tienes que volver… soy tu padre y te digo que vuelvas.

-Y yo soy tu madre – intervino la abuela – y te digo que aquí está bien. Déjalo Clow, esto les hará bien a los dos – ya no estaba molesta, más bien parecía estar pensando lo que debía decir – tu tendrás tiempo el tiempo que querías y Eriol podrá recuperarse conmigo, yo también soy su familia y le daré el cariño que tanto querías que le dieran – esperó un momento, ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Eriol estaba como en shock por lo que su abuela decía.

-Está bien madre – dijo Clow resignado y triste a la vez – tu ganas, Eriol se queda contigo por ahora, pero pienso ir por él y pronto.

-No será necesario, cuando él esté listo, regresará a Japón – repuso la mujer sin suavizarse un poco – pero te advierto que si él quiere quedarse aquí a estudiar lo que quiere estudiar – guaaa, su abuela definitivamente era lo máximo, Eriol ahora la quería más (si es que era posible) – yo no le pondré ninguna objeción y tu tendrás que resignarte.

Clow iba a decir algo más, pero su madre ya no lo dejó, se despidió de él rápidamente y colgó el teléfono. Eriol la imitó temiendo que su padre los descubriera y esperó un momento más.

Ring ring…

-¿Abuela? – preguntó inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo estuvo Eriol? – cuestionó la mujer muy animada.

-Gracias – fue lo mejor que Eriol pudo decir.

Estaba agradecido por todo lo que su abuela estaba haciendo por él, defenderlo frente a su padre, aceptar su decisión de quedarse con los Misato y apoyarlo en su sueño de convertirse en músico, eso era más de lo que cualquier otra persona había hecho por él… bueno, realmente en esa casa había otra persona que había hecho mucho por él. Eriol comprendió entonces que no estaba solo, que desde hacía un tiempo (si no es que desde siempre) había dejado de tener nada y tenía algo importantísimo, algo suyo, algo que nadie podría quitarle… tenía una familia.

-

-

¿Qué les pareció?

Sinceramente no es mi mejor trabajo, pero lo intenté jajaja.

¿Qué es lo que van a hacer ahora los vengadores que ya tienen la libreta de secretos? y ¿qué hará Tomoyo para saber quién es Dany en realidad? el destello azul en los ojos de Dany ¿verdad o ilusión?

Bueno, espero (en serio espero) que les haya gustado, y sin más: **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS.**

Epoca de dar, de compartir, de estar bien y feliz. Les deseo la mejor de las navidades :D

Y recuerden que ustedes hacen posible esta historia.

ADIOSIN :D


	12. Sobre el hielo

**Helloito a todos.**

Antes que nada,** contestación a los reviews en el profile (preferente entrar antes de leer el capi).**

Eh vuelto wajajajaj. Después de una breve ausencia por las fiestas de navidad (no muy a mi favor) por fin tuve tiempo de terminar este capítulo:

Les piso una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero era navidad (aun que hubiera preferido quedarme a escribir :P)

Bueno, sin más los dejo con la lectura que (me salió muy larga) creo les va a gustar a todos. Nuevas sorpresas, nuevos sentimientos y nuevos enredos.

A leer:

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**Sobre el hielo**

--

Sin comentarios, sin introducción :D

--

_10 en todo dice:_

Wow, es que en serio no te puedo creer que seas este.

_Sin comentarios dice:_

Ya te dije que si

_10 en todo dice:_

Es que no te pareces en nada

Eriol había entrado al internet y para su sorpresa se había encontrado a Masuru. Sin pensarlo, inicio la sesión y al instante, el chico le soltó una sarta de preguntas: ¿dónde rayos estás?, ¿cuándo te fuiste?, ¿Por qué? Y es que, sus padres y sus "amigos" habían ido a visitar al patito a su casa en busca de información; algo que a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

El pelinegrodestellosazules no tuvo otra alternativa que contarle toda la verdad a su (así lo consideraba) amigo, pidiéndole (exigiéndole, gritándole) que no mencionara ni una sola palabra. Y ahora intentaba convencerlo de que el chico de la foto que acababa de mandarle si era él.

_Sin comentarios dice:_

Entonces, ¿nos ayudas? – preguntó Eriol que le había pedido a Masuru unirse a los vengadores

_10 en todo dice:_

Solo si me das la dirección de tu estilista – tecleó el patito.

_Sin comentarios dice:_

Obvio, y también deberías pensar en cambiar los lentes y quitarte los aparatos – le aconsejó Eriol – créeme que terminarías pareciendo otra persona

_10 en todo dice:_

Si claro, por qué no escribes un libro de tus experiencias – comentó Masuru sonriendo para sus adentros, tal vez si era posible cambiar un poco físicamente después de todo – todos los feos te lo agradeceríamos

_Sin comentarios dice:_

Lo pensaré – si podía ayudar a más patitos, lo intentaría, pero dudaba llegar a escribir un libro con sus experiencias.

--

_Instituto Seiji:_

-Esto ya se está saliendo de control – le reprochó un oji-verde a su entrenadora de esgrima.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo impedir que se apunten – le dijo la mujer igual de harta que su joven aprendiz.

El lunes siguiente al torneo de esgrima, una gran cantidad de alumnos se habían inscrito al club (sobre todo chicas). La gran mayoría eran unos completos desastres en el deporte, muchos de ellos ni siquiera prestaban atención, hablaban y hablaban, hacían cosas extrañas e intentaban llamar la atención de Dany y solo dos de ellos habían demostrado un verdadero interés por la esgrima. Sin embargo, los demás se habían negado a dejar de asistir a los entrenamientos y cada día llegaban más personas a ver.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para parar todo esto – opinó Dany sonriéndoles falsamente a un grupo de chicas que no apartaban la vista de él – rápido.

-¿Qué se te ocurre? – quiso saber Sora que no le llegaba ninguna idea a la cabeza.

Pero parecía que ellos dos eran los únicos preocupados. El reto del equipo se la estaba pasando a las mil maravillas, y es que nunca habían sido populares ni nada y ahora, si que estaban haciendo seguidores.

-Algo llegará – le aseguró el níveo, pero la verdad a él tampoco le llegaba ninguna idea buena a la cabeza.

--

-Hola Dany – lo saludó una linda amatista saliendo del salón de música.

-Ciao Tommy – le devolvió el saludo con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Aumentaron el número de espectadores? – preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-De forma alarmante – se quejó el chico rodando los ojos – no sé qué les pasa.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? – cuestionó Tomoyo pensando en la inocencia del italiano – les atraes, quieren saber más de ti.

-Pero hay muchos chicos – soltó el oji-verde… - hay no… también a los chicos.

La nívea no pudo más que reírse. En verdad le encantaba estar con Dany, le gustaba su forma de ser, lo que hacía y la forma en que la trataba….

Había tomado una decisión después de su victoria en el torneo de esgrima, después de ver ese inusual destello azul en sus ojos (que tomo como una seria advertencia de su salud mental): dejaría de sentirse culpable por ver a su oji-azul amigo en ese chico… Él lo había dicho una vez, no le importaba que ella viera a Eriol en él (siempre y cuando no intentara cambiarlo) y desafortunadamente para ella, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Vas a casa? – le preguntó la amatista cuando al fin terminó de reír.

-Tengo una mejor idea – respondió él y entró al salón de música tras guiñarle un ojo.

Tomoyo lo siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dany se sentó en el banquito y esperó a que su amiga llegara junto a él. Tenía el piano que su abuela le había regalado en casa y lo usaba mucho, de hecho, Izzy le había pedido que le enseñara y él (sin pensárselo dos veces) aceptó gustoso.

-Siéntate – le dijo él señalando el pequeño espacio que quedaba en el banquito.

Tomoyo lo vio dudando un poco pero al fin lo hizo, se sentó junto a Dany y esperó a que este comenzara a tocar.

Y cuando lo hizo, ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música. Recorrió su mente, viajó en el tiempo y recordó a Eriol, lo sintió a su lado; era tan real, que casi podía olerlo y tocarlo.

-Eres un excelente pianista – le dijo cuando terminó su interpretación.

-Gracias, tu eres una excelente cantante – respondió el chico instantáneamente y sin pensarlo… (diez mil puntitos después)… sonrió con una sonrisa inclinada y… - _que idiota eres Eriol_ – pensó viendo a su sorprendida amiga - _¿así o más obvio? Reverendo idiota _– sin saber que más hacer, comenzó a tocar otra canción que esperaba no haber tocado antes frente a ella.

--

_Diez minutos y trece segundos después:_

-Tommy, ¿dónde te habías metido? – preguntó la esmeralda en la puerta de las taquillas, Syaoran estaba recargado en el otro extremo – te estábamos buscando.

-Estaba con Dany – respondió la amatista señalando al chico que solo sonrió.

-Entonces… - comenzó Sakura tras un minuto de silencio para entender las incoherencias que Syaoran había soltado – ¿cómo se sienten para el examen de física?

-Horrible – respondió la nívea poniendo cara de enfado.

-Prometí ayudarte con física – se apresuró a decir el pelinegro.

-¿Porqué no nos juntamos todos a estudiar? – propuso Sakura entusiasmada, la verdad la física se le daba igual que las matemáticas: horrible.

-Si somos muchos es más difícil estudiar – objetó Syaoran con cara de muy pocos amigos, viendo a Dany de una forma que le daba a entender _"contradíceme y saborearás mi puño"._

-La verdad a mí tampoco me gusta estudiar con muchas personas – dijo el oji-verde con una fría mirada para su ex amigo.

-Entonces solo seremos nosotros tres – dijo la castaña que no se había dado cuenta de la forma en que los chicos competían con la mirada.

--

_Al día siguiente, Mansión Daidoji:_

El trío de amigos habían quedado para estudiar en la casa de la joven Daidoji después de la escuela. Desafortunadamente para ellos, ninguno tenía la mínima idea lo que intentaban estudiar; y es que por estar pensando tanto en su oji-azul amigo, en como estaría, con quién y el por qué no los llamaba, habían dejado de llevar las materias al día.

-Ya me confundí más – se quejó Sakura rascándose la cabeza.

-Espera, ya te explico – le dijo Syaoran buscando frenéticamente entre sus apuntes completamente desesperado porque, al igual que su novia, se había confundido mucho más.

-Esto es en vano – observó la amatista suspirando resignada, ella tampoco había puesto atención en clases – si tan solo ayer no hubieras cortado de esa manera a Dany…

-¿Acaso crees que él nos hubiera ayudado? – le preguntó el chocolate incrédulo riendo con sarcasmo.

-Si, Dany es muy bueno con la física – respondió la pelinegra un poco molesta por el comportamiento del chico – aparte es muy agradable, no sé por qué le agarraste tirria.

-Bueno, pero Dany dijo que no le gusta estudiar con muchas personas – recordó la inocente Sakura - ¿crees que aún así quiera ayudarnos?

-Estamos desesperados – dijo Syaoran al fin un poco apenado con Tomoyo. Pero es que no soportaba al italianito ese… algo le decía que no era solo un alumno extranjero.

--

_Casa Misato:_

-Hiciste un gran trabajo Naoko – dijo Eriol felicitando a la chica.

-Fue muy fácil – se apresuró a decir ella.

Desde que Eriol se había revelado como el líder de los vengadores, no veía más el caso para seguir teniendo sus reuniones en la azotea de la escuela (teniendo en cuenta que alguien podría llegar a descubrirlos). Por lo que habían decidido formar su guarida en la casa Misato.

Ese día precisamente, estaban iniciando la planeación del "gran golpe"; lo que pensaban hacer para cerrar con broche de oro su venganza (no esperaban que durara por siempre).

Eriol les había pedido que estudiaran para su examen algunos días antes para así poder usar ese día. Los demás habían aceptado tras prometerles resolver sus dudas después de que terminaran los planes.

-Es realmente increible – dijo el oji-cerrados inclinándose sobre los papeles que tenían regados sobre la mesita de la sala (había muchos más en el piso y otros tantos en los sofás) – eres una genio Naoko.

Toc toc toc…

-Eto… ¿esperas a alguien? – preguntó Chijaru viendo a su adorable líder.

-Nop – se extrañó el chico. Se levantó y (con el cejo fruncido) se dirigió a la entrada – Santa… cachucha – susurró Eriol sintiendo como se congelaba como agua a 0ªC. Del otro lado de la puerta estaban Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran (desconcertado y molesto). Inmediatamente regresó a la sala.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que has visto un fantasma – le dijo Naoko con un brillo especial al pronunciar la última palabra.

-Rápido, tenemos que recoger todo esto – soltó Eriol cuando pudo recuperar su capacidad de hablar – Tomoyo, Sakura y Lee están ahí afuera.

-¡QUE!!!! – gritaron los tres cuando de nuevo sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un Izzy muy sorprendido, medio asustado pero divertido por las caras de los cuatro chicos.

-Izzy, necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo Eriol mientras recogía a toda prisa los papeles de los sillones – abre la puerta y… no dejes que entren hasta que yo te diga… cuéntales… cuéntales el chiste de la vaca y el piojo.

-Siiiii, el chiste de la vaca y el piojo – repitió el pelirrojo muy emocionado. Le encantaba ayudar a Eriol y meterse en problemas :)

-Nosotros nos encargamos de esto – dijo Yamasaki de pronto – tú ve a arreglarte Eriol, se supone que ellos esperan ver a Daniel.

-De acuerdo – accedió el oji-azul y salió disparado hacia su dormitorio.

-.-

-Hola – saludó Izzy cuando abrió la puerta y reconoció a Tomoyo. Esa chica le había caído bien.

-Hola Izzy – dijo una sonriente amatista - ¿está Dany en casa?

-¿Quieren oír un chiste? – preguntó el chico con la alegría desbordándole de los ojos.

-.-

-Rápido, date prisa – se decía Eriol moviéndose por toda la habitación. Se había picado un ojo al intentar ponerse los lentes de contacto y ahora, no encontraba el producto que oscurecía su cabello – vamos, vamos…

-.-

-Lo que nos lleva a concluir que entre la vaca y el piojo no hay nada en común – finalizó Izzy con una radiante sonrisa que aumentaba cada vez que en los castaños aumentaba su confusión - ¿entendieron?

-No tenemos tiempo para esto – soltó un muy exaltado Syaoran; quería entrar, que le explicaran un par de cosas (muy en contra de su orgullo) y marcharse lo más rápido posible.

-La verdad me perdí en la parte de los bomberos – dijo Sakura parpadeando varias veces.

-Otra vez – dijo Izzy para comenzar a contar el chiste de nuevo - ¿Qué tienen en común una vaca y un piojo?

-.-

-Listo – anunció Eriol llegando a la sala completamente transformado en Dany. Los otros tres ya habían limpiado el desorden de hace rato – saquen sus libros de física, hagan como que acaban de llegar a estudiar - se encaminó hacia la puerta lo más tranquilo que pudo mientras intentaba controlar su acelerado corazón - ¿quién es Izzy? – preguntó antes de llegar.

-No lo sé – respondió el pelirrojo en un grito - ¿Quiénes dicen que son? – preguntó dirigiéndose a los castaños.

-Hola chicos – saludó el pelinegro cuando abrió la puerta.

-Hola Dany – respondió Tomoyo, puesto que los otros dos intentaban entender el chiste de Izzy – espero que no te moleste que hayamos venido, pero…

-Tienen problemas con física – concluyó el falso oji-verde muy divertido. Con Tomoyo no tenía ningún problema, realmente quería ayudarla, en cambio con los otros dos… Sakura siempre estaba en la luna y Syaoran debería de estar muy desesperado si se había tragado su orgullo para pedirle ayuda… con eso le bastaba – entren, estábamos empezando.

Los guió hasta la sala, donde estaban Yamasaki, Chijaru y Naoko con sus libros abiertos intentando resolver un problema.

-Tenemos compañía – les anunció el italiano a sus compañeros. Estos saludaron a los nuevos y siguieron concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo.

-Pensé que no te gustaba estudiar con mucha gente – observó Syaoran con una sonrisa fría en los labios.

-No tengo problema en ayudar a los demás – respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso no estaba aquí la última vez que vine – observó Tomoyo señalando el piano café recargado en la pared.

-Ehm… - oups, se olvidó completamente de ocultar el piano – es un regalo de mis padres, ya sabes… por los traumas del divorcio – concluyó moviendo la mano como retándole importancia y rodando los ojos.

-Ya veo – la amatista sonrió ampliamente y Syaoran estalló.

-¿Cuándo viniste? – preguntó exaltado llamando la atención de todos los presentes - ¿por qué?

-Dany fue muy amable en ayudarme y traerme aquí – explicó la nívea omitiendo lo del desmayo – y es un excelente cocinero.

Después de eso, todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a estudiar. Los nuevos realmente estaban perdidos y Dany no tuvo más remedio que explicarles (pacientemente) todos los temas. Esto también les sirvió a los vengadores para estudiar doble… pero claro, hubieran preferido mucho más seguir con sus planes…

-Ya veo, esto es fácil – dijo una muy entusiasmada Sakura – gracias Dany, eres de lo mejor.

Eso no puso muy contento a Syaoran que hacía lo posible para quedarse y seguir estudiando; sentía muy dentro de sí (no mucho, más bien algo debajo de la piel, a 5 milímetros de distancia) pidiéndole salir para dar un par de golpes chinos al lindo "extranjerito" que tenía enfrente. Pero tenía que contenerse, por su calificación tenía que contenerse.

-En serio Dany, mil gracias por ayudarnos – le dijo Sakura tomada de la mano de su novio en la esquina donde el camino se dividía en dos: el que llevaba a casa de la castaña y el que llevaba a casa de la amatista – te debemos una y bien grande.

-No fue nada Sakura – respondió el aludido con una sonrisa.

-Vamos – apresuró Syaoran cuyo orgullo ya estaba demasiado herido para resistir un solo segundo más.

Los dos pelinegros vieron a la pareja alejarse y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban solos.

-Perdón por haber ido a tu casa de improviso – comenzó Tommy rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Estaba nerviosa y entusiasmada a la vez; sentía su corazón acelerarse sin razón y necesitaba moverse – en verdad necesitábamos ayuda.

-Descuida, me alegra que hayas acudido a mí – _como en los viejos tiempos _– pensó el albino sonriéndole de forma "especial".

Comenzaron a caminar intentando resolver todas las dudas que pudieran llegar a tener. Eriol no quería que Tomoyo tuviera una mala nota por estar pensando en otras cosas (sabía que era por estar pensando en él), así que haría lo posible para ayudarla.

-En verdad te lo agradezco mucho Dany – dijo Tomoyo cuando estaban ya en la puerta de su casa – eres un buen amigo.

-No fue nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites – respondió el oji-verde sonriéndole con esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de Eriol.

Esta vez, Tomoyo no espero a que Dany se despidiera y fue ella quien depositó un beso en la suave y blanca mejilla de su amigo, provocando una extraña reacción en cadena (sonrojo, aumento del ritmo cardiaco, sonrojo, ganas de gritar, sonrojo, euforia…).

-Hasta mañana – se despidió una muy sonrojada joven Daidoji.

-Sí, hasta mañana – tartamudeó el falso italiano despidiendo felicidad por los poros.

--

_A la mañana siguiente_:

-Estaba facilísimo – repitió Sakura a la hora del almuerzo – eres lo máximo Dany.

-No es para tanto – repuso el chico sonrojándose sin sentido.

Habían tenido su examen a la segunda hora y después, los tres amigos lo habían invitado a comer con ellos. Hasta Syaoran parecía un poco más calmado y relajado con su presencia.

-De cualquier forma te lo debemos a ti – dijo la amatista sonriendo con suficiencia para su compañero.

Siguieron hablando de todo un poco, de la escuela, de sus respectivas familias; de alguna forma, Dany sentía que los chicos lo estaban poniendo al tanto de todo lo que se perdió al no estar con ellos (desde que Eriol se había ido y Dany llegado). Al final terminaron hablando del último acontecimiento que estaba en boca de todo su grado: la excursión a la pista de hielo.

-Va a ser divertidísimo – comentó Sakura con estrellas en los ojos – no puedo esperar más, va a ser lo mejor del año, siempre quise patinar sobre hielo y ahora podré hacerlo…

-Es su primera vez – le comentó Tomoyo a Dany por lo bajito, intentando no interrumpir las alucinaciones de su amiga - ¿tú ya has patinado sobre hielo antes?

-Sí, un poco – para ser más exactos, había sido justo con ella su primera lección de patinaje… lo recordaba muy bien - va a ser divertido volver al hielo…

-Aaaahhhhhhhhhh – el atronador grito del Takato´s club resonó en todo el ambiente.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? – preguntó Syaoran estirando el cuello para intentar ver algo, pero como no lo logró se puso en pie – voy a echar un vistazo.

Los otros tres se quedaron discutiendo sus experiencias en el hielo y lo que planeaban hacer en la excursión. Sakura había hecho solo una gracia sobre el hielo: caerse. Los dos pelinegros por el contrario, tenían una poca mucha más experiencia; ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo sobre el hielo (aproximadamente el mismo, teniendo en cuenta que Dany es Eriol).

-Jajajajaja – se escuchó la carcajada de Syaoran cortando la conversación de los chicos - ¿saben lo que pasó? – soltó una nueva carcajada, se sujetó el estómago y se dobló por la mitad a causa del esfuerzo – "alguien" puso insectos en la comida de todos los de judo – volvió a carcajearse, esta vez sus compañeros lo acompañaron – gusanos, cucarachas (jajaja), hormigas, babosas…

--

_Día de la excursión:_

La semana se había ido volando. Desde entonces, los visitantes del club de esgrima no había disminuido lo más mínimo (había aumentado), los "populares" sufrieron unas cuantas humillaciones más (secretos, humillaciones públicas, un par de pasteles en la sillas de los pupitres sin que se vieran llenando los pantalones/faldas de las "victimas"…), La llovizna de declaraciones siguió encima de Dany, Sakura siguió alucinándose sobre el hielo, el "italiano" intentaba (generalmente con buen éxito) pasar más tiempo con Tommy…

-Ciao chicos – saludó Dany llegando junto al autobús.

-Hola – le devolvieron el saludo; Sakura muy emocionada, Syaoran un tanto indiferente y Tomoyo… ¿sonrojada?

-¿Vas a sentarte con Sakura? – le preguntó el níveo a la amatista cuando los otros dos se metieron muy a fondo en su conversación.

-No, ella va con Syaoran – respondió la joven Daidoji paseando la vista de la pareja al italiano y viceversa.

-Ah – el joven Misato se sonrojó de solo ver el rostro de su dulce ángel secreto; estaba tan linda que no podía evitar verla y seguir viéndola… De pronto se sintió muy seguro de sí mismo y con la confianza suficiente para… - ¿vas a sentarte conmigo?

-… - la pregunta la había tomado desprevenida. Fijó la vista en él y… se sonrojó tanto como él… ¿Desde cuándo se sonrojaba tanto con un chico? Y ¿desde cuándo le gustaba sonrojarse tanto con un chico? – Eto… yo… si.

Los alumnos subieron al autobús buscando a sus compañeros y asientos libres. En cuanto Dany puso un pie encima, las chicas comenzaron a hacer cosas extrañas para llamar su atención (como cuando había entrado al salón por primera vez); sin embargo, el las rechazó a todas con una linda sonrisa y llegó a un par de asientos libres.

-¿Te gusta la ventana? – le preguntó a la amatista antes de ocupar él ese lugar.

-Sí, gracias – respondió ella y sabiendo que todo el autobús tenía la vista puesta en ellos (puesto que la parte masculina había hecho con ella lo mismo que la femenina con Dany) ocupó el lugar que el pelinegro le ofrecía.

El autobús se puso en marcha al igual que los cuchicheos, chismes y vistas indiscretas a la pareja de níveos… envidia y sonrisas salieron a flote (hacían una grandiosa y lindísima pareja). Para evitar escuchar todas las charlas que había alrededor de ellos (y para evitar un mareo) Dany sacó su ipod y lo encendió.

-¿Qué escuchas? – preguntó la amatista al cabo de diez minutos. Sentía su corazón latir como nunca y las mejillas encendidas a causa de la proximidad con el pelinegro.

-… - En vez de responderle, Dany le pasó un audífono, ella se lo puso y ambos escucharon una canción no muy lenta ni muy rápida en piano – dirígelo tu – le propuso entregándole el aparato.

-¿Te importa si husmeo? – cuestionó ella sonrojándose un poco más. Por alguna razón, deseaba conocer más a ese chico… tal vez para seguir juntando similitudes entre él y su pelinegrodestellosazules amigo.

-No hay problema – aceptó él con una sonrisa torcida. Claro que eso ya lo había previsto y modificó mucha de la música que llevaba… después de todo, Tomoyo conocía muy bien sus gustos y si no quería ser descubierto, tenía que diferenciarlos un poco.

Tomoyo comenzó a inspeccionar el ipod. Por lo que ahí se veía, al chico le gustaba la música clásica (sonrisa para ella), un poco de rock ligero, punk, un montón de música extranjera de la que ella no conocía, hip hop (su música era muy variada). Después fue a la fototeca… vio imágenes de hermosos paisajes naturales, obras de arte, cantantes, animales, objetos extraños y… y ella.

Dany tenía una foto suya en su ipod… de pronto, su corazón se aceleró aún más… podía oírlo su pulso, sentir su sangre golpearle las sienes y las mejillas, sus átomos vibraron más que nunca… sintió como se elevó un poco de su asiento.

-¿Y esto? – cuestionó ella mostrándole la foto en el ipod.

-… eh… pues… - tonto, esa no la había borrado… tonto, ¿Qué tenía que decirle? La lengua se le había trabado, estaba sonrojado, avergonzado, apenado… - ¿Te molesta?

-No – se apresuró a decir ella notando el incomodo del chico – pero ¿cómo la obtuviste?

-Puessss… - bueno, si no le molestaba no estaba mal tener una foto suya… se relajó un poco y sonrió con timidez – mi celular tiene cámara.

-Ya veo – dijo intentando controlar su sonrojo. Dejó de mover un rato el ipod y… sonrió al recibir ayuda divina en la cabeza. Hurgó un poco en su bolsillo y… - ¿Dany?

-¿Sí? – preguntó el chico volteando rápidamente. Solo logró escuchar un click antes de ver el celular que Tommy tenía delante de sus ojos, ella estaba sonriendo.

-¡Qué bien saliste! – comentó ella recuperando su color (a su lado el chico lo perdió por completo). Admiró la foto que había sacado, el pelinegro salía sonriendo con la sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba por ser parecidísima a la de Eriol.

-.-

Llegaron a la pista y el acostumbrado ajetreo de los alumnos hizo acto de presencia. Sin esperar un segundo, todos los chicos salieron disparados al hielo (un par de ellos olvidó ponerse los patines).

Sakura tan solo pisar el hielo, se calló; igual que Syaoran. La amatista en cambio, se deslizaba con gracia y delicadeza. Y sin esperar a que se lo pidieran, fue a ayudar a sus castaños amigos.

-Auch – se quejó la esmeralda a la tercera caída – tengo que lograrlo.

-Tú puedes Saku… auch – intentó decir Syaoran, pero él también se calló.

-Wow, que bien patina Dany – soltó Sakura siguiendo con la mirada al italiano que se movía con precisión.

De pronto Dany giró sobre sus patines para seguir deslizándose de espaldas y vio una hermosa mirada amatista dirigida a él, por lo que (sin poder evitarlo) perdió el control de sus navajas y…

-Uoop – se dio en la retaguardia; se sonrojó e intentó incorporarse, pero cuando ya estaba sobre ambos patines, volvió a resbalar y esta vez calló de espalda.

-Yo te ayudo Dany – gritaron dos chicas corriendo hacia él (olvidándose de deslizarse).

Ambas estiraron las manos y sin más remedio, él las tomó y cuando iba a tomar impuso para levantarse, de pronto pareció que era demasiado pesado para ellas dos por que estaban a punto de caerle encima… afortunadamente, alguien las detuvo de aplastarlo y hacer puré italiano con él.

-Vamos Dany – Yamasaki le ofreció la mano a su amigo y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie (con cuatro ojos asesinos puesto en él y en su novia).

-Grazie Yamasaki, grazie Chijaru – dijo el chico y siguió patinando; después de todo no era buena idea que se les viera tan relacionados.

Así siguieron por un buen rato más; Tomoyo intentando ayudar a sus amigos y Dany perdiéndose un poco dentro de la pista para expertos que estaba un poco alejada de la de principiantes y estaba notablemente más vacía.

-.-

Después de comer, Sakura y Syaoran insistido mucho para que Tomoyo se fuera a patinar a la pista de expertos, ellos eran unos novatos por lo que se quedarían en esa pista intentando aprender más… la amatista aceptó por que, después de todo ellos eran novios y seguramente deseaban estar un poco más solos.

Entró a la pista y comenzó a deslizarse… quince segundos después

-uooop, auch – se resbaló por estar con la mente en otro lado.

-La pista para principiantes está por allá – le informó un muy divertido Dany haciendo círculos alrededor de ella.

-Oye, se patinar – se quejó la amatista igual de divertida que él.

-No parece – se burló el pelinegro aun patinando a su alrededor – creo que necesitas mucha ayuda – frenó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Ella aceptó la ayuda y se incorporó con la misma rapidez que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo – estás helada.

-Tú también – se defendió ella sintiendo lo frío de sus dedos y preguntándose el porqué sentía cálido el contacto que tenían. El chico tenía la cara completamente roja por el frío, lo mismo que le ocurría a Eriol.

-A mí me gusta el frío – repuso él sacando un par de guantes negros de los bolsillos de su chaqueta – y tú pareces del tipo de chica que no le gusta tener las manos frías – aseguró poniéndole primero un guante y después el otro sin la mínima resistencia por parte de la chica – vamos, tal vez pueda enseñarte un par de trucos.

Tomoyo solo atinó a sonreír y seguir al pelinegro alrededor de toda la pista.

Patinaron juntos, platicaron, cayeron (uno seguido del otro), sonrieron y (claro) no pudieron evitar tomarse las manos para evitar más caídas o intentar obtener velocidad. Para su fortuna, eran pocos los chicos en la pista de expertos y los que había no se molestaron en ellos; por lo que, siguieron divirtiéndose como niños pequeños con juguetes nuevos.

La amatista se sorprendió al notar el mismo patrón de patinaje de Eriol en Dany, y es que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, Eriol y ella habían aprendido juntos. Lo más importante, el oji-verde se estaba comportando como el pelinegrodestellosazules lo hubiera hecho… Era una sincronización perfecta.

-Déjame adivinar – le dijo la nívea cuando pararon para tomar un respiro - ¿chocolate caliente?

-Sip, y tú… - dijo el pelinegro sonriendo inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera pensando - ¿leche caliente y espumosa?

-Claro – repuso Tommy sonriendo más que antes – en seguida vuelvo.

Se alejó dejando a un albino a punto de romper el hielo de la emoción… nunca se había divertido tanto patinando con su amiga y no podía más que sentirse increíblemente bien… como si su pecho se hubiera inflado con el helio más puro del mundo. Sí, magnífico.

-.-

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Patinando con Dany claro… Noooo… se estaba confundiendo y dándole falsas esperanzas a su amigo… tenía que parar o, por lo menos dejar bien claras un par de cosas… sí, eso era lo mejor, tenía que hablar con Dany…

-Aquí tienes Dany – le ofreció el vaso cuando llegó junto a él.

-Molto Grazie – dijo él tomándolo y bebiendo un gran sorbo.

-¿Dany? – preguntó tímidamente la amatista; el chico le devolvió la mirada indicándole que la escuchaba – yo… creo… creo que – demonios, si tan solo no fuera tan lindo – creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Te escucho – repuso él. ¿Hablar?... ¿Pasaba algo malo? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Sus nervios se dispararon como balas en una 9mm.

-Emh… - la joven Daiodji se tomó todo el contenido de su vaso antes de proseguir – yo… Dany sabes… sabes que yo solo estoy contigo porque… porque me recuerdas a alguien.

-Lo sé – repuso él sintiendo su corazón a la velocidad del sonido. De pronto se le secó la garganta y a pesar de lo caliente que estaba, se bebió todo el chocolate – descuida.

-Es que – siguió Tomoyo comenzando a temblar no de frío – no entiendo… no entiendo como no puede molestarte que yo piense en otra persona… que vea a otra persona en lugar de verte a ti…

-… - el oji-verde no dijo nada… no sabía que decir. Estaba ahí, escuchándola sin entender palabra, viéndola sin necesitar ver más y… dejó de pensar, dejó de tener sentido de la razón, se arriesgó, tan solo actuó…

La amatista abrió desmesuradamente los ojos llevándose la sorpresa de su vida. Algo que realmente no esperaba, que ansiaba pero sabía era poco probable: Dany la cayó con un beso… Dany la estaba besando.

Pero tan solo terminó de darse cuenta cuando también terminó el cálido y suave contacto de sus labios, de los labios más dulces que había probado (y estaba segura que llegaría a probar nunca). Dany se alejó como asustado por lo que había hecho, igual de sorprendido (y ojos desorbitados) que ella.

Sin esperar nada más, el desmesuradamente pálido níveo salió huyendo dejando a una (aún) muy desconcertada amatista clavada en el hielo.

En ese preciso instante Tomoyo se dio cuenta de tres cosas:

Ella (Tomoyo) le gustaba a Dany.

(Todo parecía indicarlo) Dany no sabía besar (puesto que solo había unido sus labios a los de ella).

(Y lo más importante de todo) Tenía que reconocerlo, Dany había hecho que ella (_no, no es posible o sí – pensaba contrariada_); Dany había hecho que ella (_es que no es posible, es completamente… inimaginable – se repetía una y otra vez_) Dany había hecho que ella… se enamorara de… ¿Eriol?

¿Cómo había sido posible eso? Simplemente lo sintió, sintió que había sido Eriol quien la había besado y deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo que eso hubiera pasado realmente… Pero había sido Dany, no Eriol… Dany.

Pero es que, Dany era tan, tan idéntico a Eriol que ella sentía estar siempre con él y no con el italiano, como si él nunca se hubiera ido solo cambiado un poco (después de todo tenía otro acento). Aún así ¿cómo había sido eso posible?

-.-

Ahora hacemos un paréntesis para presentar:

_Los más grandes errores de la historia:_

-En 1943, Thomas Watson, director de IBM, hizo una declaración diciendo "yo creo que hay un mercado mundial para quizás cinco computadoras".

-No nos gusta como suenan, y la música de la guitarra está pasando de moda" dijeron los de Decca Recording Company en 1962 al rechazar a los Beatles.

-En un memorándum interno de Western Union en 1876 escribieron lo siguiente después de que Alexander Graham Bell les ofreció venderles los derechos para el teléfono: "Este 'teléfono' tiene muchas cosas en su contra como para ser seriamente considerado un medio de comunicación. El aparato no tiene ningún valor para nosotros".

-640 Kb -de memoria- deben ser suficientes para cualquiera"… Bill Gates en 1981.

-Peter Archer de 47 años de edad fue arrestado por correr desnudo por una calle en Melbourne, Australia, pero fue dejado libre cuando la policía supo que venía huyendo de una funeraria donde un doctor lo había pronunciado oficialmente muerto.

¿Por qué se hace este paréntesis? R= Porque recientemente se acaba de agregar un garrafal error en los más grandes errores de la historia:

un ex patito feo acaba de besar a su amiga de toda la vida quien ni siquiera sabe quién es él realmente.

Fin del paréntesis

-.-

Estúpido… completamente estúpido.

¿Cómo rayos se había atrevido a hacer eso? ¿Cómo había tenido el valor para… para… eso? Claro, era un estúpido. Lo había echado todo a perder, todo. Su amistad con la amatista seguramente había acabado y no sin razón… La había besado.

Se pegó en la frente con rencor (si, se odiaba oficialmente) y se apoyó en el barandal fuera del hielo. Bajó la cabeza resignado, había actuado mal (estúpidamente observando que solo los estúpidos hacen estupideces) pero por otra parte, la había besado. Por Kami, LA HABÍA BESADO. Había hecho lo que tanto había deseado por muchísimo tiempo: rozar sus labios (sin su consentimiento, pero lo había hecho). Si tan solo no estuviera seguro de perder su amistad con la chica, tendría tiempo para disfrutar de esa magnífica sensación que se expandía (cual sangre en venas) por todo su cuerpo.

Pero no, había metido la pata. Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor para pedirle permiso… claro que no lo tenía… aparte, ella no lo hubiera aceptado… ni en sueños.

De pronto, el pelinegro sintió un cálido contacto en su mano, desvió la vista y vio una blanca mano sobre la suya. Levantó el rostro y la vio, confundida, sonrojada y un tanto apenada.

-¿Dany? – titubeó Tommy sintiendo algo atorado en la garganta. Él no hallaba que decir, se veía increíblemente preocupado, pálido y… triste. Ella cabeceó ligeramente poniendo en su rostro una débil sonrisa.

-Lo siento mucho – comenzó el chico tartamudeando – mucho, no debí hacerlo, no sé en qué estaba pensando, soy un tonto, un idiota, un…

Siguió y siguió insultándose. Tomoyo no estaba molesta, ahora intentaba sostener una carcajada que rogaba por salir. Y es que, Dany se veía realmente lindo: coloreado y maldiciéndose sin siquiera notar que sus manos seguían unidas.

-Ven Dany – se apresuró a decir la nívea cuando el chico hizo una pausa para respirar.

Lo guió entre un pasillo desierto (puesto que todos estaban en la pista); él no se opuso y decidió guardar silencio (a falta de palabras fuerte para insultarse). Por fin, atravesaron una puerta y llegaron al nacimiento de unas escaleras. Tomoyo se apresuró a sentarse en los escalones y Dany la imitó (con un par de escalones de diferencia) aún muy apenado como para sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Estás… - intentó el pelinegro con mucho esfuerzo – estás molesta?

-… - la amatista lo evaluó un minuto. Dany parecía realmente apenado por lo que había hecho (aun que a ella no le hubiera molestado tanto como si hubiera sido otra persona) – no realmente.

Dany respiró tranquilamente después de escuchar eso… Pero ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué sería lo indicado, justamente lo preciso sin salirse de lo respetuoso?

-Sabes… sabes que estoy pensando en otra persona – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación; y es que ella misma se lo había dicho minutos antes de todo… eso – sabes que sentí a otra persona.

-Yo… - ¿Qué intentaba decirle? ¿Tomoyo realmente estaba diciendo lo que él estaba interpretando? – lo sé.

-No quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas conmigo – siguió la chica sintiendo un ardor en el pecho… el ardor de la culpa – eres importante para mí – tragó saliva con mucha dificultado – eres un amigo realmente importante y… no quiero… no quiero lastimarte.

-No lo haces – repuso el oji-verde sonriendo ampliamente – en verdad no lo haces, fui yo quien cometió el error, no quisiera que te culparas por eso – ella también sonrió al escucharlo (sobre todo al verlo) - ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – pidió tras pensarlo un poco; ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿cómo es que tu y… y él (incapaz de pronunciar su propio nombre) llegaron a ser tan amigos? Digo… yo vi… una foto suya… y – no pudo continuar, pero era algo que realmente deseaba saber.

-… - ella sabía que la gran mayoría tenía esa duda; pero nunca pensó que tendría que respondérsela primero justo a él – Eriol era el niño más lindo que yo conocí – respondió sonriendo para sí misma, recordando – cuando lo conocí, él era realmente lindo y tierno; bien vestido, bien peinado, tímido, con la falta de un padre como yo y… y con los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida – hizo una pequeña pausa. Dany no se atrevió a abrir la boca – nos hicimos amigos al instante, algo que ambos necesitábamos. Él siempre estaba ahí para mí, no importaba que fuera. Después, comenzó a crecer y su nana (una mujer increíble) comenzó a elegir mal su ropa (tiene un pésimo gusto para la ropa) – sonrió como recordando algo agradable – después necesitó lentes, algo que a mí no me agradó por que cubría mucho sus ojos – mueca desagradable – pero él seguía siendo el mismo, por lo que no me importó (no mucho).

De nuevo hizo una pausa para aclarar sus ideas y poder expresarlas. El falso oji-verde no podía creer lo que oía. Ella… Tomoyo lo consideraba el niño más lindo que había conocido; sin contar lo que dijo de sus ojos… sus sonrojos anteriores no eran más que una ligera teñida comparada con eso.

-Y… un día, su madre lo llamó para que fuera a su boda – continuó la chica con la mirada perdida y triste – y… no volvió a ser lo mismo… Eriol cambió mucho… se encerró en su mundo, se volvió muy introvertido, descuidó su imagen… de pronto nadie recordó al lindo niño que yo conocí, solo conocieron al chico feo con gafas y peinado aplastado – sonrió con amargura y sus ojos se crisparon – y a mí me dio mucho trabajo recuperar su amistad.

-Realmente… lo quieres – dijo al fin el pelinegro sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Feliz, pero mal. Estaba lastimando a su amiga, haciéndola sufrir y lo peor de todo, ya lo había hecho antes sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Mucho – tartamudeó ella dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas. Ya no podía contenerse. Hundió el rostro entre las rodillas y comenzó a llorar – Quiero verlo, quiero oírlo, lo quiero aquí – soltó entre sollozos – y ni siquiera me ha llamado.

-… - el resentimiento y culpabilidad por dejar caer la bomba atómica sobre Japón no era nada comparado con lo que Eriol sentía en esos momentos. El peor de los monstruos, eso era él; Drácula, Frankenstein y los hombres lobo eran dulces ositos comparados con él – lo siento – atinó a decir para después imitarla y hundir el rostro en las rodillas, dejando correr sus lágrimas – lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la amatista volteando a verlo - ¿Dany?

-Yo… - no podía, lo sabía era cobarde y no podía enfrentarse a ella. No después de eso – odio a mis padres – dijo con sinceridad. Todo era su culpa, si no fuera por ellos y sus muy estúpidas ideas, él no hubiera tenido que huir, de hecho, él no hubiera tenido que nacer – los odio.

-Dany… - soltó ella sintiéndose mal. Claro, Dany siempre la había escuchado, sus problemas, sus tristezas y ella muy tonta nunca había tenido oídos para él. Seguramente la estaba pasando muy mal por todo lo de sus padres: el divorcio y vivir a miles de kilómetros de su hogar.

El falso oji-verde seguía sollozando cuando sintió un peso extra en su espalda. Tomoyo había apoyado la cabeza al costado del chico a falta de palabras y por la necesidad (de ambos) de sentir ese leve contacto, lo más parecido a un abrazo de apoyo, comprensión y consuelo.

-.-

_Mansión Daidoji, nueve horas, cuarenta y ocho minutos, siete segundos de la noche:_

Después de cenar, la joven amatista se había encerrado en su recámara para intentar cavilar en todo lo que había pasado ese largo, largo día y para su desgracia la hora de la meditación había llegado.

Dany y Eriol, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos como un solo individuo, no como dos. ¿Por qué… por qué hacía eso?

Si tan solo no fueran tan parecidos, si Dany no actuara como Eriol lo haría, si no tuvieran los mismos gustos, el mismo porte, la misma habilidad en esgrima y en el piano, la misma amabilidad, timidez, cortesía, si ambos no fueran tan atentos con ella, si no se sonrojaran del mismo modo, si no tuvieran las mismas mañas, si no tomaran el lápiz y los cubiertos igual, por Kami si los dos no fueran zurdos… tal vez no sería tan complicado. Pero si que era complicado...

Aparte, Eriol se había ido sin dejar pista y misteriosamente Dany había llegado del extranjero justo una semana después; el chico que tanto se le parecía a su oji-azul amigo… el chico (que al igual que él) la ayudaba en todo. Incluso la abuela Nicole Hiraguizawa, había confundido a Dany con Eriol... ¿confundido? ¿Realmente los abia confundido?

De pronto, un pensamiento, una idea, un presentimiento cruzó la mente de la nívea obligándola a incorporarse de su cama.

Todo encajaba… Eriol… Dany… todo.

Incapaz de quedarse estática, la joven comenzó a dar tumbos por toda la habitación. Sí, todo encajaba. Eriol se había ido, Dany había llegado… y después… y después los vengadores… claro, ellos habían aparecido días después que Dany… Todo encajaba.

Pero ¿cómo era posible?...

-La foto – recordó Tomoyo corriendo hacia su cámara, prendió su portátil y sin perder minutos valiosísimos (en ese momento) la conectó. Buscó entre sus archivos las fotos resientes que tenía de su amigo y encontró una donde mostraba la misma sonrisa de Dany.

Comenzó la comparación y… todo encajó… todos los rasgos faciales de ambos chicos: su nariz, sus labios, su mentón, la forma de sus ojos… todo.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos e intentó visualizar a su amigo sin los lentes, sin los aparatos y con el pelo menos aplastado… como había sido en los años de su infancia. Si su memoria no le fallaba… era exactamente igual a Dany.

-O por Dios – susurró Tommy abriendo los ojos y viendo ambas fotografías en su computadora – es él…. Eriol.

--

¿Qué tal eh? Pero por favor cierren la boca, sus computadoras se pueden dañar (jajajaja).

Espero que esto recompence mi tardanza :D Ya se besaron... Tomoyo siente algo más que "especial" por su amigo "especial"... y ¿ya lo descubrió? Sí, parece que sí. Waaa, la historia se está poniendo interesante... ¿qué pasará después? ¿Lo perdonará? ¿O dejará de hablarle por el resto de su Dany vida?

QUe emosión YUJU:::

Bueno, ya para finalizar... les deseo a todos un muy **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.** QUe todos sus deseos, propósitos y sueños se cumplan en este nuevo años.

Y mil gracias por hacer esta historia posible.

**ADIOSIN :D**


	13. Entre Peleas y Reconciliaciones

**Holaito a todos.**

Lamento actualizar hasta hoy, pero mi adorable hermana me ha robado la computadora DOS DÍAS, no tiene remedio, no quiso devolvermela hasta que era hora de ir a la cama con los brazos de Morfeo.

En fin, aquí les dejo el capi. Espero que les guste.

A leer:

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**Entre Peleas y Reconciliaciones**

--

_Domingo cuatro horas, treinta y seis minutos, trece segundos de la tarde:_

Toc, toc, toc, toc…

-Ya voy, ya voy – gritó Izzy al tan insistente visitante – paciencia… Hola Tommy

-Hola Izzy – saludó la amatista con una sonrisa realmente falsa y apariencia un poco macabra (teniendo en cuenta que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche) – ¿está… Dany en casa? – pronunció ese nombre con cierto rencor. Había aguantado toda la noche y todo el día hasta que por fin parecía prudente hacer una visita a su… a ese chico y confirmar (o hacer el ridículo) de una vez su teoría.

-Ahora lo llamo – le dijo el pelirrojo que estaba sobre avisado de lo que tenía que hacer si uno de esos invitados llegaba sin avisar. Sin embargo, la chica detuvo la puerta antes de que la lograra cerrar y entró a la casa con un rápido movimiento.

-Ya lo busco yo – se ofreció la nívea echando humo. Pillarlo desprevenido era mucho mejor – en el piso de arriba cierto.

-No, en la sala, voy por él – repitió el niño pensando para sus adentros en qué mosca le había picado, ella parecía ser una chica más… amable.

-No te molestes – repuso ella intentando controlar la voz.

Tomoyo se escabulló de la danza que Izzy mantenía con ella y comenzó a subir las escaleras ante las replicas del niño.

-¡Dany tienes visita! – gritó Izzy con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban ganándose una mirada desacreditadora por parte de la amatista - ¡tu visita va a tu dormitorio! – por lo menos eso le daría un par de minutos para intentar arreglarse.

Vaya niño tan más… Bueno, no era su culpa. La chica llegó al segundo piso con los puños fuertemente cerrados a los costados. Una puerta rezaba Izzy (rojo con una mascarilla de esgrima en el centro) y otra Sora (morada con un sable)… tenía dos opciones más.

Se dirigió sin vacilar a la puerta que había entre las dos habitaciones con letreros y jaló bruscamente… era el baño. Decepcionada se encaminó a la otra habitación, tocó dos veces con los nudillos y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta con un rápido movimiento.

-Tommy – exclamó un pelinegro ligeramente agitado; llevaba una boina francesa que le cubría prácticamente todo el cabello y su cuarto estaba un poco desordenado (por haber buscado frenéticamente las cosas que necesitaba) - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte – respondió Tomoyo acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Debía ser cautelosa y actuar con prudencia. Sonrió y por un momento olvidó su enojo – demonios, si tan solo no fuera tan… - pensó recordando lo que había ido a hacer - ¿te molesta?

-Claro que no – repuso él con un cúmulo de sentimientos mezclados: sorpresa, duda, felicidad, temor… por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento – está un poco desordenado aquí, me hubieras esperado en la sala – dijo al verla acortar la distancia que los separaba.

-Sabes, estuve pensando y… - comenzó ella ignorando el comentario de su "amigo" con marcado (y molesto) acento italiano – creo que te debo una explicación…

-No lo creo, está bien - otra explicación… ¿qué creía?, ¿que sufría de pérdida de memoria temporal? Su hemisferio cerebral izquierdo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Yo creo que sí – repuso ella apretando nuevamente las manos – por lo que pasó ayer me gustaría… agradecerte el estar aquí – había practicado mucho para el elemento sorpresa – y dejarme pensar en ustedes dos como uno solo. En verdad, gracias por ser como eres.

-… - el chico abrió los ojos sin comprender bien lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, ¿a qué se debía todo eso? – creo que no te entiendo.

-La forma en que actúas, tus gustos, tu porte, tu carácter tímido y amable, tu habilidad en el piano, tu técnica en esgrima, también eres zurdo. – enumeró ella sin apartar los ojos de él – Y todos tus rasgos, tu nariz, tus labios, la forma de tus ojos y rostro; tu piel albina y tu cabello negro. – sonrió con un poco de frialdad - Sabes… anoche estuve pensando y… me pareció una extraña coincidencia…

-¿Co… coincidencia? – repitió el albino sintiéndose un tanto impaciente, como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lado menos ahí.

-Sí, Eriol se fue sin dejar pista alguna y… una semana después un chico extranjero (europeo para variar) llega a la escuela y toma tu papel como si a eso hubiera ido… y yo se lo permito con toda naturalidad – pausa para evaluar expresión. Si "Dany" estaba nervioso, lo disimulaba muy bien – Me has ayudado mucho Eriol y eso te lo agradezco, pero quiero saber un par de cosas si no te importa.

-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó el níveo sonrojándose levemente cuando su distancia se acortó a menos de un metro. Pero… ya no era un metro… Tomoyo se había arrojado a sus brazos y lo rodeaba con fuerza.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – se sentía tan bien estando en sus brazos que no quería alejarse… de nuevo tuvo que recordarse el motivo de su visita. Se separó un poco y justo terminando con su contacto, tiró de la boina sin que él se diera cuenta… destellos azules - ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué? – titubeó el falso oji-verde sabiendo que estaba en graves, graves problemas y más al ver que la chica tenía su gorra en la mano.

-Esto – soltó la amatista alterando un poco la voz – no entiendo porqué lo hiciste.

-Dime que es lo que hice y podré explicártelo – pidió el pelinegrodestellosazules sumamente asustado.

-Deja de fingir y hablar con ese acento – le pidió ella en un grito no muy fuerte pero desgarrador – ya basta Eriol.

-… - ¡sorpresa!... de muerte. ¿Cómo rayos lo había descubierto? De pronto sintió hielo correrle por las venas, el sol resbalándole por la espalda y las piernas de gelatina – yo… ¿por qué dices eso?

-Deja el acento de una maldita vez – bien, lo había intentado, había iniciado bien y ahora había perdido los estribos, ese chico estaba a punto de saber quién era Tomoyo Daidoji – deja de fingir de una buena vez Eriol, ¿acaso crees que soy tonta? Son demasiadas similitudes para ser una simple coincidencia… - comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño escritorio tupido de libros, todos los reconocía, pasó la mano por los lomos de cada uno y tomó uno en especial, lo abrió, ahí estaba el nombre de Eriol con su propia letra - ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que podrías seguir engañándome? – le mostró su nombre en el libro.

Demonios, lo había descubierto y ahora si no podría librarse. ¿Por qué ese libro? Era el único que tenía su nombre porque ella había insistido en escribirlo… solo pudo bajar la cabeza.

-Y ese reloj – siguió Tomoyo señalando el despertador – yo te lo regalé porque siempre tirabas los despertadores.

Lo recordaba muy bien, había ido su regalo de navidad. Tomoyo sabía la cantidad de relojes que había roto y había decidido regalarle ese reloj resistente a caídas.

-Tu abuela te reconoció, ella te echó de cabeza – dijo muy dolida sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar – haz el favor de quitarte esos lentes de contacto – deseaba ver sus ojos azules, lo deseaba más que nada; aun que después no volviera a verlos nunca.

No se movió. Seguía viendo a la amatista como si de su verdugo se tratara; tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y sabía que también la boca (pero no podía cerrarla). Estaba perdido, ahora si estaba frito.

-¡Que te los quites! – gritó una muy exaltada Tomoyo. Pero más que exaltada, Eriol sabía que estaba dolida.

De qué valía seguir fingiendo. Eriol bajó la vista, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta desde cuando había comenzado a llamarlo por su nombre. Lo sabía, había llegado el momento de desmentirse, de mostrarse frente a ella y dar la cara… Si tan solo fuera más fácil, si tan solo ella no estuviera tan molesta.

Se giró, dio un par de pasos hasta la mesita de noche, se sacó los lentes de contacto y los cambio por unas gafas normales. Ahora solo debía encontrar valor para volverse… no, sabía que carecía de ese valor… respiró hondo, soltó el aire… y aún le faltaba valor.

-Lo que tiene que pasar, pasará – pensó cerrando fuertemente los ojos – de una vez, antes de que sea peor… a la de una, a la de dos y… waaaaaaa, cobarde, eso eres.

Respiró una vez más y giró despacio para encarar a la joya amatista.

Tan solo estuvieron frente a frente ella se llevó las manos a la boca. Era él, en verdad era él. Sus hermosos ojos azules lo mostraban, ella estaba en lo correcto… Dany era Eriol.

PLAZ… Eriol giró la cabeza con violencia hacia el lado izquierdo y se tambaleó a causa de la sorpresa. Tomoyo lo había abofeteado (y con qué fuerza) con la mano derecha. Se quedó unos segundos en esa posición mientras asimilaba todo lo que estaba pasando… lo había descubierto, se lo había echado en cara y ahora lo había abofeteado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – volvió a preguntar sintiendo como las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos - ¿Por qué Eriol?

-Yo… - No sabía que decir; Eriol recuperó la postura y se llevó la mano a la majilla adolorida (y roja a causa del impacto). Le estaba costando mucho respirar, ese momento le estaba costando la vida – lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-Es todo lo que puedes decir: lo siento – se jactó ella con una fría sonrisa de dolor en el rostro - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Tommy – titubeó el níveo, nada en el mundo lo hubiera preparado para eso – yo… no quería lastimarte, no a ti.

-Pero lo hiciste – lo cortó la amatista haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para no llorar – eres la persona que más me ha lastimado Eriol.

-… - el chico bajó la pesada mirada sintiendo como se desplomaba como si de una estatua de arena se tratase – perdóname… Tommy – susurró con un poco de desesperación.

-Tendrás que esforzarte más si en verdad quieres que te perdone – le soltó como un balde de agua helada en la cara. Le dolía, le dolía que Eriol la hubiera engañado, que hubiera fingido todo ese tiempo ser su "amigo italiano" que llegó al rescate cuando lo necesitaba. Odiaba tanto… no haberlo visto antes, haberlo extrañado tanto sin razón… pero odiaba más a ese chico por no haberle dicho que era él cada vez que ella le decía que lo extrañaba – eres un mentiroso Eriol.

Se volteó dispuesta a irse, puso la mano en la manija y…

-Tommy espera por favor – le pidió el albino tomándola por la muñeca – deja que te lo explique.

-¿Puedes hacerlo Eriol? ¿En verdad puedes explicármelo? – le preguntó la nívea con un tono molesto y sarcástico.

No, no podía, no sabía cómo… y estaba seguro que ella lo sabía. La soltó y dejó que se fuera, tan solo la dejó, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de verla alejarse.

Cuando estuvo solo en su recámara se dejó deslizar por la puerta hasta el suelo. Ahora si lo había arruinado todo, ahora si había perdido su amistad con Tomoyo. Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, le había mentido, la había engañado… la había herido y eso ni él mismo se lo perdonaría.

Le dolía, el pecho le dolía como si alguien hubiera introducido una espada al rojo vivo y después lo abrieran con unas tenazas para dejarlo tendido y desangrándose lentamente, una muerte dolorosa e irremediable.

Sin poder contenerse comenzó a derramar lágrimas de amargura. Las más tristes y que dolían más que cualquier otras… más que las que derramó cuando se reencontró con su madre a los seis años, más que las que lloró cuando vio a su madre feliz con su nueva familia e hijos, más dolorosas que las del día de la trágica fiesta y las de la "gran" sorpresa de irse a vivir a Inglaterra con su progenitora.

--

_Al día siguiente:_

-Buenos días Dany – saludó una muy sonriente castaña entrando al salón seguida de su novio y amiga.

-Buongiorno – respondió el aludido con muy pocas ganas; no había dormido en toda la noche y se le resaltaban unas ojeras bajo los ojos de por sí tristes, parecía estar en el otro lado de la luna y no se le antojó prestar atención en ninguna clase.

En el receso se limitó a ir a la azotea y nada más. Tomoyo ni siquiera se había molestado en verlo de reojo, nunca encontró su mirada cuando la buscó. Estaba molesta y no podía culparla, no podía porque incluso él estaba molesto consigo mismo.

-Vamos Dany, ataca, ataca – repetía Sora una y otra vez – ya, ya, paren – ordenó, los chicos obedecieron de inmediato – esto no vale la pena, Dany te comportas como uno de esos principiantes – le dijo señalando a los chicos que aún se rehusaban a abandonar el gimnasio.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el chico, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse.

-Sí, bien, cámbiate ya – la entrenadora sabía que si no estaba en condiciones para entrenar, era solo tiempo perdido.

El falso italiano salió de la escuela cabizbajo, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía fatal, como si su vida hubiera perdido sentido. Caminó sin darse cuenta por donde iba, sus pies sabían el camino de vuelta a casa demasiado bien, su cabeza… no estaba ahí, ni en Japón y dudaba que estuviera en alguna parte de la tierra.

Llegó a la casa Misato, aventó la mochila a un lado y fue derecho a la sala, ¿qué mejor que una larga sesión de piano para aplacarlo? Destapó las teclas y comenzó a tocar… error, tras error y muchos más. Frustrado volvió a intentarlo… con el mismo resultado.

-Es mi turno – dijo Izzy llegando desde solo él sabía dónde – ya llevas dos horas y suena terrible.

-Dos horas – repitió el oji-azul. Tanto tiempo y no había podido tocar una melodía decentemente – tu turno.

Le cedió el lugar. Se había equivocado, tocar piano no lo había reconfortado, lo había alterado mucho más. Ni siquiera tenía ganas para enseñarle algo nuevo a Izzy. Ese definitivamente había sido un día muerto.

--

_Dos días después:_

-Vamos a practicar piano Eriol – propuso Izzy mostrándose entusiasmado, aun que realmente estaba preocupada.

-Hoy no Izzy – respondió un oji-azul deprimido sentado sobre el sofá frente a la televisión que permanecía apagada.

-¿Jugamos con la consola? – preguntó Izzy sentándose a un lado de él. Desde hacía varios días que su "primo" estaba raro, no quería hacer nada, no comía y sus bolsas bajo los ojos aumentaban considerablemente.

-Ahora no – repuso Eriol sin molestarse a voltear hacia él.

-¿Preparamos pizza para la cena? – siguió Izzy dispuesto a levantarle el ánimo.

-Mejor pídela – contestó el chico sin moverse.

-Bien – susurró Izzy decepcionado consigo mismo.

-No te preocupes Izzy, se le pasará – le prometió su madre cuando entró en la cocina cabizbajo. Estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado en la habitación de su inquilino y por el momento, no hallaba como ayudarlo - ¿Quieres ayudarme con la cena? – preguntó entusiasmada.

-Creo que Eriol quiere pizza – se apresuró a decir el niño poniéndose alerta – ¿podemos pedir una?

Por más vueltas que le daba no hallaba solución. Ese día la amatista lo había ignorado olímpicamente. Él había intentado llamarla en medio de su conversación con Sakura y ella ni siquiera se había inmutado lo más mínimo. Sus ánimos estaban por el subsuelo.

-En lugar de estarte lamentando, busca la forma de que te perdone – le dijo Sora que ya llevaba ahí un par de minutos – tienes preocupado a Izzy.

-¿ehm?... – la había oído a medias – lo siento.

-Creo que últimamente te has disculpado mucho sin éxito alguno – Eriol volteó a verla, no estaba molesto más bien parecía cansado – piensa en algo Eriol, ¿tienes mucha imaginación para vengarte pero no la tienes para una buena disculpa?

Tenía razón; que rayos le pasaba, él mismo se propuso dejar de lamentarse y entrar en acción desde antes de comenzar su transformación. Debía pensar en algo grande, algo bueno… si tan solo las palabras de Tomoyo no siguieran revoloteándole en la cabeza (eres un mentiroso, eres quien más me ha herido) sería mucho más fácil.

--

_Al día siguiente:_

-Eso estuvo grandiosísimo – repitió Yamasaki sentado en uno de los sofás – una excelente publicación.

-Sí, muy buena – apoyó Chijaru.

Los vengadores habían revelado un par de secretos más:

Sango tenía problemas para controlar su carácter (llegaba a ser muy agresiva) por lo que recurría a un psicólogo (cosa que ella negó hasta perder el control de sí misma). Para esto, usaron panfletos.

Hotaru, uno de los Takato´s club, tenía un excepcional don para robar exámenes. Sus panfletos más bien parecían anuncios ofreciendo sus servicios (_si necesitas un examen de urgencia comunícate con_…).

Eriol llegó a pensar por un momento que habían llegado demasiado lejos con Hotaru (solo un momento) el chico había sido llamado a la dirección y posiblemente a esas horas todavía estuvieran discutiendo una posible expulsión.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol? Te vez ido – dijo de pronto Chijaru devolviendo al pelinegrodestellosazules a la realidad.

-A estado así toda la semana – comentó Naoko que, obviamente era una buena observadora.

-No es nada, descuiden – se apresuró a decir él sonriendo con una mueca que esperaba pudiera parecer una buena sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices – repuso el ojos cerrados que no le creyó ni pizca – pienso que hicimos un buen trabajo, ¿Por qué no nos tomamos la tarde?

-Sería una buena idea – canturreó Chijaru encantada de pasar la tarde con su novio.

-Por mí no hay problema – aceptó Eriol agradecido por la idea de su amigo.

-Escucha Eriol – comenzó Yamasaki cuando ya estaban afuera, las chicas se habían adelantado un tanto – si necesitas ayuda, con lo que sea o quieres hablar con alguien… sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Claro, de lo contrario no te hubiera elegido como vengador – le recordó Eriol sonriendo con sinceridad – nos vemos mañana.

--

_Mansión Daidoji:_

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Había actuado como una tonta, se había dejado llevar por el momento. ¿Qué no se suponía que eso era lo que ella esperaba… volver a verlo? ¿Qué acaso ella no lo culpaba de nada? Entonces, ¿por qué rayos no le hablaba, no se atrevía a verlo, no corría a sus brazos y le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado y le pedía que nunca volviera a dejarla?

Sí, había sufrido y necesitaba explicaciones, quería saber por qué se había ido… pero y si se había ido por culpa de ella… si ella fuera una de esas razones.

Se levantó del sofá incapaz de permanecer sentada un minuto más. Si ella era una de esas razones, era obvio que Eriol no se lo diría. Aún así quería saberlo… quería hablar con él… quería… lo quería de vuelta.

--

De nuevo la clase de esgrima, ¿qué caso tenía? Su talento se había ido de paseo, aun que claro, Sora se lucía siempre con sus calentamientos, por lo menos ese dolor apartaba un poco sus problemas de la cabeza.

Creía ya saber cómo lograría que Tomoyo lo perdonara, llevaría a cabo su plan el día siguiente… hubiera sido ese, pero no encontró valor, aparte el viernes era un buen día: no tenían clases extras y la escuela quedaba sola más rápido que cualquier otro día.

Cuatro días sin haber hablado con su amiga lo estaban matando. Tenía que terminar pronto con eso, no solo por él, también por los vengadores, por su familia (hasta su abuela lo había escuchado raro) y claro, por ella que si bien escondía lo que sentía, Eriol sabía que también estaba sufriendo.

--

Qué alivio, por fin viernes.

Tomoyo no sabía lo agotadora que podía llegar a ser una semana y esa, se había lucido. Necesitaba hablar con Eriol, estaba decidida a arreglar las cosas entre ellos dos de una buena vez. Pero muy a su pesar, le había faltado valor.

Siempre que lo veía, la voz se le quedaba ahogada en algún lugar de la garganta, simplemente no podía hablarle… En esos momentos no podía juzgarlo de cobarde puesto que ella misma estaba siendo cobarde. Pero estaba decidida, iría a su casa y no saldría de ahí hasta arreglar las cosas. Por Kami que lo haría.

Tras despedirse de sus amigos con la excusa de que necesitaba algo que ni ella misma había alcanzado a escuchar. Caminó sola por los desiertos pasillos pensando en lo que tenía que decirle a su amigo (y de pronto se sonrojó). En verdad esperaba controlarse y no ponerse a gritar.

Llegó a las casillas, pasó por los estantes y se detuvo en su lugar. Suspiró ante la perspectiva de lo que tenía que hacer y abrió la pequeña puerta. No pudo más que fruncir el entrecejo al ver lo que había dentro: una rosa blanca. La extrajo con cuidado, era la rosa más hermosa que había visto. Llevaba un cordoncito atado del tallo.

-Sigue la música – leyó en la pequeña tarjetita - ¿qué música? – como respuesta una suave melodía en piano se escuchó débil y lejana. Con un brinco en el corazón la amatista se encaminó (más rápido de lo que se había propuesto) al salón de música.

-.-

Si eso no funcionaba, no sabía que más lo haría. Por alguna extraña razón, el pensar que estaba tocando para Tomoyo lo ayudaba a no equivocarse, eso y que desde hacía dos días no hacía más que tocar esa canción.

Sí, estaba ahí, lo sabía, por eso había comenzado a tocar mucho mejor, porque ella lo estaba viendo.

Con tan solo llegar al salón, Tomoyo sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho y al verlo se le había contraído. Ahí estaba él con su porte perfecto, manipulando las teclas como si para eso hubiera nacido, con sus ojos de cielo… una visión increíble (de ahí que la amatista tuviera la cara toda roja).

La chica se acercó tímidamente hasta el piano, logró ver que Eriol le dirigía una vista fugas de reojo y no pudo más que colorearse más. Estaba muy nerviosa (algo raro en ella) y a la vez aliviada. No sabía si estaba bien, tan solo se sentó en el espacio que Eriol había dejado en el banquito.

El oji-azul sintió un tsunami recorriendo desde la punta del cabello a los dedos de los pies cuando vio a la nívea sentada a su lado. Claro, había dejado ese espacio a propósito, pero no se había hecho ilusiones de que fuera a ocuparlo. Sin embargo, una sensación embriagadora lo reconfortó y le dio ánimo de seguir adelante con lo planeado.

Con las manos en completo control, Eriol tocó el último acorde de la canción y quitó el pie del pedal. El silencio se hizo presente. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar o a volverse. No por el momento. El níveo estuvo a punto de comenzar otra canción pero se contuvo, no quería postergar más lo inevitable.

-Tommy… yo – titubeó tocando la blanca superficie de las teclas.

Al percatarse de que su charla iba a comenzar, la amatista cubrió suavemente las teclas para evitar que el chico se distrajera, dejó la rosa blanca frente a ella y la mano derecha muy cerca de esta. Una media sonrisa (completamente tímida) se asomó por sus labios.

-Sabes, después de… de tu fiesta, mi madre estaba esperándome en casa – comenzó Eriol nervioso por tener que recordar la dichosa fiesta – no duró mucho, pero prometió volver el día siguiente. Después, yo no fui a la escuela y… cuando volví a casa, ella estaba esperándome – Tomoyo lo escuchaba atenta… había visto a su madre, pero no sabía hasta que punto estaba involucrada en la historia, en su momento había pensado que ella estaba ahí por la desaparición de su hijo, pero tal parecía que se equivocaba – mis padres… tomaron una decisión muy estúpida: ellos querían que yo regresara a Inglaterra con Elizabeth y su perfecta familia – no pudo más que escupir esas palabras que le quemaban la garganta – ellos dijeron mañana te irás…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – la amatista tuvo que interrumpirlo, esa era la mayor estupidez que había escuchado en su vida.

-No lo sé – dijo él con total sinceridad. Le alegraba que Tomoyo no se hubiera exaltado como la última vez – yo solo… no aguante más y como parecía que ellos no hallaban como deshacerse de mí, me fui.

Aun que era un poco triste, Tomoyo se sintió aliviada de saber que ella no era uno de los motivos que influyó a la toma de esa decisión.

-Por cosa del "señor destino" me encontré con Sora y me ofreció ayuda – continuó el oji-azul tocando la negra madera de la cubierta del piano – ella me dijo que en su juventud había sido un patito feo, me contó su historia y las circunstancias que la hicieron cambiar… - por el momento no pensaba contarle esa historia, aparte de que sentiría estar traicionando a Sora, no era el momento indicado - El otro día me preguntaste por qué lo había hecho y la verdad yo… estaba muy cansado de lo que la gente decía a mis espaldas, de dejar un coro de risas al pasar, de sentir que las personas estaban conmigo solo para sacar provecho… estaba muy cansado de ser el patito feo… y no tenía nada que perder; por eso lo hice.

-… - la pelinegra no sabía que decir. Estaba consciente de la paciencia que Eriol había tenido en todo lo relacionado con su… apariencia, no podía culparlo por querer cambiar… ella misma lo hubiera alentado. De pronto sintió unas inmensas ganas de tocar su mano, estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de la suya… y a la vez tan lejos – ¿por qué no acudiste a mí?

-Porque supuse que no querrías volver a hablarme – respondió él con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué no querría volver a hablarte? – cuestionó la amatista sin entenderlo del todo. Volteó a verlo, pero no correspondió su mirada, la suya estaba perdida en algún punto de la madera.

-Por lo que pasó en… - ¿cómo terminar? Esperaba no llegar a ese punto tan rápido.

-… - De pronto Tommy entendió a lo que se refería… la maldita obra esa. Se puso en pie como un acto reflejo al recordarla… se colocó a un costado del piano y no pudo evitar sonrojarse más que nunca en su vida – yo… yo ¿por… por qué dejaste que eso pasara?

-… - bien, hasta ahí todo había sido relativamente fácil, ahora las cosas se complicaban… si tan solo no tuviera que dar esa explicación – yo… no sabía lo que iban a hacer, ¿crees que los hubiera dejado de haberlo sabido?

-No me refiero a la obra – se rectificó la amatista completamente nerviosa, más nerviosa que en toda su vida… no sabía lo que le pasaba, o más bien, estaba nerviosa porque sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba… y nunca creyó sentir algo así por él - ¿por qué… porqué dejaste que me enterara así? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-… - Eriol había enmudecido. De entre todo lo que ella pudo haberle dicho eso era lo que él menos se esperaba. ¿Por qué le estaba reclamando de esa forma? Ella no sentía nada especial por él ¿o sí? Su corazón dio un vuelco de tan solo pensarlo.

-¿Dime por qué no lo hiciste Eriol, por qué dejaste que ellos lo hicieran por ti? – Para qué negarlo, a ella le dolía la forma en que habían pasado las cosas. Enterarse de esa forma de los sentimientos de su amigo – ¡Eriol!.

-¡Porque no quería perderte! – gritó el oji-azul poniéndose en pie apoyándose en el piano, era hora de escupirlo todo – no quería perderte y sabía que eso era lo que iban a provocar mis estúpidos sentimientos.

-Ah, entonces ¿lo que sientes por mí es estúpido? – preguntó ella entre molesta, sorprendida, confundida, dolida (y otras ida).

-¡No!... no, pero lo serían si me alejaran de ti – confesó Eriol que al contrario de lo que la chica había creído, a él le encantaba sentirse enfermo por ella (teniendo en cuenta que el amor es la más rara enfermedad) – y seguramente, tú te hubieras alejado…

-¿Por qué dices eso? – cuestionó la chica incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-Tienes a muchos y mejores candidatos que yo y a todos ellos los has rechazado – le recordó él recuperando el todo normal de su voz… bajo y un tanto triste – era obvio que harías lo mismo con tu amigo feo.

-Eriol no… - no pudo continuar. Si bien era cierto que tenía muchos pretendientes y que a todos los rechazaba, no era cierto que todos fueran mejores que él (ninguno lo era), aparte algo dentro de ella le decía que no le hubiera sido tan fácil rechazarlo.

-¿No? – preguntó incrédulo y un tanto sarcástico enarcando una ceja - ¿Qué hubieras hecho entonces? Dime ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te lo hubiera dicho?

-… - ¿Qué hubiera hecho? Excelente pregunta. A Eriol lo quería mucho, ya había comprobado cuanto, lo quería y lo necesitaba. Pero ¿cómo hubiera actuado si su amigo no se hubiera ido y si ella aún no supiera lo importante que ese chico era? – Yo… te hubiera pedido… un helado – titubeó haciendo que el pelinegrodestellosazules volteara a verla con el entrecejo fruncido – te hubiera pedido que pasaras más tiempo conmigo… porque me doy cuenta de que no te conozco tan bien como creía pero tú a mi sí, lo que no es justo – y no lo era… no se había dado cuenta de lo que su amigo sentía por ella ni lo había reconocido bajo aquella mirada verde… realmente le faltaba mucho que conocer de él – yo… te hubiera pedido que… que me… que me enamoraras.

Eriol volteó bruscamente hacia ella al terminar de escucharla. Era… irreal lo que oía, un bello producto de su imaginación (no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo). Pero cuando ella volteó a verlo y encontró su mirada, supo entonces que lo que había oído ella lo había dicho, cada palabra.

-Antes no era lindo Tommy – recordó él… tal vez su nueva apariencia era una de las razones para la respuesta de la chica… y no quería eso, no quería gustar solo por su físico.

-Eriol a mí… - comenzó la nívea acercándose un poco a él. Era su turno de dejar en claro sus sentimientos, por más trabajo que le costase – a mí no me interesa esto – dijo poniendo una mano en su cálida mejilla y acomodando un mechón de su cabello negro-azulado tras su oreja provocando un dulce sonrojo instantáneo – me interesa esto – afirmó trasladando su mano desde la mejilla hasta el pecho del chico, donde pudo sentir perfectamente el agitado palpitar del corazón de su dueño – no me importa lo desarreglado que hayas sido o lo atractivo que ahora seas, me importa que seas tú, solo tú.

-Tommy – titubeó Eriol apenas creyendo lo que oía, ni una realidad alternativa, ni ningún sueño hubiera sido mejor que eso… que ironía, la vida real era mejor que la fantasía. Tantas veces se había imaginado ese momento, pero ninguna vez se le comparaba a lo que acababa de pasar – perdóname.

-Perdóname tu – repuso ella sonriendo feliz por cómo estaban marchando las cosas (mejor imposible).

-No hay nada que perdonar – dijo sonriendo con la sonrisa que le reservaba solo a ella.

-Gracias – fue lo único que a la amatista se le ocurrió decir, eso y apoyar su frente en la de él para verlo directo a sus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos. Ambos estaban sonrojados, felices, sonrientes, nerviosos, un tanto apenados pero no se movieron, permanecieron en esa posición un largo rato, hasta que Tomoyo recordó algo - ¿me acompañas a casa? Quiero darte algo.

-¿Eh? ¿Darme algo? – repitió el albino abriendo muchos los ojos. Él también había recordado algo – la canción que toqué, yo… la compuse para ti – le confesó alejándose un poco para buscar algo en su mochila – era… para tu cumpleaños… planeaba llevarte a casa y tocarla… pero no fue posible y… - le entregó un CD que había grabado el día anterior – tiene algunas otras canciones… esperoqueteguste – se le trabó la lengua.

-Gracias Eriol – dijo la amatista arrojándose a sus brazos sin poder contenerse. Le gustaba tanto abrazarlo… le gustaba tanto tenerlo cerca, saber que era él, SU Eriol… y por fin estaba ahí, después de tanto tiempo por fin estaba ahí, con ella. Una rebelde lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, recorrió su mejilla y fue a parar al hombro del chico.

-Tommy – no pudo evitar decir su nombre, no pudo evitar sonrojarse más, no pudo evitar que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara peligrosamente ni pudo evitar el fuerte deseo de detener el tiempo. Era magnífico tenerla entre sus brazos, la mejor sensación. Después de tanto tiempo de separación, por fin podrían estar juntos como antes, quien sabe, tal vez estarían juntos de una forma más cercana, más cariñosa. Ella lo había perdonado y estaba en sus brazos, no recordaba un momento más feliz en su vida.

-Yo también quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños – dijo Tomoyo al cabo de un par de minutos, los dos minutos que había anhelado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se separó un poco de él para poder verlo a los ojos y de nuevo apoyó su frente en la de él - ¿Vamos?

El pelinegrodestellosazules se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para después romper el suave contacto que mantenían, tomar sus cosas y salir de la escuela con destino a la mansión Daidoji. Iba uno junto al otro, separados por unos cuantos centímetros, ambos deseando tomar la mano del otro… pero no lo hicieron, no lo consideraron prudente y les faltó valor.

De una cosa estaban seguros, harían lo que fuera para que eso no volviera a ocurrir, harían lo que fueran para encontrar ese valor y poder caminar juntos de ahí en adelante, y poder tomarse la mano y poder llegar a más de un beso en la mejilla y poder estar juntos mucho, mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los dos pensaba separarse del otro. Eran jóvenes, pero la edad no afecta al alma en la búsqueda de su gemela.

Y dos almas que seguían el mismo camino (con destino a la mansión Daidoji), muy cercanas la una a la otra, se habían encontrado, enlazado, fundido y nada ni nadie podría separarlas.

-

¿Qué les ha parecido? No era lo que esperaban cierto?? Me equivoco??

Bueno, últimamente eh estado corta de imaginación para escribir las introducciones, por el momento creo que las voy a dejar.

Ahora, hice lo posible para... dejarlos enojados el mayor tiempo posible, pero no pude snif snif. Espero que así esté bien y les haya gutado.

Creo que es todo lo que puedo decir. Espero, realmente espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible... aun que va a ser un poquitin dificil por... adivinaron??? Mi hermana waaaaa.

Bueno, en fin.

Hasta la próxima.

**ADIOSIN :D**


	14. Celos

**HOLA A TODOS**

De nuevo yomi. Bueno, antes que nada, la **contestación de los reviews en el profile,** no lo olviden por que a mi si se me olvida recordarlo jajaja.

Sin más, los dejo con el capi, espero que les guste

A leer:

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**Celos**

Los celos son una respuesta emocional, mental y conductual que surge ante la percepción de parte de la persona "celosa" de una amenaza externa que pone en peligro una relación personal importante con la persona "celada".

De esta forma, la persona "celosa" (A) siente celos en su relación con la persona "celada" (B) al aparecer el "intruso" (C) que puede ser otra persona o circunstancia.

Vengan celos vengativos, ¿qué puedes ser capaz de hacer por celos? Locuras, locuras y más locuras.

Por eso son mucho mejor las palabras.

--

-Su nombre es Spy – le dijo la amatista sosteniendo en brazos a un pequeño gatito que hasta el momento no había maullado ni una sola vez.

-¿Giro? – preguntó el pelinegrodestellosazules levantando una ceja.

-No, se llama Spynnel, pero de cariño es Spy – explicó la nívea sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

-Bueno, si le agregamos la "n" es giro – repuso el oji-azul tomando al pequeño gatito que no opuso resistencia.

-Cuando lo vi me recordó a ti – le confesó Tomoyo sonrojándose levemente. Eriol volteó a verla curioso, el pequeño Spy no tardó en imitarlo – ambos tienen el cabello negro y los ojos azules – explicó acariciando la cabeza del animalito – y también es un poco raro.

-¿Yo soy raro? – preguntó el albino ladeando la cabeza exactamente igual que Spy.

-Un poco – aceptó ella divertida por ver a los dos pelinegros – la verdad… bastante.

-Oye – soltó el níveo fingiendo molestarse por el comentario – falta algo ¿no crees? – observó dejando al minino en el suelo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la chica preocupada por algo que hubiera podido olvidar; pero para su sorpresa, alegría y rebozar de su corazón, Eriol abrió los brazos como había hecho ella en cierta ocasión.

Con la cara toda roja se acercó tímidamente a él hasta estrecharlo sintiéndose cielo en noche de fuegos artificiales. El pulso se le aceleró, su torrente sanguíneo se disparó y sus mejillas adquirieron el color de una cereza madura. Desde el momento que habían roto contacto en el salón de música había esperado la oportunidad para volver a abrazarlo y es que, nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo increíble que era rodear su cuello con los brazos, sentir sus manos en la espalda… la calidad de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué dijiste… te hubiera pedido un helado? – le preguntó el albino muy cerca de su oído, intentaría mantenerla así, abrazada a él el mayor tiempo posible.

-Porque tú no necesitarías preguntarme de qué sabor lo quiero – respondió ella apoyando la cabeza en la de él y acariciando tímidamente su cabello (con un poco de torpeza tomando en cuenta su pulso loco).

-Fresas con chispas de chocolate – dijo él sin pensarlo ni un segundo sintiendo las tímidas manos de la chica cerca de su oreja. En ese momento las células sensoriales del ex patito se concentraban única y exclusivamente en la piel que ella tocaba.

-Así es – afirmó la nívea percibiendo su delicioso aroma fresco (como de césped recién cortado) mezclado con chocolate. Se obligó a sí misma a tomar más valor y comenzó a deslizar la mano hacia la tibia mejilla de Eriol, recorriendo su rostro.

Tomoyo alejó la cabeza un poco para poder verlo mejor. El albino tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas que en contraste con su piel blanca lo hacían ver como un querubín. Por la expresión que tenía era evidente que le agradaba lo que ella estaba haciendo y cuando su pulgar pasó rosando su labio apareció una sonrisa inclinada al instante.

La amatista se mordió el labio inferior, a solo tres centímetros… treinta milímetros, eso era lo que separaba sus labios. ¿Sería correcto? ¿Complicaría las cosas? Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero valía la pena averiguarlo.

Con la mano en su mejilla giró su rostro hasta dejarlo un poco más frente al suyo, seguía con los ojos cerrados. Ella hizo lo propio: cerró sus amatistas y tras pasar saliva, desapareció los treinta milímetros de separación, unió sus labios con los de él y… sintió como el mundo se desvanecía, todo, la casa, el aire, los árboles, el aire, el piso, el aire, las nubes, el aire, los leptones, el aire, el plasma, el aire, todo; en esos momentos solo él existía para ella.

Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que Tomoyo había hecho (acortar no, más bien borrar el espacio entre ellos)… lo estaba besando, la cabeza le daba vueltas por la emoción y la sorpresa… por Kami lo estaba besando… ella a él, no al revés, ella no él… no eran imaginaciones, realmente lo estaba besando.

Sintió (con agrado) como sus manos temblaban, como se estimulaba la parte del cerebro que libera oxitocina (que es la hormona que influye en el enamoramiento y está asociada con la efectividad, la ternura y el acto de tocar) en el flujo sanguíneo. La liberación de adrenalina aumentando su ritmo cardíaco, su tensión arterial y el nivel de glucosa en su sangre… Para describir esa nueva sensación no había palabra que él conociese, ya se le ocurriría una más tarde.

Lenta, muy lentamente los pelinegros se fueron separando; estaban más que… bueno, a ese punto ya no era sonrojo (Eriol estaba a punto escuchar el sonido de su sangre hirviendo), agitados, su respiración era irregular (como si hubieran corrido en una maratón), un poco apenados pero no arrepentidos, ambos sonreían.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Eriol cerca de un minuto (cuarenta y siete segundos) después. Le había agradado y mucho… ese beso había tenido un sinfín de significados para él, cada uno muy alentador y cada uno lleno de esperanza. Lo que mejor le daba a entender es que ella, su amiga del alma, su amor secreto (y hasta cierto punto prohibido) lo quería, él no le era indiferente… inclusive y muy probablemente le gustaba – _guaaa si este es un sueño que nadie, nadie me despierte (así sea el mismísimo papa)._

-Yo no te pregunté nada cuando tu… me besaste en la pista – le recordó ella con la misma explosividad de sensaciones que su… "amigo". Aún tenía el sabor de Eriol y nunca había pensado o llegado a imaginar lo grandioso que era sentirlo.

-¿Eh?... verás… yo… p – deliró el níveo sin poder expresarse. Por un momento había olvidado "ese" pequeño desliz de locura.

-Tranquilo, no tienes que explicarme nada – lo tranquilizó ella, aun que realmente dudaba que pudiera explicar algo.

-… - el albino decidió quedarse callado un rato mientras lograba asimilar lo que había pasado, eso y también guardar toda la información en su cabeza, desde su charla en el salón de música, hasta todas las sensaciones que había producido el roce de sus labios - ¿Quieres… quieres un helado?

-Claro – respondió la amatista tras sonreír. Definitivamente su amigo había cambiado un poco en ese tiempo, su apariencia (un muy buen trabajo), su autoestima y confianza en sí mismo, cosas en las que a ella le hubiera gustado influir un poco.

--

-¿En serio hiciste todo eso? – preguntó la amatista con los ojos muy abiertos.

Habían salido de la mansión he ido al parque a comer helado (ya tenían varios vasos vacios en la mesa) y por petición de Tomoyo, Eriol le había contado todo lo de su "transformación"; recién acababa de contarle sobre su visita al salón de Jimmy… y parecía encantada.

-Tienes que llevarme a conocerlo – le dijo después de llevarse una cucharilla rebosando a la boca.

-Mmm, pues yo… - eso no se lo esperaba. Por una parte estaba bien, pero por otra… bueno Jimmy era muy "especial" para cortar el cabello, sabía que estaría completamente incomodo cuando fuera, pero ella se lo estaba pidiendo – está bien, de cualquier forma necesito un corte – era cierto, había ido hacia un mes (y conocido al "pichoncito" de Jimmy) pero de nuevo necesitaba un tijerazo urgente (si que le crecía rápido el cabello).

-Entonces… ¿mañana está bien? – aventuró la nívea sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. ¿Desde cuándo pasaba eso?

-… - Eriol abrió la boca y la cerró al comprobar que no podía decir nada. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – por lo menos ya no parezco un vampiro – susurró muy bajito para intentar no ser escuchado

-En eso te equivocas – soltó ella haciendo que el pelinegrodestellosazules levantara la vista con miedo - ¿no has visto Crepúsculo? – preguntó sintiendo las mejillas calientes ante su mirada interrogativa. Negó lentamente sintiéndose desfallecer, ¡Aun se parecía a un maldito vampiro! – entonces tendremos que verla.

Su reacción cambió de miedo a asombro… ¿estaba diciendo lo que él pensaba que estaba diciendo? Eso sería algo así como… como una… ¿cita?

-Eriol – lo llamó la joven Daidoji, el chico volvió su atención a ella – quiero unirme a los vengadores.

-¿Cómo supiste eso? – preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

-Fue fácil – admitió la nívea sonriendo por la expresión del chico – me dejarás ¿verdad que sí?

-Yo… - ¿cómo negarse a esa cara? Su pulso aumentó de nuevo. Ahora veía claro el por qué Yamasaki había dudado tanto con que Chijaru se les uniera. Pensando en ellos, él tenía que dar el ejemplo ¿o no? Es decir, les pidió a ellos que confiaran y él estaba convencido de que no había mucho peligro en lo que hacían – de acuerdo.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida por lo fácil que había sido convencerlo – gracias Eriol, no te defraudaré.

-Lo sé – sonrió solo para ella, su amiga se veía feliz y ¿por qué no? Él se encargaría de protegerla.

-¡Tomoyo! – gritó una voz sumamente familiar no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban. Voltearon al instante… Sakura iba corriendo a su encuentro y tras ella iba Syaoran con los puños apretados al distinguir a "Dany".

-Rayos – soltó Eriol sintiendo un escalofrío, Tomoyo lo interrogó con la mirada – no traigo los lentes de contacto – le explicó… sin ellos era posible que lo descubrieran. Hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance, se quitó rápidamente los anteojos (para su pesar vería borroso todo el rato que ellos se quedaran).

-Hola, los vimos de lejos y ¿qué hacen aquí?... – Sakura siguió su saludo por otros dos minutos y trece segundos más. Syaoran se había limitado a hacer un gesto con la cabeza. Tomoyo sonreía por todo lo que su amiga decía, Eriol por su parte, intentaba desviar la vista de ellos – así que logramos deshacernos de Touya y vinimos a dar un paseo.

--

Vaya más… que para de castaños tan entrometidos. No solo se limitaron a interrumpirlos en el parque mientras devoraban casi toda la heladería sino que también habían decidido acompañarlos de regreso a la mansión Daidoji. A Syaoran le resultó muy sospechoso que él quisiera entrar y los siguieron como si fueran sus lazarillos y luego, cuando por fin se había despedido y estaba a un palmo de la puerta se dieron cuenta del minino que llevaba en brazos y lo asaltaron con un montón de preguntas tontas. Pero eso no fue lo peor no, Syaoran se las había ingeniado para no dejarlos solos ni un segundo, por lo que no pudo despedirse de Tomoyo como a él le hubiera gustado.

-Ya llegué – anunció el pelinegrodestellosazules entrando perezosamente a la casa con un muy quiero (petrificado estilo estatua) Spy en los brazos. Le asustaba la idea de que Sora no le permitiera conservar al pequeñín o que Izzy fuera alérgico a su pelaje, no quería deshacerse de él.

-Bienvenido – lo saludó Izzy un tanto prevenido por si había salido mal su plan de reconciliación.

-Gracias Izzy – si, se había portado mal con ese niño y lo recompensaría, menos mal que era fácil contentarlo, con una tarde de videojuegos se arreglaría todo.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó el niño con una mirada inocente. Eriol asintió sonriendo, también compraría una pizza - ¿qué llevas ahí?

-Un gatito – respondió el oji-azul levantando al susodicho animal para mostrárselo al pelirrojo.

-¡QUE MONO! – gritó el niño arrebatándole al minino y apretándolo con cariño a su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa?... Eriol, ¿cómo te fue? – cuestionó Sora proveniente del salón. El chico sonrió nuevamente levantando el pulgar – Que bien – exclamó para después pasar la vista lentamente hacia Izzy. Notó a Spy entre sus manos, se lo quitó con un poco de cuidado, lo examinó durante nueve segundos y… Eriol esperaba lo peor, seguramente no le permitiría conservarlo, sí, seguramente…ahí venía la sentencia: - ¡ES MONÍSIMO! – y no solo lo abrazó como había hecho Izzy, prácticamente lo estaba estrujando, el pobre gatito no tardó en quejarse e intentar zafarse del feroz agarre - ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Es… es… ¡ES UN GATITO!

-Tommy me lo regaló – respondió Eriol ^-^U alejando sus temores - ¿puede quedarse?

-¿Qué si puede quedarse? Te exijo que lo dejes aquí – le dijo una entrenadora muy entusiasmada indispuesta a dejar respirar al animalito – yo siempre quise una pantera y este se le asemeja mucho… ehm… es él o ella – y pasó a revisarlo lo que provocó que el pequeño le diera un buen rasguño en la cara, pero Sora ni se percató.

Eriol se le quedó viendo como si en verdad le faltara un tornillo, tenía la loca idea de que Sora se había perdido alguna parte de su infancia… seguramente era eso. Fuera como fuera, no podía estar más agradecido, aparte de adoptarlo a él y el regalito de su abuela, ahora habían adoptado al pequeño Spy.

-Es niño – anunció Sora con alegría (y un hilillo de sangre en la mejilla izquierda) aun que en el fondo le hubiera gustado tener una niña (para variar). Eriol no pudo más que sonreír.

--

_Al día siguiente, diez horas, veintisiete minutos, catorce segundos de la mañana:_

-Aquí es – anunció el pelinegrodestellosazules deteniéndose frente a _El divino mechón._ Al despertar había estado un poco nervioso ante la idea de pasar el día con Tommy, había sacado toda su ropa y al final… había recordado las palabras de su amiga: no importaba como fuera siempre y cuando fuera él (con distintas palabras pero mismo significado). Así que había tomado unos jeans, una chaqueta ligera y unos converse – pero podemos volver luego.

-Ya estamos aquí – reprochó la amatista que al igual que él había estado muy nerviosa, también había sacado toda su ropa y al final también se había relajado. Ella tomó unos jeans, una blusa larga (rebasando la rodilla) y un sweter ligero.

-Es que está pichoncito – susurró el oji-azul distinguiendo al aludido entre el ajetreo del local.

-¿Pichoncito? – repitió la nívea frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Es el… la pareja de Jimmy – le explicó Eriol. La chica se le quedó viendo aún más ceñuda que antes – no me malinterpretes, me agradan… de forma normal solo que… son muy melosos.

-Vamos – lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló hasta dentro del local.

Tan solo pusieron un pie dentro, el rubio (con su acostumbrada camisa llamativa y rosa) los vio y corrió hacia ellos con una gracia de bailarina.

-Eriol, divino – lo saludó dándole un fuerte abrazo – sabía que vendrías pronto mmm y bien acompañado – el joven Hiraguizawa nunca antes había escuchado un tono más pícaro en toda su vida – que linda novia tienes picarón.

-No somos…

-Teddy, pichoncito mira quien vino a visitarnos – gritó Jimmy haciendo una extraña mímica.

-Eriol, amor – soltó un "hombre" castaño con rayitos dorados perfectamente pintados tan alto y musculoso como Jimmy, pero a diferencia de este, Teddy usaba mucha licra. Se acercó a los chicos con un recipiente de pintura en las manos, le pellizcó la mejilla derecha a Eriol para después reparar en su acompañante – vaya, que linda hembra corazón.

Para su mala o buena fortuna (dependiendo de donde se le vea) Teddy le había tomado cariño a Eriol aun que solo lo había visto una vez. Su área era el tinte, pero eso no detuvo al… hombre para iniciar una larga charla y darle consejos de todo tipo, desde peinados, hasta la forma correcta de doblar las camisas.

-Pasa querido – lo animó Jimmy guiándolo hasta una silla frente al enorme espejo. Sacó sus herramientas y comenzó su labor. Nuevamente Jimmy comenzó a hacer toda clase de ruidos extraños mientras cortaba y remojaba. Eriol no tardo en sonrojarse y más al ver de vez en cuando a Tommy reflejada en el espejo; se había enfrascado en una conversación con "pichoncito" mientras este revolvía una y otra vez el espeso contenido del recipiente – o sí, divino, mmmm.

Por lo menos era rápido, en doce minutos y treinta y un segundos ya había terminado de cortarle el pelo tras un "simplemente divino" de su parte.

-Eres el mejor Jimbo-Jimmy – lo felicitó Teddy abrazando al rubio (imaginemos un fondo rosa con muchas flores y corazones flotando).

-Gracias pichoncito – se perdieron un rato entre sus fantasías hasta que Jimmy recordó donde estaban – es tu turno linda, ya verás como en manos de Jimmy quedas divina como tu novio.

-No somos…

-Se llama Tomoyo a que es Beautiful – le dijo Teddy aun acaramelado a él, ambos ignoraron la información que Eriol había intentado transmitirles.

-Divino – y a pesar de las replicas de la chica Jimmy la sentó donde instantes antes había estado Eriol. De nuevo comenzó su trabajo e hizo ruidos similares a los que había hecho con el albino (pero menos pronunciados).

-Aquí tienes – Pichoncito le entregó una flor amarilla de las muchas que había en el florero.

-Ehm… gracias – dijo Eriol (pasando saliva ruidosamente) sin saber a qué venía todo eso (pero le resultaba sospechoso). Se sentó a esperar a que Jimmy terminara lo que hacía (y también para intentar alejarse de Teddy) mientras Teddy iniciaba una larga, larga charla sobre la forma correcta de combinar la ropa con los ojos (bien no había logrado alejarlo).

-Mmmm ya termino – le susurró Jimmy a la amatista dándole unos retoques con el líquido que tenía en las manos – una flor tan delicada como tu necesita los mejores cuidados.

-Pero yo no… venía a que me hicieran algo – comentó la nívea bajando el tono de voz.

-No me dirás que no te ha gustado – la desafió el rubio poniéndose a su altura con los ojos crispados.

-No… claro que me gusta pero…

-Entonces no te quejes linda – le recomendó continuando con lo que hacía antes – tu caramelito se quedará con la boca abierta.

Tomoyo iba a decir algo más pero prefirió quedarse callada. Eriol ya le había advertido sobre lo melosos que eran esos… estilistas, pero nunca pensó que fueran a hacerles algo así.

-Listo – anunció el rubio con dramatismo. Tomó a Tomoyo de la muñeca y tal parecía plan previamente realizado porque Teddy hizo lo propio con Eriol; los pusieron frente a frente - ¿Qué te parece tesoro? ¿Verdad que se ve preciosa… divina?

-… - el pelinegrodestellosazules abrió y cerró varias veces la boca. Él ya consideraba a Tomoyo una chica linda (la más linda de todas), pero realmente se veía esplendida. El largo era el mismo cayendo de diferente forma, tenía un poco más de volumen y el cabello de enfrente se ajustaba mejor a su rostro – sí, muy linda – logró decir poniéndose rojo-rojo.

-La flor corazón – le cuchicheó pichoncito al oído.

Entonces, el oji-azul entendió el por qué le había dado la flor amarilla; era para ella, no para él. La extendió con torpeza y la vista un poco baja a causa de la pena. La amatista lo miró un par de segundos antes de tomar la flor y sonrojarse también.

-¡Qué lindos que se ven! – dijeron los dos… ¿hombres? Al unisón aventando a su vez a los chicos acercándolos mucho más – a ver uno de piquito

-¿Uno de piquito? – repitió el albino sin entender - ¿qué es eso?

-Ash… ¿por qué los hombres son tan tontos? – cuestionó Jimmy poniendo una mano en la cadera y otra alejando un pechón de su frente – uno de piquito – explicó tomando el cuello de Teddy para acercarlo a él, después le dio un beso rápido en los labios – de piquito – explico juntando los dedos de ambas manos y haciendo que coincidieran.

-Oh… oh-oh – exclamó Eriol viendo de reojo a Tommy, ella había entendido a la primera y estaba muy apenada – no creo que sea buena idea… yo…

-A Comme Amour, no saldrán de aquí hasta que nos complazcan – los amenazó Jimmy con un brillo rojo en los ojos.

Eriol se quedó boquiabierto, ¿cómo le estaban haciendo algo así a él? Volteó hacia Tommy y ella tenía la misma expresión que él. ¿Qué hacer? Aún no estaban listos para algo así.

-Vamos, vamos no se apenen – los animó Teddy caminando hasta posarse a un costado de ellos; puso una mano en la nuca de cada uno y antes de que se dieran cuenta los juntó demasiado (muchísimo) hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Los soltó tres segundos después – a que no fue difícil.

--

-Lo siento mucho – repetía una y otra vez el oji-azul. Estaban a la entrada de la sala del cine y aún no terminaba de disculparse.

-No fue tan malo, ya te lo dije – le aclaró la amatista sonriendo nuevamente. Desde que habían salido del _El divino mechón_ Eriol no hacía más que disculparse.

Afortunadamente tuvo que cerrar la boca por que la función iba a comenzar. Por fin vería a que condenado vampiro se le parecía… esta vez.

-Tienes la boca abierta – le señaló la nívea muy bajito cuando llegaron a la escena donde entran los vampiros a la cafetería.

-Shhh – la cayó el albino para poder escuchar mejor. No dejó de sorprenderse en toda la película, esos vampiros no eran lo que él había imaginado, eran… hermosos, de piel marmolea, rasgos perfectos, encantadores… como bien había dicho el protagonista, todo lo suyo era atractivo (como si lo necesitaran para matar) - Me parecían más real los otros vampiros – le comentó cuando salieron de la sala – ya sabes los que tienen dientes y duermen en ataúdes.

-Pero tú te pareces más a estos – observó ella divertida al notar como su amigo se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – preguntó después de minuto (exactito) de silencio.

-Mmmm - ¿qué hacer? Esa era la mejor tarde que había pasado en mucho tiempo… gracias a él. Pasó la vista por toda la estancia en busca de alguna idea y… sonrió satisfecha de sí misma – vamos al fotomatón.

-¿Qué? – El albino palideció repentinamente ante tal proposición – sabes que no soy fotogénico.

-Vamos – le pidió ella haciendo un puchero mientras lo hacía caminar jalándolo de la muñeca – solo sonríe… para mí.

Y si que fue fácil. No tuvo más que sentarse en el apretujado lugar muy, muy junto a ella y dejarse llevar por su sonrisa. Al final salieron mejor de lo que ambos se imaginaban.

-Gracias por todo Eriol – le dijo Tommy cuando llegaron a su casa.

-Gracias a ti – repuso él. Quería quedarse más tiempo, pero a la vez necesitaba salir corriendo, a solo unos metros estaba la casa de su padre y si volvía a salir y lo encontraba ahí, seguramente lo reconocería – nos vemos después.

-Sí, nos vemos después – respondió con una sonrisa juguetona; ninguno de los dos se movió – me gustaría que aún vivieras al lado de mi casa – dijo después de un minuto y trece segundos.

-A mí también – extrañaba pocas cosas de su antigua vivienda, a Judy y que Tomoyo o él podían estar visitándose mutuamente hasta muy noche – creo que tengo que irme - ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Besarla? Quería pero… ¿cómo iba a hacer eso? Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero una mano alrededor de la suya lo detuvo – lo siento yo… no sé cómo se supone que… - se giró y se sorprendió al ver la cara sonriente de la nívea.

-¿No quieres una? – le preguntó levantando la tira de fotos.

-Mejor dos – aceptó él un poco apenado. Las tomó y… se armó de valor. No tenía que inclinarse ni nada por el estilo puesto que ellos dos tenían casi la misma estatura; solo tenía que acercarse…. Ahí estaba, de nuevo esa calidez embriagadora que sentía cada vez que tenía sus labios sobre los de ella – perdón.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó la amatista, había durado mucho menos de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado.

-Porque soy torpe y yo… yo no sé… – bien, creía que con eso era suficiente. Estaba seguro de que ella sabía perfectamente que era la única chica a la que había besado así que… solo bajó la cabeza.

-Entonces, tendrás que practicar mucho – le comentó la nívea intentando no soltar una carcajada – nos vemos – se despidió; le dio un rápido beso en los labios y entró sonriendo a la casa.

--

_Lunes, instituto Seiji:_

-Me gustas mucho – le dijo una rubia de ojos claros que estaba en último año y le sacaba por lo menos siete centímetros.

-Eso es muy tierno de tu parte pero… - el oji-verde dio su acostumbrada excusa; había adquirido mucha práctica pero aún le costaba mucho rechazar a todas esas chicas.

Después de rechazarla y que ella saliera casi con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió a ningún lugar en específico. Era un lindo día con grandes nubes blancas en el cielo y el calor justo para no tener frío. Todos lo saludaban al pasar… ya no era extraño para él, pero se preguntaba qué pasaría a futuro, cuando se supiera quién era él en realidad. Definitivamente las cosas cambiarían… tal vez esos chicos no volverían a dirigirle la palabra y volvería a ser detestable… pero si lo había sobrellevado una vez, volvería a hacerlo. Aparte, no necesitaba a ninguna de esas personas, sabía que la gran mayoría eran hipócritas y a él no le gustaban esas personas; ya tenía a su lado a todas las personas… la mayoría de las personas que habían demostrado ser genuinas, agradables y verdaderas amigas, no necesitaba más (y mucho menos populares).

-Hola – lo saludó Tommy detrás de él.

-Hola – respondió volviéndose hacia ella.

-¿Quién fue esta vez? – preguntó intentando sonar desinteresada.

-¿Eh? – soltó el oji-azul fingiendo estar despistado; pero por la mirada que obtuvo a cambio supo que había fallado – Ah eso… no recuerdo su nombre, alguien del último grado.

-Ultimo año… eso suena tentador – comentó la joven Daidoji sin poder contenerse.

-La verdad nop, es una gigantona – le dijo el falso italiano como quien quiere la cosa.

La semana transcurrió normal, sin ningún contratiempo. El martes Eriol llevó a Tomoyo a su primera reunión con los vengadores, a dos de tres les agradó mucho la idea pero Naoko se mostró muy escéptica al respecto y no se molestó mucho en ocultarlo. Ese día pusieron al corriente a la amatista de todo lo que pensaban hacer. Aparte de ese día, el resto fueron más calmados y tranquilos.

Claro, algo si había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora los pelinegros pasaban más tiempo juntos, la mayor parte del receso lo pasaban juntos, se esperaban después de las clases extracurriculares y caminaban gran parte del camino de regreso a casa, sería completo pero Eriol no quería arriesgarse tanto.

--

_Viernes, medio receso:_

-Sakura me hizo prometerle que la acompañaré al centro comercial – le explicó Tomoyo un poco triste.

-Entiendo, descuida – la tranquilizó el albino con una linda sonrisa, aun que realmente estaba un poco decepcionado.

-Después podemos… salir… por un helado - le propuso Tommy coloreándose un poco.

-Me parece bien – aceptó el chico sonriendo con los ojos.

--

_A la hora de la salida:_

-Hola Dany – lo saludó una linda chica de cabello castaño largo y ojos muy oscuros. Eriol la reconoció como Akari Cho; una chica de su mismo grado pero diferente salón que de vez en cuando se juntaba con los populares.

-Hola – le correspondió el saludo; estaban en las taquillas y se había despedido de Sakura y Tomoyo hacia dos minutos y cuarenta segundos.

-Podemos hablar un momento – le pidió ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-Claro – aceptó el níveo sabiendo perfectamente de lo que ella quería hablar.

-¿Crees que sea posible que demos un paseo? – preguntó Akari apenada y sonrojada.

-Está bien – después de todo ella no estaba en su lista y no aparecía en la libreta de Takato. Nada malo podría pasar.

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Tomoeda. Al falso italiano le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo cómodo que estaba hablando con ella, la había juzgado mal, había pensado que era una chica material, pero la verdad era una persona… interesante. Al principio creyó que se la pasaría hablando de ropa y zapatos, pero era una chica culta que hablaba tanto como él.

-Eres muy divertido Dany – le comentó ella cuando pararon en una heladería – a decir verdad, pensé que serías un chico un poco material.

-Yo pensé lo mismo de ti – admitió el níveo sintiendo que estaba haciendo una nueva amiga.

-¿Te han dicho que te pareces a Edward Cullen pero con pelo negro y ojos de diferente color? – preguntó la castaña sonrojándose mucho más que antes.

-Una vez – respondió él con el recuerdo a flote.

-Bien, entonces te pareces a Edward Cullen y a Harry Potter – le dijo Akiko mientras se llevaba el helado a la boca.

-¿Soy una mezcla de ambos? – preguntó divertido por el comentario.

-.-

_En otro lugar:_

Por fin se había despedido de Sakura; no es que le desagradara estar con ella, al contrario, Sakura era su mejor amiga y una chica muy divertida, pero últimamente quería estar con Eriol que con cualquier otra persona.

La amatista llegó a su casa, saludó a los sirvientes que encontró a su paso y entró a su habitación. Se dispuso a cambiarse. Para esa hora seguro Eriol ya había llegado a su casa… ¿sería buena idea si lo visitaba?... después de todo habían quedado en ir a comer helado.

-Es una buena idea – se felicitó a sí misma.

Se apresuró a cambiarse y salió rápido de la casa. Iría al parque a comprar helado y después a la casa Misato.

¿Desde cuándo le hacía tanta ilusión ver a Eriol? No tenía idea, pero le gustaba sentirse así… sabía bien que lo que sentía por su oji-azul amigo no era nada comparado con lo que había llegado a sentir por alguien más (y estaba segura que sería muy, muy difícil encontrar a alguien por quien sentir algo similar, si no es que imposible)… Syaoran le atraía (más bien le había atraído o llamado la atención) pero eso ya había pasado, Kimura le había gustado mucho, bastante en realidad, pero eso había sido pasajero (de eso solo quedaban recuerdos y un poco de polvo removido); y también estaban alguno que otro chico lindo de por ahí y estrellas de cine y televisión que como toda chica le llegan a gustar pero obvio que ella no era ilusa para crearse fantasías tontas y sin sentido.

Eriol era mucho más especial para ella, lo que sentía era mucho más fuerte, más lindo. Y deseaba decírselo.

-.-

-Eres mucho más lindo de lo que pensé Dany – le soltó la castaña después de una sarta de risas por un chiste que él había contado.

-… - solo sonrió; el comentario lo había tomado desprevenido.

-Yo solo quería… conocerte un poco, sé que una hora y media o dos horas no es tiempo suficiente para conocer a alguien, pero es mejor a nada – comenzó ella sintiendo que ya era el momento – quiero decirte algo que seguramente ya sabes y que muchas chicas te han dicho.

-… - en el fondo el falso oji-verde había tenido la esperanza de que Akiko se olvidara de eso, pero bueno, qué más podía hacer.

-Me gustas Dany… creo que ahora me gustas más – lo soltó sintiéndose apenada y sonrojada, pero muy decidida.

-Yo… verás yo… - tal vez lo del paseo había sido una mala idea, le estaba costando más rechazarla y no por que en verdad le gustara, sino porque no quería lastimarla, ella le había demostrado que era una buena persona.

-No tienes que decir nada – lo interrumpió la castaña que no se había hecho ilusiones – se que te gusta otra persona – el pelinegro levantó la vista sorprendido – es que, las chicas más lindas se te han declarado y tu rechazas a todas, y lo curioso es que siempre estás con Daidoji, por lo que asumo que es ella la chica que te gusta.

-Lo siento – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, después de todo ella es una chica muy agradable y simpática – le dijo Akiko que para su sorpresa estaba sonriendo – harán una linda pareja, ya los imagino.

El "italiano" estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la chica que tenía en frente, realmente se lo estaba tomando muy bien. Generalmente todas las chicas salían corriendo conteniendo las lágrimas (una incluso se había echado a llorar frente a él como si alguien se hubiera muerto, esa ocasión habían cambiado los papeles de quien corría)… pero ella, hasta parecía feliz.

-Solo hay una cosa… ¿puedes hacerme un favor? – le preguntó un poco apenada y con la vista baja – después, prometo no volver a molestarte.

-No me molestas – le aseguró él sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo.

-Daidoji tiene mucha suerte – repuso falsamente molesta – hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que sea realmente prohibido – dijo acercándose un poco a él – ya sabes, antes de que tengas a alguien.

Dany no estaba entendiendo bien a lo que ella quería llegar o a lo que quería hacer. Solo la vio acercarse un poco más y… entonces entendió, pero ya era tarde porque ella, Akiko lo estaba besando.

-.-

¿Qué sabor compraría? A Eriol le gustaba el chocolate… si ese estaría bien. Seguramente le sorprendería verla en su casa a esa hora, aún era temprano. Tal vez después saldrían a pasear o verían una película.

Llegó a la heladería, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a pedir algo, una pareja llamó su atención… una chica castaña, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Akiko y él era… era Eriol o más bien Dany, estaban platicando y si su vista no le fallaba, ella estaba sonrojada. De pronto sintió un león rugir en su pecho, seguramente ella se le estaba declarando.

Estaba a punto de acercarse a ellos cuando algo pasó, algo que hizo que su sangre se detuviera de golpe y sus pies se clavaran en el suelo, el sol dejara de brillar y el gato canela que acababa de brincar a un contenedor de basura se quedara congelado a unos centímetros de su objetivo.

Se estaban besando… Akiko se había acercado y él no se había opuesto. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué la besaba? ¿Por qué de pronto sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba?

Dany dio por terminado el contacto que la castaña había iniciado. No había sido del todo desagradable, pero no había tenido chispa ni había sentido los mil voltios que Tomoyo le daba cuando lo tocaba, no sintió la liberación de oxitocina ni de adrenalina; aparte aquello estaba mal.

-Creo que no debiste hacer eso – le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos… pero alguien más aparte de ella lo veía, sentía una pesada mirada a su espalda.

-Dany lo siento mucho – le dijo la chica completamente avergonzada. No lo veía a él, si no a la amatista que estaba detrás, completamente estática y los veía con los ojos crispados.

El oji-verde se percato de ese gesto y volteó lentamente para encontrase justamente con quien menos se esperaba. Al instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, Tomoyo salió corriendo de ahí.

-Tommy… ¡Tommy espera! – le gritó, pero ella no le hizo caso.

-Corre Dany, ve tras ella – lo apuró Akiko – lo siento mucho en verdad, no debí hacerlo – se disculpó cuando el giro la vista hacia ella – vete, debes explicárselo – lo empujó y por fin él pareció comprender lo que debía hacer.

El níveo se dirigió como una flecha hacia donde la amatista había corrido, podía verla a unos metros de él. Para su buena suerte, era rápido, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que a cada zancada se alejaba más.

-Tommy espera – le pidió cuando por fin pudo tomar la muñeca de la chica – espera por favor, déjame explicártelo.

-No tienes que explicarme nada – le espetó ella con sendas lágrimas en los ojos – sé lo que vi.

-Tommy…

-¿Cómo pudiste Eriol? – le preguntó la nívea completamente dolida – claro, tú no eres MI Eriol, eres solo un niño lindo como cualquier otro que piensa que puede tener a todas las chicas que quiere – le dijo recordando la traición de Kimura – quiero al antiguo Eriol, no a ti.

-… - Tomoyo estaba enojada, lo sabía, pero no tenía por qué decir esas cosas tan… - ¿por qué dices eso?

-¿Por qué? Solo mírate – le rugió completamente fuera de sí.

-… - Eriol abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Se equivocaba, el antiguo Eriol no era mejor, ni el nuevo; es más, no había antes y después él era él y listo. Pero ella no lo veía así - ¿En serio… en serio quieres que regrese el chico tímido al que le da pavor salir a la calle por atraer todas las miradas, el que piensa que solo le hablan por conveniencia, al que le da vergüenza verte a la cara y se pregunta por qué es tu amigo, al chico que Sakura y Syaoran solo utilizaron, el que causaba pena y lástima con solo verlo? ¿En verdad quieres que regrese el chico vampiro, el patito feo? Si lo extrañas tanto tan solo pídemelo y lo traeré de vuelta – le dijo lento pero dolorosamente perdiendo el control de su propia voz.

-… - Ahora era ella quien no sabía que decir. De pronto se sintió tonta; sabía que lo que le había dicho a Eriol no era verdad, ella sabía que él no había cambiado de esa forma… pero las cosas que él había dicho, esas si eran ciertas. ¿Por qué había actuado así? ¿Por qué sentía tanta ira? ¿Por qué quería sacarle los ojos a Akiko (y no solo a ella, también a todas las chicas que se le acercaban a Eriol, Dany o como quiera que se llamara con esa intención)?... Era porque… esos eran… ella estaba – estoy celosa.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó el níveo que no había alcanzado a oír.

-¿No lo vez Eriol? – preguntó recuperando su tono normal de voz, sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo ante tal descubrimiento – estoy celosa.

-¿Eh? – definitivamente tenía un problema auditivo - ¿Estás celosa? – cuestionó incrédulo levantando una ceja.

-Sí – confirmó la amatista con una sonrisa extraña (de confusión) en el rostro – Eriol… yo antes no tenía que preocuparme de que alguna chica se te acercara y tú te interesaras en ella; antes yo tenía toda tu atención – le explicó ella que por fin entendía por qué no quería perderlo de vista cuando otras chicas pasaban a su lado y le lanzaban miradas indiscretas – soy muy egoísta, no te di la atención que merecías, ni a ti ni a tus sentimientos y yo… temo perderte.

-Tommy… - ¿No era una alusión, un sueño, una pesadilla (luego saldrían serpientes mutantes, bajarían los ovnis, se lo comería una mosca gigante o cosas por el estilo)?

-¿Podrías quitarte los lentes? Por favor – le pidió la nívea al cabo de cincuenta y siete segundos.

-¿Qué importan los lentes ahora? – preguntó un poco impaciente; qué más daba si eran azules o verdes.

-Me gustan tus ojos azules Eriol – le respondió Tommy sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Más que los verdes? – siguió el albino en tono de burla.

-Mucho más – repuso ella seria – tú tienes los ojos azules, no verdes – cielo no césped, había una gran diferencia.

Eriol no dijo más y obedeció, cambió los lentes de contacto por las gafas. Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y permanecieron en silencio un largo rato. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo debía continuar; por dos minutos y dieciocho segundos (¡tan poco! Hubiera jurado que era una eternidad) se limitaron a verse.

-Sabes Tommy… antes que nada nosotros somos amigos… mejores amigos y eso nunca va a cambiar – comenzó Eriol intuyendo que era lo correcto, algo se lo decía. Al escucharlo, Tomoyo solo pudo bajar la cabeza sintiendo muchas ganas de llorar. El albino no tardó en poner dos dedos bajo su mentón y obligarla a devolverle la mirada – me gustas mucho y te quiero – le dijo sin titubear (sonrojándose un poquito y obligando a que ella también se sonrojara) – siempre serás mi amiga, pero ya no puedo verte solo como eso… te quiero mucho más de lo que puedo querer a una simple amiga, aunque nunca has sido una simple amiga para mí – y ahora se le estaban revolviendo las ideas de los nervios, tenía que ir directo al grano, ahora o nunca, así que mejor ahora - ¿Quieres ser mi novia Tommy?

--

¿Querrá o no querrá? mmm que dificil verdad... no, la verdad no es dificil saberlo.

Bueno bueno, este arroz ya se coció (yujuu).

¿Qué les han parecido Jimbo-Jimmy y Pichoncito? ¿y la salida al cine?, si no han visto la peli de Crepúsculo, ¿qué esperan? está buenísima, la tengo justo aquí al ladito jajaja.

Por cierto, al inicio cuando Tommy le dice a Eriol que el nombre del minimo es Spy y él dice "¿Giro?" lo dice por el número cuántico spin que es el que dice el giro del electron (+-1/2). Para más información, busquen números cuánticos en google :)

¿Qué más puedo decir? Mmmm, bueno, en el próximo capi podemos esperar ver más a nuestra parejita de castañitos (intentaré no olvidarlo :P) y a los que constantemente preguntan cuantos capis faltan, yo calculo que faltan tres; la verdad este fic se extendió más de lo que esperaba. Espero que no les haya enfadado ya o que digan "lo dejo por la paz". En serio, cada vez falta menos, por ejemplo ahora podemos decir "un capitulo menos" ¿o no?

Me despido no sin antes agradecerles por su apoyo y tiempo.

ADIOSIN :D


	15. Perdón

**Hola a todos:**

**Recordatorio:** Respuesta a los Reviews en el profile (prefencia visitarlo antes).

Y como tal vez aún no se han dado cuenta, eh decidido cambiarme el nick de **Daimay a Boggartt** (muajajaja). Distinto nombre, misma persona ¿qué les parece? A que es un lindo nombre??

Bueno, como ya había comentado en el profile, ahora que regresé a la escuela, tuve que mudarme de mi casa (snif-snif) y dado que no tengo internet y hay clases y demás obligaciones que clumplir, actualzo hasta ahora.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

A leer:

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**Perdón**

--

El acto de perdonar viene desde dentro, nadie nos puede obligar ni forzar, nace y fluye solo.

Claro, cierta persona puede decir "te perdono" y no sentirlo, eso no cuenta, no es perdón, es lástima o enfado. El verdadero perdón es único e invaluable.

Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, merecemos que nos perdonen cuando nos equivocamos y no podemos pedir perdón si nosotros mismos nunca lo hemos dado.

--

_Parque Pingüino… donde nos quedamos:_

-Dame la oportunidad de enamorarte, déjame ganarme tu corazón sin miedo a perder nuestra amistad – le pidió cierto chico (anteriormente patito feo) inglés a la linda amatista que tenía enfrente – nunca, nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, pero yo… quisiera intentarlo y no vivir el resto de mi vida imaginando lo que hubiera sido.

-Eriol – susurró la joven Daidoji sonrojada, feliz e impresionada por las palabras de su amigo. No quería arriesgar su amistad… si intentaba algo más con Eriol y no funcionaba, ¿lo perdería? No, él ya lo había dicho, siempre serían amigos (antes que nada)…. Aparte, algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no era un enamoramiento pasajero, que era verdadero y duraría más que las estrellas en el cosmos.

-No tienes que responder ahora – la atajo cuando percibió que sus nerviosos labios iban a decir algo – solo piénsalo y…

-Quiero responder ahora – repuso la nívea proponiéndose no apartar los ojos de los de su acompañante mientras hablara – no necesito que me enamores – dijo en voz baja pero firme. Al escucharla, el oji-azul bajó la cabeza sintiendo como se rompía algo dentro de él – alguien más hizo tu trabajo y tú… no podrías gustarme más de lo que ya me gustas.

Eriol levantó la vista incrédulo, ¿había oído bien o realmente necesitaba un aparato auditivo? Ella había dicho que él… le gustaba… ¿esas habían sido sus palabras? ¿En verdad lo veía más que como un simple amigo?

-Tommy – susurró el pelinegrodestellosazules, pero su susurro se vio interrumpido por los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

-Si quiero ser tu novia – finalizó la amatista separándose solo lo justo para poder responder a la más importante pregunta que le habían hecho en su vida.

La sorpresa y felicidad del joven Hiraguizawa iba en aumento. Eso era… era más que un milagro. Ella, la chica más linda de todas, Odeth, el cisne encantado… había aceptado el título de novia del… hasta hacia poco patito feo, el chico vampiro con frenillos, el inglés nerd. No, no era así… el siempre cisne había aceptado salir formalmente con el recién nacido cisne.

--

_Al día siguiente, residencia Misato, cinco horas, tres minutos y dieciocho segundos de la tarde:_

-Perdón – soltó el albino sonrojado y muy apenado – no quise… fue sin querer.

-Pues si hubieras querido ya no tendría labio – objetó la amatista fingiendo molestia cuando realmente estaba reprimiendo una carcajada.

Oficialmente los níveos llevaban un día de novios. Aunque, muy pocas personas lo sabían: Sora, Izzy, los vengadores, (por alguna extraña razón) Jimbo-Jimmy y pichoncito digo Jimmy y Teddy y obviamente ellos mismos.

Habían decidido ver una película juntos (como antaño no muy antaño hacían) y por obvias razones, habían elegido la casa Misato ante la mansión Daidoji. Tenían la película, Izzy (que los acompañaría) estaba preparando las palomitas en compañía de Spy y ellos como recién pareja… habían estado "matando" el tiempo… teniendo una "práctica" de las que Eriol creía necesitar (Tomoyo pensaba darle un sobresaliente).

-En verdad lo siento – volvió a disculparse el oji-azul ruborizándose más y es que, sin querer había mordido el labio inferior de su novia… ¿Novia? Qué bien sonaba eso.

-Bueno, yo lo siento más – repuso la nívea aumentando su fingida molestia – aún me duele – dijo pasando sus finos dedos por la parte "lastimada" y haciendo ojos de cachorrito enfermo.

-… - y cual rayo sobre ramas de árbol, Eriol comprendió el plan de la amatista – ¿habrá alguna forma de que me perdones? - le preguntó acariciando su mejilla y sus labios. Y ya no pudieron seguir fingiendo, sonrieron y volvieron a fundirse en un tierno beso cargado de electricidad.

-Hey, hey – gritó el pequeño pelirrojo haciendo que la pareja se separara más rápido de lo que se enciende el televisor – mamá piensa verlos vivos cuando regrese y eso no va a pasar si piensan comerse – les dijo acercándose a ellos con el balde de palomitas y el entrecejo fruncido; Spy iba tras él – así que yo me quedo aquí – terminó sentándose en medio de los dos.

Los níveos intercambiaron una mirada que bien podría ser interpretada como "¿qué le pasa?". Izzy se encargó de poner el video a correr. A la pareja no les quedó de otra que permanecer en sus asientos (por fortuna el pelirrojo no les había limitado la vista). Spy se acomodó en el regazo de la chica que comenzó a acariciarlo, como si fuera uno más de los invitados se puso a ver la película con mucha atención, cambiando de vez en cuando de chico para que siguieran acariciándolo.

-Snif-snif. Las bodas siempre me hacen llorar – confesó el pequeño Misato secándose los empañados ojos con una servilleta cuando comenzaron a salir los créditos de la película.

-Velo del lado amable – le dijo la joven Daidoji sonriendo ante el sentimentalismo del niño – vivieron felices.

-No es cierto – negó el niño con tono molesto – ahora el pobre tipo tendrá que trabajar el doble, entregar sus quincenas y dejar de ver cada semana a sus amigos en la cantina, la amiga tonta tendrá que quedarse en casa lavando, planchando, haciendo comida y no podrá salir a comprar ropa fina… snif snif – Izzy se sonó ruidosamente – y peor aún cuando lleguen los niños – por fortuna, en ese preciso instante sonó el teléfono provocando en el pelirrojo un salto de resorte – yo contesto – se ofreció recuperando su tono normal y alegre.

-Creo que le gustas – le dijo Eriol cuando el niño salió de la sala. Spy había saltado de sus rodillas y estaba desperezándose.

-Si bueno, eso explicaría algunas cosas – repuso ella sonriendo divertida por esa teoría.

-No, en verdad le gustas – afirmó el oji-azul muy serio.

-¿Celoso? – cuestionó levantando una ceja.

-Un poquito – dijo sonriendo mientras juntaba mucho los dedos pulgar e índice.

-¿Un poquito? – repitió la amatista acercándose peligrosamente a él (que no se movió nada), pero…

-Ya los vi – gritó Izzy desde la puerta (con el teléfono en mano) – silbando y aplaudiendo – agregó señalándolos con el dedo para después llevarse el auricular a la oreja.

-Te lo dije – le dijo el inglés con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Spy se les quedó viendo como si fuera el encargado de que cumplieran las ordenes de Izzy.

-Creo – comenzó ella – que más bien está un poco celoso porque te voy a quitar tiempo que podrías pasar con él.

-También es una buena opción – aceptó el ex patito con dos dedos en su mandíbula.

-Eriol – lo llamó la nívea pensando que era un buen momento para sacar el tema a relucir – yo… me gustaría saber – pero era más difícil de lo que había imaginado, sobre todo con su vista azul fija en ella – cuando se lo dirás a Sakura y Syaoran.

Al instante el albino se tensó (y palideció). Volvió el rostro hacia otro lado y esperó unos segundos.

-No pienso decírselos – soltó con un tono frío – no lo haré – lo habían traicionado y él quería venganza.

-Pero Eriol…

-¡No!, no insistas – le pidió intentando no exaltarse – por favor Tommy – posó su mirada en ella – por favor, no se los digas.

-Pero si los escucharas – intentó la nívea un tanto desesperada.

-¡No quiero escucharlos! – dijo más fuerte de lo que deseaba – escuché lo que necesitaba escuchar y con eso basta.

Por el momento, Tomoyo creyó oportuno no seguir insistiendo. Hacía poco que había recuperado a su "amigo" y no quería tener una discusión con él… haría lo posible para que sus amigos volvieran a estar juntos, pero lo mejor era dejar las cosas así (al menos ese día).

--

_Martes, instituto Seiji:_

La nieve hacía su majestuosa presencia por todo el instituto, obligando a los alumnos a calzarse sus abrigos, bufandas, calcetines dobles, guantes, etc etc.

Las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y algo mucho mejor se aproximaba, el baile de fin de año. Para Eriol, solo una de ambas noticias le hacía ilusión… desde el día anterior, cuando las chicas de último año encargadas del baile habían llegado a su salón a dar la información del baile, las declaraciones e invitaciones habían llovido por docenas (algunas incluso incluían regalos).

Ese día, las proposiciones habían comenzado desde el instante en que había pisado la escuela y segundos después de la campanada de receso, una chica (muy linda por cierto) le había regalado chocolates como muestra de su afecto (supuesto afecto). De nuevo él muy cordialmente la había rechazado y al intentar devolver su regalo, ella había insistido en que lo conservara.

El joven "italiano" caminaba tranquilo por los jardines del instituto con la caja de chocolates en la mano. Ese día estaba resultando muy largo, ya había rechazado a ocho chicas (y apenas empezaba). Suspiró resignado, deseaba que esa semana terminara rápido, solo cuatro días más (más bien tres y medio) y por fin podría descansar de todo eso.

-¿Ahora te dan chocolates? – le preguntó la amatista que había estado esperando por él al lado de la fuente (con el agua congelada); sus castaños amigos habían decidido comer bajo el árbol de cerezo - ¿quién fue esta vez?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – respondió el oji-azul yendo hacia ella – son muchas, no puedo grabarme sus nombres.

-¿Y las rechazaste a todas? – preguntó como si el chico hubiera hecho algo malo

-¿Qué hay de ti? – se defendió él levantando una ceja – cuando venía para acá escuché una interesante conversación a la que he decidido titular: _"Los chicos más lindos que la señorita Daidoji a rechazado" _– le espetó cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza – todas las chicas opinan que cometiste un crimen al rechazar a Otto, con lo lindo que es – dijo en un tono bastante parecido al de Jimmy. Tomoyo soltó una carcajada por todo lo que el chico le decía (y la forma) – y cuando llegaron a mí – continuó él señalándose cuando la amatista se controló un poco – parecían esperanzadas en que también me rechazaras.

-Mmmm primero habrá que ver si eres capaz de invitarme – rio nuevamente.

-¿O sea que me rechazarías también? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Creo que se van a decepcionar un poco – respondió la amatista tras pensarlo un poco – sabes, camino a aquí me encontré con Akiko.

-¿En serio? – preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Sip, me contó todo lo que hicieron – le explicó la nívea con una linda sonrisa – y me pidió una disculpa por haberte besado.

-Y tú ¿qué le dijiste? – preguntó como algo casual, pero bastante sonrojado.

-Que si se volvía a acercar a ti le saco los ojos – repuso ella restándole importancia. El pelinegro volteó a verla con los ojos desorbitados – es broma. Solo quiero saber algo – Eriol hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que continuara hablando - ¿Quién besa mejor, Akiko o yo?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso? – soltó el falso oji-verde sonrojándose a más no poder.

-O vamos – le reprochó la amatista apartando un poco su almuerzo – debes de saberlo.

-Pues yo… yo – tartamudeó él muy apenado.

-Hola mi linda Tomoyo – dijo de pronto una voz sobresaltándolos.

-Takato – respondió la aludida de forma cortante – no quiero ir contigo al baile.

-Vaya linda, ¿cómo supiste que venía a eso? – pregunto el rubio sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Eres más que obvio – respondió ella con la mirada fría – aparte, ya tengo pareja.

-¿Qué? – preguntó un tanto pálido y con los ojos llenos de sorpresa - ¿Quién?

-Yo – respondió el chico con acento italiano.

-¿Dany? – preguntó el chico incrédulo - ¿Tú y tú? – dijo señalando primero a uno y luego al otro - ¿cómo… cómo…?

-No creo que tengamos porque darte explicaciones – soltó la amatista dándole la espalda al chico y alejándose de él. Dany no tardó en seguirla tras encontrar los ojos de Takato una última vez.

-Espero que no la tome contra mí – dijo el falso oji-verde cuando la alcanzó.

-Descuida, no podrá – repuso la nívea con una sonrisa – por cierto, aún no respondes mi pregunta.

--

_Al día siguiente, mansión Daidoji, cuatro horas, dieciséis minutos, treinta y ocho segundos:_

-Me alegra que hayas venido conmigo – le dijo la amatista al chico oji-azul mientras entraban a su habitación.

Habían terminado las clases (y en qué forma). Al salir, una gran bola de nieve le cayó encima a Takato y a todos los integrantes de su club. Rodaron un poco, hasta que por fin se toparon con un árbol. Todos los presentes (que eran muchos teniendo en cuenta que las clases extracurriculares se habían suspendido por el frío clima) soltaron a reír y carcajearse hasta el punto de poner en peligro su ropa interior.

-Sabes que no puedo negarte nada – repuso Eriol sentándose en el sillón (recordemos que la habitación de la chica es muy grande: con sala y cine particular en la planta baja y subiendo las escaleras su cama y armario).

-Lo sé – asintió ella sentándose al lado del oji-azul. No pasó mucho cuando decidieron (sin palabras) iniciar una sesión (o práctica) de esas que Eriol creía necesitar. El albino comenzó besando el huequecillo detrás de la oreja de la chica, para después recorrer su rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios – Eriol – intentó cuando se separaron un poco para tomar aire, pero él no permitió que continuara hablando.

Tomoyo hundió una mano en el cabello del níveo acariciándolo suavemente, él por su parte acariciaba la espalda y la larga cabellera de la amatista. Cuando los pulmones volvieron a exigirles un poco de la mezcla de gases (nitrógeno (78%), oxígeno (21%), vapor de agua (variable entre 0-7%), ozono, dióxido de carbono, hidrógeno y algunos gases nobles como el criptón o el argón, es decir, 1% de otras sustancias) vital para la vida; Eriol pasó de nuevo a las mejillas de la chica.

-Eriol – intentó de nuevo la chica al ver que por fin podría hablar – Sakura y Syaoran nos van a acompañar.

-… - el pelinegrodestellosazules se quedó estático donde estaba (con los labios en la mandíbula de la nívea), lentamente se separó de ella y tras mirarla a los ojos soltó - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-Ellos también son mis amigos y yo – intentó disculparse ella, realmente quería pasar ese tiempo con los tres, como antes hacían – hace mucho que no estamos juntos.

-Ellos no pueden saber que soy yo – la interrumpió más fuerte de lo que deseaba, se puso en pie de un salto – no podrías verlos después o…

-Planeamos ver esta película desde hace días – repuso la joven Daidoji comenzando a arrepentirse por intentar juntarlos – no podría hacerles eso.

-Entonces, será mejor que me vaya – dijo él en tono de derrota, en verdad quería pasar el tiempo con ella, pero no le agradaba la idea de encontrarse con sus ex amigos. Al escucharlo, la nívea había bajado la cabeza triste por la decisión del chico, lo que más quería era que sus amigos se reconciliaran. Eriol la obligó a levantar la vista (con un dedo bajo su mentón), la vio con dulzura a los ojos y le dio un beso rápido en los labios – nos vemos luego ¿de acuerdo?

-Si – respondió ella con tristeza.

El albino se alejó, tomó sus cosas y cuando ya estaba en la puerta, volvió la vista hacia la chica que se había quedado tiesa. Estaba triste, lo sabía y no le gustaba verla así porque le transmitía su tristeza. ¿Qué hacer? Solo había una forma de verla contenta, pero esa forma incluía pasar tiempo con las personas que en cierta forma lo habían traicionado y usado. No, no podía dejarla así. Suspiró resignado.

Se acercó a ella con paso decidido y antes de darle tiempo para reaccionar, la abrazó cálidamente atrayéndola mucho hacia sí. Tan solo sintió el gesto y Tomoyo se apresuró a corresponderle. Él era su persona favorita para abrazar.

-Me dejaré las lentillas ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo muy cerca de su oído, provocando que ella se estremeciera al sentir su aliento tan cerca.

-Gracias Eriol – dijo la nívea muy contenta acomodando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-No puedo negarte nada – volvió a comentar él apretándola un poco más.

_Media hora (siete segundos) después:_

-Me alegro mucho de que hayamos quedado en ver esta película – comentó Sakura entrando a la habitación de la amatista.

-Yo también me alegro – apoyó Syaoran que más que ver una película se alegraba de ver feliz a su amatista amiga.

-Es bueno poder hacer algo juntos – dijo la nívea con una radiante sonrisa.

Cuando por fin los tres estuvieron en la habitación, dos de ellos notaron la presencia de un cuarto. A la castaña pareció encantarle que él se encontrara ahí, pero el de ojos chocolates de inmediato se tensó, apretó las manos con fuerza e intentó matar al "italianito ese" con la mirada.

-Dany, que bien que estés aquí – dijo la esmeralda a modo de saludo.

-Espero que mi presencia no los moleste – repuso él aunque, si presencia ahí si le molestaba.

-Para nada – gruñó Syaoran más que molesto.

Alistaron todo para ver la dichosa película, eligieron el DVD y saquearon la cocina (sin ninguna objeción por parte de la servidumbre), pusieron toda la comida (palomitas, dulces, chocolates, helado…) en una mesita frente a ellos y se acomodaron (de izquierda a derecha así:) Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo y Dany. Al castaño le salieron chispas del enojo al ver como el oji-verde se sentaba al lado de su amiga, si por él hubiera sido, el extranjero se hubiera sentado a su lado, lo más alejado posible de su amiga.

(Todo esto es desde el punto de vista de Syaoran:)

La película dio inicio, el nombre de los principales actores salieron junto con el título (The Momie)… instintivamente el castaño volteó hacia donde estaba su amiga y "ese", parecían concentrados en la película. Las escenas del antiguo Egipto pasaron tranquilas y sin contratiempo, los pelinegros se habían acercado más… Evelyn había tirado y destrozado la biblioteca del Cairo… Tomoyo apoyó la cabeza en la del chico a su lado (tal vez por cansancio, eso era completamente racional)… la escena del incendio del barco que hizo brincar a Sakura del susto, el níveo se acercó peligrosamente al oído del su amiga y esta sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba para después voltear hacia él con una extraña expresión en el rostro…

Intentó prestar atención de nuevo a la película, el personaje principal había saltado del barco… Dany había unido sus labios con los de la amatista… y ahora saltaba el carcelero calvo y tonto… Un segundo (giró la cabeza tan rápido que se hizo daño), esos dos, estaban sonriendo y se volteaban hacia la pantalla, juntaron sus manos y… y… y no pudo controlarse más.

Lo que pasó después, pasó tan rápido que ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta hasta que…

Eriol sintió como alguien lo jalaba con una increíble fuerza y después… una intensa punzada entre la ceja izquierda y su sien para a continuación sentir como un líquido caliente recorría su rostro. Desconcertado aún, vio a su castaño ex amigo con el puño en alto.

-Syaoran – titubeó Sakura completamente sorprendida - ¿qué rayos…

-La besó – le gritó el de ojos chocolates al chico tirado en el suelo – y tú – dijo con ira señalando a Tomoyo – se supone que deberías de estar esperando a…

Zaz, ahora era el turno del castaño sentir una fuerte punzada en el labio seguida de la tibies de la sangre recorrer por su babilla.

-Eres un… - soltó dejándose ir encima del italiano.

-Chicos no – gritó la amatista levantándose rápidamente viendo como Syaoran y Eriol forcejeaban tirados en el suelo, dando golpes y jaloneándose la ropa.

-Syaoran – lo llamó su novia asustada por lo que veía.

Ambas chicas intentaron separarlos, pero era inútil, estaban tan ocupados intentado matarse que no sentían los vanos esfuerzos de sus novias por separarlos. Eriol estaba sacando todo el coraje y rencor que le tenía al castaño por haber fingido ser su amigo (y más aún, el coraje que sentía por sí mismo al haber creído que tenía un amigo verdadero) y Syaoran estaba furioso, ese italianito quién se creía para haber besado a su amiga, claro, ella también tenía la culpa y se lo haría saber cuándo terminara con ese idiota.

-¡Basta ya! – gritó Tomoyo sintiendo como la garganta se le desgarraba – Eriol, Syaoran.

Y como si de pronto hubieran puesto un muro transparente entre ellos, dejaron de forcejear y se separaron. Sakura se apresuró a llegar junto al chino y Tomoyo hizo lo propio con el inglés.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la amatista viendo la fea herida sangrante que tenía junto a la ceja.

-Muy bien, auch – se quejó cuando la nívea intentó pasarle un pañuelo por la herida.

-Eres un bruto Syaoran – le espetó Tomoyo con enojo sin moverse de donde estaba, pero viendo con molestia en los ojos al castaño (que no dejaba de ver al pelinegro) – déjame limpiarte esto – dijo pasando el pañuelo varias veces por la herida del oji-azul… oji-azul, su ojo era…

-Tienes… - comenzó temblando ligeramente y palideciendo como si hubiera visto un muerto (o vomitado toda la noche) – tienes un ojo azul… ¿Eriol?

A Eriol se le había caído una lentilla, ahora tenía un ojo verde y el otro azul. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, la punzada que sentía era demasiado fuerte para ser solo del golpe, ya le había dado jaqueca.

-¿Quién más creías? Idiota – preguntó el oji-verde-azul realmente molesto con él. Ya lo había reconocido… bien, ahora sabría quien era Eriol Hiraguizawa en realidad.

-Pero tú… – comenzó Sakura con los ojos desorbitados – tu… eres… tu… Dany.

-Eriol – confirmó el chico irguiéndose, dejando a un lado el acento italiano, alejando el pañuelo de Tomoyo y mirándolos con… con rencor y odio.

-¿Dónde?… ¿Por qué?…. ¿Cómo?… - preguntaba Syaoran abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces – si tu eres Dany… y Dany es Eriol – intentó de nuevo procesando la información - ¿por qué… por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Porque ustedes soy unos… unos… – pensaba decirles unas cuantas groserías, pero no le gustaba decir groserías – unos traidores que solo me usaron.

-Eriol, nosotros no… nunca – intentó el castaño, pero era inútil, él había visto ese tonto y horrible video, era normal que pensara todo eso de ellos – Eriol.

-Será mejor que me vaya – dijo de pronto el níveo apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Eriol – intentó calmarlo la amatista – espera por favor.

-No Tomoyo, en serio es mejor que me vaya – dijo intentando sonar más calmado con ella.

-¿Tú lo sabías? – interrogó Sakura saliendo de su repentino Shock – y no nos lo dijiste.

-Ustedes no debían de enterarse – soltó el albino sin poder controlar su enojo – yo debí… debí vengarme antes… merecía mi venganza.

-¿Venganza? – repitió el chino entre sorprendido y apenado – Eriol, somos tus amigos.

-¡Ustedes no son mis amigos! – gritó el inglés haciéndolos brincar a todos – ustedes me usaron, solo me usaron y fingieron.

-Eriol no… - intentó la nívea.

-No los defiendas quieres – le dijo comenzando a caminar sin poder controlarse.

-Venganza dices – comenzó Syaoran tras un largo e incómodo silencio. Sí, habían herido a su amigo, porque él si lo consideraba su amigo, lo habían lastimado y claro que estaba en todo su derecho de vengarse, más si eso lo hacía sentirse en paz consigo mismo y con la humanidad, primero ser usado y después usar… o en ese caso, vengarse y sentirse en equilibrio – hazlo, si eso es lo que tienes que hacer para que nos perdones, lo acepto, pero a Sakura no la metas en esto y…

-No eres un caballero con armadura Lee – soltó intentando darle énfasis al apellido.

-Es cierto Syaoran – lo apoyó la esmeralda con lágrimas en los ojos – yo también tuve la culpa y también tengo que pagar.

-Pero… - no quería que su novia sufriera, una cosa era él y otra muy diferente era ella. Encontró su mirada e intentó rogarle en silencio, pero sabía que no podría, sabía que ella también necesitaba sufrir esa venganza para estar tranquila con su amigo – entonces, haremos lo que sea necesario, lo que tú quieras para que nos perdones.

-Nunca dije que los perdonaría – puntualizó el oji-azul con frialdad.

-Eriol – susurró la amatista intentando convencerlo, pero él no volteó a verla.

-Se me ocurre algo – dijo ignorando la súplica de Tommy y sonriendo con malicia.

--

_Viernes, instituto Seiji (hora de la entrada):_

-Hola – saludó una amatista un tanto cohibida y apenada al chico que acababa de entrar y acomodaba su mochila tras el asiento de ella.

-Hola – respondió él con una triste sonrisa en el rostro - ¿estás… molesta conmigo?

-No – respondió la nívea acercándose un poco más a él – si es lo que necesitas, está bien. Pero, intenta comprenderlos y… yo quiero que vuelvan a ser amigos.

-No puedo prometerte eso Tommy – dijo sinceramente. Parte de él le rogaba que dejara todo eso, que los perdonara y ya, pero otra parte, la más ruidosa y que representaba el 99.99999% de su ser le gritaba que continuara, que no se echara atrás y los dejara demostrarle si en verdad estaban arrepentidos – _Tal vez, ellos ni siquiera vengan_ – pensó entristeciéndose más por la idea.

Faltaba un minuto y ocho segundos para el toque de entrada. Eriol bajó más la cabeza convencido de que la pareja de castaños había decidido al fin no ir y mostrar la cara. Pero entonces, una sonora carcajada llegó a sus oídos, muchas, muchas personas reían abiertamente, susurraban e intensificaban el sonido hacia sus oídos.

La puerta corrediza del salón se abrió para darles paso a una pareja completamente… ajena a la institución y a la sarta de carcajadas que llegaban desde todos lados para ellos. Y es que no era sin razón, la pareja que acababa de entrar era la más extraña y fea que se había visto en toda la historia del instituto.

La chica, llevaba el pelo recogido en una gruesa trenza torcida y mal hecha con el partido como carretera sin ton ni son; unos gruesos lentes que le aumentaban la vista como a una mosca, un labial rojo fuego, el suéter tan grande que le hubiera quedado a una ballena bebé y falda de monja.

El chico tenía un aplasta por pelo, con peinado de libro muy lustroso, anteojos de ¾ de cara, un aparato dental de lo más extraño que le deba pinta de llevar una correa en la boca para evitar que la quijada se le cayera y, a diferencia de su compañera, él llevaba la ropa por lo menos una talla más chica de lo que requería, dejando ver sus medias blancas bajo el pantalón y para rematar, zapatos de charol. Venga, de esa forma, Syaoran se veía mucho más feo de lo que Eriol se hubiera visto alguna vez, en sus oscuros días de patito feo.

-Lindos zapatos Lee – se mofó el pelinegro cuando pasaron junto a él. ¿Estaba mal lo que hacía? Tal vez, pero solo así podría ver si esos dos eran y habían sido sinceros con él.

Las clases pasaron tranquilas, a excepción de las veces en que los profesores pasaban lista y volteaban a ver varias veces a los castaños que les habían respondido bajo los nombres de Sakura Kinomoyo y Syaoran Lee. El receso llegó más rápido de lo que se habían imaginado.

-Vaya Eriol, nunca imaginé que te fueras a vengar de esta manera – confesó Chijaru desde su asiento en la última mesa de la biblioteca, desde ese lugar, podían distinguir el árbol de cerezo donde los castaños conversaban un tanto cohibidos por los comentarios de todo el mundo al pasar.

-Ni yo – aceptó Yamasaki cruzándose de brazos.

Los vengadores habían decidido pasar el último día de clases juntos y que mejor lugar que la biblioteca (que no era visitada por nadie a la hora del almuerzo). Todos se habían sorprendido de el "castigo" que Eriol les había impartido a sus antiguos amigos y no se molestaban en ocultarlo, a excepción de Tomoyo que no decía nada (lo cual, en cierta forma, Eriol le agradecía).

El albino volteó a ver a la pareja y, para su disgusto vio como Takato se les acercaba con su club, no tardaron en apuntarlos y sujetarse el estómago por el esfuerzo que hacían al soltar carcajadas. Eriol no sabía lo que les estaba diciendo, pero se hacía una idea y no le gustaba para nada; un fuego interno se encendió y sintió un fuerte impulso de ir y romperle la cara al idiota rubio… pero se contuvo.

_Hora de la salida:_

-Sobrevivieron – les susurró el pelinegro a los castaños que recogían sus cosas (eran los últimos en salir) – no lo creí posible.

-Si bueno, no fue agradable – dijo con esfuerzo Syaoran (con los aparatos apenas y podía hablar) – pero te lo agradezco.

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó el falso oji-verde levantando una ceja sin entender.

-Hoy me di cuenta de todo lo que tuviste que pasar – le explicó el chocolatoso sin verlo directamente, tenía orgullo y había sido pisoteado todo el día, pero la experiencia… tal vez, tal vez había valido la pena… el estar en la piel de otro por un día – yo no… no hubiera permitido… lamento no haber sido un mejor amigo para ti.

-Yo también lo siento mucho – dijo Sakura que había sentido unas tremendas ganas de llorar durante todo el día por los comentarios hirientes y las miradas indiscretas – perdóname Eriol.

-… - bien, he ahí la parte difícil… perdonarlos, no perdonarlos, ponerlos en periodo de prueba… ¿qué hacer? Buscó la mirada amatista que tanto lo reconfortaba y la halló suplicante. Cerró los ojos un momento derrotado – a ti no puedo negarte nada – dijo al fin encontrando la "puerta al alma" que tanto le gustaba.

-Lo sé – repuso la joven Daidoji más que feliz abrazando al chico con gratitud – por eso te quiero – le susurró lo suficientemente alto solo para que él escuchara (y se sonrojara).

-Sabes Lee – comentó Eriol cuando un poco del contacto con la nívea había terminado (puesto que se había adueñado de su mano) – eres más feo que yo.

-¿Quién iba a pensarle? – respondió el aludido con una mueca pero sonriendo internamente – y haz el favor de llamarme por mi nombre.

-Como quieras – repuso el níveo comenzando a caminar fuera del salón – Syaoran.

Salieron de la escuela juntos, todos contentos por como habían resultado las cosas. No fue hasta que llegaron al parque cuando la esmeralda cayó en la cuenta de algo importantísimo.

-Por cierto – comentó señalando hacia sus manos entrelazadas – ¿por que van de la mano?

-Bueno Sakurita – comenzó la amatista sonriendo como si fuera de lo más obvio – tú también vas de la mano con tu novio.

--

_Al día siguiente (día del baile):_

Dos jóvenes vestidos de gala esperaban a la puerta del instituto poniéndose al día sobre todo lo que había pasado en los últimos cinco meses, cinco meses de amistad interrumpida y falsa identidad.

-En verdad eres increíble – le decía una y otra vez el castaño recargado en la pared.

-Solo un poco – aceptó el pelinegro con modestia – no lo hice solo.

-Sí pero no me refiero solo a lo que haces ahora – le explicó el chico cerrando los ojos, a él, justo a él le daba muchísimo trabajo decir lo que pensaba y sentía. Y desde el día anterior, el respeto y admiración que sentía por el chico que tenía al lado había aumentado drásticamente – tuviste que soportar muchas cosas antes de llegar a este punto y yo… pienso que eres una persona admirable.

-Vaya, el gran Syaoran Lee haciendo un cumplido – dijo en tono de burla pero alagado – eso es memorable.

-Cállate – le ordenó el castaño sonrojándose un poco.

-Oye Syaoran – lo llamó Eriol tras un minuto de silencio – quiero preguntarte algo – esperó, pero el chino se limitó a devolverle la vista en señal de que siguiera - ¿Por qué siempre que estaba con Tomoyo… cuando hablábamos o… el otro día en su casa… por qué te molestabas tanto? – soltó al fin, la pregunta le había rondado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y quería respuestas.

-Porque – comenzó sonrojándose más – porque yo… quería que ella… deseaba que ella… te esperara – susurró muy apenado, el oji-azul se quedó con la boca abierta al escucharlo – yo… cuando supe lo que… lo que tu sentías por ella… me alegré mucho digo ¿quién mejor que tú? De inmediato comencé a imaginarlos juntos y me gustó eso – admitió sin poder verlo directo a los ojos – sabes que Tommy es como… como mi hermana y todos esos chicos que se le acercan… no la valoran realmente, por eso yo… al saber que tú la querías como yo a Sakura – sonrojo en aumento – me alegré de que ella tuviera a alguien que quisiera cuidarla y yo… quería que ella correspondiera tus sentimientos porque… ambos son mis amigos y – rayos, ¿cómo explicarlo? – cuando te fuiste… deseaba que volvieras y poder ayudarte a conquistarla como tú me ayudaste, pero… - dijo sonriendo y volteando a verlo – tal parece que no necesitaste ayuda cierto.

El albino sonrió por la respuesta, algo dentro de él le decía, le gritaba, le exigía que volviera a confiar en el chino, que esta vez su amistad no se pondría en duda. Era esa misma parte la que lo reprimía por haberse alejado de ellos durante tanto tiempo. Pero eso ya había pasado y lamentándose no arreglaría las cosas.

Saber lo que Lee pensaba sobre lo que había pasado, eso era… increíble, sobre todo porque él no era del tipo de personas que se abría completamente y decía lo que pasaba por su mente. Era algo gratificante… Syaoran era… era realmente un buen amigo.

Una limosina de tamaño modesto se detuvo delante de ellos. Una mujer vestida de negro, con gafas a pesar de que ya oscurecía, salió y abrió la puerta dejando el espacio justo para que dos lindas chicas salieran de ahí radiantes de felicidad.

Ambos chicos se acercaron al instante… bueno, más bien cuando recordaron donde estaban dado que se habían quedado como idiotas contemplándolas bajo la luna en cuarto creciente.

-Hola – saludó la chica amatista a su apuesto príncipe azul. Pudo notar, con cierto nerviosismo como la vista del chico se paseaba de arriba abajo escaneándola.

(N.A. dado que las descripciones de vestuario no son mi fuerte, pueden imaginar las vestimentas que deseen, solo recuerden que es el baile de invierno).

-Te ves increíble – murmuró el pelinegro sonrojándose levemente y más cuando le tendió una mano que ella no tardó en tomar.

-Tú también – y era verdad, nunca antes había visto a su mejor amigo tan… tan… Adonis.

-Gracias – repuso Eriol acariciando su mejilla para después darle un beso rápido pero cargado de sentimiento.

-Tuche – soltó Syaoran complacido consigo mismo. Los pelinegros voltearon hacia él curiosos – miren que bien salieron – dijo viendo un pequeño objeto que tenía entre las manos – directo a mi álbum de fotos.

Era una cámara digital, los había sorprendido justo en pleno beso… la piel de los níveos se tiñó roja-roja por la ocurrencia de su castaño amigo.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra – le dijo el falso oji-verde señalándolo abriendo los ojos.

-O ya verás como si – sentenció el chino sonriendo con burla.

-¡Syaoran! – gritaron ambos sabiendo que sería una larga, larga noche.

--

¿qué tal les a parecido?

Por fin Eriol se reconcilió con Syaoran y Sakura, claro, se vengó pero era algo que él necesitaba hacer como ya lo puse arriba, era algo que tenía que equilibrar la balanza.

Y tada, por fin se supo el origen de los celos desmesurados de Syaoran por "Dany" cada vez que se acercaba a la amatista. No se lo esperaban verdad??

Bueno, cada vez está más cerca el final, atentos.

Ah, antes de que se me pase, quiero darles las gracias (por este medio) a todos los que se tomaron unos minutos para leer mi nuevo fic (Ayudame a decirle que me gusta) que oh sorpresa es un S/S... dado el éxito, escribiré otro S/S pronto (pero no tan pronto) cuando me llegue una buena idea para escribirla.

ADIOSIN :D


	16. Reencuentros

**Hola a todos.**

La espera es agoizante verdad??

Bueno, por esta vez debo decirles que **no habrá respuestas a los reviews** (por lo que ni entren al profile).

Y bueno, ya se que quieren que termine este fic, pero a modo de venganza personal, eh decidido añadir este capitulo (a ver como les quedó el ojo??). Debo decirles, que el complejo Crepusculo me calló en este capitulo, por que me salió un tanto cursi (sorry por eso).

Bueno, los dejo con este capitulo que no, no es el final:

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**Reencuentros**

--

_Residencia Misato:_

-Menos mal que tenemos más ayuda – comentó Yamasaki concentrado en su trabajo.

-Sí, de lo contrario creo que no acabaríamos nunca – lo apoyó su novia revolviendo unas cuantas hojas.

Desde que las vacaciones habían empezado hacia una semana y media, los vengadores se reunían constantemente en su "cuartel general" y para su agrado, dos integrantes más se les habían unido: Sakura y Syaoran.

Tenían la información que necesitaban, las evidencias, los escritos de Takato. En esos momentos y según lo planeado, estaban dándole forma a… todo su… cochinero, porque sí, tenían un cochinero: papeles revueltos, videos sin editar, fotografías borrosas y regadas… ahora se arrepentían de no haber sido un poco más ordenados.

-Descuiden, más ayuda viene en camino – los consoló el líder desde detrás de su computadora.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – quiso saber la amatista que estaba a su lado también con su portátil.

-Llamé a la artillería pesada – le respondió el oji-azul sonriendo con suficiencia – y si mi reloj está bien, llegará justo en quince segundos.

-¿De quién está hablando? – le preguntó Sakura a Naoko.

-Ya lo sabrás – repuso esta que sabía muy bien quien era esa persona.

Y sin un segundo de retraso, llamaron a la puerta a la hora indicada. El albino de inmediato se levantó y fue a recibir a su artillería ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

-Hola, ent… - escucharon con el pelinegrodestellosazules interrumpía su propio saludo.

-Hola Jedai – era la voz de un chico… que nunca antes habían escuchado (¿Jedai?)

Ambos entraron a la sala y los otros seis los observaron curiosos. El recién llegado era un poco más bajito que Eriol, moreno, de cabello marrón oscuro con unos cuantos destellos un tanto más claros, llevaba gafas cuadradas de armazón delgado y por su sonrisa, se podía deducir que no hacía mucho había dejado los aparatos.

-Masuru… ¿qué rayos te pasó? – cuestionó el chico un tanto perplejo. Al notar la cara de sorpresa de los demás, los presentó – chicos él es Masuru Ishida de la academia Tsurai, es un genio de la computadora y nos va a ayudar… pero… Masuru… ¿qué rayos te pasó?

-Verás, descubrí el deporte, reduje dos horas de estudio al día y las utilizo para ejercitarme (¿no se nota?) – respondió el joven Ishida con una radiante sonrisa – y como suelo, me corrijo, solía comer mucho en mis horas de estudio, dejé los nachos y las papas fritas. Con lo que mi padre se ahorró de la comida chatarra, me compró una bicicleta de montaña y boala.

-Fuiste con Jimmy cierto – no era pregunta, era afirmación… Desde la última vez que se habían visto, ambos chicos habían cambiado radicalmente su apariencia… ahora, ninguno de los dos era un patito feo.

-Es divino – repuso el otro con estrellas en los ojos – mira lo que le hizo a mi cabello – siguió mientras se pasaba una mano por su muy diferente cabello – él es… es el Einstein del estilismo.

-Ya lo creo – sin dudas, Jimmy hacía milagros.

-¿Eriol? - interrogó la nívea para intentar que el chico les explicara algo.

-Lo siento – se disculpó él sonriendo con nerviosismo – es que… es que… Masuru era… era…

-El patito feo de Tsurai – lo ayudó el peli marrón completamente complacido consigo mismo – creo que te sorprendí – su amigo solo asintió – bueno, hubieras visto la cara de todo el instituto cuando me vio; comparado con eso, tú me conociste con esta apariencia.

-Cuéntamelo – le pidió el oji-azul completamente interesado.

-Pues, primero me hice amigo del deporte, una semana después de que nos reencontramos en línea – comenzó el chico haciendo memoria – baje mucho de peso y me dije a mí mismo: mi mismo, si Eriol lo hizo, ¿porqué tu no? Así que decidí pedirle ayuda a mis padres y tada – dijo señalándose con los brazos – al principio, mi padre se mostraba aséptico, pero cuando el doctor dijo que mi calidad de vida había aumentado radicalmente, cambió de opinión.

-Y ¿Cómo te presentaste en la escuela? – quiso saber el pelinegrodestellosazules viendo a su amigo mientras sacaba su portátil blanca.

-Bueno, yo no quise complicarme tanto la vida como están haciendo ustedes, los chicos me molestaban y todo… pero decidí… aparecer más con mi estilo – repuso Masuru sonriendo con suficiencia – primero baje de peso, después hice mi cambio de look – dijo guiñando un ojo – y en el baile de fin de año, me presenté así con una linda damisela (mi prima a falta de chicas lindas)… hubieran visto sus caras cuando nos nombraron rey y reina del baile, se quedaron con la boca abierta como los científicos cuando a Mary Curie le dieron su segundo nobel.

-¿Quién es Mary Curie? – preguntó la esmeralda por lo bajo.

-Bien, manos a la obra – dijo Ishida tronándose los dedos.

--

La navidad ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina… y con esta, las compras navideñas les pisaban los talones a todo el mundo (a unos más que a otros). Por lo que los recién reconciliados cuatro amigos, decidieron dar un paseo por las tiendas centrales de la ciudad.

-Este es lindísimo – decía una y otra vez una Sakura muy entusiasmada viendo los peluches de las estanterías – y esté, y ese, y ese otro, y aquel y… y…

-El regalo de Sakura es el más fácil de encontrar – comentó el albino viendo el iluminado rostro de su amiga.

-Ya lo creo – asintió el chino con una gotita en la cabeza a causa de todas las miradas que las personas le lanzaban a su novia cuando pasaban cerca de ellos – solo intenta darle uno menos lindo del que yo le daré.

-No te prometo nada – repuso el oji-azul con malicia.

-¿Cuántos te faltan Eriol? – le preguntó la chica a la que tenía tomada de la mano.

-Mmmm, haber – dijo el níveo haciendo memoria – ya tengo el de los vengadores (incluido a Masuru), el de estos tortolitos – señalando a los castaños – el de Sora e Izzy… y el de los demás Misatos – había practicado unas cuantas melodías en piano que tocaría en la cena que se celebraría en su casa – sí, me falta uno… y comienzo a envidiar a Syaoran por que el de Saku es muy obvio y el tuyo no.

-O bien, lamento causarte tantos problemas – dijo la amatista con molestia fingida – pero… yo sé de algo que podrías regalarme.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó curioso el albino.

-Mi madre quiere conocer al chico que me mantiene fuera de casa y que me hizo volver a sonreír – comenzó la nívea sintiendo como se sonrojaba fuertemente y en su mano el estremecimiento del chico.

-Tu madre ya me conoce – le recordó Eriol sonrojándose igual que ella.

-Ella no sabe que eres tú, cree que te llamas Dany y que eres italiano – fue su turno de recordarle lo que él le había hecho prometer: no revelar su verdadera identidad ni a su propia madre - podrías venir un rato a nuestra cena, presentarte y…

-Tommy, yo… no creo… - titubeó él intentando no verla directamente a los ojos (o era su perdición) - ¿hay alguna otra cosa que te gustaría?

-No lo sé, supongo que tendrás que pensarlo solo – respondió la chica sin tono de molestia en la voz. Bien sabía ella que sería casi imposible llevarlo a su casa… a la cena de navidad a la que estaba invitado su padre (que realmente dudaba que fuera), bueno, lo había intentado.

-De acuerdo algo se me ocurrirá – repuso el albino aliviado por la falta de enojo en la joven Daidoji.

-Usa tu imaginación – le aconsejó ella con una hermosa sonrisa de las que a él le gustaban.

-Este es precioso – escucharon gritar a Sakura señalando un oso de más de dos metros que se exhibía dentro de una tienda de peluches.

-Waaa – chilló Lee viéndola acercarse lo más posible al animal de tela – debí haber visto ese antes.

La pareja de níveos se limitó a reír por el comportamiento de los dos castaños… ella parecía una niña pequeña viendo la más grande y jugosa tienda de golosinas; él por su parte parecía un inversionista al que le acababan de decir que estaba en banca rota.

El celular de Eriol sonó (con una canción navideña por la fecha), él se apresuró a sacarlo y viendo el nombre de Sora en la pantalla, contestó:

-Hola – saludó aún riendo – en el centro comercial… - respondió como si nada; entonces, su rostro cambió, se borró su sonrisa, se tensó e incluso palideció – ¡¿qué hizo qué?! – preguntó alarmado haciendo que Tomoyo lo viera un tanto preocupada - ¿por qué hizo eso?... ¡Está ahí!… oh no, eso es malo – repuso palideciendo a más no poder – voy enseguida.

-Eriol, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó la amatista temiendo algo malo.

-Mi abuela… se lo dijo a Judy – respondió él con cierto nerviosismo – está en casa… Sora dice que está a punto de desmayarse o algo… tengo que irme.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció pensando que tal vez necesitaría un poco de apoyo.

-No, descuida, te llamo cuando lo haya arreglado ¿de acuerdo? – dijo el albino intentando aparentar tranquilidad cuando estaba hecho un lío.

-Está bien – aceptó ella acercándose a su rostro para "despedirse".

-Nos vemos chicos – les gritó Eriol a los castaños para después salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

--

_Once minutos y cuarenta y seis segundos después:_

Aire ¿qué es eso? Eriol corrió tanto y tan rápido, que no solo le dolían las piernas, los pulmones y el corazón, también los brazos y la cabeza. En el trayecto había pensado lo que pasaría… definitivamente Judy se pondría mal cuando lo viera, comenzaría a interrogarlo y le pediría, le suplicaría que volviera a casa.

Y él no pensaba hacer eso.

Entró corriendo a la casa y sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos en el recibidor, pasó directo a la sala, deteniéndose en la puerta sujetándose las costillas ante la mirada de los ahí presentes… pudo distinguirla, su nana, su casi madre, la mujer que lo había criado.

-Mi niño – susurró cubriéndose la boca con las manos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblando de la sorpresa, el susto y la emoción.

-Judy – dijo él sintiendo su corazón a mil por hora (y no se debía solo al esfuerzo físico que acababa de hacer).

No supo cómo, ni quien se había movido primero, solo supo que estaba entre los brazos de su nana y esta lo estrechaba con fuerza, como si temiera que él desapareciera. Sollozaba en su hombro y dejaba caer las lágrimas con una libertar sorprendente.

Sora e Izzy solo los observaban, estaban sorprendidos, temerosos de que ella lograra convencerlo de volver a su casa, pero también estaban felices de ver esa escena.

-Mi niño, estás aquí – repetía la mujer aferrándose al chico.

-Vamos Judy – le dijo el níveo intentando guiar a su nana hasta el sillón, la sentía débil, lo que menos quería era que se desmayara.

Ambos tomaron asiento. Eriol estaba muy nervioso y arrepentido por no haber conversado con ella y habérselo dicho personalmente. Judy no le quitaba los ojos de encima, su niño había cambiado… si no se hubiera presentado él, posiblemente no lo hubiera podido reconocer.

-Estás… diferente – atinó a decir ella entre sollozo y sollozo.

-Soy el mismo – repuso el albino sonriendo tímidamente – no he cambiado mucho… no realmente.

-Eriol… ¿porqué… - no supo terminar, había tantas preguntas que hacer… tantas explicaciones y tantas disculpas. Si ella lo hubiera apoyado más, si hubiera hablado con Clow sobre lo que le estaba haciendo a su hijo, si ella hubiera sido una mejor persona con ese niño, si le hubiera dado un poco más de cariño… tal vez él no se hubiera ido.

-Lo siento Judy – se disculpó él bajando la cabeza avergonzado – es algo que… tenía que hacer.

-No, eres tú quien tiene que disculparme – señaló ella negando con la cabeza – nunca debí permitir que esa… esa mujer entrara… debí impedir que ellos tomaran esa decisión… yo…

-Tú no tuviste la culpa Judy – la cortó el joven Hiraguizawa viéndola como se ve a alguien muy preciado – hicieras lo que hicieras ellos hubieran tomado esa decisión. No te culpes, quien menos culpa tiene eres tú.

-Mi niño – dijo completamente aliviada, pasando una de sus manos por el rostro del chico – te ves… te ves… muy bien.

Eriol sonrió por el comentario. Sabía que el susto ya había pasado y era hora (otra vez) de contar todo lo que había hecho (otra vez) para tener esa nueva apariencia. Para su fortuna, no estuvo solo en esa explicación, Sora intervino muchas veces (Izzy un par) y Judy se notó muy satisfecha con esa mujer y lo mucho que los había ayudado (porque si había ayudado a Eriol, también la había ayudado a ella).

-Lamento no habértelo dicho Judy – dijo el pelinegrodestellosazules cuando terminaron su relato – en verdad lo siento, pero no quería… mi padre no puede saberlo.

-Y no lo sabrá por mí – le aseguró su nana palmeándole la mano – tú debes decírselo, debes ir y hablar con él… tu padre está muy preocupado, él está muy mal, no parece el mismo hombre… no duerme, apenas come, hay días que los del hospital tienen que llamarlo por una cita programada… él… está muy arrepentido mi niño… se está consumiendo.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada Judy – le dijo el níveo cabizbajo, sabía que llegarían a ese punto, y deseaba salir de él lo más rápido posible.

-Pero Eriol… solo habla con él – le rogó con los ojos crispados – necesita hablar contigo… pedirte perdón…

-Hemos hablado – le recordó él. Gracias a las estrategias de su abuela, había hablado un par de veces con Clow, pero nunca más de cinco minutos – y nunca ha pedido perdón.

-Sería diferente si hablan en persona – tanteó ella con un dejo de voz – te lo aseguro, él… él en verdad quiere verte.

-Pero yo no – repuso el oji-azul un poco dolido – no quiero verlo Judy… aún no.

-Solo piénsalo mi niño – le pidió la mujer con dulzura, aun que parecía un tanto decepcionada – y, díganme ya planearon lo que harán en navidad.

Después de eso, siguieron hablando y hablando por un largo rato. Judy y Sora habían compaginado al instante (como con la abuela Hiraguizawa), parecían llevarse muy bien. Incluso, comenzaron a cocinar la cena juntas mientras hablaban de los preparativos de la cena de navidad a la cual Judy estaba invitada.

Pelirrojo y pelinegrodestelloazules estaban ayudando en la cocina, cuando de pronto, tocaron a la puerta.

-Yo voy – se ofreció el níveo saliendo hacia el recibidor. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y se encontró con… - Tommy.

-Hola – saludó la amatista sonrojándose levemente. Era extraño como tenían poco más de dos semanas de salir juntos y aún se seguían sonrojando - ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, muy bien – respondió él haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar – no debiste molestarte en venir, estaba a punto de llamarte.

-¿No querías verme? – preguntó haciendo un puchero. Como respuesta y antes de que pudiera parpadear, el oji-azul la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

-Tonta, claro que quería verte – le susurró al oído sintiendo las mejillas ardiéndole – gracias por venir.

-Bueno, yo también quería verte – le dijo separándose un poco de él para poder apoyar su frente en la suya.

-Con razón estabas tardando – los interrumpió el pelirrojo que había ido a investigar.

-Déjame tardar un poco más – le pidió el níveo sin soltar a la chica.

-¿Cómo puede una persona ser tan cursi? – se preguntó Izzy caminando hacia la cocina.

-Vamos – le dijo la amatista sonriendo por los celos que el pequeño Misato mostraba.

-Si no tengo otra opción – repuso él rodando los ojos. La tomó de la mano y siguieron al pequeño "señorito interrupciones".

Estaban ya muy cerca de la cocina cuando vieron a Sora sonreírles con cara de… maldad; cosa rara pues a ella le había encantado la pareja que formaban.

-¿Sabe que más ha cambiado en nuestro pequeño Eriolcito Judy? – preguntó como si fuera un tema de todos los días.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la mujer como si preguntara el precio del café.

-Pues que el galán ya tiene novia – le informó con una sonrisa y brillo en los ojos de informante especial (o de chismoso profesional) haciendo sonrojar a ambos níveos varios tonos arriba del rojo normal.

-¡QUÉ! – exclamó Judy volteando rápidamente a los chicos que se habían quedado congelados en la puerta - ¿Tomoyo?... ¿Tomoyo Daidoji? – preguntó sin poder creérsela.

-Hola Judy – respondió la aludida al borde de expulsar sangre por la nariz y los oídos.

-Pero… se supone que… - titubeó ella sin saber que decir – se supone que… ustedes son… son amigos.

-Somos amigos – le dijo Eriol apretando un poco más la mano de la chica – y algo más.

-Pero… pero… -insistió Judy aún sin podérsela creer. Ellos dos habían crecido juntos, siempre habían sido amigos… desde cuando habían desarrollado ese tipo de sentimiento especial.

-Digamos que… - comenzó el oji-azul sintiendo una sarta de nervios nerviosos – que Tommy siempre ha sido muy especial para mí.

-¡Qué lindos! – exclamó Sora abrazándolos sin compasión como había hecho con el pequeño Spy (que en esos momentos hacía acto de presencia e iba directo hacia Izzy) - se ven tan lindos juntos… voy por la cámara, no se muevan – y salió corriendo dejando una capa de polvo detrás de ella.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado en tu vida mi niño – le dijo Judy sintiendo que se había perdido una gran etapa en la vida de ese chico.

-Algunas – aceptó el oji-azul haciendo una enumeración mental – espero que Sora no encuentre la cámara.

--

_Tres días después:_

-¿qué es mejor, decir "me gustas" o "te quiero"? – le preguntó el pelinegrodestellosazules a la amatista que estaba semi-recargada en él (ambos acomodados en un sofá viendo una película en blanco y negro).

-Mmmm, muchas personas te pueden gustar, pero las personas que realmente quieres son pocas – respondió ella girando un poco para poder verlo – supongo que si es lo que sientes, es mejor decir "te quiero".

-Entiendo, entonces – siguió el níveo acercándose a su oído – me gustas… porque te quiero – y comenzó a rozar su piel con sus labios provocando una serie de descargas eléctricas en ambos.

-Hoy estás muy cariñoso – le dijo la pelinegra cerrando los ojos y perdiendo el hilo de la película completamente - ¿Por qué será?

-Porque es el día de consentir a Tomoyo – respondió él separando los labios de su mandíbula solo lo justo para poder hablar.

-Me gusta ese día – rio ella acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de su novio para facilitarle un poco el "trabajo".

Eriol comenzó a trazar un camino en el rostro de la chica con sus labios pasando de aquí a allá, de su oreja, a su mejilla, a la punta de su nariz, levantó un poco su cabello y besó su nuca, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior para intentar no decir nada. El pelinegrodestellosazules pasó al huequecito detrás de la oreja de la amatista y cuando mordisqueó su pómulo, fue suficiente.

-Eriol – susurró ella con un tono que nunca antes había usado… no con esa intensidad.

Al escucharla, el chico sintió como su corazón (y estómago) daba un vuelco y lo incitó a seguir. Tomoyo ya no podía quedarse quieta, también quería hacerle sentir un poco de lo que él le hacía sentir a ella. Se acomodó como pudo y aprisionó los juguetones labios del chico con los suyos iniciando con esa danza que ellos practicaban tan bien juntos. Sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por sus rostros, cuello, brazos y espalda causando un estremecimiento en cada movimiento.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron así? No lo sabían, podía bien ser uno, cinco, diez o veinte minutos, una hora quizá. Solo sabían que era magnífico y que si por ellos fuera, podrían vivir solo de eso.

-Si ya terminaron, tal vez podrían respirar – les espetó una voz infantil haciendo que se separaran al instante – digo, si es que no han evolucionado y aún necesitan aire para vivir.

-Izzy – susurró el oji-azul completamente coloreado (y agitado).

-Todavía no me quiero traumar – lo cortó bruscamente el pelirrojo – me voy a mi cuarto.

Y se alejó sin voltear atrás, dejando a una pareja de níveos completamente sorprendidos por su actitud.

-Por cierto, no es que me moleste ni nada – comentó el joven Hiraguizawa seis segundos después – pero, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

-Vine caminando – respondió la chica viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-No aquí, sino aquí-aquí – se corrigió el pelinegrodestellosazules señalando abajo. Ella bajó la vista y pudo ver a lo que Eriol se refería: estaba sentada en sus piernas.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta – se disculpó (casi echando humo por las orejas) e intentó pararse, pero él se lo impidió.

-Te dije que no me molesta – repuso el oji-azul igual de sonrojado que ella pero reteniéndola abrazándola por la cintura.

-Eriol, creo que tienes que hablar con Izzy – le dijo la nívea (cincuenta y cuatro segundos después) acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga? – preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

-Pregúntale sobre lo que le molesta – le pidió ella sonriendo para convencerlo – ve ¿sí?

-De acuerdo – aceptó él. Se levantó con pesar y se encaminó a la habitación del pequeño Misato. Tocó un par de veces con los nudillos y llamó – Izzy, ¿puedo pasar?

-No lo sé, ¿puedes? – fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Decidió entrar tras rodar los ojos con un poco de exasperación. Izzy estaba tumbado en su cama aventando una pelota al aire y atrapándola una y otra vez. Eriol se sentó al borde de la cama y esperó un poco para ver si el niño volteaba a verlo. Pero no lo hizo.

-¿Hay algo que te molesta? – le preguntó tras un corto silencio un tanto incómodo – digo, porque parece que si lo hay.

-¿Qué más da? – respondió el niño cortante y sin interrumpir lo que hacía.

-Vamos Izzy, puedes contármelo – lo animó el níveo con una sonrisa que el otro no vio – si no lo dices, seguirás molesto y nadie podrá ayudarte.

-No quiero que me ayudes – le espetó con un tono despreciativo.

-Dime que es lo que te pasa – le pidió sin perder la paciencia – por favor Izzy.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? – le preguntó dejando de aventar la pelota, Eriol afirmó con la cabeza – bien – se incorporó en la cama – eres un pésimo hermano mayor – le soltó con rencor en los ojos.

-¿Soy un pésimo hermano mayor? – repitió el chico completamente perplejo. Sabía que Izzy lo consideraba parte de la familia, pero no sabía que al punto de considerarlo su hermano mayor - ¿por qué?

-¿Porqué? Tal vez porque pasas todo tu tiempo con ella, hacen planes juntos y vas a dejar que te ayude contra todos los brabucones de tu escuela – le dijo con enojo e ira impresa en la mirada. Eriol apenas cabía de la sorpresa, Izzy realmente estaba celoso de Tomoyo – y a mí no me dejas jugar más con tus videos y fotografías contra ellos, eso no es justo.

-¿Eh? – preguntó sin entender lo último – ¿estás molesto porque… no te dejo ayudarme con… la venganza? – titubeó con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sí – gritó el niño levantando las manos al modo de plegaria – ¿porqué de pronto llega ella y sópales, le dices todo lo que vas a hacer y ella misma hace un montón de cosas? Eso no es justo.

-¿En serio estás molesto por eso? – preguntó el níveo con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro.

-¿Por qué más si no? – fue la respuesta del pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – lo interrogó el oji-azul sonriendo con alivio – Izzy, si querías ayudarme, tan solo lo hubieras dicho, pensé que no querías meterte en eso.

-Es divertido – protestó con las mejillas encendidas.

-Bueno, entonces lo arreglaremos para que te diviertas también – le propuso el mayor soltando una carcajada - ¿De acuerdo? Supongo que entonces, eres el vengador más joven.

-¿En serio? – preguntó el niño entusiasmado – genial.

-¿Cómo te fue? – le cuestionó la joven Daidoji cinco minutos y dieciséis segundos después.

-Asunto arreglado – respondió el oji-azul levantando el pulgar – no lo vas a creer cuando te lo diga – agregó sonriendo para después comenzarle a contar todo lo que había platicado con Izzy.

-¿Estaba molesto por eso? – preguntó ella sonriendo por lo que acababa de oír – Izzy es único.

-Ni que lo digas – repuso él lanzando un suspiro – mira que interrumpirnos de esa manera.

Tomoyo solo atinó a reír fuerte por el comentario.

-No tiene perdón – dijo al fin.

--

_Día de navidad, una hora, cuarenta y ocho minutos, trece segundos de la tarde:_

-Y él dijo: no es un cúmulo de desechos radioactivos… es mi esposa – soltó Masuru carcajeándose a más no poder por su propio chiste.

Todos los presentes (excepto Eriol) se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos (y con miedo)… ese chico era raro y había contado el chiste más extraño que habían escuchado en sus vidas (que para él parecía ser graciosísimo)… pero era una excelente persona; de ahí que los vengadores soltaron unas cuantas risitas un tanto fingidas para acompañar a ambos ex patitos.

-Que bien que pudimos juntarnos un rato – les dijo Sakura a las demás chicas – y que no hayamos tenido que trabajar hoy.

-Eso sería el colmo – exclamó Chijaru tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Sabían que en el antiguo Egipto la navidad se celebraba con un juego playero a orillas del río Nilo? – comenzó Yamasaki levantando el dedo índice.

-Eso no lo sabía – repuso Sakura interesada en el relato.

-Así es, primero fabricaban una pelota completamente ovalada con la roca más grande que pudieran encontrar – les explicó el chico haciendo volar la imaginación de todos – después comenzaban a rodarla y eran perseguidos por cobras venenosas y…

-¡Eso es una mentira! – gritó Chijaru sobresaltando a la mayoría – Yamasaki eres un mentiroso – le espetó para seguidamente comenzar a ahorcarlo.

-¿Era una mentira? – preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran al unisón.

-A ese chico le gusta inventar cosas sin sentido – dijo Masuru viendo la escena un tanto sorprendido (y muy divertido) – que interesante.

-Naoko está haciendo una recopilación de todas sus mentiras – le informó el oji-azul llamando la atención de la aludida – te sorprenderías de lo que Yamasaki es capaz de inventar.

-¿En serio? – cuestinó el chico completamente interesado - ¿podrías mostrármelo por favor? – le pidió a Naoko con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Claro – respondió esta a quien misteriosamente le brotaron unos puntitos rojos por las mejillas.

Se alejaron un poco hacia los sofás desocupados. Eriol vio como ella le extendía una libreta (que cargaba constantemente) y él la tomaba con sumo cuidado. Spy pasó rosando su pierna para llamar su atención. El oji-azul se agachó para tomarlo en brazos.

-¿Crees que suceda? – le preguntó al minino viendo a los chicos sentados en el sofá (que se mostraban hasta cierto punto un poco nerviosos). Spy meneó la cabeza viéndolo fijamente – tal vez sí.

-¿Hablando solo? – le preguntó la amatista acercándose a él.

-No, estaba hablando con Spy – le respondió él levantando una patita de Spy a señal de saludo. Tomoyo estiró una mano para acariciar la cabeza del gatito – sabes, tenías razón cuando dijiste que Spy es raro.

-¿En serio? – cuestionó ella divertida - ¿por qué lo dices?

-Pues… el otro día, Izzy quiso darle un poco de lecho con chocolate – comenzó el pelinegrodestellosazules haciendo memoria – y cuando se la terminó, se tambaleó de un lado a otro como si estuviera ebrio, desde ese día, le huye un poco a Izzy. También se me acerca cuando estoy leyendo y se acomoda como si él estuviera leyendo (raro ¿no?) – le hizo cosquillas detrás de las orejas provocando que el (también) oji-azul ronroneara – y también le gusta el té recién hecho y solo (sin azúcar, leche o crema… más bien con un poco de limón).

-Te dije que era un poco extraño – repuso la amatista sonriendo ampliamente – como su dueño.

-Oye – dijo en tono ofendido – aún así me quieres.

-Ah, eso no lo niego – repuso ella dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

--

_Siete horas, veinte minutos y catorce segundos (de la tarde):_

-¡Feliz navidad! – gritaron los recién llegados entrando de uno en uno hacia la estancia previamente decorada con todo tipo de adornos navideños (desde el acostumbrado árbol, hasta botas rojas, escarcha, foquitos de diferentes formas, cajas envueltas con papel de regalo, varias tazas de papa Noel y sus renos, bastones de menta…).

-Jo-jo-jo – exclamaba Izzy-Noel con su gorro rojo y larga barba blanca – vengan los regalos a mí.

-¿No se supone que eres tu quien tiene que darlos? – le preguntó el oji-azul pasando a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres? Solo soy un niño – repuso él caminando hacia su abuela.

-Solo es un niño cuando le conviene – le comentó Sora que acababa de llegar de la cocina – entonces, no tardes mucho o los Misato irán en tu búsqueda.

-Lo prometo – dijo el joven Hiraguizawa levantando la mano derecha.

Salió apresuradamente de la casa y caminó lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron; era la noche perfecta para celebrar navidad: las calles estaban nevadas, hacía frío y la luna llena brillaba como si le hubieran puesto una batería nueva, ni que decir de las estrellas.

--

_Mansión Daidoji:_

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas llegado Sakurita – le dijo la amatista a la esmeralda recibiéndola personalmente (a ella y a su familia).

-No hubiéramos faltado por nada – repuso la castaña sonriendo ampliamente (en parte por el olor que desprendía toda la casa).

-Espero que el resto de los invitados ya hayan comido – comentó Touya a su lado – por que este monstruo devorará todo lo que vea.

-Hermano ya te dije que no soy un MONSTRUO – gritó la chica Kinomoto haciendo que todos a su alrededor voltearan. Al darse cuenta, ella muy apenada solo atinó a sonreír.

-Monstruo – susurró el mayor lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

-Huy hermano – murmuró la esmeralda apretando el puño – juro que algún día…

-Syaoran ya llegó – le informó la nívea al oído – está cerca de la mesa de bebidas.

La joven Daidoji guió a la familia Kinomoto hasta el salón principal (que era donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta) decorado con todo lo propio al tema de la navidad: cuatro colosales árboles adornaban cada una de las esquinas de la habitación, los focos brillaban al compas de los villancicos, los invitados se servían bocadillos en forma de botas, cascabeles, gorros rojos, pingüinos, santas, etc. etc.

-Señorita – la llamó una de las tantas sirvientas – un joven me pidió que le entregara esto – dijo alargándole un pelo negro que ella tomó y reconoció como de gato.

Sin esperar un segundo más, se dirigió como una bala hacia el recibidor donde él la estaba esperando apoyado en la pared (aún sin verla), sonrió como nunca y se apresuró a su encuentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó llamando su atención.

-Vine a darte tu regalo – respondió Eriol abriendo los brazos hacia ella. La nívea no titubeó un solo segundo y aceptó el abrazo que él le ofrecía, besó su mejilla y acomodó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Eres un excelente regalo ¿lo sabías? – le dijo sintiendo como todas las personas en la casa desaparecían y solo quedaba él, la única persona que necesitaba para ser feliz y deseaba proteger.

-Creo que olvidé el moño en casa, ¿me perdonas? – bromeó el oji-azul haciendo sonreír a la chica que mantenía abrazada – ahora… ¿dónde está tu madre?

-¿Lo dices en serio? – cuestionó incrédula alejándose un poco para verlo directamente. Para ella, el que él hubiera ido a presentarse ante su madre, significaba mucho (y él lo sabía).

-Si, a menos que tu no quieras – contestó él sonriendo (hecho un vivo mar de nervios por lo que estaba haciendo) – y si no te molesta, que sea en un lugar… despejado.

La amatista (aún sorprendida) guió al chico hasta el despacho de su madre, le pidió que esperara un poco y corrió a secuestrar a la señora Daidoji de un grupo de ancianos aburridos que no dejaban de hablar sobre el aumento del dólar en la bolsa de valores.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Tomoyo? – le preguntó Sonomi Daidoji a su hija, era extraño su comportamiento (había llegado y sin más la estaba literalmente arrastrando hacia su despacho) - ¿Tomoyo… - se interrumpió al entrar y ver a un apuesto jovencito esperando con las mejillas teñidas; entonces comenzó a comprender.

-Mamá él es… - intentó la nívea, pero se vio interrumpida por el oji-azul… un momento, sus ojos… eran azules… ¿qué estaba planeando?

-Es un placer volver a verla señora Sonomi – dijo el pelinegrodestellosazules sonriendo de una forma tan… cariñosa, como si ella (la señora Daidoji) fuera parte de su familia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó la chica acercándose a él ante el asombro de su madre.

-Lo que tú querías – le recordó él viéndola fijamente.

Esa voz, si, la había escuchado antes… era tan familiar, al mismo tiempo que imposible.

-Pero se supone que tú… - siguió su hija con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro.

-Si vamos a hacer las cosas, hay que hacerlas bien ¿no crees? – repuso el níveo sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora.

Esa sonrisa, ella la conocía muy bien, esa voz, ese porte y ese rostro. Claro, lo conocía, solo que antes se veía opacado… era él, no había duda, era…

-¿Eriol? – aventuró la mujer viéndolo directo a los ojos cuando él volteó a verla (y le sonrió) - ¿en verdad eres tú Eriol? – el chico asintió con una linda sonrisa en su ahora hermoso rostro – imposible, se supone que tú estás en Inglaterra… con tu abuela.

-Solo en teoría – le dijo él mientras ella se acercaba para apreciarlo mejor.

-¿Cómo es que?... ¿si eres tú cómo… - no encontraba las palabras precisas para expresarse. Y Tomoyo que veía al chico apenas creyendo lo que oía… pero ella lo sabía, su hija lo había llevado… ella estaba con él, había estado a punto de presentárselo… como su… como su… - ¡¿son novios?! – exclamó más alto de lo que había deseado a causa de la sorpresa. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron a más no poder.

-Mamá verás… Eriol y yo… - no sabía cómo continuar, ¿qué se supone que debía decirle? Se suponía que le presentaría a Dany, no que le explicaría como Eriol era ahora (además de un chico extremadamente guapo) su novio.

-¿Sabe guardar un secreto Señora Sonomi? – preguntó el oji-azul que había estado pensando desde varios días atrás lo que tenía que decir. La mujer asintió lentamente con la cabeza sin poder apartar los ojos de ese chico – pues entonces, le contaré una historia – _la historia de un patito feo _– pensó el oji-azul.

Y así comenzó a relatarle parte de sus memorias. Le contó cómo algunos chicos se burlaban de él, cómo su padre había intentado deshacerse de él dejándolo al cuidado de una madre que no era suya, cómo por azares del caprichoso destino encontró a Sora y cómo esta le ayudó. Omitiendo gran parte del por qué, le contó cómo había vuelto a la escuela oculto tras la máscara de Daniel Misato.

-Eso es… irreal – dijo la señora Daidoji cuando su hija le explicó a grandes rasgos cómo había descubierto a Eriol – es decir… todo lo que has hecho… todo lo que… ¡mírate!, estás guapísimo – exclamó abrazándolo como se abraza a un hijo – me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, sano, salvo y guapo – el oji-azul estaba muy sonrojado en los brazos de la mujer – Oh Dios, a tu padre le hará muy bien verte, últimamente ha estado tan decaído que…

-O no por favor – le pidió el níveo separándose un poco de su abrazo – a él es al que tiene que guardarle el secreto. No tiene que saber que estoy aquí, por favor no se lo diga.

-Pero Eriol – ¿porqué hacía eso? ¿porqué no quería hablar con su padre? – él está muy preocupado por ti.

-Él piensa que estoy en Inglaterra, de cualquier forma – repuso él desviando la vista – es ahí a donde pensaba mandarme… con ella.

Entonces entendió, el chico frente a ella tenía miedo, ira, rencor, enojo, furia, pero sobre todo, tristeza en sus ojos por creer que su padre no lo quería (que había intentado deshacerse de él como si nada).

-Eriol no… - de nuevo volvió a abrazarlo. Ella estaba muy consciente del trato que mantenían padre e hijo Hiraguizawa, sabía que él era un padre ausente y ese chico un niño ávido de cariño; sabía que en su corazón tenía mucha tristeza y culpabilidad por la historia de sus padres, pero él no tenía la culpa, alguien debía explicárselo (alguien que estaba en la casa de al lado brindando con alguien invisible) – sé que las cosas se van a arreglar si hablas con él – sintió el estremecimiento del chico ante el comentario – no te obligaré, nadie puede hacerlo, tan solo piénsalo de acuerdo.

Él asintió lentamente, ¿por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en pedirle que lo pensara… en pedirle que hablara con quien menos deseaba hablar? Estaban locos de atar, no quería… simplemente no quería hablar con la persona que le había dado la vida por un accidente y se había arrepentido toda su vida (la de Eriol) por ello.

-Entonces… ¿ustedes dos? – preguntó la señora Sonomi sonriendo de forma misteriosa – picarones.

-Mamá – soltó la amatista bastante sonrojada.

-Es que… lo imaginaba tanto – les confesó la mujer con estrellas en los ojos – pero nunca creí que fuera a hacerse realidad.

-¿En serio lo pensabas? – le interrogó su hija bastante apenada.

-Claro – respondió ella tomando a los dos jóvenes – mis dos niños juntos… ¿qué mejor que eso? – sabía que ambos se cuidarían como siempre lo habían hecho, se respetarían y no se lastimarían… suspiró aliviada – y… ¿qué tal se la llevan? ¿Les gusta salir juntos?

-Mamá – repitió la pelinegra abochornada.

-De acuerdo, no me digan – soltó ella liberando a los chicos de su abrazo – por lo que me dijiste no te puedes quedar – dijo dirigiéndose al joven Hiraguizawa que asintió con el rostro manchado de rojo – promete volver luego ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí – aceptó él un poco aliviado.

Los tres salieron del despacho, una de ellos con dirección al salón y los otros dos, hacia la habitación de ella por petición.

-Pensaba ir a tu casa – le comentó la amatista al chico cuando estaban ya dentro de su habitación – pero ya que estás aquí, quiero darte mi regalo.

-De acuerdo – dijo él sonriendo como niño pequeño. Tomó el paquete (rojo con copos de nieve) que la chica le extendía y lo abrió ante su mirada nerviosa – es increíble, gracias – dijo sinceramente tocando la suave gabardina que acababa de desenvolver. Dejó a un lado su regalo, se quitó la chaqueta (haciendo sonrojar más a la nívea) y se la puso, le quedaba como anillo al dedo – perfecta, serás una gran modista Tommy.

-¿En serio te gustó? – le preguntó nerviosa. Había hecho ropa antes, incluso a él le había regalado varios de sus diseños, pero… en cierta forma, esa vez era diferente.

-Claro, eres mi diseñadora favorita – dijo acercándose a ella para besa su mejilla. Después rebuscó un poco en las bolsas de su chaqueta hasta que encontró una pequeña cajita blanca – este es para ti.

-Tú ya me diste un regalo – le recordó la joven Daidoji. Eriol tomó su mano izquierda y le entregó la caja.

-¿Y qué?, lo hice porque quería hacerlo – le espetó encogiéndose de hombros.

La amatista abrió la cajita y extrajo una cadena de oro con un pequeño colgante de eclipse encerrado por un aro, por los detalles era elegante y parecía muy elaborado. Se quedó estática observándolo unos segundos, hasta que una tibia mano se lo quitó.

El oji-azul se dio la vuelta para ayudarla a ponérselo, ella se recogió el pelo y el chico pudo abrochar la cadena sin dificultad. La nívea pasó los dedos por encima del dije, acariciándolo; no sabía que decir, Eriol nuevamente la había tomado con la guardia baja.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó el chico creyendo haberse equivocado con su elección.

Si bien Tomoyo no hallaba que decir, sabía cómo demostrarle lo que sentía. Se giró para encontrarlo centímetros de ella, puso su blanca mano en el hombro de él y se acercó a sus labios. No pudo evitar rodear su cuello cuando él la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola más. Finalmente tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire (a quien Eriol pensaba declararle la guerra).

-Me encanta – dijo la amatista sin soltarlo.

-Eso ya lo dejaste claro – repuso él sonriendo y juntando sus frentes - ¿sabes por qué escogí el eclipse?

-No, ¿por qué? – respondió y preguntó curiosa por saberlo.

-Porque es como nosotros – respondió él juguetón.

-¿Somos un eclipse? – cuestionó la nívea sin entender.

-Sí y no – contestó el pelinegrodestellosazules moviendo un poco la cabeza – el sol y la luna tardaron mucho para estar juntos y formar un eclipse, pero al final lo logran – le explicó intentando dejar en claro la similitud entre ellos y ambos astros – pero a diferencia de ellos que se separan después de unas cuantas horas y vuelven a orbitar para volver a encontrarse, nosotros estaremos juntos mucho más tiempo. Ya te encontré de nuevo y no quiero volver a orbitar solo – aun que si tuviera que hacerlo, lo haría con tal de estar con ella.

-Nunca voy a separarme de ti Eriol – le dijo la amatista firmemente, no pensaba hacer eso por nada del mundo – siempre voy a estar contigo como la luna y el sol de este eclipse – agregó señalando el dije que obviamente había sido forjado de una sola pieza.

--

_Tres días después:_

-Ya está todo listo Eriol – le informó el chico de ojos cerrados entrando a la casa Misato.

-Sí, las invitaciones deben de estar por llegar – calculó Naoko acomodándose los anteojos.

-Y ahora, solo queda esperar el día – agregó Masuru pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica moviéndole nuevamente los anteojos.

-Bien, solo esperar – repitió el oji-azul nervioso. Una parte de él le pedía que fuera a todas las casas a las que habían mandado invitación y se olvidara de todo eso, la otra parte le ordenaba que se quedara donde estaba y esperara las ochenta y tres horas, once minutos y treinta segundos que quedaban para el "gran día".

Sintió una cálida mano tomar la suya, dirigió la vista abajo para ver sus blancas manos enlazadas para después pasar al rostro sonriente de Tommy, le sonrió con cariño. Sí, sabía que sería difícil, que no había vuelta atrás y que seguramente se meterían en muchos problemas. Pero ninguno de ellos se retractaría, pasara lo que pasara, llegarían al final.

--

Por toda la ciudad, los numerosos carteros repartían cartas similares en contenido. A ninguno le pareció extraño y ni se preocuparon por revisar alguno de esos sobres. Cosas de hoy, podría decirse.

Pero no solo llegaba el mensaje por carta, se habían publicado anuncios en internet, mandado mails y mensajes de texto provenientes de un número desconocido (que bien podría ser extranjero). Todos con el mismo propósito.

_GRAN FIESTA._

_Estimado usuario, se te invita cordialmente a la "Gran Fiesta" (con invitación exclusiva) que se celebrará el día viernes a las seis treinta de la tarde en el salón Luna Escarlata._

_Habrá muchas sorpresas que harán de este evento un inolvidable._

_No olvides llegar puntual, este es un evento hecho para ti._

_--_

Bueno, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado (y que no se hayan desepcionado por que no es el final).

Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a:

Nenexin

cainat06

Kamille - newtype

Elisa Li Kinomoto

Tinavb

nixxy hiragizawa hale

angeldark2805

Azkaban

writen-white

Rengetsu Brief

Star Nigth

Arisa-ClampFan

ziitah-TxE-

Y. Roza Shanina

Edna Moda (gracias por tus cinco minutos)

y todos aquellos que leen este fic (aun que no dejen reviews)

BIen, nos vemos en la próxima que tal vez sea el final, dependiendo de si quiero que sea el final o no muajajajajajajaja (Boggartt= tu peor pesadilla)muajaajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajaja...

ADIOSIN :D


	17. La Venganza

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**VENGANZA**

--

-Vaya vaya, también estás aquí – le espetó Takato a Sango con quien compartía cierta rivalidad – pensé que solo vendría gente… importante.

-Yo pensé lo mismo hasta que te vi entrar – repuso la chica tajantemente.

Gente importante… el salón Luna Escarlata, uno de los más grandes e imponentes de la ciudad estaba infestado de la crema y nata de la sociedad adolescente del lado este de Tomoeda, todos y cada uno de los chicos "populares" del prestigiado instituto Seiji se encontraban ahí por curiosidad, imagen, orgullo y en algunos casos, insistencia (dado que les habían mandado no solo una carta, sino como mínimo tres y una hora antes, había llegado un nuevo mensaje a sus celulares… cómo? Ese era el misterio).

Takato entró con sigilo seguido por su cuadrilla, un rápido vistazo al lugar le indicó que se ocultaban varias cosas tras grandes mantas a todo lo largo y ancho.

Faltaban cinco minutos y veintidós segundos para las seis treinta.

--

-Ya casi están todos – informó Naoko entrando con sigilo a la pequeña estancia oscura.

-Genial – gruñó el líder en tono sarcástico, el pobre chico era un vivo mar de nervios. ¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido algo así a él? ¿Por qué se había metido en ese embrollo? Y lo más importante de todo: ¿Cómo es que aún estaba ahí y no había salido corriendo despavorido, abordado el primer avión a Europa y llegado como sea hasta la residencia Hiraguizawa en Inglaterra? Fácil, él nuevo Eriol ya no salía huyendo, se quedaba y afrontaba las cosas de frente.

-Cuatro minutos – dijo Yamasaki siguiendo con su cuenta atrás.

Los vengadores habían montado su pequeño puesto de vigilancia en uno de los cuartos más ocultos del salón, uno de mínima importancia y pasado por alto por todos los visitantes. Habían montado cámaras, micrófonos, computadoras y una barra de comida (idea de Izzy).

Dos minutos y diecinueve segundos.

Incapaz de permanecer sentado un segundo más, el pelinegrodestellosazules se levantó de su lugar (en el puesto principal) y comenzó a dar tumbos por toda la pequeña habitación, lanzando discretas miradas a sus compañeros. Naoko, Masuru y Yamasaki veían atentos como los invitados llegaban y formaban sus acostumbrados grupos; Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo revisaban unas fotografías y charlaban alegremente intentando disipar su nerviosismo; y por último Izzy que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Un minuto y treinta segundos.

Para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, por la puerta principal circularon uno a uno todos los profesores del instituto Seiji y al instante, la interrogativa se pintó en los rostros de todos los "invitados".

Veintiséis segundos.

Y como mayor sorpresa para todos los "populares", los "impopulares", los estorbos, los _otros_, cruzaron la puerta todos juntos preguntándose qué rayos hacían ahí. Al verse unos a otros, algunos impopulares intentaron salir corriendo, pero por alguna extraña razón, la puerta ya no se abrió.

-Entraron todos – informó Yamasaki con un vuelco en el estómago.

-Perfecto – susurró el oji-azul cuyo corazón se había detenido momentáneamente.

Diez segundos

Desesperación, ¿qué es eso?

Siete segundos

Cinco segundos

Eriol tomó su posición.

-Tranquilo, todo va a ir bien – le susurró Tomoyo en el oído, provocándole que se le pusiera la piel de gallina y tomara un poco de valor.

Tres segundos

Dos segundos

Un segundo

Y…

-Bienvenidos mortales, a todos y a cada uno de ustedes les agradezco su presencia – dijo una profunda y distorsionada voz proveniente de quién sabe dónde – seguramente se preguntarán el motivo de esta reunión. Y estaré complacido en decírselos.

-Ya era hora – dijo Takato lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan.

-Estamos aquí para recordar que somos humanos – prosiguió la distorsionada voz dejando a los presentes con una incógnita mayor – con todos los beneficios e inconvenientes que esto conlleva. Desafortunadamente aquí hay muchas personas que solo recuerdan una de estas dos cosas. Y, o sufren de más o se creen superiores. Ninguna de las dos opciones es correcta, debe existir un equilibrio.

Los presentes escuchaban con diferentes grados de atención. La gran mayoría giraba de un lado al otro intentando descubrir el origen de la voz, otros comenzaban a conversar con sus compañeros; los profesores comenzaron a deambular intentando encontrar alguna pista que por el momento ignoraban. Unos más (todos populares) mostraron su aburrimiento frotándose los ojos, estirándose, bostezando.

-Lamentablemente como humanos, todos cometemos errores y tenemos defectos, ¿no lo creen así Eijiro, Nami? – preguntó Eriol viendo por los monitores como el interpelado de pronto ponía atención y cómo, al activar el interruptor que dejaba caer una de las lonas blancas, todos los presentes giraban a ver.

-¿Qué rayos? – exclamó Eijiro al contemplarse en una gran fotografía cometiendo uno de sus pecados, algo de lo que nadie debía enterarse. Él, el chico del cuerpo escultural, el dueño del cuerpo perfecto que le había declarado la guerra públicamente a la comida chatarra, se encontraba en esa inmensa fotografía devorando su más grande tentación: una hamburguesa con doble queso. Venga, en la fotografía la carne escurría grasa.

-¿Cómo… - Nami ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Ella, la chica más pulcra y esterilizada de Seiji, se encontraba en esa fotografía ¡hurgándose la nariz!

-Veo que ahora prestarán un poco más de atención – repuso el parlante anónimo (el muy gracioso) – un buen cuerpo y una familia adinerada no los alejan de su condición de humanos. ¿Aún lo dudas Yori? – la lona de mayor longitud se desprendió un poco de la pared para dejar ver al chico castaño en la tienda_ "El mundo de felpa" _deliberando entre un oso canela y un conejo rosa – Hay quienes coleccionan cosas más extrañas ¿cierto Naoki? – la manta se desprendió un poco más dejando ver a la rubia mencionada en su recámara con un montón de tubos de papel sanitario en distintas tonalidades y decorado sobre la cama – Pasando por papel sanitario, deberías de llevar un poco en la bolsa Jacho – se descubrió una foto del Jacho de hacía unos tres años con la parte trasera del pantalón misteriosamente teñida de café – la próxima vez que te ocurra algo así, pídele consejo a Natsuki, ella sabe conseguir ropa rápidamente – la nueva fotografía dejó al descubierto a una chica pelinegra con una tablita con números en las manos, en el marco inferior rezaba: _por el robo de ropa interior en tienda departamento, 100 horas de servicio comunitario_. La manta se descorrió un poco dejando ver a la chica con un chaleco naranja recogiendo basura junto a una carretera.

Cada uno de esos chicos, estaba más que rojos, muertos de vergüenza y con la ira rondándoles el rostro. Los demás, soltaban carcajadas (algunos discretos, otros a pulmón abierto); la minoría (algunos impopulares) solo veían sin abrir la boca y otros estaban muy nerviosos porque su turno llegara pronto.

-¿Divertido? Si, lo es, hasta que se burlan de uno mismo… ¿No lo creen Eijiro, Nami, Yori, Naoki, Jacho, Natsuki? – interrogó el "vengador" haciendo que los mencionados con sendas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos agacharan la cabeza. Y es que, muchas veces ellos se habían burlado de "los otros" - ¿pero qué clase de anfitrión soy? En esa mesa hay bocadillos – la mesa mencionada se descubrió debajo de la foto de Naoki - tomen lo que quieran y por favor pónganse cómodos. Esto apenas está comenzando.

-¿Qué clase de persona eres? – gritó uno de los amigos de Jacho, viendo como este apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Soy la clase de persona que busca la igualdad – repuso la voz distorsionada – dime, ¿alguna vez le preguntaste a Yasuo lo que sintió cuando tu amigo expuso su ropa interior ante la clase de deportes completa? ¿O te has detenido a pensar en el daño que le haces a Yuki cada vez que te metes con su situación económica? Él no tiene la culpa de tener menos que tú y no tienes por qué recordárselo todos los días.

El chico cerró la boca tan rápido como la había abierto.

-Si eres tan… valiente; ¿por qué no muestras la cara? – quiso saber Takato comenzando a sentir los nervios al rojo vivo. Esa información, justo esa información… ¿cómo era posible?

-Tiempo al tiempo, aún hay mucho que mostrar antes de llegar a ese punto – repuso el "anfitrión" con el mismo tono indiferente – lamento hacer esto pero, no solo los alumnos han obrado mal – tención repentina por parte de los adultos – no sé ustedes, pero pienso que es injusto por parte del profesorado el haber pasado por alto la gran mayoría de los "pasatiempos" de muchos alumnos; siempre me pregunté el por qué de esa vista ciega y tras una pequeña investigación, encontré respuesta.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? – interrogó el rechoncho director limpiándose la frente con un pañuelo – en el instituto Seiji existe la igualdad entre los alumnos y…

-Lamento contradecirlo señor director, pero eso no es cierto – lo cortó la voz provocando que la frente del susodicho brillara más – o dígame, ¿hizo algo cuando Takato bañó a Ryu con su propia comida, o cuando Rikuto golpeó a Fukuo y lo hizo sangrar, ambas cosas ante sus narices? Le responderé, no hizo absolutamente nada – la respiración del calvo profesor se aceleró repentinamente ante tal afirmación – descuide, no es el único, también están la profesora Akijo, el profesor Hajime, la señorita Amako, por nombrar a algunos. Y es muy comprensible su ceguera, después de todo, son humanos ¿o no?

Tres cortinas más cayeron al suelo dejando al descubierto a la profesora Akijo (idiomas) tras una cortina de humo y con un cigarrillo en la mano, mala imagen para alguien que practicaba el no tabaquismo con sus alumnos; a el profesor Hijeme (deportes) saliendo de una tienda de no muy buena reputación (llámese sex shop) con una bolsa en brazos y a la señorita Amako (matemáticas) hurgando en un cesto de basura (en la foto siguiente se le veía metiendo una lata de refresco aplastada en su bolso).

-Pero que descuidado soy, olvidé al señor Kado – se disculpó el "anfitrión" dejando al descubierto una imagen del rechoncho hombre corriendo torpemente con un short muy corto y una rosquilla en la mano – sus métodos para adelgazar le agradarían a muchas personas.

-Escucha… no sé quien seas, pero será mejor que termines de una buena vez con todo esto antes de meterte en más problemas – tartamudeó el director temblando ligeramente – si sales ahora mismo prometo no castigarte.

-Si salgo ahora mismo, demostraré ser solo un cobarde – objetó Eriol intercambiando una mirada con sus compañeros. Claro que se iban a meter en un gran problema, pero él intentaría llevarse toda la responsabilidad y no meter a su equipo en todo eso.

-Sé razonable, ¿a dónde te va a llevar todo esto? – siguió el hombre pasándose el pañuelo nuevamente por la frente – solo lograras que te expulse de la escuela.

-Que así sea entonces – aceptó la voz sin rodeos – no pretendo seguir en una escuela donde se muestre tanta diferencia entre sus alumnos.

-¡Esto es una estupidez! – exclamó, gritó el siempre serio señor Kado – se puede saber de dónde rayos obtuviste esa información.

-Solo un ciego no podría verla – repuso el "anfitrión" secamente – otro defecto de los humanos es ser tan obvios. Las cosas están frente a nosotros, tan solo hay que elegir verlas.

-¿Y serás tú quien nos quite la venda de los ojos? – interrogó una muy apenada profesora Akijo.

-Yo solo les mostraré el procedimiento, serán ustedes mismos quienes se quiten esa venda – respondió la distorsionada voz con el mismo tono ausente - no hay un logro que sepa mejor que el propio.

-¿Y cómo pretende hacer eso? O grandioso liberador – se mofó Takato haciendo una ridícula inclinación.

-Burlándose de nosotros tal vez – opinó uno de los "populares" cuyo turno aún no llegaba.

-¿Burlándome? No, eso lo hacen ustedes mismos, yo solo les muestro a todos sus más preciados secretos. Al revelarlos ya no tendrán nada peor que ocultar y por fin, podrán ser ustedes mismos – explicó la voz con toda calma, como si estuviera frente a niños de pre-escolar – Al terminar este día, ustedes se marcharán sin tener que seguir preocupándose en guardar sus secretos, pues ya todos los sabrán. Búrlense unos de otros si quieren, yo no lo haré.

-Bonita forma de despreocuparnos – objetó Rikuto temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Exijo que me dejes salir de aquí ahora mismo – gritó Ichijoyi levantando los puños. Se veía furioso, más que furioso. ¿Cómo era posible que… De dónde había obtenido esa información? Era imposible, simplemente imposible. No podía ser real, y si lo era… él, él y no el tipo de la voz distorsionaba, estaba acabado.

Al instante, una muchedumbre imitó al rubio. Todos pidiendo que abriera las (groserías, groserías y más groserías) puertas, las ventanas… cualquier acceso al salón.

-Lo lamento, pero tienen que quedarse. El plato fuerte apenas va a comenzar – repuso el "anfitrión" sonriendo desde su oscuro escondite – pónganse cómodos e intenten relajarse, este espectáculo es único e irrepetible.

Llegado a este punto, todas las cortinas laterales ya habían sido descubiertas. Tres de las cuatro paredes del salón estaban decoradas con grandes fotografías de distintas personas realizando sus "secretos". Solo permanecían dos lonas más: la más grande frente a ellos, de lado a lado de la pared y una más que parecía cubrir algo similar a la mesa de comida.

Exactamente cinco segundos después, el interruptor de la cortina más grande fue activado dejando al descubierto una pantalla de cine similar a la utilizada en un cine al aire libre. Los susurros se hicieron presentes, suplantando al griterío que instantes antes pedía salir del salón. Unos cuantos (los que estaban seguros de tener un buen secreto que ocultar) se habían quedado mudos de la impresión (¿una película?), pálidos del miedo, con los ojos botados por el temor.

-¿El plato fuerte? – murmuró Takato para sí mismo.

-Preparados mortales para la mayor revelación del siglo – comenzó una voz mucho más grave y espeluznante que la anterior (cortesía de Masuru) – lo que sus ojos verán, nunca nadie antes lo había visto – las luces se apagaron siendo suplantadas por luces de colores que se movían de lado a lado y la canción de Carminaburana de fondo, como si de un momento a otro fuera a iniciar la disco – Revelaciones, secretos, pasatiempos, gustos, modas, todo, todo lo que sus simples mentes atrofiadas puedan imaginar.

La enorme pantalla se encendió comenzando a rodar la película como en aquellas viejas cintas.

-¿Están preparados?

Todo quedó en silencio, las luces de colores desaparecieron. La pantalla comenzó a correr con un fondo negro. Lentamente y con el sonido bajo, comenzó a escucharse el cascanueces en una melodía muy acampanada.

En escena se vio un estante como de peluquería: repleto de una enorme variedad de pelucas (grandes, cortas, castañas, rubias, pelirrojas…). Unas manos rechonchas tomaron una peluca corta, la levantó y al mismo tiempo que el calvo director se ponía la peluca, la música cambiaba [lectores: favor de bajar la canción I feel good de James Brown para esta película].

Whoa-oa-oa!

I feel good, I knew that I would, now

El director se apreciaba con la peluca puesta frente a un espejo, cambiando de posición. Después tomó una peluca larga y rubia y se la puse, repitiendo la operación.

Una pista de hielo suplantó la escena, una parvada de ositos cariñositos entró deslizándose con gracia, pasando a enfocar rápidamente a Yota (del Takato´s Club) que se encontraba en la primera fila evidentemente emocionado y con una playera de campeoncito que por sus extravagantes colores pasteles llamaba la atención a todos los que estuvieran en un radio de treinta metros.

Las escenas que la gran mayoría de los populares recordaba con cierto rencor llegaron ante los ojos de todos. Los movimientos extraños de chicos ebrios, el vano intento por no vomitar, los bailes involuntarios y la feroz lucha por llegar al baño, todo en la fracasada fiesta de Sango.

I´m feel good

Las blancas paredes y el mobiliario de la habitación daba por sentado que se trataba de un cuarto de hospital. Sentada sobre una camilla se encontraba Miki "la enemiga de los discapacitados", mostrándole a una enfermera y a su doctor de cabecilla, una extraña irregularidad en la piel: grande, roja, cicatrizada y con mucho vello alrededor.

Fotos comenzaron a circular: Un chico abrazando a dos peluches muy especiales (Barney y Baby boop). Una chica (distinguida por ser la más femenina y sexy de la escuela) salía sonriendo mostrando unos enormes frenillos y varias ventanas en su dentadura. Otra chica abriendo su taquilla donde ponía la foto de su amor imposible "Rambo".

A escena entró Hibiki (el grandulón que había agarrado a Eriol en la fiesta de Tomoyo) con unas mayas puestas, dando giros y saltos por toda la habitación llena de espejos y de bailarinas… un segundo… Hibiki, el gorilón de la escuela, el dueño de un titulo de Judo estatal estaba… ¡bailando ballet!

So good

So good

Unas paredes grises suplantaron la escena, un hombre flacucho, alto y con unos grandes mechones sobre el rostro daba tumbos por toda la habitación. La cámara enfocó a Sadoyi, una popular hija de papi que obtenía todo lo que deseaba en una… si, era una clase para el control de la ira.

I got you.

-¿Estás seguro de que nadie nos verá aquí? – le preguntó Rikuto tímidamente a Kiyoshi que estaba a unos pasos delante de él.

-Claro, aquí nunca hay nadie – le confirmó el chico girándose a su encuentro y sonriéndole con picardía.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kiyoshi se lanzó hacia Rikuto fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y le dio al público una clara idea sobre lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

Eriol veía no con cierto agrado la conmoción que esa escena en particular producía a los espectadores. Tal vez con eso sí habían llegado bastante lejos. Pero estaba consciente de que no podían pedir justicia si ellos no la daban.

-Sigo pensando que eres una genio por eso Naoko – soltó Yamasaki sin apartar la vista de los monitores.

Ancianos circulaban de un lado a otro, unos en bastón, otros en sillas de ruedas y… una chica rubia con una placa a la altura del pecho donde rezaba "voluntario" entró con un carrito de comida y otros utensilios nada agradables.

-Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Macho, macho man I've got to be, a macho man – cantaba Wakato (jugador de fut bol) a todo pulmón dentro de los vestidores con la ropa a medio poner, dejando ver parte de sus interiores de ¡gatitos bebes!

I´m feel good

El director discutía con varias chicas, siendo observados por una pelirroja perteneciente al club de porristas. La chica suspiraba repetidamente con la vista fija en… en ¿el director? Repentinamente se mordió el labio inferior dejando ver entre las cosas que llevaba en brazos una fotografía del susodicho hombre en sus años de juventud (que por mucho era muy parecido al actual).

Nuevas fotos circularon por el video:

Un chico corría con sendas lágrimas en los ojos con los pantalones todos rasgados, siendo perseguido por una jauría de perros ¡chihuahuas y salchichas!

Una sonriente chica sosteniendo en brazos el diploma que le daba el título de "lectora destacada" nada mal para la persona que más molestaba a Naoko por leer tanto.

El profesor de biología como asesor designado para la buena fabricación de fertilizante a base de excremento de ganado.

Dos chicos extremadamente feos… pero si eran nada más y nada menos que Sakura y Syaoran.

-Eriol – se quejó Syaoran viendo esa fotografía.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – se disculpó el oji-azul.

A escena salió una chica rubia con una roca a la que le habían pintado ojos y boca, se vio como abría una alacena y la colocaba con mucho cuidado junto a las otras 148 pequeñas "personitas felices" como decía el pequeño letrero encima de todas ellas.

Un chico realizaba cosas extrañas (algunas desagradables) con su lengua.

Una joven ("la amiga de las dietas") salía atragantándose en un concurso de comida en el parque central.

Una chica se movía de forma extraña gracias a sus articulaciones dobles en brazos y piernas.

Un chico mostraba a la cámara (sin saber) su extraña colección de envolturas de candy gum.

La profesora de química salía de la vieja fábrica de productos anti-olor olfateando su traje con cara de asco.

El capitán del equipo de baloncesto se veía muy feliz con un delantal, un gran gorro, batiendo un masa amarillosa en un molde que sostenía en brazos.

La presidenta estudiantil se movía con gracia por todo el salón vacío al ritmo de una canción muy movida, demasiado movida, era Hip-Hop.

Rápidamente salieron todas las fotografías que los vengadores ya habían presentado con anterioridad. La fotografía del accidente de Himeko con la risa, el juego de muñecas de Hiyoshi, las gracias del club de judo con el pica-pica… la gran bola de nieve Takato´s Club… etc, etc.

Una leve melodía completamente desafinada se escuchó con una habitación muy vacía en el fondo. La cámara enfocó el origen del sonido: ¡Usagi (Takato´s Club) con un clarinete! Moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

La conmoción iba en aumento con cada nueva escena que salía a la luz. Los profesores no podían creer ni pizca de lo que veían, para algunos esas eran cosas que los chicos normales hacían; para otros, los que conocían mejor a sus alumnos y sus reputaciones, costumbres, etc, les parecía un mal plan mostrar todo eso. Los estudiantes por su parte, estaban en un completo shock colectivo. Quienquiera que hubiera hecho eso era…

-Lo mejor para el final – pensó Eriol sin poder evitar sonreír.

Una nueva foto apareció en la gran pantalla. El lugar: una pasarela. El individuo: Takato. La actividad: modelaje de… ropa interior.

-No puede ser – dijo el rubio al instante sintiendo como se desplomaba.

Y otra foto más, y otra… y otra. En cada una salía posando de diferente manera, y con diferentes prendas de vestir. Incluso en una, podía notarse perfectamente que lo que estaba posando eran los calcetines.

HEY!!

Por fin, el tan esperado "FIN" llego y con él llegó también el silencio sepulcral propio de una sala de velación. Los sollozos, los susurros y nada más.

-Nada mal para unos adolescentes – comentó la distorsionada voz como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Eres un…

-¿Un? – pidió el chico con calma – dime Takato, ¿te agradó que alguien debelara tu secreto?... ¿No?... Es gracioso.

-¿Qué es gracioso? – rugió Ichijoyi apretando con fuerza los puños.

-Que no te agrade siendo que fuiste tú quien proporcionó prácticamente toda la información – respondió la voz con calma. Poco a poco comenzaba a ser más clara y menos distorsionaba, ahora se notaba perfectamente que pertenecía a un chico.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – exigió saber presintiendo lo peor.

-Ahora sé por qué todos te hacían caso, por qué eras intocable entre todos los alumnos y entre todos los profesores, por qué sigues en la escuela cuando hace mucho deberían haberte expulsado – siguió el chico haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del rubio – cada vez que me molestabas me preguntaba lo mismo. Todos estaban enterados de lo mucho que te encantaba meterte conmigo y nunca nadie hizo nada, ahora comprendo todo.

-Entonces, te conozco – murmuró el otro en voz baja.

-Sabes, tú tienes gran parte de la culpa de lo que está pasando aquí – le soltó como balde de agua helada.

-Entonces, hiciste todo esto para vengarte – no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación – ¿yo te molesté un poquito y tú haces todo esto?

-No fue un poquito, y todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo – le contestó el "anfitrión" sin inmutarse – y no, no me refiero a esta reunión; me refiero a impartir el miedo de revelar sus secretos. Tú les infundiste ese miedo, les hiciste creer a todo el mundo que la perfección existe, que es lo mejor del mundo y que parte de lo que hacen, hicieron y de lo que gustan les estorba para obtener esa perfección. Y no podrías estar más equivocado.

El chico hizo una mueca mofándose del chico oculto. ¿Quién rayos se creía? No era más que un idiota, y cuando saliera y diera la cara, no solo él se le dejaría ir encima, entre todos lo aplastarían. Seguro que sí.

-Sabes, la información que tengo es muy… importante para que esté bajo posesión de una sola persona – le comentó como quien diera la cosa – quiero decir, si casi todos estamos ahí, ¿por qué no compartir tu libreta con nosotros?

Al instante el semblante de Takato cambió, se oscureció, sus ojos crisparon, las manos se le soltaron como si hubieran sido desconectadas de su cuerpo, la mandíbula se le cayó y comenzó a transpirar a una velocidad sorprendente.

-No sé de lo que hablas – repuso él con lo poco que le quedaba. Entonces, ese chico realmente tenía su libreta… pero… ¿cómo…

-Veo que tu memoria no es muy buena, tal vez esto te ayude un poco – le dijo el chico dejando caer la última lona que había en la habitación.

Era una gran mesa repleta con innumerables copias completas de la libreta de secretos. Takato y Rykuto sintieron como el alma se les cayó a los pies. Todos los demás, veían la mesa como si fuera un platillo volador… con miedo, curiosidad, desconcierto…

-Hay muchos más secretos que debelar – prosiguió el chico con normalidad – si así lo desean, pueden tomar un tomo con completa libertad.

Nadie se movió, todos seguían con la misma cara de perplejidad, preguntándose si sería correcto, si eso era una locura, si era un sueño… lentamente uno de los chicos "impopulares" de los que se encontraban más cerca de esa mesa, se acercó con paso vacilante hacia las copias encuadernadas y tomó una con sumo cuidado, le dio un rápido vistazo a la portada y con paso más lento, regresó a su lugar.

Así fue como todos los demás decidieron ir por su ejemplar. Se produjo un leve alboroto alrededor de la mesa y fuera de ella con las "bolitas" una vez reunidas, abriendo la encuadernación y metiendo ojo en una que otra página.

Las miradas indiscretas aumentaban cada vez más hacia Takato… después de todo, él había sido quien había reunido esa información (los vengadores habían añadido su propia investigación al final de las hojas de Ichijoyi). Mientras tanto, por la cabeza del rubio pasaban otras cosas… cosas que intentaba descifrar, encontrarle sentido. Un chispazo, tan solo eso necesitaba.

-No puede ser – se dijo para sí mismo, pero con un todo de voz muy alto - ¿Draki?

-Me gusta más Eriol – afirmó una voz sumamente conocida a sus espaldas.

Al instante todos voltearon de nuevo hacia la gran pantalla, donde ahora se encontraba un chico frente a ella.

-¿Daniel? – cuestionó (no solo) Takato

-No, Eriol – respondió el pelinegrodestellosazules con una sonrisa un tanto fría.

Todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión. ¿Qué no se suponía que ese chico era Daniel Misato, el alumno italiano? Muchos (muchas de hecho) incluso tenían la boca abierta. Eriol sabía que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad antes de que todos recuperaran su habla y se le lanzaran como leones enjaulados.

-Daniel fue solo… un medio para llegar a eso – siguió el albino cabeceando hacia la mesa que iba siendo vaciada – no sabes el trabajo que me dio hacerme con tu libreta.

-Eres un… maldito – logró articular el rubio con rabia.

-Tal vez, pero vean el lado positivo, ya no tendrán miedo de que alguien los descubra – repitió el joven Hiraguizawa con una media sonrisa – modelas muy bien sabes – dijo refiriéndose a Takato.

-Eso no… eso fue… un… un fotomontaje – exclamó el rubio con ira.

-¿En serio? Qué lástima – repuso el níveo sacando una carta de su bolsillo trasero – mandé tus fotografías a una compañía de modelaje en Francia y les gustó tanto que mandaron este contrato, pero si dices que solo fue un fotomontaje…

-… - Los ojos de Takato casi se salen de sus cuentas al escuchar eso… realmente les había gustado su trabajo a esa compañía.

-Oye Hibiki, pienso que eres un excelente bailarín – siguió el oji-azul ante las distintas expresiones de sus escuchas – si tienes tanto talento, no deberías esconderlo. Conozco a una persona que le encantaría verte bailar y ofrecerte un puesto en su escuela de ballet.

-¿En… serio? – preguntó tímidamente el grandulón.

-Claro. Yo realmente lamento haber llegado a todo esto, pero no me arrepiento – prosiguió Eriol viendo como algunos de sus espectadores comenzaban a recuperarse del repentino Shock – todos los humanos somos diferentes y tenemos que demostrarlo, de lo contrario sería muy aburrido y se perdería mucho de lo que es realmente importante en la vida. Señor director, ¿por qué no usar peluca si eso es realmente lo que quiere? ¿Por qué no mostrar nuestros gustos frente a todo el mundo y hacer lo que realmente queremos? ¿Por qué no estar con las personas con las que realmente queremos estar? Eso no es vida.

El disturbio comenzó pero no de la forma en la que él pensaba. Los grupos de amigos se reunió tímidamente y comenzaron a conversar en voz muy baja, algunos intercambiando sonrisas cortas, miradas discretas y viendo a Eriol de reojo. Incluso los profesores comenzaron a intercambiar comentarios, afirmaban, negaban, se rascaban la cabeza…

Dos minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos después, los murmullos comenzaron a cesar, muchos volvieron a poner atención en el albino esperando tal vez que soltara algunos otros secretos, algunos más permanecían con la cabeza baja y otros (casi todas chicas) seguían con la cabeza junta. Por fin una de ellas se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Realmente eres Eriol Hiraguizawa?

-… - el oji-azul levantó el dedo como para agregar el último punto de una importante reunión, abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y bajó la mano un poco apenado – Sí.

-Te vez genial – aseguró otra chica al otro extremo de la primera.

Al instante (y por los siguientes cuatro minutos y dieciocho segundos), él y su nuevo look fue lo único que se escuchó no solo de boca de las chicas, también por parte del sector masculino y por el profesorado.

--

_Dirección del Instituto Seiji:_

-No me cabe en la cabeza el motivo de tus actos Eriol – repitió por tercera vez el rechoncho director - ¿cómo es que pudiste hacer algo así? Tu siempre fuiste un alumno ejemplar y muy educado, esto no fue solo una falta de respeto, también una grave violación a la privacidad ajena y…

-Señor – lo cortó Eriol tras rodar los ojos (con toda libertad puesto que el director estaba dando tumbos tras él) – ya lo dije y puedo repetírselo cuantas veces quiera, lo hice para demostrarle a todos que no solo unos cuantos tienen defectos y cometen errores.

-Con algunas cosas fuiste muy cruel. Con Rykuto y Hiyoshi por ejemplo – siguió el hombre a punto de arrancarse los pocos cabellos que le quedaban – y si sigues negándote a decirme quién te ayudó…

-Nunca se lo diré – insistió el joven cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces, temo que tendré que…

-Yo puedo explicarlo todo – gritó una voz increíblemente alta, de inmediato se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una Sora muy agitada y un tanto despeinada – señor director, yo puedo explicarlo.

-Sora – exclamó Eriol un tanto alarmado, no quería meter a nadie más en ese problema que a él mismo.

-Adelante Misato, usted apoyó todo esto dado que hizo pasar a este joven por su sobrino – tanteó el director procesando información – estaré gustoso en escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

-Yo también – aseguró una voz tras ellos que hizo que la piel de Eriol se erizara a un nuevo nivel.

Lentamente, muy lentamente todos los presentes se giraron hasta encontrarse con…

-P… padre

-Señor Hiraguizawa.

-Ah, usted es el padre de Eriol – adivinó sora dirigiéndose hacia él que no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hijo.

-Eriol… ¿cómo… pudiste? – tartamudeó el hombre completamente asombrado de ver a su hijo… en ese estado, con esa apariencia, por verlo ahí… por solo estar viéndolo.

-Ya veo que realmente es usted – siguió Sora poniéndose frente a él – no sabe cuánto deseaba conocerlo.

-¿Usted es quién se llevó a mi hijo? – preguntó el señor Hiraguizawa prestándole verdadera atención por primera vez - ¿Qué clase de persona irresponsable es usted?

-¿Yo? ¿Y usted? – contraatacó Sora viéndolo fijamente – es usted la peor persona que no había conocido… abandonar a su hijo así.

-Yo nunca lo abandoné – se defendió el cirujano comenzando a encolerizarse – en todo caso, usted lo secuestró.

-Yo nunca lo tuve conmigo a la fuerza, a comparación de usted solo que inverso – siguió ella irguiéndose para alcanzarlo – usted lo tuvo consigo muy en contra de su (dijo clavándole un dedo en el pecho) voluntad, ¿qué clase de padre es usted? Pero claro, ustedes se embarazaron sin pensarlo ¿cierto?

-¿Qué demonios está diciendo mujer? – soltó el pelinegro indignado.

-Estoy diciendo que para usted Eriol fue su error y nunca se esforzó por ocultárselo – le explicó ella con un tono nada amistoso.

-¿Qué hay de usted? Si más no sé, usted también tiene un hijo ilegítimo – repuso Hiraguizawa con la vena de la cien palpitándole violentamente.

-Eso es diferente.

-¿En qué? Es lo mismo.

-En que él murió dos meses antes de nuestra boda – soltó Sora sin pensar dejando pasmado a Eriol – nosotros nos amábamos y deseábamos criar a nuestro hijo juntos, muy al contrario de ustedes que pasados sus quince minutos de diversión, optan por hacer ojos ciegos a su producto – señaló a Eriol.

-Pues usted…

El director y Eriol solo veían como ambos adultos discutían a todo lo que daban sin posibilidad de interrumpirlos. Eriol creía conocer muy bien a ambos para saber que era mejor dejarlos sacar todo lo que llevaban dentro y no meterse hasta que ambos terminaran agotados y sin ningún insulto más en mente, de lo contrario…. Y así se lo hizo saber al director.

-Eriol no lo hizo solo.

-Nosotros lo ayudamos.

-SI lo expulsa tendrá que expulsarnos a nosotros también.

-Tú no eres de esta escuela Masuru.

-Ah, es cierto.

-¿Qué rayos creen que hacen? – preguntó Eriol a la parvada de vengadores que se había arremolinado afuera de la dirección.

-Nos hacemos responsables de nuestros actos – respondió Syaoran adentrándose a la dirección.

-¿Ustedes fueron quienes idearon todo esto? – cuestionó el calvo director sobándose la barriga-

-Si-No – se escuchó al unisón.

-Yo me hago responsable de todo esto – siguió el oji-azul intentando sacar a sus amigos de la dirección.

-Y nosotros no lo permitimos – repuso Yamasaki.

-Solo un loco pensaría involucrarse con usted – gritó a todo pulmón el cirujano retando a Sora a contraatacar.

-Decídanse – pidió el director - ¿Ayudaron o no?

-Si-No.

-Yo fui el de la idea – siguió el albino con desesperación en la mirada – fue mí idea y de nadie más, toda la culpa es mía.

-¿Es eso cierto? – cuestionó el rechoncho.

-En parte – repuso Naoko – si fue su idea, pero nosotros pudimos elegir y…

-En ese caso Eriol – dijo el director un tanto apenado haciendo que los adultos detuvieran su discusión un segundo – me temo que tendré que suspenderte de…

-¿Qué?

-¿Y nosotros?

-Todos participamos…

Los vengadores siguieron expresando su inconformidad a todo lo que daban sin detenerse si quiera a respirar, todos, excepto el propio Eriol y…

-¿Escuchaste Eriol? – le preguntó Masuru con un brillo en los ojos – el director quiere suspenderte.

-Ehm – murmuró el níveo sin saber bien a donde quería llegar su amigo.

-Sí, míralo, realmente quiere expulsarte – siguió el ex patito sonriendo con suficiencia, después susurró: - Daniel.

-… - Y por fin Eriol comprendió la brillantez de su compañero, sonrió con suficiencia y se encaró al director - ¿Realmente quiere expulsarme profesor?

Ahora era el director quien no entendía.

-Pues… dadas las circunstancias – formuló viendo a todos los presentes y secándose la frente – yo me temo que…

-No puede hacerlo – le aseguró Eriol sonriendo más que antes – es decir, usted puede expulsar a Daniel Misato; pero no a Eriol Hiraguizawa dado que yo no pertenezco a esta institución. Mis registros fueron sacados hace meses.

-Por lo que – siguió Masuru acomodándose las gafas – me temo que no podrá sancionar a Eriol en ninguna forma.

Los demás vengadores estaban radiantes de felicidad al escuchar eso; incluso el director parecía feliz de no tener que hacer algo que realmente no deseaba hacer.

Clow Hiraguizawa y Sora Misato sonrieron al unisón, intercambiaron una mirada y… dos segundos después…

-Ahora sé exactamente por qué la tal Elizabeth salió huyendo de usted…

-Si yo fuera usted, investigaría si el tal… prometido ese… realmente murió, quien sabe, tal vez solo lo fingió para zafarse de usted.

--

_Media hora más tarde:_

Los vengadores salieron de la oficina del director con un gran castigo para cuando regresaran de sus vacaciones… y aun que a Eriol no lo podían obligar a realizar ese castigo, gustoso se apuntó… claro, si lo volvían a recibir en la institución.

Sora y Clow salieron no habían parado de discutir más que para tomar aire (e inspiración).

Saliendo de la escuela, una gran aglomeración de estudiantes los esperaba con noticias sobre cómo les había ido.

Para sorpresa de Eriol, la mayoría no parecían disgustados. Algunas chicas incluso se le aceraron más de la cuenta (cosa que no le agradó mucho ni a él, ni a Tomoyo).

Pero lo que más le asombró fue cuando Takato se le acercó:

-¿Realmente… una compañía francesa te escribió? – preguntó todo apenado puesto que estaba rodeado de personas.

-Sí – respondió Eriol saliendo de su casi shock. Volvió a sacar la carta de su bolsillo y se la ofreció – tienes mucho talento, no lo desperdicies.

Takato solo cabeceó en forma de agradecimiento y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él; se reunió con Rykuto (un tanto intimidado) que estaba extremadamente cerca de Hiyoshi. Después, Hibiki se le acercó con paso torpe (propio de un grandulón).

-¿Podrías darme el número de esa persona de la escuela de Ballet? – le preguntó con la cara toda roja, ocultando parte de su cuello.

-Claro – respondió el níveo con una sonrisa (que hizo suspirar a muchas).

-¿Valió la pena eh? – cuestionó Syaoran cuando ya estaban un poco despejados.

-Creo que sí – dijo Eriol sintiendo como alguien tomaba su mano.

-Estoy segura de eso – le dijo Tommy viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-Y el castigo de seis meses también lo valdrá – bromeó el albino ganándose una sarta de quejas por parte de sus compañeros.

-Menos mal que yo me salvé de ese castigo – repuso Masuru sonriendo con suficiencia – imaginen lo que le haría a mi pobre certificado, se vería horrible y mis padres – dijo dramáticamente – me matarían, sería la deshonra familiar…

Eriol solo sonrió por eso. La verdad, aún había muchas cosas que aclarar. No pudo más que pasar saliva al ver como su padre seguía discutiendo con Sora (y como Izzy se les unía). Definitivamente, lo que restaba del día (que era prácticamente toda la noche) sería muy, muy, pero muuuy largo.

-Estarás bien - le susurró Tomoyo al oído.

-Lo sé – repuso él dándole una de sus sonrisas especiales.

-

-

**Huola a todo el mundo, los saludo hasta el fin para evitarme la disculpa desde el inicio.**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Lo sientooooooooooooooooooo, lo siento, i´m sorry, lo siento muchisísimo, en verdad lo siento (waaaaaa), mucho mucho mucho, lo siento....**

**Mil disculpas despues...**

**Lo siento :( **

**Bueno ya, sobre este capitulo que posiblemente no me equivoque en decir que fue uno de los más esperados... ¿Qué les pareció? se que muchos esperaban algo mucho mejor, pero para mi desgracia, es todo lo que mi pobre imaginación mortal concevió. Lamento si no les fue del todo grato.**

**Tal vez muchos no conozcan a los ositos cariñositos, ni a BArney y BAby Boop, debo decir que ambas son series televisivas para los peques (para una imagen clara, busquen fotos en internet). Sobre el direc, jajaa me diverti imaginandolo con Jimmy, a HIbiki saltando y dando tumbos elegantes jajaja. y sobre Rykuto y Hiyoshi... quien lo hubiera imaginado??**

**Ya por último, a falta de tiempo, no podré contestar Reviews (otra vez :(. Por lo que. Doy gracias a:**

**La Criticona... gracias por tus palabras y no, no escribo eso :P**

**Cainat06... YA sabes lo que pasa con el padre**

**Nenexin... No es el último capitulo pero si el penúltimo**

**angel-shia... Bienvenida**

**Elisa li kinomoto... Gracias por tu recomendación**

**Arisa-ClampFan... Gracias por tu apoyo :P**

**ziitah-TxE-... ¿Qué, si soy tu peor pesadilla? EL fin ya esta cerca**

**Sophia... Hola SAbiduria, espero te haya gustado este capitulo**

**Star Nigth... Hola, ¿como te a parecido la venganza? espero tu review**

**Azkaban... Gracias por tu review, corto pero efectivo**

**Minako18... Aqui tienes la actualización, espero te haya gustado**

**Meems Asakura... Gracias por tu review**

**Ren... Tranquis, ninguna de las dos, era falta de inspiración... pero ya volvio**

**Por último pero no por eso menos importante**

**Y. Roza Shanina... muchísisimas gracias por tu ayuda, tu aporte en la venganza y la letra de la música, no sé que hubiera hecho sin vos jajaja.**

**Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a ti pequeña-gran Snipper.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**ADIOSIN :D**


	18. ¿El Final?

**Huola... ehm, a leer:**

**La Historia de un Patito Feo.**

**¿El Final?**

--

Una suave melodía en piano inundaba la habitación por completo provocando una sensación de paz y confort en la atmósfera. Y es que, ¿qué puede transmitir más paz que el nocturno de Chopin? (una taza de chocolate caliente tal vez… pero quedémonos con la melodía).

El ojiazul estaba en los últimos acordes de la melodía cuando sintió como unos suaves brazos lo rodearon por el cuello y, tras adornar su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa, terminó la canción dejando unos segundos extra los dedos hundidos en las teclas.

-Eres un músico increíble – le dijo Tommy posando los labios sobre su cabeza.

-Gracias – repuso el níveo levantando la cabeza para ver a la chica directamente. No pudo evitar sentirse en las nubes cuando ella le sonrió y se acercó a su rostro para besar su mejilla.

Había pasado un corto tiempo desde la fiesta de revelación… ¿Cuánto? Poco más de un año… a estas alturas de la vida, los vengadores habían terminado (al fin) el bachillerato, un poco traumados, magullados, castigados… pero vivos. Y en el transcurso de ese año volador, muchas, muchísimas cosas habían cambiado en la vida de los jóvenes, sobre todo, en la vida del menor de los Hiraguizawa.

--

_En la escuela:_

Después de la revelación, muchos "populares" habían sufrido tal conmoción que habían dejado de asistir regularmente a la escuela por varios días, hasta que sus padres (y un par de psicólogos muy agradecidos) pusieron cartas en el asunto. Claro, uno que otro chico se había cambiado de institución.

La gente podía andar más a gusto mostrando su verdadero carácter, aficiones y amistades. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo (tal vez desde el jardín de niños) los populares abrieron lazos con los "otros" y los profesores pudieron invocar a la justicia con toda la población a su cuidado.

Claro que, gran parte del sector estudiantil (e incluso algunos profesores) se habían revelado drásticamente contra Takato y Rikuto por haber sido los autores de la libreta de secretos. Los pobres chicos se la habían pasado muy mal y eso no había parado hasta que los vengadores intervinieron.

El Takato´s Clubs se había desintegrado por completo, aun que los chicos siguieron practicando el judo:

Los padres de Rykuto y Hiyoshi al fin habían aceptado las preferencias de sus hijos tras varias pláticas, discusiones y unas cuantas terapias con especialistas.

Habiki había sido aceptado en la prestigiosa escuela de Ballet que Eriol le había recomendado tras una única audición.

Yota había encontrado su profesión y estaba a punto de entrar a estudiar para convertirse en un profesor de pre-escolar.

Y finalmente Takato, que tras prometerles a sus padres hacer una carrera en el rango de la administración (que nunca llegaría a estudiar), consiguió su permiso para primero, estudiar modelaje un par de años en Francia (que le dio el estatus que él deseaba, recordando siempre su pequeño escarmiento de juventud).

Por otra parte, un nuevo club se había formado en el instituto (para desagrado de Eriol): El Club Hiraguizawa, formado por seguidoras y fans del joven oji-azul. Como Dany, Eriol había experimentado cierto acercamiento a ese tipo de seguidoras, pero nunca se había imaginado de lo que esas chicas (y un par de ejem otros) serían capaces de hacer para acercarse a él.

Incluso, habían puesto muchas veces en peligro su relación Tommy (con cooperación del club de ella). Aun que claro, nunca lograron separarlos eran molestos todos sus intentos. Hasta que artos, ambos pusieron un hasta aquí y medio los dejaron en paz. Solo medio, puesto que había unos cuantos que no conocían la palabra rendirse.

--

-Oigan, no hay tiempo para cursilerías, tienen que darse prisa – interrumpió Izzy entrando a la gran estancia.

Ambos pelinegros voltearon a verlo con su acostumbrado puchero. Si, Izzy seguía siendo el señorito interrupciones, era un imán para eso, tal parecía que había nacido para el puesto y a ellos no les quedaba más remedio que aguantarse.

-Ya vamos Izzy – reprochó Eriol rodando los ojos.

-Sí, sí, silbando y aplaudiendo – les pidió el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian – comentó la nívea adivinando justo lo que él estaba pensando.

-¡Qué bueno que otras sí! – agregó el pelinegrodestellosazules recordando una vieja imagen suya - ¿sabes? Creo que extrañaré esta casa.

-Un poco tarde ¿no lo crees? – preguntó ella con tono sarcástico admirando igual que su mejor amigo toda la estancia, con los libros en un rincón y el piano de cola en el centro.

-Tarde pero seguro – respondió Eriol sonriendo y provocando un sonrojo involuntario en la chica – que linda te vez cuando te sonrojas.

-Cállate – repuso Tommy dándole un golpecito en el brazo y saliendo de la habitación.

Era sorprendente el cómo se sentían a un más de un año de estar juntos. Ambos se seguían sonrojando involuntariamente con mucha frecuencia, seguían sintiendo unos voltios más con cada beso que compartían y las mismas cosquillas en el estómago con tan solo verse, tomarse la mano o abrazarse.

Eriol se dio prisa por darle alcance a su novia y cruzar la puerta tomados de la mano.

-Mis niños, les hice bocadillos – les dijo Judy ofreciéndoles una pequeña cesta de sus famosísimos pastelillos de crema y limón.

Así es, desde que Eriol había vuelto a su casa (sí, había vuelto a su casa), Judy lo consentía mucho más y ni qué decir de Tommy, la mujer estaba inmensamente agradecida con ella por hacer más feliz la vida de su pequeño.

--

_Para volver a casa:_

Después de la fiesta de revelación (y tal como Eriol había previsto), la familia Misato y la familia Hiraguizawa tuvieron una muy larga charla, donde hubo un poco de todo: discusiones, arrepentimientos, explicaciones, gritos, males entendidos y una que otra lágrima.

Al final, el joven cirujano había partido a su hogar solo, triste, pero con la firma disposición de volver a la residencia Misato al día siguiente (y así lo hizo).

Así pasó el tiempo. Eriol y Clow se visitaban constantemente en ambas casas, en el hospital o en algún restaurant o cafetería; Clow por fin comenzaba a tomarse el tiempo justo para compartir con su hijo y realmente se esforzó mucho para recuperar su cariño.

Claro que Sora intervenía constantemente en esas visitas; ella aún no se creía al 100% el supuesto arrepentimiento que el señor Hiraguizawa mostraba.

-Tú no eres su madre – estalló Clow en cierta ocasión tras una taza de té en los jardines de su mansión.

-Soy más su madre que la mujer que lo parió – exclamó Sora con los ojos encendidos – Eriol es mi hijo menor puesto que llegó a mí después que Izzy.

Y así había terminado la discusión sobre la paternidad de Eriol por un largo tiempo.

A los cuatro meses y seis días de esa nueva vida paterna, Clow le pidió a su hijo que volviera a su casa; Sora estaba a punto de reprochar, pero Eriol ya había aceptado puesto que al fin había comprendido la verdadera intensión de su padre al intentar mandarlo con su madre a Inglaterra y esta era: darle a su hijo una familia normal con hermanos y padres que pudieran pasar un tiempo justo con sus hijos (la familia que supuestamente él no había podido darle). Gracias a Tommy lo había comprendido.

También comprendió que las constantes salidas de Clow con las tantas mujeres a lo largo de su vida no habían sido solo para intentar reconstruir la vida del cirujano, sino para intentar encontrarle una madre adecuada. Desafortunadamente el pobre hombre no había sabido elegir adecuadamente.

En cuanto lo comprendió todo, regresó a su casa, al lado de Judy y de su padre. Pero obviamente no podía sacar de su vida a los Misato, así que habían encontrado la forma de convivir de una forma aceptable aun que un poco insuficiente.

Los necesitaba más, y ellos a él. Era extraño como en unos meses de vivir unos con otros, se necesitaban de por vida.

--

-Vamos chicos, tenemos que darnos prisa – los apuró Sora bajando las escaleras con una mano en su espalda.

-Papá aún no llega – observó Eriol consultando su reloj.

-Tu padre llamó, nos alcanzará más tarde – le informó Sora poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico cuando bajó un poco la cabeza – lo prometió y tiene que cumplirlo si no quiere tener problemas conmigo.

-Y no le conviene tener problemas con una mujer embarazada – siguió Izzy llegando de improviso como solía hacerlo – digo, si no quiere que su hijo nazca con cara de enojo.

-Hija – corrigió Sora – es niña.

-Eso aún no lo sabe señora – le recordó Judy con una tierna sonrisa.

-Sí que lo sé – objetó la mujer acariciándose el vientre – es intuición de madre.

--

_¿Qué más había cambiado?_

Puesssss… (y sí, alguien lo adivinó) tras muchas discusiones sobre lo que es ser un padre realmente, decisiones, paternidad, apoyo con la familia, cocina (un don extra de Clow), programas de televisión, economía, papel de baño, tapiz de las paredes, el cuadro del salón principal, y la mejor carrera para el único hijo de uno y el menor de la otra, Clow se dio cuenta de que Sora era una excelente persona con quien él podría pasar el resto de su vida (dado que era una mujer completamente diferente con las que solía pasar el tiempo).

Debía funcionar, después de todo, su hijo era quien la había encontrado y últimamente ese niño era quien tenía la razón y a lo largo de su corta vida había hecho mejor las cosas que él. Sí, funcionaría.

Y así, tras una pequeña pero linda boda (¿Estás hablando en serio Clow-últimamente-hago-muchas-locuras-Hiraguizawa? – fue la respuesta de Sora cuando se le pidió su amable participación en una relación más seria), los recién formados Hiraguizawa tenían cuatro meses de embarazo; Eriol e Izzy aún culpaban al último campamento que habían tenido por el gran milagro del que todos estaban felices.

Tal fue la impresión, que a las pocas horas ya tenían nombres planeados para el futuro nuevo integrante de la familia:

-Harry si es niño y Erin si es niña – aclaró Clow con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Erin? Mi niña no tendrá ese nombre – soltó Sora en menos de un respiro.

-¿Qué dices? Es un gran nombre con un gran significado: – objetó Clow levantando una ceja – Paz.

-¿Paz? Esta niña será un verdadero torbellino, no paz – explotó Misato poniendo una mano en su estómago. Los tres menores (contando a Tommy) solo se limitaban a ver muy divertidos la discusión – aparte, mi hija no tendrá un nombre inglés nunca.

-No es inglés, es irlandés – explicó el hombre intentando controlar la voz.

-¡Irlandés! Contra mi cadáver – gritó Sora exagerando.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si será niña – intentó controlar Clow sin elevar la voz.

-O, si que es niña – sentenció ella con fuego en los ojos – es niña y se llamará Fuyumi

-Ni loco le pondré ese nombre a mi hija – contradijo el cirujano ¿Fuyumi? ¿Hermoso invierno?

-Ichiko – propuso Misato (Ichiko=Primera hija).

-Por supuesto que no – se negó Hiraguizawa.

-Kaida – siguió ella.

-¿Pequeño dragón? Usa tu imaginación – le pidió él.

-Lo tengo – exclamó Sora a todo pulmón completamente feliz – Mai

-¿Qué? – preguntó el cirujano puesto que no había escuchado bien por el tremendo grito que había pegado su esposa – repítelo.

-¡Mai! – gritó Sora aún más alto – se llama Mai.

-¿Se llama? – murmuró Eriol lo suficientemente bajito para que solo Tommy lo escuchara.

-Sí, se llama – afirmó Misato señalando a los chicos con el índice - desde este momento mi niña se llama Mai.

-¿Por qué ese nombre? – quiso saber su esposo preocupándose por la salud mental de su mujer.

-Porque me gusta – exclamó ella levantando el puño en alto (Mai=Esplendor, brillo).

-Bien será como tu digas – gritó Clow exaltándose lo necesario – Izzy ¿tu madre es siempre así?

-Todos los días – respondió el niño que gozaba de una relación muy normal con su nuevo padre y solía llamarlo "Apa" con un acento estadounidense sureño muy gracioso que siempre le arrancaba una carcajada al hombre.

Así quedó: Harry para niño y Mai… permanentemente.

--

-Vamos, mi madre también nos alcanzará después – dijo la joven amatista para reconfortar al chico.

-De acuerdo – aceptó el albino con una mueca divertida.

-Descuida, no tardara – le prometió su madrastra comiendo de lo que Judy les había dado – a y toma a Spy, no pensarás dejarlo ¿o sí?

-Nop, vamos Spy – llamó Eriol, casi al instante el gato negro llegó silencioso como siempre ronroneando entre sus pies.

-Te voy a extrañar Spy – le dijo Izzy cargándolo y acariciándolo frenéticamente – no me olvides, recuerda que aquí tienes a otro dueño por si el primero te falla.

-Vamos Izzy, con Silver no vas a tener tiempo de extrañar a Spy – le recordó Eriol – míralo, ahí viene.

A escena entró un pequeño mamífero de no más de 40 cm de largo, perteneciente a la familia de los mustélidos. El color de su pelaje era crema en la base, negro arriba, las patas todas negras al igual que la cola y en el rostro un divertido antifaz que le daba pinta de ladronzuelo. Iba con la nariz pegada al piso y la espalda erizada.

--

_Recordando:_

Eriol había decidido regalarle una mascota a Izzy por dos razones:

Su cumpleaños

La tristeza que le dio al niño saber que Spy se iría con él

Así que, junto con Tommy había ido en busca de una buena mascota y, en cuanto vio a ese pequeño amiguito peludo supo que era la mejor elección para su hermanastro: pequeño, lindo, travieso y sobre todo… peludo (como a él le gustaban).

Compraron al animalito con todo lo necesario para cuidarlo y partieron a la mansión.

-Izzy, ven a ver esto – le gritó Eriol un tanto emocionado.

-¿Qué pachó? – preguntó el niño con una gran cucharada de helado en la boca.

-Mira lo que te trajimos – repuso el oji-azul sacando al pequeño animalito de su caja.

-¡Qué linda rata! – gritó Izzy arrojando la cuchara.

-No es una rata, es un hurón – le explicó el níveo al niño que le acababa de arrebatar al pequeño ser de las manos.

-Sí, da igual – dijo Izzy restándole importancia – es monísimo.

-Que bien que te gustó – dijo Tommy sonriendo por la cara de resignación de Eriol – así no extrañarás tanto a Spy.

-Spy, no te vayas Spy – le imploró el niño al gatito oculto tras las piernas de la amatista – mira, aquí tienes un nuevo amigo… un minuto… los gatos comen ratones… aléjate de esta cosa peluda Spy.

-No es un ratón es un hurón – volvió a decir Eriol cargando al minino – se llevan bien con los gatos – dijo acercándolo al animalito que luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Izzy. Tan solo estuvieron cerca, ambas criaturas se olieron un poco y acercaron las patitas para jugar – lo vez.

-Eso es lo que tú crees – objetó el pelirrojo alejando al hurón – los gatos son engañosos, atacan por la espalda.

-No creo que Spy pueda comerse un animal tan grande – puntualizó la nívea – dado el tamaño del hurón no podría con él.

-¡Una rata! – gritó Sora escandalizada – y es divina – agregó arrebatándosela a Izzy.

-No es una rata, es un hurón – exclamó Eriol, ¿qué tan difícil era eso de entender? – un hurón.

-Si como sea, está lindísimo – dijo Sora restándole importancia – y como de costumbre, es niño.

-¿Cómo le pondrás Izzy? – le preguntó la joven Daidoji aún más divertida por el sufrimiento de su novio.

-Haber… - Izzy se quedó en un estado de semi-shock mientras pensaba un buen nombre por al menos cinco minutos – ya está, pero que lindo nombre te he puesto ¿verdad que si? Lindo lindo – le hablaba solo al hurón.

-Y ¿qué nombre le has puesto? – quiso saber Eriol.

-Muy muy lindo – siguió Izzy.

Y no les dijo el nombre del pequeño hurón hasta dos días después: Silver.

--

-Ven aquí pequeño Silverius – lo llamó Izzy, aun que claro, el hurón se limitó a ver a los presentes y seguir husmeando en la estancia, hasta que el pelirrojo lo agarró – tú también vas.

Eriol y Tomoyo solo se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo.

Salieron todos juntos de la casa, tomaron la limosina que ya los esperaba y partieron. Eriol vio por la ventana todo el tiempo. Definitivamente, extrañaría todo eso y, como bien le había dicho a la chica que tenía tomada de la mano: tarde pero seguro.

Llegaron a su destino veinte minutos y dieciséis segundos después.

_Y ¿a dónde habían llegado? _

R: al aeropuerto.

_¿Por qué al aeropuerto?º_

R: Ambos chicos seguirían su camino, su educación y sus vidas en Inglaterra.

--

_¿Cómo?_

Después de la boda y cuando Sora por fin tuvo la autoridad que deseaba para interferir en la vida del Eriol. Todo el mundo le hizo ver a Clow Hiraguizawa que la verdadera vocación de su hijo estaba en la música y la mejor escuela de música a la que pudiera asistir estaba en Inglaterra. Así, él comenzó a apoyar el sueño del pelinegrodestellosazules. Cosa que no solo conmovió al susodicho, sino a todo, todo el mundo.

-Me alegro mucho de que tu padre al fin te apoye en esto – le dijo Tommy después de escucharlo tocar una de sus melodías favoritas.

-Sí, es increíble – repuso el oji-azul con una sonrisa torcida (provocando sonrojo).

-Ahora podrás ir al real conservatorio inglés como siempre quisiste – siguió la nívea intentando sonar lo más alegre posible aun que se sintiera un tanto triste por la idea de separarse de él.

-No, estudiaré aquí, en Japón – le informó Eriol sin dejar de sonreír. Después de mucho pensar, había decidido eso, quedarse en Japón a estudiar lo que él deseaba.

-No Eriol, ¿por qué? – le preguntó la chica un poco desconcertada. Desde que tenía memoria, el sueño de Eriol había sido estudiar piano en Inglaterra.

-Es lo mejor. Es decir, las cosas han mejorado mucho aquí. Ahora tengo una familia – le explicó el pelinegrodestellosazules desviando un poco la mirada – recupere a mi padre, tengo a Sora, a Izzy y… te tengo a ti. Aparte, no quisiera reencontrarme con mi madre… de nuevo.

(Paréntesis)

*****

Había olvidado lo que pasó con la madre jajajaja

En cuanto Clow encontró a su hijo, hizo una llamada a quien realmente no deseaba llamar… a Elizabeth. Después de todo, era la madre de Eriol… bueno, también había llamado a su propia madre.

Elizabeth no tardó ni una semana en ir a Japón a cerciorarse de que su hijo se encontrara bien, a intentar tener una charla (sermonearlo) decente, a arreglar las cosas de una buena vez por todas y a convencerlo de ir con ella a Inglaterra.

En prácticamente todo había fallado… pero la impresión que se había dado al encontrarse con la nueva apariencia de su hijo, sería algo que nunca se le olvidaría al joven Hiraguizawa.

Eriol le hizo saber a su madre que no iría a vivir con ella, que ahí se encontraba muy a gusto y feliz después de tanto tiempo. Ella por su parte intentó hacerle saber a su hijo lo mucho que lo quería (Eriol no se sintió muy cómodo en esos momentos).

La mujer regresó a Inglaterra tal como había llegado a Japón: sola. Pero prometiendo inmiscuirse más en la vida de su hijo mayor… sus llamadas, cartas y mails eran más frecuentes.

*****

(Fin del Paréntesis)

-No Eriol, eso no es lo mejor y lo sabes – repuso la amatista elevando un poco la voz. No estaba bien lo que Eriol estaba haciendo, lo sabía. Lo mejor para él era estudiar en la mejor escuela de música y esa escuela (quisiera o no) estaba en Inglaterra… a miles de kilómetros de ahí – tú debes estudiar en Inglaterra.

-No, no debo – se defendió el níveo elevando la voz igual que ella – aquí hay una buena escuela y…

-No lo hagas Eriol… no lo hagas por mí – le pidió la joven Daidoji. Nunca permitiría que Eriol abandonara su sueño de toda la vida por ella. Le dolería apartarse de él, sufriría en su ausencia, pero volvería… él volvería – no dejaré que te olvides de tu sueño solo por mí.

-Tommy no… yo - ¿cómo hacérselo saber? Tal vez… no, tal vez no, ya era hora de develarle otro secreto – recuerdas… ¿recuerdas cuando hablábamos de nuestros sueños y lo que deseábamos estudiar?

-Sí, lo recuerdo – respondió la amatista – y tu sueño siempre ha sido estudiar en Inglaterra.

-Ese no ha sido mi único sueño ¿sabes? – repuso él rápidamente, al instante se sonrojó – yo también… soñaba… y aún sueño… con estar con… contigo – le develó un tanto apenado – ese ha sido siempre mi otro sueño y nunca te lo dije por… tu sabes.

-Eriol… - Esa confesión la había dejado más que sorprendida, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

-Siempre te dije que mi más grande sueño era estudiar música en Inglaterra, pero te mentí, lo que realmente desee siempre era estar a tu lado - siguió Eriol antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa – y no pienso renunciar a eso… no cuando por fin se está haciendo realidad.

-Pero… - intentó Tommy, y solo intentó por que Eriol la cayó con un beso.

-Sin peros; esta es mi decisión ok – dijo separándose de ella solo lo justo para hablar -aquí en Japón hay muchas escuelas buenas de música; así podré cumplir mis dos sueños.

Y sin esperar otra réplica de su parte, volvió a besarla haciéndole saber que lo que le había dicho era cierto.

No volvieron a retomar el tema por el resto del mes (dieciocho días), hasta que, una tarde después de la escuela, la amatista decidió seguir con esa conversación… cubriéndose la boca si era necesario.

-Sabes Eriol, creo que después de todo si vas a estudiar en Inglaterra – comenzó la joven Daidoji emocionada por lo que hacía.

-Pensé que ya habíamos resuelto eso – dijo el níveo rodando los ojos – estudiaré aquí.

-Y yo te digo que no – siguió ella sonriendo – mira – le pasó un folleto que había conseguido hacia poco.

-¿Escuela de diseño de moda? – interrogó el oji-azul tras ver y leer la primera parte del folleto (que estaba en inglés) - ¿Qué es esto Tommy?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, es para una escuela de diseño en Inglaterra – le explicó la amatista.

-Oh no, no lo harás – repuso el níveo entendiendo hacia donde iba su novia.

-¿Por qué no? – cuestionó ella.

-No voy a permitir que te alejes de tu familia, de tus amigos y de tu país solo por mí – le dijo el pelinegrodestellosazules con calma – no sería justo.

-No lo hago solo por ti – objetó ella; Eriol la vio y levantó una ceja – bueno, al principio si pero… tan solo mira – le dijo empujándole el folleto nuevamente – es excelente, escuela excelente, materias excelentes, excelentes y reconocidos diseñadores-profesores, simplemente es la mejor escuela de diseño a la que podría entrar.

-Si dices eso entonces ¿porqué en Inglaterra y no en Francia? – preguntó el chico.

-Inglaterra me gusta más – respondió ella rodando los ojos – aparte, en esta escuela hay ciclos de enseñanza en París, ¿lo ves? – apuntó hacia casi el final del papel.

-Pero… - intentó Eriol, y solo intentó por que Tommy lo cayó con un beso.

-Mi madre me consiguió este folleto y yo quiero hacerlo – siguió la amatista muy convencida de lo que decía – nunca te lo dije, pero uno de mis sueños es estudiar en el extranjero.

-¿Seguimos con los sueños? – interrogó él sonriendo por ese comentario.

-Si así lo deseas – aceptó ella haciendo coincidir sus frentes – puedo contarte sueños muy lindos que he tenido últimamente donde apareces muy seguido.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces? ¿Realmente quieres esto? – preguntó el oji-azul sonrojado intentando evitar que su mejor amiga hiciera algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse.

-Más que otra cosa – contestó la chica rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su novio – sé que voy a extrañar mucho a mi madre y a mis amigos, pero esta escuela es la mejor para mí y de esta forma, tú también irás a la mejor escuela para ti.

-Si realmente estás segura – aceptó el joven Hiraguizawa abrazándola por la cintura – lo haremos.

Claro que, esa misma tarde Eriol buscó toda la información posible de la escuela que Tomoyo había encontrado para cerciorarse de que no cometiera un grave error. Terminó de convencerse al ver las referencias que tenía, el nivel, la capacitación, los profesores y todo lo que les ofrecía a sus alumnos.

--

-Llegamos – anunció Sora saliendo del auto – estas carrozas son cómodas.

-Aún puedes retractarte – le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo procurando que solo ella escuchara.

-Lo sé y no pienso hacerlo – repuso la nívea tomándolo fuerte de la mano.

Entraron al aeropuerto e iniciaron todos los trámites correspondientes con el equipaje, el papeleo y el gato. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar.

Veinte minutos y diecisiete segundos para abordar el avión…

La señora Daidoji llegó tras una larga junta de negocios que aún no terminaba; tal había sido su frustración por la tardanza de sus socios que había salido de la junta revolviendo varios papeles, gritando un poco y dándole ordenes a su secretaria.

No se había apartado del lado de su hija desde entonces, dándole consejos, opiniones, abrazos repetidamente, una que otra palabra de aliento y más consejos.

Dieciocho minutos y treinta y dos segundos para abordar el avión…

Dieciséis minutos y…

-Tomoyo, Eriol – escucharon todos los presentes en la sala este del aeropuerto.

Los chicos dieron con el origen del grito. Sakura, seguida de Syaoran y los demás vengadores corrían hacia ellos.

-Menos mal que aún no se han ido – comentó el castaño cuando llegaron, todos los demás adoptaron distintas formas para tomar aire.

-Sabíamos que vendrían – dijo la amatista sonriendo ampliamente – no podíamos irnos sin despedirnos.

-Los haríamos regresar de donde quiera que fueran – apoyó Masuru afirmando varias veces con la cabeza.

--

_Los vengadores:_

El cometido de los vengadores al fin había llegado, habían obtenido su tan anhelada "venganza", su fiesta de revelación… ¿para qué seguir juntos entonces?

Había sido imposible para ellos apartarse como grupo. Los conflictos en la escuela habían disminuido drásticamente, pero los que permanecían ellos los habían provocado, un claro ejemplo de eso eran los constantes maltratos hacia Takato y no es que no se los mereciera si no que, era para dar lástima realmente. Ellos habían interferido cuando el rubio se había prácticamente humillado por su ayuda.

Después de eso, siguieron ayudando en problemillas menores. Habían influenciado de tal manera, que no les sorprendió darse cuenta de que un joven grupo de novatos les seguía el paso (algunos del club de esgrima); en la escuela habían quedado "los vengadores segunda generación" esperaban que les fuera bien.

En cuanto a las decisiones para el futuro de cada vengador… pues…

Chijaru y Yamasaki seguían tan juntos como el primer día, ambos se quedarían a estudiar en la universidad de Tomoeda.

Naoko y Masuru… lo suyo (porque si, habían intentado algo) no había funcionado, pero quedaron como grandes amigos (años después sus sentimientos evolucionarían hasta las nubes), Naoko estudiaría en Tomoeda para convertirse en una exitosa novelista, mientras Masuru iría a la universidad de Tokio a estudiar Física, donde ganaría una beca para estudiar un posgrado en Suiza.

Sakura y Syaoran… bueno ellos, tendrían que separase un tiempo. Mientras Sakura se quedaba en la universidad de Tomoeda, Syaoran regresaría a su natal Hong Kong a iniciar la universidad. A ambos les devastó la noticia, pero se resignaron prometiéndose visitas entre todas las vacaciones. Claro que, ninguno de ellos contaría con el extrañamiento excesivo del chino quien le daría una sorpresa a la esmeralda al cambiarse de escuela al año de empezar con esa etapa de su educación.

--

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Tommy – comenzó Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

Todos los demás no tardaron en imitar a la castaña, en abrazar a los pelinegros, en decirles palabras de aliento y apoyo, en derramar una que otra lágrima, en hacerlos prometer que regresarían para navidad…

Tres minutos y trece segundos para abordar el avión.

Eriol estaba cabizbajo, intentando escuchar a sus amigos y los planes que comenzaban a formar. La verdad, le decepcionaba el que su padre brillaba por su ausencia.

-Clow idiota, aún no llega – se exaltó Sora apretando con fuerza un puño – ya verá.

-Ya se metió en un gran problema – le susurró Izzy a Judy – muy grande.

Dos minutos y siete segundos para abordar el avión.

Sora seguía desprendiendo toda la furia acumulada en su niñez contra su actual (y único) esposo. Su furia podía compararse con los desastres ocasionados por el huracán "El Niño".

Un minuto y quince segundos para abordar el avión.

"-Pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra, favor de abordar por la puerta 9 – anunció una voz femenina"

-Tomen sus cosas niños – les aconsejó Sonomi conteniendo las lágrimas.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Eriol colgándose la mochila al hombro – promete no tenerlo hasta que yo vuelva – le pidió a Sora.

-Haré todo lo posible – repuso ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Descuida, yo me encargo – le dijo Izzy a su lado.

Se encaminaron a la puerta 9 tras una breve repetición por parte de la voz femenina. Ya estaban a punto de atravesar cuando…

-Esperen – gritó el señor Clow abriéndose paso entre una multitud que comenzaba a aglomerarse en torno a todo el corredor (¡usa los codos Clow!) – esperen. Rayos, sabía que debía escoger cardiología.

-Clow, ¿qué rayos te pasó? se suponía que debía estar aquí hace media hora y… - comenzó a reprendiéndolo Sora.

-El tumor estaba demasiado oculto – se defendió el hombre sudando la gota gorda.

-Venga tumor, lo hubieras dejado ahí – siguió Misato – mira que no quería salir.

Y si la señora Daidoji no hubiera carrasqueado en busca de su atención, marido y mujer hubieran seguido su discusión un largo rato más.

-Lo siento yo – se disculpó el cirujano un tanto apenado – bien ehm… - ¿por qué justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar de su hijo tiene que verlo partir? Y ¿por qué cuando se tiene que despedir de él hay tanta gente observando?

-Vamos que ya tienen que subir – lo apuró Sora con leves palmadas en la espalda.

-Sí, ehm… bien chicos – comenzó a improvisar – buen viaje y… que les vaya bien y…

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor – le dijo Izzy ladeando la cabeza de un lado al otro – Apa

Tras una leve sonrisa, Clow estiró la mano, Eriol la tomó un tanto... Entonces Hiraguizawa lo jaló y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho Eriol – le dijo muy cerca de su oído.

-Y yo a ti… papá – le dijo él sonrojándose por el inesperado abrazo.

Los demás contemplaban la escena con ternura. Los vengadores felices por su amigo, Judy pasándole pañuelos a Sora y limpiando con uno sus propias lágrimas, Sonomi abrazando por los hombros a su hija.

-Tomoyo – la llamó el hombre. Ella se acercó un poco para recibir un abrazo rápido de su parte – cuídalo ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí – acordó ella con los ojos brillosos.

-Y tú cuida a mi hija – le pidió la señora Daidoji al joven Hiraguizawa.

-Con mi vida – repuso él despidiéndose de la mujer.

-No se coman la torta antes del recreo – les pidió Sora abrazando a ambos chicos a la vez.

-Sora – se quejó el oji-azul muy apenado.

-Descuida, mi madre no permitiría eso – la tranquilizó (a ambas) Clow – otro desliz en la familia ¿cómo no? Aparte, Eriol es mucho más inteligente que yo… no cometerá mis errores ¿cierto?

-No – respondió un aún sonrojado albino.

-Bien – Clow apoyó una mano en el hombro del pelinegrodestellosazules pasándola después hacia su rostro – vayan, los estaremos esperando.

-Gracias papá – dijo el joven antes de atravesar la puerta número 9 que los llevaría hacia el avión que a su vez los llevaría directo a Inglaterra.

Caminaron por el estrecho pasillo y tomaron sus asientos: Tommy al lado de la ventana y él… pues a su lado :P Se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron y esperaron el despegue.

-Aquí vamos – comentó Eriol son una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí – coincidió la amatista apoyando la cabeza en su hombro – siempre voy a estar contigo Eriol.

-Veré que cumplas esa promesa – soltó el oji-azul sonriendo aún más para después besar esos labios que siempre serían suyos.

--

¿Alguna vez han escuchado la historia de un patito feo. Si, aquella historia del chico (a) raro, feo por naturaleza y cuya única esperanza con la sociedad es pasar desapercibido lo mejor posible; que por asares del destino tiene padres ausentes; que aparte de ser el menos agraciado en apariencia, es el más inteligente del instituto y por ende gana el título de NERD; que cae hechizado bajo los encantos del chico (a) lindo del cuento; que sin proponérselo, sin buscarlo si quiera tiene un enemigo que es a la vez su verdugo particular…

Que, harto decide tomar cartas en el asunto y cambiar su situación de una buena vez por todas; que suplanta a un ser imaginario, convive con sus enemigos y forma un plan para darles una cucharadita de su propia medicina; que forma un grupo para lograr su cometido y reúnen evidencia sólida; que tras ser descubierto y perdonado por su amor secreto gana su corazón; que tras una serie de eventos desafortunados lleva a cabo su gran plan y junto con su equipo logran "vengarse"; que tras toda la tormenta obtiene lo que tanto anhela, recupera su familia y al fin obtiene la tan privilegiada felicidad?

Ahora, el amable lector puede dar una de dos respuestas:

No. Y entonces yo les preguntaría: ¿Qué rayos hacen en este capítulo? ¿Se perdieron o qué? Por favor, si quieren conocer, escuchar, leer esa historia del patito feo, regresen al primero capítulo y pongan un poquito de más atención OK.

Si. Y entonces yo les pediría una pequeña disculpa por la interrupción; por favor continúen con su lectura.

Esta es ésa historia, la historia de un patito feo que dejó de serlo. La historia de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Y si en estas líneas esperan ver el un "fin", tendré que decepcionarlos (Boggartt renace de sus cenizas cual fénix wajajajaja ¿sí o no soy su peor pesadilla?), este no es el fin; es sólo el comienzo.

--

Bien, para más información sobre los Hurones, por favor busquen en google, no se queden con la duda.

"Comerse la torta antes del recreo" es... realmente espero que lo hayan entendido.

Mis sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, espero realmente que les haya gustado el capítulo que NO dice FIN, pero si es el último de esta historia.

Biene el momento sentimental. Snif Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... No lo puedo ni creer, comencé esta historia el 31 de octubre (08) y la finalizo el 09 de abril (09). A sido realmente una experiencia única y muy emosionante. Mil y un gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia (día a día, con retardos, y los futuros), a este mi primer intento de autor.

**Agradecimientos:**

Claro que si, hay mucho que agradecer, recién vi que la historia juntó sus **200 reviews** (sin contar los que este capítulo dará) nunca imaginé que llegaría a tantos :D, me permitiré dar unos cuantos nombres a forma de lista

A: **Y. Roza Shanina, Rengetsu, Azkaban, Minako18, cainat06, Star Night, Elisa Li Kinomoto, mari3304, ziitah-TxE-, La Criticona, Nenexin, Emiko hime-sama, Ren, Meems Asakura, sophia, Emi Lee 18, Cleilis, angel-shia, nixxy hiragizawa hale, write-white, angeldark2805, Tinavb, Miss Malfoy Black, Sweet Candii, melbelu, littlegirl_misao, Haruko Hinako, Irium, ceci- usui, Yuki, monblanc-hien, sonylee, Niicole, melbelu, dark_misato, jisuse_chan, -LadyCrow-, luc, pILIISS, MMELB, yuuko li sumeragi, Cathy Kinomoto, Tinker, gabyhyat, megan, sely, Minna, Basileia Daudojiu, Khorih y si no estás en la lista, a ti también amigo lector.**

Lo he dicho ya varias veces y lo volveré a repetir: esta historia fue terminada gracias a todos aquellos que se encargaron de darme su apoyo y pedirme actualizaciones. Me encantó hacer esto y no duden que pronto habrá otra historia (si es que la quieren). Hasta la próxima.

Se despide Boggartt. ADIOSIN :D


End file.
